The Shikigami user and the Gorgeous Goddess
by Uruz 11
Summary: Michiru is forced to stay at a relative's house which is occupied by heavenly goddesses, will romance bloom admist the humour and chaos during his stay? Will all of them visit Japan's Feudal era as well? Chapter 4 is rewritten. Michiru/Peorth as the main pairing, but two alternate endings well also be included as a bonus with a different pairing for each: Michiru/Urd, Michiru/Lind.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Oh My Goddess, or anything associated with either of them. This story is being written just for fun and enjoyment.

The Shikigami user and the Gorgeous Goddess

Chapter #1: Being in Very serious Trouble

Up in Heaven, sitting comfortably in a chair finding any possible means available in order to pass the time away was Peorth; floating around her were various books of DOBON which she had borrowed without permission from Skuld. Ever since her brief stay on Earth, the inappropriately dressed Goddess had been thinking endlessly about her encounter with Keiichi and Belldandy; as well as Urd and Skuld all of whom lived together under one roof on the same property. The grudge which she had against Belldandy all because of a misunderstanding between an incident in the past involving the two of them was now gone and forgotten, but there was one little matter she couldn't get out of her mind; that matter was Keiichi. While it was true she had tried to seduce him as a means of encouraging him to ask her for a wish, she gradually developed feelings for him despite the fact that his heart was already lost to Belldandy which Peorth eventually found out after so many attempts to take advantage of him. Although she had put aside her own personal feelings to repay Belldandy for the grudge she had held as well as the fact that she also loved Keiichi, she still couldn't get around the inescapable truth that she secretly desired to have the same opportunity that Belldandy had come across; to fall in love with a young man who's heart belonged to her and her alone and for him to love her back with nothing to come between them or threaten to pull them apart. This of course was what she desired after reading through Skuld's collection of DOBON when she managed to figure out her own feelings, for she saw herself as the third member of the love triangle who was left alone; one who had to sacrifice her own personal feelings so that the boy she secretly harboured feelings for would be free to pursue happiness with the girl he already loved from the beginning.

That was how the goddess saw herself anyway after she had returned from Earth after she had personally declared over the phone that her contract had been fulfilled and she had granted her client's wish, at least she could feel good about performing a good deed to make up for the trouble she had caused as well as for holding a grudge against someone for no good reason. But that was all in the past, now she was free from all guilt and regret; her mind was now focussed on taking the opportunity once it was within her reach. The only problem of course is that she now had to wait for a phone call, and then she had to meet her new client so she could determine whether or not they were the type of person she was looking for; she secretly hoped that she could find someone who was just as honest and truthful as Keiichi. Until the phone rang, Peorth was forced to spend the day working on the Yggdrasil system to monitor it for any bugs or glitches; it helped to pass most of the time until there was no more work to do which forced the impatient goddess to find other means to entertain herself. Peorth would read through Skuld's issues of DOBON during her free time, one book after another and in between reading each volume; she'd create a beautiful red rose and pick off each of its pedals while playfully predicting whether or not she'd receive a phone call. But her patience was running thin as usual and she had only one more volume left to read after her little pedal picking prediction game had come to an end, it was a mental battle of wits to overcome her own personal stress; a battle she couldn't lose since she was a first class goddess with an unlimited license as well as a reputation to uphold.

"It will, it won't; a phone call most definitely will come!" Peorth said to herself, sighing because there was only one rose pedal left and that fate decreed she would not receive a telephone call. "I sincerely believe it, I'm sure I'm going to receive a phone call any day now no matter what; BUT IT'S TAKING TOO LONG! HOW CAN A FIRST CLASS GODDESS SUCH AS I WHO HAPPENS TO BE THE NUMBER ONE GODDESS OF THE EARTH HELP CENTER NOT HAVE ANY CLIENTS? Oh the pain of having to wait endlessly for a phone call is too much torture for a divine and delicate beauty to take! But I suppose I can wait a little longer given that it's been so long since my last call, and when I finally do receive a phone call; then everything will be great again! AH! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!"

Meanwhile down on Earth where the mortal humans live, Michiru was busy reading a book which he had hoped to give him some clues about how to use his Shikigami powers worked; but there wasn't really a lot of useful information to use. Three weeks had gone by since Michiru was summoned home from Japan's Feudal period and it was now the first week into Summer vacation, school was temporarily over and wouldn't be of any worries until four weeks later and so there was nothing Michiru had to worry about; Naraku was dead and gone as he remembered because of the battle he and his friends had defeated him in shortly before he had returned home which meant that all of his friends were doing fine. The Kururugi boy had been in touch with Kagome about a week or so ago and had found out she was unable to go visiting anywhere do to the homework she missed because of her absence from school, luckily Kagome didn't really have a whole lot to do which meant she would be able to visit in just a few days; not a big deal or a long wait for both of them. But unfortunately, Michiru secretly wished that he could she all of his friends from Feudal Japan; it was sad only Kagome and Inuyasha could visit him in his world and than Miroku, Sango and Shippo couldn't because they didn't have the power to travel through time using the Bone Eater's well. Suddenly the Shikigami user's train of thought was interrupted by a call from his mother coming from downstairs.

"Michiru, could you come downstairs please?" his mother called from the kitchen.

"Coming." Michiru said, marking the page of his book before rushing downstairs. "Yes mom?"

"Sit down Michiru, lunch is ready; your father and I have something to discuss with you." his mother said.

"What is it?" Michiru asked, taking a seat with his mother sitting to his right and his father on his left of the round kitchen table they were all about to eat lunch together at.

"Your mother is staying here to replant the garden and do some sowing for the first half of the summer, on the other hand; I must be going on a business trip and will be gone for a while." his father explained. "I know that it's summer vacation and how much you've been looking forward to having a break to relax, but I've got an important job for you to do while I'm gone; a job which I had intended to do myself until this business trip came up without warning."

"I'm sorry Dad, I'm afraid I don't quite understand." Michiru replied, being confused and puzzled. "What's this job? And why do I have to do it?"

"You remember your Uncle Koshian?" His mother asked, getting a nod from her son. "We wanted to invite him over to visit us so he could spent part of the summer here, but we've been trying to call him for a while and his cell phone doesn't answer; we've come to the conclusion that he's probably gone off on one of his long trips and we also haven't received any mail from him either which has made the two of us worry about him even though there's probably nothing wrong."

"What are you saying exactly?" Michiru asked, hoping to get straight to the point.

"We want you to go over to his house and spend a week or two there to make sure everything is in order and also to watch over it until either one of us returns to watch over it from then on, watching over a home is a great responsibility which you yourself will eventually have to be prepared for once you've grown up so this will be an invaluable learning experience; you can also do what ever you'd like as long as you make sure to look after everything while you're staying over there." Michiru's father answered, making the Kururugi boy's eyes widen with shock. "Well what do you look so surprised for? You're going to be staying there for only two weeks at the very most!"

"And if there's anything wrong or if you need my help, it'll only take an hour for me to drive over and see you." His mother added reassuringly with a comforting smile on her face. "It'll be alright Michiru, I'll help you pack your clothes and get you some groceries to take over so you won't starve while you're over there; you'll be just fine so please don't worry."

"Okay, I understand." Michiru reluctantly replied.

It was no surprise why Michiru wasn't very happy about this whole affair, there were only four weeks of summer vacation left and he was now going to be stuck staying for half that amount of time at his Uncle's residence; away from home and away from his friends. But in his family, everyone had to make sacrifices for the greater good and it was now his turn; regardless of his own personal feelings. And so after lunch was over, Michiru's parents began helping their son pack up an assortment of clothes along with all other necessities needed for everyday living so that he could live alone for two weeks at his Uncle's house; until his Uncle or his Dad returned to take over the task once one of them had finished their trip. Once most of the packing was done, Michiru's mother went out to buy some groceries for her son to take with him while Michiru's father finally began packing for his business trip which had suddenly been scheduled without warning, hence the surprise and why Michiru now had to take charge of watching his Uncle's house instead. While his parents were busy with these tasks, Michiru was in his room packing up his own personal belongings in order to keep himself entertained since he would be forbidden from leaving the house unless he went out for a short walk or something like that; his research materials for studying Shikigami magic as well as some modern day devices such as a walkman, cassette player and his cell phone along with some tapes and discs with music and songs recorded on them for him to listen too.

An hour and a half later, Michiru's mother returned home and helped her son pack up his luggage into the car so she could drive him over to his Uncle's place; his father had given him the spare house key that Uncle Koshian had placed in their care so that they would have access to get inside during his absence. The three of them drove together for an hour until they arrived at the address of their destination, Michiru had not been prepared for a sight such as this; the property was an immensely large piece of land with a house and temple built at the centre of it and all within the safe confines behind a tall stone wall. It was strangely similar to his own home where the Kururugi shrine and Cemetery were both located, though this was an hour's drive away and in a different town; there was something unexplainably heaven like about this place. The three of them unpacked their vehicle and helped bring Michiru's luggage and groceries up to the main entrance where they unlocked the door, they were about to walk inside together when Michiru's father glanced at his watch and then looked at his travel schedule papers; his scheduled departure time had almost arrived and he was not at the airport yet.

"Oh my word, look at the time; I'm going to be late for my flight if we don't hurry back." Michiru's father complained in frustration.

"Alright then, I'll drive you back now so we don't lose anymore time; Michiru's got everything he needs already so he'll be able to bring everything inside on his own without any trouble right?" Michiru's mother said, getting a nod from her son before they shared a hug together. "I know you'll be alright here by yourself, all you have to do is call and I'll be here in an hour or so if you need me for anything; I love you Michiru."

"I love you too Mom, drive safely and don't rush to the airport no matter how late Dad is okay?" Michiru replied with a hint of humour.

"You know I'm very proud of you and I appreciate you taking on this task for me while I'm away, I'll see you once I return and then you can be free to do what you wish for the rest of the summer; that's a promise." Michiru's dad said with a proud smile as he also gave his son a hug once the boy had gotten out of the first one. "Goodbye Michiru and take care."

"Bye dad, don't work too hard on your trip." Michiru replied as they shook hands while saying their goodbyes.

Michiru stood by on the porch waiting for his parents to get back in their car, and then he waved farewell as he watched them drive away; for it would be two weeks until he would see them again. Although his mother would still be at home, he wouldn't phone her unless there was any trouble and he also wanted to make his father proud by watching over this place on his own without any help; at least he could stay up as late as he wanted since he would be living here by himself for a while. Or at least that's what he thought before he would later find out that fate had something different in store for him, which he would start to suspect as soon as he entered inside the house and noticed one unique appearance after another. Michiru opened the door and brought inside all of his stuff so that everything would be sitting on the floor inside, but before exploring the house and the yard around it; he first had to put all the groceries his mother had bought for him inside of the kitchen were they could be properly stored. Upon entering the kitchen with the first two full bags, the Kururugi boy came to a halt as his eyes beheld the scene in front of him; the room was completely clean without any sent of odour or food inside of it which raised the question of whether or not his Uncle's house was left unwatched or unmanaged.

One look inside of the fridge confirmed that there must be someone living here because of the fact that it wasn't empty and that the food and drink inside was perfectly fresh and not spoiled or rotten like it would be if the house was left empty for weeks at a time. The Shikigami user began to get an uncomfortable feeling inside of himself, he now suspected that there was someone living here and that it most definitely was not his Uncle Koshian; it had to be someone else given how clean he had found the inside of the kitchen to be. Just to be safe and avoid giving away his presence, Michiru neatly placed all the grocery bags inside the fridge and hid his own luggage inside of an empty cardboard box which he placed in the corner of the living room so that anyone entering wouldn't be alerted. As Michiru cautiously searched the rest of the house room by room, one floor at a time; he came to the shocking discovery that there was more than one person living inside of this place. He was tempted to call his mother and father right now to inform them of what he had come across, but they were both on their way to the airport and he dared not interrupt them while they were driving together; so he reluctantly decided to wait until after his mother had returned home.

While he would wait until he was sure when she would eventually return home afterwards, Michiru would explore the rest of the house and then look around the yard for anything else unusual and out of place so he would have a full report to make over the phone once he had all the answers he needed. But as he looked into the bedrooms, he changed his mind and decided that searching the yard wasn't necessary; for he had found enough evidence to prove his suspicions were correct. Not only did he confirm that there was more than one stranger living here, but he also confirmed that there were some belongings and possessions here that he knew his own Uncle didn't have; this was indeed a very serious matter he had come across. But the big question was where these people were? It was summer break and school was closed, surely they would all be taking advantage of that and stay home to relax, even though this house wasn't really their home; at least from Michiru's viewpoint under the circumstances he was presented with. Suddenly, his hearing picked up the noise of a shutting door coming from downstairs; someone must be entering the house and he now had to find out whom.

Michiru had kept on his footwear just to be on the safe side if he needed to run so he hadn't left his running shoes by the front door, otherwise the intruder would have found out about his presence before he could see who they were. The Kururugi carefully walked around ever so slowly in order to keep quiet, hoping to catch up to this mysterious intruder who had entered the house; they must be alone because they would have been talking with someone if they weren't which told Michiru that he was now playing a game of hide and seek against only one opponent for the time being anyway. Once Michiru arrived back downstairs, he was puzzled that the person who had entered didn't to the kitchen or to the washroom; which only left him to wonder what they were doing here to begin with. After a few more moments of sneaking around, Michiru's luck had paid off and he finally caught a glimpse of the person he was stealthily sneaking up upon.

The intruder looked like a young woman possibly in her late twenties if Michiru dared to even guess her age and was dressed in a dark black cloak, and since she was snooping around the storage shack where all sorts of glass jars and containers were kept; this only helped to make Michiru believe that she was a thief about to commit burglary. She had long blond hair which made Michiru want to see her face just to see if she was pretty, but that would only give himself away and escalate the situation by alarming the burglar who he also suspected must be harmed with a weapon as well; but this female was no human being as Michiru would soon find out in just a few moments. He decided to catch her in the act by photographing her with his cell phone so he would at least have some evidence gathered in case he was caught spying on her, and if things got out of hand; he had his Shikigami powers to rely upon which he felt positive she wouldn't suspect or even know about.

"Ah, here we are; finally one of Urd's secret potion ingredients." Mara declared, grinning with delight as she stared at the glass jar which she was holding triumphantly in her hand. "Now I can concoct the necessary potion I desire which will give me the power to summon evil demons of darkness and tip the scales of balance between good and evil so that evil will prevail and rule over this earth forever! Uh? Who are you?"

Michiru had kept quiet and peeked just around the corner so that only his head and right arm were visible, but Mara had managed to catch seeing his reflection off of the glass jar she was looking at so intently; the Kururugi boy had taken her picture as soon as she turned her head and saw him which sent Michiru racing away to run for his life. He had heard her talking to herself and he was sure that this person wasn't an ordinary human as he first thought her to be, this was confirmed not only by her talking about evil demons; but also because of the curious red markings on certain points of her face which made him wonder if she was in fact a demon herself. This was probably going to turn into a fight, and Michiru would definitely have to use his magic; but he wanted to get outside first to avoid damaging the inside of his Uncle's house since he was responsible for watching over it for the duration of two weeks.

"Don't think you can get away from me human boy!" Mara shouted evilly with a grin as she chased after Michiru who was racing down the hall and into the living room where he leapt over the couch and grabbed the TV remote to throw at her as a weapon.

The remote control device struck her square in the face, stunning her for a few moments and made the demonic female opponent halt in her tracks as she rubbed her forehead; Michiru stopped at the front door and waited for her to catch up so he could successfully lure her outside so he waited patiently for a few seconds and gathered every ounce of mental control to face this enemy since he was now in the modern world without Inuyasha or any of his other Feudal era friends here to help him which meant he was on his own. Mara finished rubbing her head until most of the pain from the impact had gone away, but now she was made and the ire in her blood red eyes only made her angry face look even more scary; not to mention the vampire like fangs she bore inside her mouth which made the Shikigami user realize his fate was now worse than he had originally thought before hand.

"Do you honestly think a measly piece of human equipment like that can possibly inflict harm upon a superior demonic being such as me? Mara asked in a fit laughter until she accidentally stepped on the remote, turning on the television which just happened to be playing a channel featuring live hard rock music; the loud volume filled the room and mysteriously caused her to dance uncontrollably. "NO! HOW COULD A MERE HUMAN POSSIBLY OUTWIT A DEMON SUCH AS ME LIKE THIS! AHH! MAKE IT STOP! AHH!"

"You have got to me kidding me…" Michiru said softly to himself as he stepped closer to get a better view of the ridiculous situation he was now witnessing, his eyes widening with shock and disbelief at not being able to find out why Mara was now dancing against her will to the hard rock music which was playing loudly on the TV; it didn't make any kind of sense to him especially after all the demons he had fought against in the Feudal era. "And I thought I'd seen everything. Well, it looks as though you're enjoying yourself so you can stay here and dance all you want until the police arrive to arrest you; then you can explain to us why you broke into my Uncle's house."

The Shikigami user kept his eyes on Mara who was still dancing against her will to the hard rock music as he pulled out his cell phone from his pocket, he even took several more pictures to show her ridiculous state which he was sure Inuyasha and the others would get a kick out of seeing once he told them this story, but now the funny thoughts were gone and it was time to contact the police; he would also call his mother once everything else was straightened out first so she wouldn't have to worry about him once he told her of this news. But before Michiru could even dial the number, the front door suddenly shot open; hitting him in the left arm at the elbow and striking his funny bone which caused an uncomfortable jolt in his limb. Upon turning around, the teenager was surprised to see a little girl even younger than him walking inside; she had long black hair and also had similar markings on her face even though they were blue instead of red like those on Mara's face. The innocent looking little girl was clothed in a white long sleeved shirt along with a dark blue dress which went down to her knees and after looking at Michiru with her eyes widening, the little girl emitted a high pitched scream which alerted Michiru that the people whom he thought to be staying here had now just come home and had mistaken him for a burglar; this was not good and it would be a miracle if he could get out of this mess alive and without any trouble.

"BURGLAR!" Skuld yelled in alarm, procuring two strange shaped explosive devices out of nowhere and hurling them at Michiru who could only dodge and run. "BIG SIS! HELP!"

Upon hearing those words from the little girl, Michiru knew he was in deep trouble now; there was no way of sneaking out quietly out of this one. He would have to make a stand and fight or else make an attempted escape which was now probably impossible because of the fact that he was outnumbered and alone, he was racing down the hallway as the screaming child kept her offensive by continuously throwing bombs at him; he began to wonder how this person was raised given how young she was and the fact that she could handle explosives so well by herself. Upon reaching a turn in the hallway, Michiru headed down in order to get to the side of the house where he could arrive at the porch and outside; but he soon found himself caught off by another person who had blocked his escape. The Kururugi boy didn't fancy retracing his steps unless dodging bombs was less of a threat then what this new person had up their sleeves to use against him, besides; he wanted to pause and recover his energy as well as to try and figure out as much as he could about each person in case he really was forced to try and escape.

This person was an older woman who looked like she was in her late twenties or very early thirties, she had long grey hair which was nearly as similar as Inuyasha's even though it wasn't as shinny or bright; her tanned skin and well developed figure coupled with her long legs would definitely attract a crowd of young men including Miroku if he ever lived in this modern day and age. She was dressed in a long sleeved dark purple shirt which was made like a tank top, leaving her well developed waist exposed and hung to all the curves in her upper body, it even revealed her shoulders as well as a tiny bit of her immense cleavage which made Michiru wonder of that was the sole reason why she chose to wear that article of clothing in the first place. Below her waist, she wore what looked like a simple skirt which hugged her bottom and was tight enough to show off her curves and still allowed freedom of movement reaching just above her knees which showed off her long attractive legs as well. Michiru mentally scolded himself for thinking dirty thoughts that Miroku would constantly think about, but he was only a young teenage boy so it was normal regardless of how much he tried to deny it; he had a bad feeling that this woman in front of him was reading his mind judging from the look she was giving him as she examined him with her eyes.

"And where do you think you are going young man?" Urd asked with a playful tone of sarcasm in her voice, making Michiru's bottom lip tremble slightly as he slowly backed up. "Well aren't you going to answer or are you just going to stand there like a scared goose?"

"I don't want any trouble." Michiru stated, hoping that reason would prevail.

"Oh no, we're not letting you get away!" Skuld shouted, throwing four bombs at Michiru all at once. "Dodge these!"

"Shikigami! Please help!" Michiru shouted, calling on his Shikigami magic and throwing a fireball in the direction of the oncoming explosive projectiles and blowing them up before they could reach him as he rushed back in the direction he had come, catching Skuld by surprise before she could use any more bombs.

"That kid has magic powers!" Urd stated in disbelief as her eyes widened, she raced after him in effort to catch him and find out the cause of all this fiasco and was even more surprised to find Mara still dancing inside of the living room to the rock music playing on the television set. "Well well, I thought something funny was going on her and now I know why."

Michiru would have gone out of the front door and left right away if Skuld had not sprayed him right in the eyes with a gun she had recently invented to shoot soapy water, this forced the now temporarily blinded teenager to rush to the washroom and wash his eyes out so he could at least regain his eye sight which he needed if he was going to survive this ordeal; Michiru got inside and turned on the cold water. After soaking his hands and fingers, he proceeded to wipe out the suds of soap which had gotten stuck inside his eyes until he could eventually she again. As he was finishing, the huge mirror on the wall began to glow brightly and his eyes widened in awe as a beautiful lady with white angle wings literally flew out of the mirror before him, she had very long pale blond hair and a warm cheerful face which made her look so innocent and caring; her outfit was a simple orange skirt with hung just above her knees and she also wore a coat which almost matched the colour of her hair. But Michiru couldn't admire her for long as his mind was at war with itself given the predicament he was still in, he was so shocked and so unprepared for such a supernatural occurrence that Michiru fled from the washroom and began dialling his mother's phone number so that she would pick him up as soon as possible. However, Michiru's fingers had lost control and he unknowingly dialled a completely different number instead; a number connecting him with the Earth Help Center.

"Hello there, thank you for calling; you have just reached the Earth Help Center!" a voice answered over Michiru's cell, making Michiru stop in his tracks and look at the number he had just dialled. "It's your lucky day; you have just been selected and approved to receive assistance from a goddess! Please wait one moment and I shall be there shortly to help you in any way you need!"

"What?" Michiru asked in shock, as a bright light shot forth from the screen of his cellular phone and another beautiful lady emerged from it like magic; this was too much for the Shikigami user to take in just under an hour and he was already starting to lose consciousness. "How could…?"

"Well hello there, please allow me to introduce myself; I am the goddess Peorth and I am at your service!" Peorth declared with a giggle as she gracefully emerged from the light and floated down with ease, not even touching the floor or anything in the room; she was floating in mid air just like a fish would under water. "I am a first class goddess, second category; unlimited license! I am from the Earth Help Center and I have been summoned here to…are you alright?"

Michiru's sense of hearing had faded away almost as soon as Peorth had made her appearance, his eyes were not only widening; but they were also glued to the captivating beauty who had just descended on him. Peorth's outfit was way too revealing though Miroku wouldn't have any objections against it had he been in Michiru's place instead, it looked like something a female dancer would wear at a strip club or something; at least that's as far as Michiru dared to guess after taking one look at it as his face blushed a dark red. Peorth's outfit looked like a small black tank top with no sleeves which only covered her chest and showed off her attractive waist and stomach which were both exposed to the naked eye, only a black piece of clothing which looked like the lower part of a two piece bikini swim suit covered her lower area and showed off her well developed posterior which was partially exposed; the remainder of the outfit was an abnormally looking orange piece which was made up of straps and ribbons all making the shape of a bow as if it had been part of a maid outfit or something along those lines. Her dark brown hear was cut short around the sides of her head, but at the back; it was incredibly long and was tied in a ponytail which miraculously didn't cause any nuisance to her. But regardless of her choice of clothing or her beauty, Peorth was too much of a sight for the poor Shikigami user to handle; his senses had already began to shut down one after another as his remaining energy drained from him until he clasped on the floor from unconscious. Peorth and Belldandy simultaneously brought their hands to their mouths in worry for the boy; they were equally shocked to see each other again; as were Skuld and Urd once they arrived on the sight a few moments later.

"It seems that Mara had snuck in here while all of us were out and on our way back from watching a movie together, I managed to interrogate her after she begged me to turn off the TV; but I'm afraid I can't explain this poor boy's inclusion in all this." Urd stated looking curiously at the unconscious Kururugi boy who now lay fast asleep on the floor. "I don't know why, but he seems to possess magic powers; I've ever seen an ordinary mortal performing real magic until today."

"He seemed so frightened when I appeared out of the mirror in the washroom, but I guess it's only natural since he's just a boy; let's laid him on the couch to rest in the living room while I go prepare some tea." Belldandy said, helping Peorth to carry Michiru back to the living room. "Urd, he dropped his cellular phone on the floor; could you keep it safe until our guest wakes up?"

"GUEST?" Skuld reacted sharply. "I caught him inside our home without our permission, he destroyed my beautiful bombs and he's suddenly our guest?"

"They would have exploded anyway since you threw them at him; he simply reacted in self defence." Urd remarked with a chuckle. "Imagine that, a mere mortal defeating Mara and Skuld both in one afternoon just minutes apart from each other."

"WHY YOU…" Skuld replied with a glare.

"Please Skuld, that's enough; I'm sure this poor young man had a perfectly good reason for being inside this house in the first place." Belldandy declared, eager to bring the matter to a close. "He did prevent Mara from stealing one of Urd's potion ingredients and we should be grateful for that, we should at least hear what he has to say when he wakes up and then we can all decide what to do afterwards; Keiichi will be home soon after spending the day with the auto club so please tidy up the house before he arrives."

"Well I must say I've never heard of a client with magic powers before, oh this is too much for me to take; did you see how he was captivated by my everlasting grace and beauty?" Peorth said, completely in her own world as she made multiple poses to get ready to reintroduce herself once Michiru had awakened.

"More like shocked and traumatized because of your perverted party outfit you air headed gutter girl." Skuld said.

"Well I never, I don't complain about your cloths Skuld so you shouldn't complain about mine; though I could say a few comments about your intentions which are nothing more than child's toys." Peorth countered with a grin. "I've told you before you will never be able to grant wishes if you keep playing around like a little girl, and you still haven't learned or improved from the last time I mentioned that to you."

"Alright that's does it you big slut, I'm going to introduce you to my Texas Murder; and I'm going to give you a make over you'll never forget!" Skuld threatened with a vengeful glare in her eyes.

"Now now girls, calm down; you don't want to disturb our guest while he's sleeping." Urd warned, trying to set an example while Belldandy was in the kitchen. "We're going to have a lot of explaining to do when this poor boy wakes up, so we'd best keep quiet and relaxed so we don't frighten him or else he could be forced to use his magic and I for one don't want to cause any interior damage to this house; does everyone understand?"

Both Skuld and Peorth nodded in agreement, besides they were also curious to find out what the Shikigami user was doing in their home; especially after discovering he also possessed magic powers. Peorth was eager to get to know her new client and she didn't want to frighten him like he had already been before her appearance, he looked just as innocent and handsome as Keiichi had been and she felt positive that fate had finally given her the opportunity she had been looking for. Skuld was eager to see if the boy had any interest in her other inventions whether or not they were used for destructive purposes or not, this was also a chance to prove that she could at least help a person without having to grant wishes so that she could prove Peorth wrong. Urd and Belldandy were especially curious, they wanted to know what this young boy was doing here in the first place and why, surely there must be a matter of some importance since he possessed magic powers; but they would have to wait until he awoke before the cycle of asking questions and providing answers could begin.

Author's Note: I'll admit that the beginning isn't spectacular or anything along those lines, but it was all I could think off since my time was limited and Oh my Goddess isn't an anime I know as well as others. Since Michiru only exists in the Cursed Mask game and since Peorth hardly makes an appearance throughout the anime Oh my Goddess, I think its only fair that each of these characters be given the chance to pursue a relationship together; I know it seems odd but that's just what my mind told me when I came up with this cross over. Yes Peorth is a little too forward and Michiru is just as shy and nervous as Keiichi, but I think after her appearance in the anime; Peorth could learn to take things slowly in order to help Michiru open up and get used to having a girlfriend which he was clearly embarrassed about at the beginning video of the cursed mask game. All reviews are welcome as well as any advice, ideas or suggestions that anyone wishes to bring to my attention in order to make this story a better one; please enjoy the story and thanks for taking the time to read and review it.


	2. Getting Acquainted with Everyone

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Oh My Goddess, or anything associated with either of them. This story is being written just for fun and enjoyment.

Chapter #2: Getting Acquainted with Everyone

It was now roughly five o'clock in the afternoon and Michiru was still fast asleep on the couch, with Urd and Peorth watching over him; ready to assure their guest that they meant no harm and that all was right. They found it rather strange that this mortal boy possessed magic powers and also the fact that he would stay asleep for nearly four hours of the afternoon just from merely fainting at the sight of Belldandy emerging from the mirror and Peorth from Michiru's cellular phone screen, but perhaps the shock of witnessing such supernatural events was too much for the boy's mind to handle which is why he needed over several hours of sleep to recover from it. Belldandy would have joined them, but it was nearly dinner time and so she remained in the kitchen to prepare supper for everyone; including their new guest and also for Keiichi once he eventually arrived home from the Auto Club. Needless to say, Belldandy was quite surprised when she opened the fridge and found the bags of freshly bought groceries sitting inside which she easily deduced must have been brought over by their new guest along with his own personal belongings which she also discovered a short time earlier after opening up the cardboard box she had seen in the corner of the living room. Skuld had stayed in the living room for a brief amount of time, expecting the boy to awaken very quickly; but she eventually got bored and went to her room to occupy herself with tinkering and playing with her inventions once it was obvious that the stranger was going to stay asleep for a longer period of time than she had anticipated.

Peorth was sitting in a chair watching Michiru, fantasizing to herself about granting a special wish for this boy who had now become her client; something which Urd could clearly deduce after taking a careful glance at the other goddess sitting in the same room as she was. Urd had wondered why this young man had managed to call the Earth Help Center or the Goddess Relief Office, it was difficult for her to believe that a mortal who possessed magic powers still suffered from being burdened with misfortune; but she finally came to the conclusion that having magic doesn't necessarily mean that a person can solve all of their everyday problems in life which she herself has to admit given that everyone has problems to deal with whether they are mere mortals or goddesses. Peorth was still daydreaming to herself as she sat quietly without uttering a word, it was the first time Urd had seen Peorth so interested in a client before; at least since the first class goddess had been summoned down to earth by receiving a phone call from Keiichi which was quite a long while ago. Urd was now suspicious that Peorth was slowly developing an attachment to her new client just as she had also done in the past with Keiichi, but unlike her last visit however; this wasn't to be a double contract which involved another goddess which meant that it would just be between Peorth and this young man who had mysteriously come to the home of the where Keiichi and the Goddesses resided together.

"He's still asleep?" Skuld said with a questionable tone of voice as she entered into the living room, accompanied by her humanoid robot Banpie who followed closely behind; taking notice of the unconscious stranger whom he did not recognize. "If he doesn't wake up soon, I say we wake him ourselves so we can find out what he was doing here while we were out; we do need an explanation."

"And I can assure you that we'll get one Skuld, once he wakes up; he'll probably tell us everything we need to know so just be patient and wait." Urd stated. "And while you're at it, you'd better program Banpie not to attack the boy just because he's a stranger; you wouldn't want to start another brawl inside of the house now that it's nearly time for dinner."

"Relax, I'm only testing out a new battery I built for Banpie so I can see how long he can operate before needing a recharge." Skuld replied, fiddling around with her power output pad which indicated the electric power supply of Banpie's battery. "I was so excited to go see that movie with you and big sis this morning that I forgot to replace the old Battery in Banpie for a new one, and since Keiichi had to take the only power cable in the house; Banpie naturally ran out of power while we were gone which is probably why both Mara and this boy got inside of the house so easily without opposition."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah; that's what happens when you don't look after you're inventions properly." Urd commented.

"What was that?" Skuld asked with an angry face, becoming lost in her own self image as she continued talking. "I do so look after my inventions, I am a great inventor in fact; I'm the best inventing genius ever to walk the face of the earth!"

"My, my, she always gets too full of herself doesn't she Peorth?" Urd said softly before turning her attention to Peorth, who for some reason hadn't heard a word she said or even noticed the presence of Skuld or Banpie. "Are you even listening to me Peorth?"

"Hmm? Oh sorry Urd, I must have been too deep in thought to notice you were talking to me." Peorth said apologetically, returning to her senses and politely turning her head so she could engage in conversation with Urd.

"I'll say, you've been day dreaming ever since you were summoned down to earth by that young man; its written all over your face." Urd replied with a mischievous smile at having caught the first class goddess off guard.

"And what if I was? Its perfectly natural for a goddess such as me to focus on granting his wish so that I can make him a happier person and relieve him of his misfortune." Peorth said with a serious tone of voice, refusing to be teased by the likes of a second class goddess.

"Oh don't give me that Peorth; I've already guessed what's really been going on in your mind." Urd countered, taking the conversation to the next level. "You like him don't you? I knew it, I knew it; I can tell just by the look in your eyes."

"No, no; I don't like him. I've only just met him, I haven't had the chance to get to know him or even ask him what his precious wish is." Peorth sputtered uncontrollably, her face betraying the guilty look she so desperately tried to hide in vain from those around her. "I-I merely want to find out more about him and why a mortal human such as he comes to possess magic powers, that's all; I haven't developed any infatuation or affection for him!"

"Well that's an ear full, such a mouth full of words coming from someone who says she doesn't have any personal interest in her new client outside of the contract she now has with him; but there's just one little flaw with your little denial my dear." Urd stated as she grinned mischievously while talking with the same kind voice she liked to use. "Despite your powers and talents, you are a first class goddess; you don't know how to lie and could never attempt to lie so we both know how you truly feel about this boy don't we Peorth?"

The first class goddess could only freeze with guilt at being found out and outsmarted by the other goddess sitting nearby her, this was the first time Peorth had ever felt so embarrassed and she was secretly thankful that both Skuld and Belldandy were both too busy to hear the conversation which passed between herself and Urd; she was even more thankful that her new client was still sleeping so that Urd's little teasing game wouldn't spoil the opportunity she had been awaiting for so long. Although Skuld was standing in the living room the entire time during their girl talk, the youthful second class goddess was listening to some music which was playing on a walkman with a set of head phones covering her ears; she had turned it on as soon as she became lost in her own self image and glory from all the numerous inventions she had created thus far. Meanwhile Belldandy was still cooking in the kitchen and supper was just about done, she had left Michiru's groceries untouched in the fridge out of politeness and also because of the fact that those which were already inside before hand were not as fresh; so she was eager to use them up in preparing various meals before they would expire and become spoiled.

During the several hours of sleep, Michiru's unconscious mind was having flashbacks of his adventures throughout Feudal Japan; including brief glimpses of the female strangers he had come across at his Uncle house which began to blend with them and causing him to slowly wake up as his mind slowly became active again with each passing minute. His awakening was sped up as his nostrils clearly picked up the smells and scents of freshly cooked food which told him it must be late in the afternoon and that supper time had arrived, the Kururugi boy opened his eyes ever so slowly; hoping to keep his awakening a secret so he could ponder for perhaps a minute or so and figure out what to do now that he was surrounded by these strangers who obviously possessed supernatural powers well beyond any that he or his ancestors Kakuju and Utsugi had in their lives while they were living. It was clear that they had the chance to kill him after he had fainted and fallen unconscious a short while ago, but instead they had taken him indoors and allowed him to rest on the couch so they couldn't be bad people; which meant that Michiru would have repay the kindness they had shown him by acting properly like the well mannered young man that he was in order to resolve this little misunderstanding which had been created.

"Oh my, awake at last." Urd remarked, taking notice of Michiru's movements as the mortal slowly sat up and observed his surroundings. "Are you feeling any better after having a long nap? Belldandy? The young boy is up!"

"Yes I'm feeling better, thank you." Michiru answered, addressing the tanned skinned beauty that had now stood up to go inform Belldandy that their guest had finally woken up. "I'm sorry for any trouble or alarm that I may have caused you when you saw me, but I have to ask; who are all of you and what are you doing here in my Uncle's house?"

"This is your Uncle's house?" Belldandy asked as she entered the living room, walking over and kneeling down in front of Michiru so she could grasp his hands in hers; giving the unprepared boy an apologetic expression on her face. "I'm so very sorry, I had no idea that Mr. Koshian had a nephew or any family for that matter; I never even asked him if he had any relatives living close by and he never mentioned it so I suppose this misunderstanding has all been my fault. On behalf of everyone here, I am so very sorry for all of us mistaking you for being a burglar; please forgive us."

"Miss, please don't feel bad or sorry just because you weren't informed; I should be apologizing for intruding inside without your permission." Michiru countered, feeling horrible for making this sweet and kind lady of unimaginable beauty wear such a sad and guilty look on her innocent face; not forgetting to apologize to the other occupants in the living room either. "I'm sorry for being the cause of all this and I'd like to have the chance to clear everything up if you'd be willing to hear me out and give me an explanation afterwards."

"That's quite alright, now that everything's settled; we can all sit down and enjoy a wonderful dinner together." Belldandy replied with a smile, one that made Michiru happy now that the misunderstanding was behind both of them so that they could move on.

Just as everyone was leaving the living room and making their way to the kitchen, another young man was just entering through the front door of the house and was also making his way to the main dining area after removing his footwear first; he was going to be in for one heck of an unexpected surprise which he himself was not prepared for. Keiichi Morisato, a boy about the same age and height as Michiru who had black hair, his skin was slightly tanned but not as dark as Urd's and he was dressed in simple blue jeans and a white T shirt. Since school was out, Michiru didn't have to wear his uniform even though he had one packed in his luggage just in case he went to his school for any reason and so he was wearing olive green pants and a T shirt which had pattern of thin horizontal dark gray and black stripes all over it. Since Peorth hadn't seen Keiichi in a while, she thought she'd get a good laugh and surprise him with her presence before he was introduced to their new guest in the house; something which everyone would also get a kick out of seeing.

"Hello Keiichi, it's been a while; welcome home." Peorth declared, floating down the hallway and giving the young man a shock, causing Michiru to suddenly have a flashback of how Peorth had mysteriously been summoned out of his cellular phone which was also a shocking sight for any mortal human being to behold.

"Ahh! What are you doing here Peorth?" Keiichi asked in a panic as the gorgeous goddess embraced him in a welcoming hug which caused both his face and Michiru's face to turn red at the sight of seeing Peorth's attractive bust pressing against the side of Keiichi's face, something which Urd had observed without their knowledge. "Belldandy! I swear I didn't summon her here! I haven't been on the phone since this morning and I had no intention of calling Peorth! I have no idea what she's doing here!"

While Michiru was trying to figure out in his mind what was going on with everyone, both Skuld and Peorth were giggling their heads off as Belldandy came up to Keiichi and gently placed a finger on his lips to silence him; for she knew everything was alright and that it had been Michiru who had accidentally summoned Peorth down to earth and not Keiichi. Peorth had released the panicking teenager from her embrace and allowed Belldandy to reassure Keiichi that there was nothing to worry about since she already knew what was doing on, although it did take a full minute for Keiichi to process everything given how embarrassed he was at Peorth's sudden surprise appearance. Urd thought this was funny as well, but she wisely suppressed the urge to giggle and laugh since she didn't want to attract attention herself as she continued to glance back and forth from Michiru to Peorth; she was going to have a lot of fun teasing him about the contract he didn't yet know existed between himself and the first class goddess still floating around ahead of him beside Belldandy and Keiichi.

"It's alright Keiichi, we all know that you didn't summon Peorth yourself so you can calm down and stop worrying." Belldandy said reassuringly with a genuine smile to help Keiichi understand that nothing was wrong and that Peorth's presence wasn't a problem. "Please come into the kitchen, dinner is ready and I'd like for you to meet our guest for the night; he's the nephew of Mr. Koshian."

"Really? I didn't know." Keiichi replied, walking down the hallway with his arm linked with Belldandy as she held him close to her side, feeling better now that they were together again; it was fairly obvious even to Michiru and these two were boyfriend and girlfriend which made him secretly hope that he would be able to find someone just as lovely, caring and special as Belldandy was. "Hello there, I'm Keiichi Morisato; this is Belldandy who you've already met; we both live here with Mr. Koshian's permission in exchange for taking care of the house and maintaining the Temple."

"I'm Urd, I'm Belldandy's older sister and Skuld is our younger sister." Urd said, introducing herself and Skuld at same time.

"Oh and this is Banpie, he's a humanoid robot that I built all by myself; I built him as a guard to protect the house." Skuld said, eager to take advantage of the whole introduction in order to impress the mortal teenager with her skills since she knew he had no knowledge of goddesses or of the powers each of them possessed individually. "Don't worry, I've reprogrammed him to recognize you as a friend so he won't attack you; unless of course I personally order him too as I am both his creator and his commander."

"Wow, you're skills are impressive, not to mention unmatched." Michiru replied, looking in awe at the robotic life form as well as with admiration for Skuld's unequalled achievement which she was only too happy to soak up for herself; having an audience to admire her work and not just see her as a kid was something she wanted for such a long time. "Oh and my name is Michiru, Michiru Kururugi; it's very nice to meet all of you."

"And my name is Peorth!" the first class goddess declared, taking both Michiru's hands in her own and holding them affectionately while introducing herself to the Shikigami user who had just recently become her new client even though he had not yet found out about it himself. "It is such a pleasure to meet you Michiru."

"There she goes again, overdoing it and acting like a complete airhead; I'll have to tease her about it later on when we're both alone." Urd whispered quietly to herself as she watched Peorth reintroducing herself to Michiru. "This poor boy doesn't know what he's in for, ha, ha."

"Ah ha, it's a pleasure to meet you too Peorth…" Michiru replied, feeling a bit awkward that this gorgeous female beauty had suddenly focussed her attention on him without any logical reason at all; it was a new feeling to Michiru since no girl of this level of beauty had ever taken an interest in someone with his status before which made him wonder if perhaps a higher power in the heavens was influencing fate or something along those lines.

After the introductions were finally over, Belldandy lead Keiichi and everyone else to the kitchen where she could serve them all supper; now that everything had been cooked to perfection. Everyone sat down together around the table as best as they could now that there were six people dining together instead of four, Keiichi sat between Belldandy and Urd while Michiru found himself between Skuld who was on his left and Peorth who was on his right; Banpie was standing outside of the kitchen on guard duty to stay alert in case any intruders or threats came around while everyone was eating together and unaware of activity in the rest of the house. Hot tea, rice balls, salad, chicken and beef teriyaki along with stir fry vegetables made up the main course and for dessert, there was ice cream and apple cobbler; this was definitely a feast in the eyes of the Kururugi boy who could only admire the tasty dishes in front of him until Skuld finally elbowed him in the side and told him to start eating like the rest of them were doing.

"So Michiru how is it that you possess magic powers?" Urd asked, eager to start up a conversation which would get everyone's attention and interest so they could talk together as they continued eating.

"Well it's kind of a long story, but I'll try my best to explain it as simply as I can so I don't take too long." Michiru answered, as he prepared himself for the task of story telling. "Three weeks ago, I had just arrived home late from school because my homeroom class had gone on for a longer period of time than normal; it was the night of the Doll Festival of Wishes and my parents were already dressed up in traditional kimonos so they could direct and run festival events taking place at the Kururugi Shrine which was part of our home as well."

While Michiru continued explaining the events which had been responsible for transporting him into the past during Japan's Feudal era and how he had befriended his friends, beginning with Inuyasha the half demon, Kagome a high school girl also from the modern time and so on; all the goddesses as well as Keiichi had their minds blown away. Even after all the experiences they had dealt with together over the many months that they had lived inside of this house, none of them ever believed that any supernatural occurrences were taking place without their knowledge or without being caused or detected by the Yggdrasil system up in Heaven; it was clear to them now that they could not govern everything in order to keep the delicate balance between good and evil stable and even. The most interesting parts of the story other than the deadly battles against Naraku or his minions were when Michiru gradually learned new spells to enhance his experience at using his rare Shikigami powers which had stayed dormant within him until his life was in danger when he had come under attack from a hungry demon shortly after his arrival in Feudal Japan.

But not all of Michiru's tales made his audience hush with awe and excitement, they were laughing at him when he told them of some incidents involving some of his travelling companions who he had met and befriended over the course of his adventure; Urd and Peorth were both laughing their heads off when Michiru told them of Miroku and how the so called monk constantly flirted with pretty girls among other things which made Skuld choke on her food more than once on occasion at the dinner table. Michiru told some stories of each of his friends during the days that they had all taken breaks on in order to relax and so on which took a break from all the deadly battles against Naraku among other demons that he and his band of friends frequently fought in between villages during their travels to together. Peorth was now imagining herself alone with the Kururugi boy who was her client according to the contract which bound them together thanks to the phone call he had made, she wondered if she would be able to grant him his special wish; and most of all she secretly hoped that his wish would be similar to the very wish that Keiichi had made with Belldandy when the two of them had met each other for the first time in their lives. However, Peorth's private thoughts were brought to an end as Michiru finally arrived at the end of his tale; now it would be her turn to do some explaining.

"Well, that was three weeks ago today that it happened and when I was magically returned home again; not a single ounce of time had gone by during my absence." Michiru wrapped up. "However, in regards to why I've come here; my parents asked me to stay and watch over my Uncle's house since they haven't been able to stay in contact with him for a while. His cell phone won't answer and we haven't received any mail from him so my parents were just worried that he left on one of his long trips without keeping the house and temple maintained which is why they brought me to live here and watch over it for two weeks until my dad can take over once he returns from his business trip. Although all of you have my Uncle's permission for living here and looking after the property, I still have to look around the house and the temple to make sure everything is in good order; my parents still require me to provide an explanation along with some hard evidence to back up what you've told me. Is there any chance that you could help me track down my Uncle's present whereabouts tomorrow morning so I could hear his side of the story? That would be the easiest way to put any worries my parents might have to rest."

"That was a wonderful story Michiru, a dangerous experience for you and your friends; but very adventurous and memorable." Belldandy commented. "Of course we'll help out find your Uncle, we've only just gotten to know you and as you said; finding him will resolve the matter in the simplest way which will satisfy your parents and also ourselves as well. Urd? If you would please explain things to Michiru while I prepare serving all of our dessert; I would very much appreciate it."

"Not a problem Belldandy, now Michiru; I have an equally entertaining story to tell so please pay attention." Urd began, clearing her throat as the teenager listened closely. "Keiichi is an ordinary young man just as you are, and while he doesn't possess any magic powers; he also has friends who are shall we say not of your world. Namely all of us, Peorth, Skuld, Belldandy and I are all Goddesses who reside in heaven, and some of us have chosen to live down here on earth of our own free will while others have not. Keiichi dialled the Goddess Relief Office by accident and Belldandy was the Goddess who came down to grant him a single wish which can be anything he wanted or desired, he wised for a goddess like her to stay by his side forever and that is why the two of them have been living together under this roof ever since. Skuld and I are down here because it's far too boring up in heaven and there's nothing to do but work and monitor Yggdrasil which is the name for our supercomputer system that we use for monitoring the balance of each person's between fortune and misfortune. Because Keiichi is a good natured and honest person, he is entitled to receive aid from the Goddess Relief Office and that's why he was able to dial the phone number to contact a Goddess for help even though he never knew about it at the time. Are you following me so far?"

"I think I understand the basics of what you're telling me, after all; that does explain why Skuld is such a skilled inventor and why all four of you can freely fly and levitate when ever you want." Michiru answered. "But I do have one question though which may bring up something I think you've forgotten in your explanation. Who is Mara and why is it that she dances out of control against her will when ever she hears hard rock music playing in her hears?"

"Mara is a demon and thanks to her demonic heritage, she has a weakness which is based on hard rock music; she's forced to dance continuously against her will until she becomes exhausted just like you saw her doing earlier today." Urd answered. "Do you understand?"

"I think so, it was such an unexpected sight to see after all the demons that I've seen and battled against during my days in Japan's Feudal era; I don't think any of my friends or even Inuyasha has ever seen any demon fall prey due to a bizarre weakness like the one Mara has." Michiru answered back, slowly processing what Urd had told him. "Inuyasha is half demon and half human, but I'm sure he would also find seeing Mara dance uncontrollably to be a very hilarious sight; I'll even wager he'd wish that Naraku had the same weakness just so he could laugh at him and taunt him as that evil monster was forced to dance against his will as well. In fact, all of my feudal era friends would find that funny, poor Shippo would be laughing so hard; it would make his stomach all sore inside."

"So what does Shippo do in combat if he's only a little kid with not much power like Skuld?" Urd asked, making Skuld cringe with anger.

"He uses his fox magic to increase the defensive stamina of my friends and I, and he can also help us out by equipping each of us with vital medicinal items in order to keep up our strength so we don't tire ourselves out on the battlefield; so he's a valuable friend to have even though he's quite young and small." Michiru answered before turning to Skuld. "He can perform magic tricks and disguise himself to look like me or anyone he wishes if he tries hard enough, you and him would probably get along great as friends Skuld because I know he'd be really interested in playing with some of your crafty inventions; he always has an interest in modern stuff that Kagome brings with her from her home in our era so I think he'd be really interested to meet you and see all of your high tech toys and tools that you built."

"Really?" Skuld asked in surprise as the Kururugi boy gave her a nod before she started daydreaming to herself for a moment. "Hmm."

"Dessert is ready; please let me know how much ice cream each of you would like." Belldandy announced as she served the bowls of freshly baked apple cobbler before going to get the container of vanilla ice cream from the fridge. "The apple cobbler is still hot out of the oven so be careful while you eat it."

"Thanks very much Belldandy, it looks delicious." Michiru said, trying to be polite.

"Hey Michiru. Do you want to see something cool?" Skuld asked, standing up from the table as Michiru turned to face her. "Watch this."

"You have wings?" Michiru responded in astonishment, his eyes widening as he watched the pair of beautiful white angel wings which had just emerged from Skuld's back.

"Uh huh, and I also have my own personal angel; say hello to Noble Scarlet." Skuld answered, showing herself off as she summoned her angel; a tiny little girl no bigger than Kirara's kitten form who also had a pair of white angel wings. She had short blond hair with a tiny tank top covering her chest and a matching white garment which was shaped like a cocoon, helping to hide the remainder of her body below her waist even though it wasn't actually touching her body. "Noble Scarlet, meet Michiru."

"H-Hello, it's nice to meet you." Michiru said while waving his hand politely and receiving the same gesture from Skuld's angel who smiled back at him without speaking.

The other goddesses in the kitchen stood up from the table also and backed up a little ways so they could also call out their angels as well as show off each of their own personal pair of angel wings, except for Urd who remained seated; eagerly waiting to see how their mortal guest would react. Belldandy and Peorth each had white angel wings just like Skuld, and both of their angels nearly looked identical, they each had long blond hair and pale white skin; the only difference was that Peorth's angel was clothed using huge winding rose vines which encircled her body just enough to hide her private areas while Belldandy's angel wore the same kind of white coloured cloths as Noble Scarlet. However, unlike Noble Scarlet who was very small; these two angels were full grown just like the two older goddesses to whom they were each paired with. Michiru watched in awe and was completely captivated by the heavenly sight of such divine and beautiful maidens who were inside of this kitchen with him and Keiichi, the mortal teenager mentally laughed at his predicament; imagining how envious Miroku would be if that lecherous monk ever found out that he was now living under the same roof with four gorgeous goddesses for two whole weeks. The sight was too much for him to take, his nose suddenly felt as though it was going to explode; causing the boy to pinch it shut to avoid any blood that might threaten to flow out of his nostrils.

"Holy Bell, this is our guest Michiru; he's the nephew of Mr. Koshian who lets all of us live here together." Belldandy said with a warm smile as her angel waved at the Shikigami user.

"Michiru? Please say hi to Gorgeous Rose." Peorth instructed with an excited look on her face. "Gorgeous Rose, allow me to introduce you to Michiru; our new client."

"Wow, it's really nice to meet all of you like this; I hope we can learn to become friends." Michiru replied, waving back politely as a light blush appeared on his face due to the goddesses and their equally beautiful angels smiling sweetly back at him with gentle expressions.

Urd had remained quiet the entire time, watching Michiru's face as the scene unfolded; getting immense satisfaction from seeing his embarrassed state. This told the goddess that this boy was just as inexperienced at interacting with young girls as Keiichi was, possibly even more judging by how nervous he was at having so much female attention on him; not to mention the close proximity of all the goddesses who were sitting around the kitchen table with him. Peorth was especially close to Michiru, even more close to him than Skuld who was seated on his other side to the left; being in such close contact with a hot beauty like her was more than enough reason to cause the boy some nervousness. Although most boys his age would give anything to be in his shoes right now, Urd understood that Michiru was not the kind of lecherous creep that only had one thought on his mind while in the presence of a hot female who was dressed as Peorth was; boys like that would gladly take advantage of the situation and flirt none stop until they gained what they sought. There was no doubt in Urd's mind that his young man was indeed the type of client that Peorth had been longing to find for herself as a lover, not only was he well mannered and innocent like Keiichi; but he also managed to accept people for who they were as long as they didn't act immorally or cruelly like the enemy Naraku whom she had heard about in his story of travelling throughout Feudal Japan with his friends.

"Hey Skuld! Stop wolfing down the ice cream you little hog!" Urd demanded after noticing that her youngest sister was currently stuffing her face by eating right out of the ice cream container, luckily everyone had already been served an equal share of ice cream before hand; but that didn't make it okay for Skuld to eat everything that was left over. "You're setting a bad example and you're also acting rudely in front our guest Michiru, as a goddess; you should behave better than that."

"I'm a growing girl, I need this ice cream much more than you do Urd; so stop complaining." Skuld replied, continuing to eat more.

"You'd better stop Skuld, otherwise you'll end up ruining your figure if you continue eating too much ice cream like that; its not healthy either." Michiru warned while trying to stay polite.

"No need worry about her health Michiru, Skuld's a goddess after all and eating ice cream is how she recharges herself full of energy; Urd does the same thing by drinking Saki and Belldandy gets hers by going to sleep for a while." Keiichi explained, drawing Michiru's attention. "I know it sounds weird, but each goddess has their own alternate energy source; that's just the way things are."

"Skuld can eat as much as she wants and yet; she'll still stay just as flat as an ironing board." Urd remarked with a grin, causing Skuld to stop eating out of the ice cream container.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Skuld asked angrily, her eyes widening with ire as she turned to face her oldest sister.

"Just what it sounds like." Urd answered, crossing her arms together against her chest and making her bust stick out as she leaned over to tease Skuld; causing her youngest sister to glare back at her with fury and rage.

"Um Peorth? What did you mean when you said I was your client when you were introducing Gorgeous Rose and me to each other?" Michiru asked curiously after having a flashback of being introduced to all of the angels just a minute ago.

"I'm so glad you finally asked Michiru! I've been waiting for you to tell me what your most precious wish is ever since you summoned me down here from the Earth Help Center!" Peorth replied excitedly as she moved herself closer so she was sitting right beside Michiru with her lower arm touching against his; making the poor boy feel even more nervous at being in such close proximity with such an attractive beauty. "You have been suffering from the imbalance between the fortune and misfortune that you've been faced with throughout your life, and because you are also a kind and good natured person; Yggdrasil has chosen you as a worthy candidate who may ask for one single wish which can be anything you should ever desire as long as it is accepted by the Yggdrasil system. And in order to complete the contract to which you are forever bound, I have been sent to personally grant you your special wish and as a first class goddess; I take great pride in doing the best I can to ensure your happiness! Now do you understand why you've become my client Michiru?"

This was all too much for Michiru to process, never in his wildest dreams did he ever believe something like this would ever happen to him; he thought his Feudal era adventure with Inuyasha and his other friends was the extent of his supernatural experience and that nothing else was waiting in store for him after that. How wrong he was, he was now living under the same roof with four gorgeous goddesses who were from heaven and he had also summoned one of them down to earth to grant him a wish which could be anything he wanted; it wasn't going to be an easy decision to make. The Kururugi boy knew that there were many wishes and desires he wanted so very badly, knowing most of them or all of them would never come true at all; such was the way that life in the real world worked no matter how unfair it seemed to be. Now he had been given the chance of having one single wish granted to him and it was time to think extra carefully about which of his many life long wishes were the most important to him since it was plain that a chance like this would never come again. By this point, everyone had stopped talking and arguing once they took notice of Michiru's hesitant state; it was pretty obvious to them that their guest had just been informed of the contract which now existed between Peorth and Michiru.

"Don't tense up Michiru, it's not like the fate of the world is going to be decided just because of you choosing over what wish you desire; there's not need to rush either so just take your time and it will come to you when you're finally ready to decide for yourself." Urd said reassuringly in an effort to make Michiru relax. "Just relax, eat up your dessert and go get a good night sleep; trust me when I say you'll feel much better about the whole matter when you wake up tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, and if you're having trouble choosing over a wish; just come and spend time with me in my lab; I can build you all sorts of advanced inventions so that you achieve other life long goals without having to waste your only wish on something I could build for you myself." Skuld added eager to help out and prove once and for all that she could help people without the need to actually grant a wish.

"As a client, you have the right to ask questions if you feel uncertain or indecisive about what wish to choose; and you can also talk to any of us for advice on anything that troubles you so don't hesitate to ask." Belldandy said before asking. "Did you enjoy everything?"

"Yes, very much; all of your food was delicious." Michiru answered as he stood up from the table, having finished his dessert. "You've been a most kind and generous host Belldandy, I've enjoyed being here with all of you; and I'm looking forward to spending more time with each of you individually during my stay here over the next two weeks. But now that it's late in the evening, I'd like to go get ready for bed if none of you would mind that I turn in for the night."

"Not at all, Keiichi and I will prepare a bed for you in one of the spare rooms that we have available in the house; everything should be ready for you by the time you're done brushing your teeth and so on." Belldandy replied.

"Thank you again, good night everyone." Michiru said gratefully before taking his leave.

While Michiru went to gather his belongings in order to get ready for bed, Belldandy and Keiichi went upstairs to prepare a room for their guest and also another room for Peorth. Skuld left to go to her room which was also her own personal lab where she could design and build new inventions, leaving Urd and Peorth in the kitchen together until Belldandy returned to clean everything up after dinner. Peorth was once again fantasizing to herself about granting a special wish for Michiru and although she sat quietly while she was drinking her tea, the look on her face was more than enough to tell Urd what the first class goddess was thinking about; which made her wonder what course of action Peorth was going to take in order to awaken the deep desires hidden within Michiru's heart. More importantly, would Peorth remember the past mistakes she had made during the time when she tried seducing Keiichi to win his affection; or would she repeat them and risk blowing the opportunity of finding the kind of love she had been dreaming about for so long? Only time would tell.

A few minutes later, Michiru had his entire luggage inside of the bedroom that had been prepared for him; but he decided to go outside and wonder around the grounds first before getting ready for bed so he could clear his head and think without any distractions or disturbances. He had brushed his teeth already, but was still wandering around in his clothes since he wasn't ready to turn in for the night just yet; and so he made his way downstairs until he arrived at the main entrance of the house. After walking through the doorway, the Kururugi boy found himself standing outside on the porch; he proceeded to leave the area and explore the grounds for a few minutes. Looking up at the dark sky above him, there were no clouds and the infinite number of shining stars that had pierced through the curtain of night was a beautiful sight to see; Michiru even wondered if there were other goddesses like the four he had recently met looking down on other mortal human beings so that they could observe them carefully and distinguish who was worthy to receive their help just as he had when he had contacted Peorth even though it had been an accident in his eyes. But before the young man could continue thinking any further, the peaceful silence was broken as he turned around and found Belldandy walking over to him with a flashlight in her hand.

"Why are you out here Michiru?" Belldandy asked curiously as she approached him. "Are you no longer tired enough to go to sleep?"

"No, I just wanted to take a short walk outside and breath the fresh air; sorry if I worried you." Michiru answered, causing Belldandy to shake her head in response to show that she wasn't worried in any way. "The stars are shining brightly tonight, it's a beautiful sight to see when there are no clouds in the sky to obscure them; especially since the days are so long and the nights are so short in the Summer."

"Yes, it truly is a rare and wonderful sight to see." Belldandy commented, looking up at them in admiration and awe as Michiru was doing.

"Is there a time limit for me to ask Peorth for a wish?" Michiru suddenly asked, getting the goddess's attention. "I know that she must be busy with work up in Heaven so I don't want to put her behind schedule or anything like that just because I don't know what wish I want for yet; there are so many wishes I have and I know it will be difficult to choose one out of all of them so I don't know what to do or what to…"

"There's no need for you to worry about that Michiru, you are allowed as much time as you need; you won't cause Peorth any inconvenience just because you aren't ready to make up your mind so please don't feel as though you're at fault for keeping her here." Belldandy replied reassuringly as her kind voice and gentle face dispelled any worries from Michiru's troubled mind. "If you recall at dinner time, Peorth was delighted that she had been summoned down to earth to grant you a wish; you've actually made her very happy."

"But all I did was summon her here, and by accident so how does that make her happy?" Michiru asked. "Why is she interested in me?"

"Don't you think those are questions that you should be asking her?" Belldandy countered, seeing a light blush appear on Michiru's face thanks to the flashlight in her hand. "Why so nervous Michiru? Peorth is a nice person; I don't see any reason why you can't talk to her."

"Thank you for your company and for your kind words Belldandy, I'll try talking with Peorth tomorrow morning; goodnight." Michiru replied before bowing politely and walking back to the house, leaving Belldandy alone on the grounds to think to herself for a few moments.

"Hmm…Michiru summoning Peorth, just like when Keiichi summoned me; I hope everything works out." Belldandy said softly with a smile.

Author's Note: I apologize in advance, but my computer has been giving me problems which interfere with my typing; I'm going to have to put all fan fiction stories on hold until I can put an end to the troubles I'm experiencing so I hope that you will enjoy reading this chapter for now.

Greymon leader, sorry I couldn't get this chapter done earlier, I hope that what you've read so far was worth the wait.

Trace Carter, I hope you enjoyed all the funny moments even though this chapter was only seven pages in length.

Orionpax09, you are absolutely right; Miroku is going to be very envious of Michiru; especially when he also finds out that Peorth was summoned to grant Michiru a special wish which can be anything the Kururugi boy should desire. That would also be priceless to see.


	3. Michiru's Misfortune

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Oh My Goddess, or anything associated with either of them. This story is being written just for fun and enjoyment.

Chapter #3: Michiru's Misfortune

It was a warm sunny morning on July 29thand Belldandy had just arrived in the kitchen after having a shower and cleaning herself for the new day. Urd had also showered and was relaxing in the living room, holding a freshly brewed cup of coffee that she was drinking. Keiichi was still asleep due to working hard yesterday at the Auto Club so it would be a little while longer until he emerged from his bed, Skuld on the other hand was already up and wandering around her lab pondering how to plan her schedule today; she activated Banpei so he could roam around as well and help her move around any of her massive inventions which were too heavy for her to lift by herself. Michiru was slowly starting to open his eyes as he woke up staring at the ceiling, quickly figuring out that he was living under a different roof rather than his own home; he decided to turn his head to the side and get a look at his watch so he could see what time is was. But upon looking to the left, his vision was blocked by something or to be more precise; someone who was sleeping right next to him inside his own sleeping bag which he had brought from home. Michiru's eyes widened and his body began to tremble as he identified the person as none other than the goddess Peorth whom he had summoned down to earth just yesterday afternoon, she was still wearing her usual attire and laying right next to him with her bare arm and leg brushing up against his own; causing the poor boy a huge rush of adrenaline as a blush appeared on his cheeks which eventually spread over the rest of his face until his head changed colour to a deep cherry red.

"AHH!" Michiru burst out loud in sheer fright, leaping out of the sleeping bag in a flash just as a frog would have done if it was dropped into a pot of hot boiling water; his scream waking both Keiichi and Peorth from sleep as well as catching the attention of the other three goddesses who were already up and about to begin with. "W-What a-are you doing in my room and in m-my b-bed Peorth?"

"Why are you trembling like frightened little kid Michiru?" Peorth asked innocently as she sat up, the blanket of the sleeping bag falling down and revealing her gorgeous figure which looked even more hot and sexy due to her choice of clothing. "Is this not to your liking?"

The stunned Shikigami user couldn't come up with a reply until he recovered from the shock of what he had just experienced first, while he couldn't deny that he found Peorth to be an attractive beauty; the moral side of his mind was having a hard time staying in control due to the unfamiliar feeling of physical contact with the gorgeous goddess he had found with him in his bed. Michiru tried frantically to think of a solution in order to get himself out of this mess before any more surprises like this occurred, remembering several events when he had seen Sango retaliate against Miroku for the perverted monk's lecherous behaviour; she would either slap him with her hand or bash him with her Hiraikotsu. But neither of those methods were successful at permanently discouraging Miroku from repeating his rude advances and besides, the situation here in this bedroom was very different from those events which had taken place Japan's Feudal era.

Although Peorth had entered into Michiru's room and bed without his permission, Michiru wasn't the kind of person to lash out at someone unless they really did something bad enough to deserve a punch or a beating; and he couldn't bring himself to strike a lady even though she had done something wrong. He couldn't judge Peorth all because of this one inappropriate act, she was a goddess and she must have a reason for choosing to do what she had done; and he could only hope that it was a logical reason instead of an immoral one which was similar to something that Miroku would usually say. So he had to attempt to resolve this matter with reason and diplomacy, for it was the only way to avoid any unpleasant confrontations; but he had to choose his words carefully or else he might accidentally hurt Peorth's feelings by saying something without thinking properly first. He had only known her for less than a day just as he everyone else who resided under the same roof so he had to be patient in order to figure out what kind of person she was, that was only fair since she had to do the same. But was she doing this because of him being her client or was there another reason that he wasn't aware of yet?

"I'll ask again Peorth, what are you doing in my room and in my bed?" Michiru asked, calming down enough to engage in a conversation.

"I was trying to awaken your deepest desires harboured inside of your heart." Peorth answered, causing some confusion for the Japanese student. "We both know that a part of you enjoyed having me by your side, if you want me to stay by your side forever; all you have to do is wish for it."

"I can't wish for that." Michiru protested in the midst of his thoughts.

"Why not? Who's to say you can't? Peorth asked curiously. "You are my client because you summoned me so I could grant you a wish, which can be anything your heart desires whether its wealth, fame; glory or even power. You name it and I shall grant it to you, it's easy."

"No it isn't!" Michiru countered with a little aggression in his voice, catching Peorth off guard with his reaction. "Please just hear me out and listen to what I'm trying to say, I'm only a human being and magic or no magic; life on earth for a mortal person like myself is very hard to deal with because of the limitless rules and laws that have been set which we are expected to obey. For example, although I find you attractive; I just can't take advantage of using my wish just to take you to bed with me like some lecherous jerk would do. It goes against all morals and principles that I value and have come to believe in, that would also get me in trouble with my parents and could possibly damage your reputation as a goddess; and doing what you suggest is something that only lovers do. Do you understand Peorth?"

This time, it was Peorth's turn to be shocked and speechless; she never expected anyone other than Keiichi to resist her charms and advances. The first class goddess was overwhelmed with the fact that her client was willing to sacrifice one of his deep desires just for the sake of upholding moral principles that existed in modern day society even though many young boys in the teenager's age group such as Miroku would gladly drop them just for the chance of bedding a beauty who was as attractive as herself. The irony was that Peorth had not even said that she was interested in sex, she merely implied that Michiru could wish for her to stay by his side forever just as Keiichi had wished for when he had summoned Belldandy; but the nervous boy had unfortunately gotten the wrong idea all because of her sneaking into his bed and her attire of clothing only helped his mind to jump to the wrong conclusion. Although she was glad Michiru was being honest and even chivalrous with her, Peorth couldn't contain herself any longer from the boy's mistake of jumping to the wrong conclusion; so she started giggling out loud in front of the poor boy who couldn't understand what she found so funny about this matter.

"Peorth, I don't mean to be rude, but…" Michiru began nervously as he watched the attractive beauty holding the sides of her waist as she giggled lightly. "Is there something you find funny about all this because I can't seem to figure out why you're giggling right now?"

"I'm sorry Michiru, it's just that I'm afraid you've misunderstood what I meant; I was merely suggesting that you make the same wish Keiichi asked for so that I could stay with you as a companion for life." Peorth answered with a smile as she stepped in front of Michiru and meeting his gaze with her own; causing him to blush again due to the embarrassment of his mistake as well as the close proximity of Peorth's irresistible figure . "You already know that Keiichi and Belldandy are both together because of their contract, I was only suggesting that you could wish for the same thing; so there's nothing for you to be so uptight and embarrassed about."

"You meant you weren't suggesting that we…" Michiru mumbled weakly, mentally scolding himself for being such an idiot and jumping to the wrong conclusion while having his mind in the gutter; regardless of the fact that Peorth had caused it by getting into bed with him.

"No, not at all." Peorth answered innocently, before she leaned in and gave the Kururugi boy a devious smile with suggested otherwise; causing Michiru's face to blush red along with a sudden temperature rise throughout his whole body which was almost enough to make him faint as a sweat crept over him. "But…you could wish for that instead if you so desire, and as a first class goddess; I would be happy to grant that wish for you should you choose to ask for it."

"N-Now look Peorth, you're a nice goddess and all b-but…" Michiru countered nervously, standing still as he found himself captivated by Peorth's lovely face and eyes; trying desperately to keep his hormones bottled up and under control even though his mind was divided.

"I should have known that this was coming." Urd stated, standing in the doorway of the bedroom which had now been opened without either of the two occupants noticing her presence; giving Michiru another surprise which nearly scared him as he turned and noticed her.

"This isn't what it looks like Urd, I swear we didn't do anything." Michiru asked with a worried look on his face, already afraid and thinking the worst; especially after Urd had just walked in and seen Michiru and Peorth so close together as well as the condition of his open and messy sleeping bag on the floor of the bedroom. "How…How long have you been standing there anyway?"

"Long enough to hear every word of what has passed between you both, that was some speech of yours Michiru." Urd stated, causing the unprepared boy to blush at having the whole embarrassing matter discovered by someone else. "No need to blush, you should be feeling good after all those things you said just now; you just proved you'll make quite a catch for some lucky girl one day so get over it already."

"Urd, we don't have time to hear lectures from you; I was right in the middle of awakening Michiru's deep desires so please leave and…" Peorth said in an annoyed tone of voice, having lost the opportunity to give Michiru enough motivation so he could choose a wish.

"And apparently you still haven't learned to be patient enough to let fate run its course, a client needs time to search inside themselves so they can choose what wish they truly want to ask for and no one can accelerate that process; I would have thought that a first class goddess of the Earth Help Centre would understand that." Urd countered, cutting Peorth off as she made her point. "But it appears as though I was mistaken, breakfast is nearly ready Michiru so I suggest you shower and get dressed; its going to be a nice sunny day outside so don't waste it by staying in here."

"But Urd, what about…" Michiru protested before the tanned coloured goddess silenced him by placing a finger on his lips as she looked him right in the face with a reassuring expression; causing Peorth to feel inner rage towards Urd for meddling with her affairs and also for distracting Michiru's attention.

"Go on, wash away your troubles and don't worry because I'm going to have a word with Peorth so she won't invade your privacy; unless of course you'd rather have her join you for a bath." Urd interrupted with a sly look and a devious smile which caused Michiru to blush even more when he heard the last words of her sentence. "Just kidding, now hurry up or breakfast will be cold by the time you're done."

"Alright, thank you Urd." Michiru said with a sigh as he grabbed some of his clean clothes along with an ablutions kit which included some towels, soap, toothbrush and toothpaste; etc. "I'll see you at breakfast Peorth, until then; goodbye."

Peorth's heart lifted when she saw Michiru smile lightly at her before he left with his stuff to go have a shower, that little sign showed that he had apparently forgiven her for her earlier actions even though she shouldn't have invaded his personal space like that; which gave the first class goddess a ray of hope that she was still on good terms with the Kururugi boy who had recently become her client and that she hadn't spoiled the opportunity of starting a relationship with him that was similar to the one which existed between Belldandy and Keiichi. But before Peorth could daydream any further, her thoughts were brought to a halt as she realized that Urd was still in the bedroom looking back at her with a questionable expression on her face; indicating that the second class goddess still had more to say regarding the situation she had come across when she caught Peorth in Michiru's bedroom and inside of his sleeping bag no less.

"You never learn do you, how do you honestly expect to win your client's affection if you persist at seducing the poor boy?" Urd stated while crossing her arms together in front of herself. "If you keep this up, you'll never catch his interest because he'll be too afraid and shy away from you; regardless of the fact that you have a contract with him."

"What business is that of yours Urd?" Peorth asked defiantly, not liking the fact that Urd was involving herself in the matter of Peorth's client.

"I'm only suggesting that you don't make the same mistakes that you made during your previous visit when you tried seducing Keiichi." Urd answered with a sigh, knowing that Peorth wasn't interested in her help and that the first class goddess would eventually have to learn the hard way once she saw the resulting aftermath caused by her actions. "Keiichi and Michiru may be shy and well mannered, but they are still different people and you can't win a young man's heart just by using your looks on him. Or have you forgotten everything from before?"

"In case you haven't noticed Urd, Keiichi was already in love with Belldandy from the very beginning which is why he resisted my advances; Michiru on the other hand doesn't have a girlfriend yet so there's nothing to worry about." Peorth replied, still confident that she could succeed without the need to think carefully about how to make Michiru like her. "After all, he was captivated by my divine beauty."

"Yes I know, I saw his blushing red face after I arrived on the scene; but you're forgetting the bigger picture." Urd responded, snapping Peorth out of her overconfidence mode. "We both heard Michiru say that he wouldn't go against his beliefs just to achieve every young man's deep desire of taking a hot female to bed, that means he's only interested in doing that sort thing with a girlfriend; someone special that he can love and spend the rest of his life with. Why don't you just forget your contract for a little while and try getting to know Michiru as a person instead? Take it nice and slow so you can give him the chance to get to know you as well because that's the only way you're going to gain his affection, you have to become friends with him first before the two of you can tread together down the path that leads beyond friendship towards love; he'll be staying here with us for two weeks so I suggest you make the best of it. And while you're at it, you might also consider getting a new wardrobe of clothes; Michiru won't feel comfortable around you if you keep dressing like that."

With that lengthy reply, Urd left the bedroom and wandered back to the kitchen; leaving Peorth alone to ponder what she had been told. While it was true that Michiru did find her to be very attractive, the first class goddess was forced to admit that Urd had made some very important points about the matter regarding her client; it would be better for her to stop putting pressure on him and take things slowly in order to let Michiru choose his wish on his own. And if Peorth really, truly wanted Michiru to make the same wish as Keiichi had done; she would have to befriend him first just as he had done with his friends during his adventures in Feudal Japan. Although two weeks didn't sound like a whole lot of time, Peorth would have to do her best to take advantage of that small window of opportunity; knowing it was all the time that fate had made available to her. She remembered the teenager's words of how life isn't that simple for a mere mortal and now for the first time ever, she was beginning to understand what he had meant when she found herself faced with the challenge of winning over his heart; a task which wouldn't be easy or quick for her to achieve. The first class goddess sighed heavily once she finally understood the seriousness of the situation; she would have to do as Urd had suggested; for there was no other alternative.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Belldandy was humming cheerfully to herself while she cooked and prepared a heavenly breakfast for everyone; it was now 8:00 in the morning and the sun was still rising into the sky which would mean that it was going to be one hot sunny day. But the goddess had prepared for that by serving some water and juice with ice cubes to make the drinks extra cold in order to cope with the summer heat as the temperature grew hotter with each passing hour until it reached the early afternoon which was usually the hottest part of the day, and the heat wasn't the only thing to worry about either; all the pesky mosquitoes would be buzzing around waiting to devour any human being who ventured outside and unless they wore any repellent they would be mercilessly attacked. Just as Belldandy turned off the stove now that she had finished cooking, Urd wondered in and sat down with a sigh; reaching for her cup of coffee that she had been drinking until her concern for Michiru had forced her to leave and find out what had caused the startled boy to cry out as he did which she eventually found out upon entering his bedroom and seeing Peorth who had gotten into bed with him.

"So what caused Michiru to cry out so suddenly Urd?" Belldandy asked curiously with concern. "Is he doing alright?"

"Peorth snuck inside of his room and crawled into bed with him when he was asleep, he only just noticed her presence when he woke up and that's why he screamed." Urd answered while sipping her coffee, making Belldandy's eyes widen a little with shock. "Honestly, that first class goddess has a bent for causing trouble; I gave her a talking too and hopefully she'll heed my warning and behave herself from now on. But we'll just have to see for ourselves; Michiru's gone to have a shower so I imagine he's still a little shaken up about being in such close contact with her; especially with that ridiculous outfit that Peorth likes to wear."

"I see, I had a brief talk with Michiru yesterday and he told me he had been worrying about taking too much time deciding on what wish to ask for because he thought it would interfere with Peorth's duties as a first class goddess; and I reassured him that there was no need for him to worry because he had made Peorth happy by summoning her down here to earth." Belldandy replied softly as she continued her work in the kitchen. "When he didn't understand why he had made her happy or why she had taken an interest in him, he asked me for a reason and I told him that he would have to ask her those questions himself; he seemed nervous about it but eventually said he would try once I reassured him that Peorth is a nice person and that he didn't have anything to be afraid of. But now, I don't know whether he'll be able to talk with her after what's happened; I'm worried that Peorth may have gone too far and caused Michiru to feel uneasy around her."

"We'll just have to see for ourselves as the day goes by; I gave her fair warning so hopefully she's learned her lesson." Urd said.

"Well breakfast is ready so we'll know how Michiru is doing when we see what his appetite is like." Belldandy replied as she turned off the stove and double checked everything before she was satisfied that all the food was ready to be served. "And we still have the matter of tracking down Michiru's Uncle, Mr. Koshian; otherwise we won't be able to satisfy Michiru or his parents about the truth of us staying here at this house. I suppose we'll have to search for him ourselves if we can't contact him by phone, which won't be an easy task even with our divine powers and abilities."

"Well if we're all going to search for Michiru's Uncle, we'd better wear lots of sunscreen and bug spray to avoid being burned by the sun and eaten alive by mosquitoes outside." Urd stated as she stood up. "I'll go get a bottle of both from the washroom, Michiru's probably done his shower by now so I'll let him and the others know that breakfast is ready."

"Alright then, thank you Urd." Belldandy said gracefully. "I should be done serving everything by the time you return."

And so Belldandy started filling each of the plates with the various foods while Urd strode off to go summon everyone to the kitchen where they could all eat breakfast together, first she went to Skuld's room and found that her youngest sister was busy constructing a new invention of some sort; meaning that she didn't want to be interrupted which told Urd that Skuld would come to the kitchen in a few more minutes after she had completed the necessary stage of work that she was presently preoccupied with. Next, Urd wandered over to where Peorth's room was and informed the first class goddess that breakfast was ready; Peorth said that she'd be down in short while which lead the second class goddess to believe that the nearly naked female was trying to choose what clothes to wear so she wouldn't make Michiru so nervous or uneasy around her. Thirdly, Urd came to Keiichi's room and found that Belldandy's boyfriend was only just waking up and judging by how slowly his movements were; he must still be tired. But Urd knew that Keiichi would wake up quickly once he had a nice warm shower so she told him to hurry up to avoid coming to the kitchen late only to find his breakfast had gotten cold, making Keiichi reluctantly agree since he didn't want to keep Belldandy waiting; not on nice day such as this.

"Thanks for telling me Urd, I'll just get my clothes and head on over for a quick shower; I'll be at the kitchen in a short while." Keiichi said, heaving himself out of bed and looking around for some clean clothes to dress into for the day.

"Alright then, we'll see you in a bit." Urd replied before departing. "I'm going to go tell Michiru that breakfast is ready as well."

While Urd made her way to the washroom where she believed their house guest to be, Michiru was standing inside of the washroom looking at his reflection in the mirror; he was fully dressed and ready to leave but it hadn't yet since there was the matter of Peorth which he couldn't get out of his mind. The Kururugi boy felt as though he was staring at the immoral side of himself which would be nagging at him to put the moves on Peorth after experiencing the exhilarating feeling of her touch do to the close physical contact of their two bodies, something with Miroku would also enjoy; but being the well mannered young man that he was he couldn't give in to his hormones or what ever desires yearned to go through that event all over again. He had been confident that he could talk with Peorth after his brief chat with Belldandy which occurred late last night, but after that embarrassing incident of waking up with her in his bed just a short time ago; the situation didn't feel as simple and easy as it had been before. Just how was he supposed to speak with her, let alone look her in the eyes without that event popping into his mind? How could he move on and put what had happened behind him?

"Michiru?" Urd's voice called out, bringing the troubled teenager out of his thoughts and back to reality. "Are you done in there? Belldandy's made breakfast for everyone. Wooah!"

When Michiru heard Urd's voice outside of the washroom, he wanted to go open the door so he could thank her for letting him know breakfast was ready; but he rushed too quickly and slipped on the smooth surface of the wooden floor since he only wore socks on his feet. He lost balance in an instant, falling on his back and sliding on the floor just as the door was slid open where he collided with Urd and caused her to fall forward on top of him once his feet struck hers by accident. Urd used the palms of her hands to hit the floor first and stop her head from striking Michiru's as she fell down, once the two of them were still; it was only after a few seconds had passed that the second class goddess noticed a pair of hands gently holding her well developed waist. Being more of an adult than the young man beneath her, Urd wasn't all that bothered by the compromising position that the two of them now found themselves in; but she could easily tell from Michiru's blushing red face that the Shikigami user was apparently too stunned to speak as he once again found himself in yet another awkward situation and in the close physical contact of another attractive female who was also a goddess. The two people were momentarily lost to reality as they both looked into each other's eyes since neither of them could find the words to use in order to resolve the situation, but after a few more moments; Urd finally took it upon herself to get out of the situation before anyone else came upon the area and discovered what had happened in order to spare the poor boy since he had already experienced enough embarrassment for one morning.

"Most boys around your age would call you one lucky guy, you know that right?" Urd joked as she tried to humour Michiru in order to make him talk so he didn't become anymore petrified than he was already. "You alive or are you going to stay still with your hands on my waist?"

"Oh, uh s-sorry Urd; I slipped on the floor when I rushed to open the door as I heard your voice and then I was just trying to catch you when I saw you were going to fall on top of me." Michiru stammered nervously under the watchful gaze of the older woman who now wore a sly and mischievous expression on her face. "I…I didn't mean to…you know…"

"Don't worry, we both know it was an accident and besides; I know you're not some lecherous creep so let's just put this behind us and pretend that it never happened." Urd replied as she stood up and helped the young man get to his feet. "Are you really that scared of me?"

"No, I'm just…can you forgive me for holding you like that?" Michiru answered as they both walked down the hall to get to the kitchen.

"You don't need to be forgiven Michiru, you didn't do anything wrong; I said that we could just pretend that it didn't happen didn't I?" Urd replied, glancing back at the boy with a reassuring smile to put his mind at ease. "Besides, you were only trying to catch me from falling."

"Nevertheless, I feel I still owe you an apology." Michiru said briefly. "Thanks for understanding and also for coming to my rescue earlier."

As they continued walking with Urd leading the way, the second class goddess had a lot on her mind now; she was also trying to suppress her laughter after seeing Michiru's blushing red face due to the little collision accident that had just occurred. If he was so nervous about merely holding a female beauty by the waist, she could only imagine how much more red his face would be if he was to go beyond that kind of physical contact and do what only lovers would do in the heat of passion that usually occurs behind closed doors. She hoped for his own sake that Michiru could move on and forget the whole thing and she also hoped that Peorth would smarten up and slow down the pace of her advances so that Michiru would be able to feel comfortable with getting to know the first class goddess better and vice versa; but all that would take time and it would be difficult to predict how the two of them would get along over the next two weeks. By now, they had both arrived at the kitchen and found Belldandy had just finished serving everything on the dining table.

"Good morning Michiru, did you sleep well?" Belldandy asked, always being kind and full of care which came as a warm welcome to Michiru who had endured two embarrassing situations at the beginning of the morning; even Urd noticed his relief at being with Belldandy which told her that he felt at ease and safe around her since he knew she wouldn't act the same as Peorth usually does.

"For the most part yes, thank you Belldandy." Michiru answered as he sat down with the two heavenly goddesses sitting across from him on the opposite side of the table.

"Do you not feel well enough to eat anything yet?" Belldandy asked with concern when she saw he hadn't touched his breakfast yet.

"No I'm fine, but shouldn't we wait for the others before we start eating?" Michiru replied, trying to be polite.

"Oh no need for that, Keiichi will be here shortly once he's had a shower and Skuld and Peorth should be here soon too once each of them get hungry enough to stop what they're doing and come to join us; so dig in or else your food will get cold." Urd answered.

"Alright, if you insist then." Michiru said, reluctantly picking up one of his eating utensils so he could start eating the meal in front of him; but he only managed to take several mouthfuls until he let out a sigh since his mind was becoming troubled about his contract with Peorth and also how he was supposed to interact with her especially after this morning's little incident. "Urd, I have to ask you something. Does Peorth always act so forward like she did this morning? I really don't know how to face her without being embarrassed about what happened earlier between the two of us."

"You don't have to be so worried Michiru, Peorth may seem overly flirtatious; but that's just her way of showing how much she's interested in granting you a special wish." Urd answer. "If anything, she's the one who should be worried about facing you since she pulled that little stunt on you this morning; so you're the one who has to forgive and not the other way around. Do you think you can forgive her?"

"Well…yes, but I still don't know what to say when I look her in the face; it's like she already knows what I'm thinking about just by looking into my eyes with her own." Michiru mumbled uneasily. "Do all goddesses have that kind of affect on ordinary human beings like me?" Urd could no longer suppress her laughter and burst out giggling while she held her sides in the process, making Michiru and Belldandy wonder what had caused her to react like that all of a sudden; poor Michiru didn't realize that his worries weren't as serious as he thought them to be which is why Urd felt a little sorry for him given that he was stuck in a contract with the attractive goddess Peorth. The poor Kururugi boy was going to the envy of all teenage boys due to his predicament, and yet; he didn't feel entirely comfortable about the whole situation or of the fact that only he could find a way out of it by asking for a wish. But since he couldn't make up his mind, the only course of action available was to try and interact with Peorth which was something he was obviously hesitant about given how gorgeous she was. It was rather ironic that such a shy young man like Michiru had a flirtatious female like Peorth at his side; given his lack of experience and interaction with girls.

"Please stop it Urd, this isn't something to be laughing about; you'll hurt Michiru's feelings if you don't stop." Belldandy urged with concern.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Urd let out, finally calming down now that her stomach had vented all her laughter. "I really am sorry Michiru; I couldn't hold it in any longer; your last question was just so priceless. Anyway, the answer is no; though I must say you sound as though this matter is even bigger and tougher to deal with than what it really is. Don't be so uptight, it's not as though you're going to die."

"I'm sorry; it isn't easy to talk to a girl; let alone to flirt with one." Michiru burst out, suddenly blushing again as he covered his mouth with the palm of his hand once he realized he mistakenly let the last part of his sentence slip out; causing Urd to smile mischievously at him.

"Now when did I ever say you had to flirt with Peorth, hmm?" Urd countered with an adorable expression on her face as she leaned towards him, looking the helpless teenager in the eyes and paralysing him with nervousness. "I didn't realize you've taken a liking to her, well she is an attractive goddess after all and I suppose it's natural since you've fallen for her beauty just like Keiichi did for Belldandy; we aren't going to make fun of you so there's no need for you to be so embarrassed about it. Relax, that's what summer vacations are for."

"S-Sorry, I'm just nervous; I've never been in this situation before." Michiru replied, drinking a glass of cold orange juice to steady himself and calm down. "Belldandy, has Peorth always acted like this around people besides those who she grants wishes for?"

"Well…no." Belldandy answered. "She's just eager to please who ever becomes her client, she is a first class goddess with an unlimited license and so I imagine she's trying to uphold her reputation because she feels that she'll fail in her duty if she doesn't do a good enough job; it has been a while since she last had a client to grant a wish for."

"Really?" Michiru asked curiously. "If you don't mind me asking, who was her last client?"

"It was Keiichi." Belldandy answered, causing a look of confusion to appear on the Shikigami user's face.

"But that's impossible, I thought he already had a contract and that you were the goddess who granted him his wish." Michiru said.

"It was due to unusual circumstances, Keiichi had accidentally contacted Peorth over the phone just as you had done; even though he already had a contract with me." Belldandy explained. "Because the odds of the same person receiving help from more than one goddess are astronomical, there are no rules or restrictions against having a double contract which is in fact what resulted from that event; so Peorth and I have each granted a wish for Keiichi."

"Wow, that's…unbelievable." Michiru commented, slowly processing everything Belldandy had just told him. "Was it just as tough for Keiichi to deal with as the contract that I'm faced with?"

"I remember that he did find it a stressful ordeal to solve, but perhaps you'd be better off asking him yourself if you want more information on the subject." Urd answered, getting Michiru's attention once again. "Now please eat up before your breakfast gets cold, or else Skuld might snatch it right off your plate; you remember how fast she tried cobbling down all the ice cream yesterday evening don't you?"

"Yeah, every girl here on earth would be envious of Skuld's ability to eat as much as they want without becoming overweight do to all that ice cream; she did look pretty funny when she was eating it so fast." Michiru commented as he regained his appetite and continued eating. "Then there's her unique talent for building all of those high-tech inventions of hers, she could become world famous and wealthy had she been an ordinary human and put her skills to use out in the working world; everyone would want to be just like her if that ever happened."

"Really?" Skuld exclaimed in excitement as she sat down, evidently overhearing what Michiru had said about her upon her arrival to the kitchen. "Oh yeah, being world famous and wealthy all because of my inventing skills would be so nice; having everyone wanting to be just like me and following in my footsteps would be a dream come true as well. I could do real well if I were a human, ah; being rich and famous."

"Don't let Michiru's opinion go to your head Skuld, not everyone in the world would want to be like you." Urd stated, bringing her younger sister out of her little fantasy.

"And why not?" Skuld asked angrily with a ticked of look, her pride getting the better of her.

"Suppose you figure that out for yourself, or is that problem beyond your level of understanding." Urd countered sarcastically with a grin.

"Now now you two please don't quarrel at the table while we're having breakfast; the day's just started and you shouldn't ruin it by fighting amongst yourselves." Belldandy stated, being the voice of reason before she sat down to eat with her sisters and Michiru as Keiichi suddenly entered the kitchen; making the heavenly goddess smile now that her boyfriend had finally made an appearance. "Good morning Keiichi, breakfast is ready so please eat up; let me know if your food has gotten cold and I'll reheat it in the microwave for you."

"Good morning Belldandy, good morning everybody." Keiichi said as he sat down at the table. "Is Peorth still asleep in bed?"

"No, she's been up for a while; she's just taking her time choosing what to wear for the day." Urd answered, taking a quick glance at Michiru as she noticed the boy lower his gaze to stare and his plate in order to stop himself from blushing due to the unexpected incident involving Peorth and himself about an hour ago.

"Peorth choosing different clothes to wear?" Keiichi stated in surprise. "That's a first, I would have thought that she'd just wear what she normally wears given how hot and sunny it is at this time of the year; the hottest part of Summer is usually the first month or two."

"If you call that garment of hers clothing at all, she looks like a perverted party slut when she wears that thing." Skuld commented.

"What have I told you about complaining how other people dress Skuld?" Peorth cut in with a serious tone, causing Skuld and Michiru to turn around and glance at the last occupant of the house who had finally made an appearance to come and have breakfast. "If you don't like what someone is wearing, keep your comments and opinions to yourself out of politeness in order to avoid being rude; understand?"

"What ever, you sure took a long time choosing what to wear." Skuld countered. "Lucky for you, your breakfast hasn't gotten cold yet."

"Good morning everyone." Peorth said sweetly, before stealing a glance at Michiru; whom she noticed was now looking up at her.

"Uh…good morning Peorth." Michiru stammered, using the opportunity to grab her glass of juice from the table and hand it to her politely.

"Thank you Michiru and good morning." Peorth replied with a giggle as she accepted the drink before sitting down beside the young man.

This was certainly a surprise, instead of wearing her usual attire which was a little too revealing for Michiru's tastes; Peorth was dressed in normal clothes and looked like an ordinary person. She was dressed in a pair of cut off blue jeans which looked like shorts and helped to show off her long athletic legs and a black tank top like garment similar to Urd's except that it was sleeveless; but it covered her chest much better. Her strange orange gloves and shoes were gone and she was walking around with some simple white socks on her feet, her long brown hair remained unchanged and was tied in a ponytail as it always was; but everyone could tell that she had recently had a shower since it was partially shiny due to being damp. She must have had a really quick shower right after Keiichi did; perhaps one was able to accomplish tasks a lot faster if they were a goddess; at least that's what Michiru was lead to think for the time being anyway. Peorth really looked a lot like a normal girl and although her athletic legs and attractive waist were exposed, she didn't make Michiru feel as nervous as she did before so that was something to be thankful for; at least she now looked way more presentable for when Michiru's Uncle eventually came home if he returned at all during the two weeks that the Shikigami user was going to be staying here.

"This breakfast is great Belldandy; you certainly have a talent for cooking in the kitchen." Peorth said, complimenting the other goddess.

"Thank you Peorth." Belldandy replied with a smile. "Does anyone what seconds on anything? There's plenty left to eat if you're still hungry."

"No I'm fine, those were great pancakes; I think I've eaten my fill for the morning." Michiru answered gratefully before finishing his juice.

"I'd like a refill on some coffee if you don't mind." Urd said with a smile, causing Belldandy to pass the coffee pitcher to her older sister.

"I'd like some ice cream." Skuld asked offhandedly, drawing everyone's attention. "Is there any left from yesterday evening?"

"Skuld, ice cream is not a breakfast food; its for desert which one has after supper and you know that well." Belldandy answered back.

"But big sis, its hot; having something cold is the best way to cool off and avoid sweating to death in this heat." Skuld complained.

"That why there's cold juice and water on the table, drinking liquids is much better and more healthy than ice cream." Urd countered.

"Ice cream is colder, and it lasts longer because it takes longer to consume." Skuld argued, trying to make her point and win the debate.

"Not at the rate you like to eat it." Peorth commented, causing everyone to laugh lightly until Skuld ignored her craving and finally gave up.

"Why the sudden change in clothes Peorth?" Keiichi asked curiously. "Is there a special occasion or something that you're attending?"

"I…uh…I just felt like dressing differently today, Urd suggested that I avoid wearing my usual outfit so I accepted her advice." Peorth answered back, taking a brief glance at Urd who gave her a mischievous smile which went unnoticed by everyone else at the table.

"Belldandy, I've been wondering about something; my Uncle Koshian is travelling throughout the country on one of his long pilgrimages." Michiru said before asking. "How exactly are we supposed to find him in order to resolve the problem of telling my parents about all of you staying here?"

"I CAN TRACK DOWN YOUR UNCLE MICHIRU!" Skuld said excitedly in a loud voice which startled everyone at the table as she got to her feet and tugged at Michiru's left arm, trying to get him to accompany her back to her bedroom where her inventions were all kept. "You leave everything to me, why with my unequalled skills and technically advanced inventions; we'll find your Uncle in no time at all."

"Just a minute there you ego electron headed crackpot, Michiru and I are still having breakfast here with everyone so hands off." Peorth cut in, linking her arm with Michiru's right and causing the boy to feel a little uncomfortable at being fought over by two girls on either side of him. "You'll just have to wait until all of us are finished eating, then we'll go looking for Michiru's Uncle ourselves and without your help."

"Why you…" Skuld countered angrily, locking eyes with Peorth and glaring defiantly at one another until Michiru finally made them stop.

"We'll wait until we're all done breakfast first and then we'll set about finding my Uncle together, with Skuld's help." Michiru stated, trying to end the argument by coming to some sort of compromise that would equally satisfy everyone. "Does that sound okay? Peorth? Skuld?"

"Sounds like a plan so let's finish up and carry on with the day before it gets too hot." Belldandy said in agreement before Skuld or Peorth could reply.

"Oh, I've got to go to my room and get Banpie to help me move some equipment outside so I'll see you all later; thanks for the yummy breakfast big sis." Skuld stated before releasing Michiru's left arm and heading off to her bedroom where her science lab was inside off.

"There she goes again, always tinkering with her toys and inventions; she's better off working on the Yggdrasil system with all the time she spends on her technically advanced gadgets and hardware." Urd commented.

"Everyone has a favourite hobby Urd, let her enjoy hers; she's still much younger than the two of us after all." Belldandy stated. "Okay, now that we're all done eating; let's tidy up the kitchen."

"I'll stay and help you out Belldandy." Michiru offered politely as he stood up and started gathering up the empty plates.

"I'll help you out too; we can't have you doing all the work in this house." Keiichi added with a smile as he followed Michiru's example.

"Well thank you; please put them in the dishwasher with the other dirty dishes and eating utensils." Belldandy said gratefully.

"Peorth, could you join me in the living room for a moment?" Urd asked, waiting for the first class goddess to follow her out of the kitchen.

"Sure." Peorth replied as she exited the kitchen and accompanied the second class goddess to the living room where they could chat.

"Glad to see you took my advice, Michiru wasn't as nervous around you as he was earlier this morning and yesterday." Urd pointed out.

"You didn't call me over here just to say "I told you so" did you Urd?" Peorth asked, not wanting to admit that Urd's advice had been useful.

"No, I just wanted to say that your new choice of clothes turned out great; Michiru seems to think you look nice." Urd said with a grin, causing Peorth to glance behind her and catch the Shikigami user looking at her before he returned his attention to cleaning up the table. See? Now all you have to do is change your tactics and take a slow approach so he'll be comfortable enough to get to know you better."

"Hey Michiru, stop staring at Peorth; you've got the whole day to spend with her after this kitchen is clean." Keiichi joked with a laugh.

"What?" Michiru responded, getting back to the task at hand and turning away from looking in the direction of the living room. "Oh, sorry."

"You'd better keep your eyes open and stay on guard when your around Peorth, she might pull something on you and you'll be lucky to get out of it afterwards." Keiichi commented as he noticed Michiru was still stealing glances at the first class goddess.

"Thank you for reminding me." Michiru whispered to himself so no one else would hear as he washed the empty table with a wet cloth.

"Keiichi…" Belldandy said softly before whipping Keiichi's posterior with a kitchen towel to playfully punish him for teasing Michiru as a means to get even on her guest's behave.

"Ow, hey Belldandy." Keiichi complained, facing Belldandy who was giggling lightly as he held his hands on his rear. "Ow, hey Michiru."

"There, now we're even." Michiru stated, letting out a quick laugh after taking advantage of Keiichi standing still and doing what Belldandy had done with another towel; drawing the attention of the other goddesses who were now interrupted from their talk in the living room.

"Well looks like someone's stirred up some commotion in the kitchen. Ha. Ha. Ha." Peorth said with an amused giggle as Urd noticed too.

"Come on, we'd better break them up before anything in the kitchen gets broken; I'll help Belldandy hold Keiichi while you snag Michiru." Urd said with a mischievous grin and the two goddesses made their way back inside; Belldandy was hugging Keiichi from behind; holding him back from getting Michiru who was laughing at his predicament while he dried off the table without worrying about being attacked.

"Okay, enough fun and games everyone; break it up so we can get out of the house already." Urd ordered in a demanding voice as she stepped between Keiichi and Michiru while Peorth stood beside the Kururugi boy ready to grab him in case the playful brawl continued.

Everyone did as they were told and carried on with the cleaning until it was all done, then everyone went to wash up and brush their teeth before doing anything more from there. Urd stayed in the kitchen and had a brief sisterly chat with Belldandy, giving her a devious grin for instigating the playful fight by whipping Keiichi with a towel as if she was suggesting that Belldandy did it because she enjoyed whipping her boyfriend like that; causing poor Belldandy to blush pink before she ended the talk and saved her sister from further embarrassment. Keiichi was inside of the washroom brushing his teeth while Peorth followed Michiru over to Skuld's room to see exactly what the youngest goddess had planned in order to track down the Kururugi boy's Uncle; but they found the room unoccupied and empty other than all of the furniture and various pieces of equipment arranged inside of it which forced them to search the rest of the house.

"Keiichi, have you seen Skuld or Banpie anywhere since breakfast?" Michiru asked after stopping outside the washroom.

"I believe they've both gone outside, Skuld said something about setting up an invention of hers while she and Banpie were taking trips to move everything outside bit by bit at a time." Keiichi answered after downing a glass of water to rinse out the inside of his mouth.

"Okay thanks." Michiru replied before travelling inside of the house until he found the side door which lead outside. "What is that device?"

"Must be one of Skuld's new inventions, better keep your distance in case it doesn't work; you wouldn't want to get blown up." Peorth said.

"Great job Banpie, its all put together and ready for using!" Skuld said triumphantly as she inspected the equipment set up in the grass yard, before she noticed Michiru and Peorth walking up to look curiously at it since they had no idea what it was. "Okay, time for testing!"

"You've never used this even once?" Peorth asked in surprise. "How will we know if it works or if it will be of any help to Michiru?"

"Sush, I couldn't test it inside because it runs off of solar power." Skuld answered, pointing at the solar panels which caught the bright sunlight as she continued pressing buttons on the machine. "I just have to prepare the command system and set the function first before we can use it."

"Exactly what is this device of yours anyway Skuld?" Michiru asked curiously as he carefully examined it with his eyes. "Does it have a name?"

"Its called the Global Positioning Transportation System." Skuld answered as she pointed at a circular platform attached to the bulky piece of machinery that looked like it came from a sci-fi TV show. "I can transport a person who stands on that platform to any spot on the earth that they wish to go, all I need are the coordinates of their desired destination and they are teleported instantaneously. Pretty cool huh?"

"And…how is this supposed to help me find my Uncle if we don't know where he is at this very moment?" Michiru asked, hitting the nail on the head and causing Skuld's eyes to widen at the fact that they couldn't use her machine.

"I'll make some adjustments so it can work the way we need it to work, just give me until lunch time." Skuld answered with a hidden glare.

"No need, I can take care of this problem Skuld." Belldandy cut in after hearing everything as she arrived with Urd and Keiichi.

"But sis, I want to help." Skuld complained before she was silenced and forced to keep quiet as Belldandy pulled out a cell phone to use.

"Hello?" Belldandy asked after dialling a number to contact the Goddess Relief Office to speak with someone directly. "This is Belldandy calling, I need a favour; please find the exact whereabouts of a Mr. Koshian who lives at the current address of Keiichi Morisato; he's the Uncle of Michiru Kururugi who as a contract with Peorth. Yes, I can stay on the line for a few moments…thank you for your assistance.

"What are you planning to do once you find Mr. Koshian's whereabouts Belldandy?" Peorth asked curiously.

"I'll teleport over there with Skuld's machine of course." Belldandy answered with a smile, making Skuld's face light up with delight.

"I only hope this invention works." Keiichi said uneasily.

"Of course it'll work!" Skuld snapped after hearing Keiichi's comment, startling him with a scary grin in her eyes. "Do you doubt my skills?"

"N-No, not at all." Keiichi stammered while under the watchful gaze of the young goddess who stood on her toes to intimidate him.

"Alright, I have the information; thanks very much." Belldandy said before hanging up and turning to Michiru. "Your Uncle here in town."

"Is that all you were able to find out over the phone?" Michiru asked curiously.

"No, I know exactly where he is; I just have to teleport over there and the rest will be easy." Belldandy answered as she stepped on to the platform and instructed Skuld precisely where she wanted to be teleported too. "I'll be back momentarily with your Uncle so don't worry about a thing Michiru, see you soon."

With that, Skuld typed in the location within Kyoto as Belldandy had instructed and then cranked up the power before throwing the main switch; a ray of bright light shot forth from the platform and engulfed the goddess completely until it died down and vanished along with her. Michiru and Keiichi both had worried expressions on their faces and looked at Urd and Peorth for some sort of comfort until Belldandy returned, this was an untested machine as they recalled and so they were concerned for Belldandy even though the heavenly goddess could take care of herself. But as the minutes went by, the two of them became uneasy until Keiichi finally stepped forward to ask Skuld if this machine of hers really worked the way she had designed and built it for; causing the others to keep an eye on both of them in case an argument escalated out of control.

"I though you said that this device hasn't been tested yet." Keiichi stated. "How do we know it took Belldandy where she wanted to go?"

"It works fine, but if you don't believe me; I can teleport you somewhere to prove it to you." Skuld countered. "No? Fine I'll do something else."

"Is she always so feisty when it comes to her inventions?" Michiru whispered to Urd after waiting for Skuld to walk far out of hearing range.

"Oh yes, always." Urd answered with a serious tone, a few moments later Skuld returned and came back with a water balloon.

"You want some proof, well then sit back and watch; I'll teleport this water balloon somewhere else in the yard." Skuld explained, as she set it down on the platform and went to the control panel to select a destination. "Okay, now for the finishing touch; here we go again."

Once she hit the switch, Skuld stepped back and waited for everybody to watch the water balloon disappear and be relocated somewhere else in the yard. The noisy contraption powered up and emitted the bright light which engulfed the device until it vanished from sight, causing Michiru and Keiichi to look around in order to find out where it had gone while Urd and Peorth remained were they stood; but there was no sign of it at all from what they could see. Banpie was looking around as well and Skuld was monitoring the control panel to make sure her machine was working properly since Urd and Peorth were both getting suspicious that the test had been an utter failure. Michiru and Keiichi gave up after only a minute so they could ask Skuld where exactly she relocated the water balloon too since they were unsuccessful in finding it, and that's when they were suddenly startled when a scream gave out of Urd's open mouth; she found herself soaked in water and the popped balloon was resting on the top of her head.

"I thought you said this would be teleported somewhere else in the yard, looks like your machine didn't work at all." Urd stated angrily as she examined herself to see how wet she was along with her clothes and hair, even though the hot sun would dry everything really fast.

"What ever are you talking about Urd?" Skuld asked sarcastically, "I said I teleported it somewhere else in the yard, I never said it would be in the sky and land at a particular spot on the ground afterwards; so the test was an absolute success."

"You mean you deliberately teleported that water balloon above where I was standing so it would land on me?" Urd shouted in a fierce rage as she chased after her little sister who had now bolted for the house in an effort to run away. "COME BACK HERE SKULD!"

"Maybe we should just leave them both alone; we'll let Belldandy deal with them when she comes back with your Uncle." Keiichi suggested.

"Yeah, but I want to go inside and put on some sunscreen or else I get burned; along with some mosquito repellent." Michiru said as he walked back towards the house, Peorth and Keiichi followed him until they were indoors and arrived to relax in the air conditioned living room which was nice and cool. "Listen, you can still hear Urd and Skuld's voices while they're chasing each other throughout the house."

"Skuld better out run Urd until Belldandy comes back or she'll live to regret that little prank of hers." Peorth stated with a giggle.

Michiru briefly went to the washroom and put on some sunscreen and mosquito repellent, he returned to the living room and set bottle bottles of the stuff on the table in case Peorth and Keiichi wanted to put some on as well before he went to the kitchen. Looking in the fridge, Michiru took out some chocolate ice cream and milk along with an electric chopper; he wanted to make some cold drinks for everyone while they waited patiently for Belldandy to return with his Uncle. After scooping out a large even amount and dumping it into the

pitcher, Michiru poured in some milk until he had enough to mix around with the ice cream; then he plugged in the chopper and lowered the head inside of the pitcher so he could use the tool's power to chop and mix the two ingredients together. Holding the pitcher still with one hand and carefully using the electric kitchen appliance with the other, Michiru successfully made a large milkshake within a minute or two; all that had to be done now was too unplug and wash off any traces of ice cream from the chopper's head and put it away before pouring some milkshake into glasses for him and his friends. Several minutes later, the milk and ice cream were put back in the fridge and Michiru was finally free to walk into the living room with some full glasses of chocolate milkshake served on a tray which he was carrying with him.

"Is Urd still chasing after Skuld?" Michiru asked as he set tray of drinks down on the living room table. "They sound funny when they're chasing each other around like that, I can imagine what their faces must look like; I didn't think Skuld could tick Urd off so easily like that."

"Well I'd be ticked at Skuld too if I had been in Urd's position and was splashed deliberately with a water balloon." Peorth commented before the echoed shouting finally died down as the three of them could hear Belldandy's voice once again which lead them to believe that Michiru's Uncle was now here in the house too. "Is that Belldandy's voice? Sounds like she's managed to calm both of her sisters down."

"Yes, her kind voice is so easy to recognize." Keiichi pointed out as the voices grew louder which meant everyone was coming to them.

"Come now, let me through; I want to see him." An old and somewhat round man with tanned skin and a bald head dressed in a traditional Japanese Kimono said as he entered the living room; his voice and face were recognized instantly by Michiru who knew this was his Uncle. "Ahh, here's my favourite nephew come to visit me in by own home at last! So good to see you again Michiru, you've grown up into quite the young man; come here and give your Uncle a warm welcome."

"N-Nice to see you Uncle Koshian, my parents and I have been wondering where you've been for a whole month; so they asked me to stay at your house and watch over it for two weeks while you've been away." Michiru replied, managing to speak clearly while enduring a huge bear hug from his Uncle; causing the four goddesses around the room to inwardly giggle at the humorous family reunion.

"Yes, Miss Belldandy has already told me everything; we both shared a brief chat over the course of ten minutes which we spent walking until we arrived here." Uncle Koshian answered, patting his nephew on the back several times before releasing him from the bear hug. "So Michiru, it would appear that you've already become acquainted with everyone staying here at my house while I've been away on my pilgrimage."

"Yes, I have…even though I've only been here for less than a day." Michiru answered with a nod as he paid attention to his old Uncle.

"Miss Belldandy, if you would be so kind as to introduce everyone else presently staying here with you at my house; I'm afraid I don't know all of you yet." Uncle Koshian asked politely after briefly turning to Belldandy once he had taken a glance at Urd, Skuld and Peorth.

"Certainly Mr. Koshian, these are my two sisters; Urd and Skuld." Belldandy said after stepping between her two siblings and pointing them out as she named them one at a time before turning to the fourth goddess who was now staying with her. "And this is Peorth, we've been close friends for a long while now; and all of us have already shared some memorable moments of joy with your nephew Michiru."

"Well I'm glad to hear that, it will be easier for me to explain to his parents over the phone about all of you watching over the house for me during my absence; that should put their minds to rest once they know how cooperative and trustworthy the lot of you have been." Uncle Koshian commented. "I'll also inspect the house and Temple just to make sure everything is in order, etc. That will also help to show how well you've kept the house and Temple while I've been away on my pilgrimage.

"Um Uncle Koshian, my Dad's on a business trip and can't be contacted until he returns home in two weeks; only my Mom is at home right now." Michiru pointed out. "Shouldn't I talk with her first before you tell her your side of the story?"

"Oh don't worry, I'll take care of it; you can talk with her afterwards Michiru." Uncle Koshian replied with a joyful smile as he noticed Peorth was slowly grasping Michiru's hand in her own, making him suddenly think his nephew had landed himself a girlfriend. "Besides, you're only going to be here for two weeks; you should be spending time with your lovely girlfriends even though you're here to watch the house."

"What?" Michiru replied sheepishly in a loud tone, his eyes widening and his face suddenly blushing a deep red as a massive temperature rise shot throughout his entire body; Urd and Peorth were smiling sweetly at how innocent Michiru looked when he was so easily embarrassed like this. "N-Now just a minute Uncle Koshian, I haven't got any girlfriends; I've never even had one girlfriend yet."

"Really?" Uncle Koshian countered briefly with a funny grin as he glanced at all of the goddesses in the living room. "You sure had me fooled. Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! I'm only messing with you so don't worry. But let me give you a good piece of advice, you'd better hurry before all the young girls around your age are taken; summer vacation is the best time to interact with them while school's out so just remember that Michiru."

"Wait Uncle Koshian." Michiru stammered, wondering where his Uncle was going now. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to take a bath, I've only just returned after a long pilgrimage; I was travelling across the country to the northern province of Hokkaido." Uncle Koshian answered after turning around to face his nephew briefly. "Tomorrow morning, I leave on another trip to seek enlightenment in Kyushu; I also plan to visit Kyoto along the way as well. So it looks as though you're going to have the whole house to yourselves once again starting tomorrow morning after I'm gone, and don't worry; I'll straighten everything out with your Mom over the phone before I leave. I'll inspect the house and Temple once I've finished and then we'll sort out the other matter with your parents, bye."

"See you in a little while Mr. Koshian." Belldandy said politely while Urd and Peorth were inwardly giggling to themselves about Michiru's Uncle joking around with him about having some girlfriends, Michiru was calm again even though the redness was still on his face.

"Well…does anyone want some milkshakes?" Michiru asked sheepishly with a deep red blush still on his face as he released himself from Peorth's hold before picking up the tray from the table and holding it in his hands, there were some glasses and a pitcher on it; all of which were filled up with freshly made chocolate ice cream milkshakes in them.

"Oh! Me please! Me please!" Skuld cried out loud with a look of pure delight written on her face, she had one heck of a craving for ice cream; she looked like she had died and gone to heaven too as soon as she started drinking her glass that she grabbed. "MMMMM!"

"Ah, that hit's the spot; nice and cold which is perfect on such a hot day like this." Keiichi commented after taking a sip of his.

"Nothing like a cold treat on a hot summer's day." Urd added as she drank hers slowly in an effort to make it last. "Thanks Michiru."

"No problem, your welcome Urd." Michiru replied before offering one to Belldandy and Peorth who were now interested in trying one too.

"Mm, its so cold and the ice cream is so foamy; you certainly know how to make a tasty chocolate ice cream milkshake Michiru." Belldandy said, savouring the delicious flavour of the cold drink as she complimented the Shikigami user on his skill for milkshake making.

"Thanks, its not that hard really; anyone can make them." Michiru replied, glad that he had recovered from his recent embarrassment from a moment ago when his Uncle had been joking around with him about having a bunch of girlfriends; he only hoped that was where it would end so he could avoid an embarrassing discussion with his mother about the group of friends he was currently staying with at his Uncle's house.

"Maybe you could teach me how to make these and then I can learn from you Michiru." Peorth suggested after sipping her drink, giving Michiru a wink and a smile, catching him off guard with her suggestion until he managed a weak smile and agreed to her idea; causing Urd to smile now that things had slowly begun to turn around for the Shikigami user who had a contract with the gorgeous goddess.

Author's Note: I'm so very sorry for not updating in over six months, but real life has been hectic and I've also been working on other Cross over stories which have taken up an immense amount of time and attention; I will try to update more often and much sooner for this story as I did in the past when I first started it.

Trace Carter: Thank you for being so patient, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter despite having to wait for such a long time.

Orionpax09: Although Peorth is following Urd's advice, there's still more comedy on the way; especially when the Inuyasha cast appears.


	4. More Misfortune

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Oh My Goddess, or anything associated with either of them. This story is being written just for fun and enjoyment.

Chapter #4: More Misfortune

The morning was almost over and lunchtime would soon arrive in another two hours, but Belldandy suggested that everyone wait until after lunch before deciding what to do for the remainder of the day since it wouldn't be fair to go out and leave Michiru's Uncle by himself; this also gave everyone the chance to put on plenty of sunscreen and bug spray so they'd be well protected once the occupants of the house went outside for a while. Belldandy and Keiichi were both busy conducting a last minute inspection of the house and temple just so everything was clean and in order before Michiru's Uncle inspected it for himself, it turns out that nothing needed to be done except to clean up the popped water balloon that Skuld had caused to fall on Urd with her little invention stunt a short while ago; but better to check and be safe than sorry. Urd sat comfortably at the kitchen table, she was thinking to herself about all her interactions with Michiru thus far just to evaluate him as best as she could even though they only just met each other yesterday afternoon; for she believed that he might ask her for more answers or advice regarding his contract with Peorth and she needed to be ready to assist him if he needed help.

"Okay, first we need to get some milk and ice cream out of the fridge." Michiru instructed, with Peorth and Skuld standing on either side of him in the kitchen as the Shikigami user was going to show the two goddesses how to make milkshakes. "Can you get them Skuld?"

"Oh, yeah." Skuld said excitedly as she opened both top and bottom doors of the fridge so she could get the milk and ice cream just has Michiru had asked, it was obvious that her mind was solely thinking about ice cream right now and everyone knew it. "Here you go."

"Thank you Skuld; okay…if you can hold the pail still while I scoop out the ice cream, that would be great." Michiru continued, glancing at what was on the counter. "Could you please hold the milk until we need it Peorth?"

"Sure Michiru." Peorth replied sweetly with a sincere smile, eager to be of assistance so she could take the opportunity of interacting with the young Shikigami user; her eyes focused on Michiru's face while he used a large spoon to take out the chocolate ice cream from the pail which Skuld was holding steady on the edge of the kitchen counter. "Um…Michiru? How do you know how much ice cream to use?"

"Its quite simple really, you just have to guess how much you'll need to make in order to make a proper milkshake. But it also depends entirely on how many people you're making it for, we're only making enough for one person." Michiru answered with a little joke at the end.

"WHAT?" Skuld burst unexpectedly in surprise as inner rage took her over, causing Peorth and Urd to let out a sudden laugh in response.

"Gotcha…" Michiru chuckled after giving Skuld a playful grin, followed by a reassuring smile which put all her worries to rest as he spoke again. "Just joking Skuld, don't worry, we're making enough for all of us just like before so there's no need to yell out loud like that."

"Ah, ha, ha, ha." Peorth laughed lightly as Skuld turned her smiling face away from Michiru so she could glare back towards her.

"Alright, let's continue…there we go, that should be enough chocolate ice cream." Michiru said, focussing his attention on the pitcher in front of him while Peorth was looking at Michiru's handsome face, her mind becoming momentarily divided between fantasizing about her young client and learning how to make ice cream milkshakes which is what she wanted to do despite her emotions and hormones acting up. "Okay, now for the milk. Can you pour some milk into the pitcher now Peorth? Peorth…are you feeling alright?"

"Hmm?" Peorth replied as her mind came back to reality when she noticed the Shikigami user had turned his head to look at her with concern in his eyes, making her pretend as if she hadn't spaced out. "Oh yeah, I'm fine, I'll pour the milk now."

"Careful, not too fast!" Michiru responded, his hand and fingers grabbing around Peorth's in an effort to lift the milk carton to stop any more of its contents from pouring out; the two made eye contact and paused in silence as they were lost in the depths of each other's eyes. After a moment, Peorth finally glanced at the pitcher; she noticed some milk had struck the ice cream and sprayed out which left a messy spill on the kitchen counter

"S-Sorry Michiru…" Peorth said in a sheepish tone, her voice bringing Michiru back to reality as a light blush appeared on the young boy's face.

"N-No need to apologize Peorth, it was an accident; we'll clean it up together." Michiru replied, gently letting go of Peorth's hand before grabbing a piece of paper towel to wipe up the mess with. "Here, you lift the pitcher up and I'll wipe all the spilled milk underneath."

Peorth did what was asked of her and she waited until the Japanese student had cleaned up the small mess, Michiru also made sure to wipe the bottom of the pitcher as well so all traces of spilled milk were gone completely; leaving the kitchen counter clean once again. The brief moment of hand to hand contact didn't go unnoticed to the other goddesses in the kitchen, Skuld didn't really care since she wasn't one to pry into other people's relationships unless of course it was the one which existed between Keiichi and her older sister Belldandy; but Urd made a mental note to remember the incident in case it came in handy later on in the day when she found time to engage in conversation with either Peorth or Michiru. Seeing herself as the goddess of love, Urd always made it her business to involve herself in the relationships of those around her so long as one or two people she knew were actually in love; she had done this countless times with Keiichi when the poor boy failed to further his relationship with Belldandy. She figured that she might have to do the same thing with Michiru and possibly Peorth if the two of them needed a little push or encouragement, but she decided to wait a while and see how they bonded together as friends first just to be respectful; Michiru had already undergone enough embarrassment for one day after all.

"How do we know that we've used enough milk Michiru?" Skuld asked curiously, her attention fixed on the pitcher which held the ice cream and milk inside of it; it was plainly obvious that her craving for ice cream was getting the better of her and she wanted the milkshakes to be done now so she could taste and savour the flavour of the cold treat once again as she did a few minutes ago.

"We'll now when we mix them together; it all depends on how thick the milkshake turns out to be so we'll just have to find out for ourselves." Michiru answered as he pulled out the electric chopper from a drawer and unravelled the power cord so it wouldn't be in the way while he used it, he then passed the end of the power cord to Skuld who plugged it into a power outlet in the wall so that the device could now be powered up and operational. "Thank you Skuld, now we'll mix everything together and see whether we need to add more or not, stand by with the milk please Peorth."

"Okay." Peorth replied as she and Skuld watched Michiru lower the head of the electric chopper into the pitcher, holding both of them steady with a firm grip before activating the switch so that the appliance would chop up and blend the ice cream chunks together with the milk.

"The ice cream chunks have to be chopped up completely so the whole milkshake is smooth and no ice cream is wasted and if its too thick, then we don't have enough milk; too runny and we have too much milk." Michiru explained, moving the tool gently up and down inside of the pitcher to get all of the ice cream as he continued mixing the two ingredients together; creating a swirl of foam on the surface in the process. "Moving the chopper's head up and down allows you to get all of the ice cream and it also allows you to tell how thick the milkshake is by feeling how much resistance is left once all the ice cream is blended together with the milk, as you can see; it's still too thick."

"So we'll have to add more milk then." Peorth deduced, holding the milk container over the pitcher so she could pour some of its contents.

"Just a little amount though…that's enough." Michiru instructed, knowing it wouldn't take much to make the thickness disappear and cause the milkshake to become runny so the amount had to be perfect in order for the milkshake to turn out just right. "Now we'll mix it."

"That looks really tasty, I'm sure it'll turn out great!" Skuld commented in anticipation as her ice cream craving took her over even more.

"Patience Skuld, just one more minute and it should be ready; but we'll need someone to test taste it so we know it turned out well." Michiru commented.

"I'll do it! I'll do it! Ah! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Peorth and Skuld cried out joyfully at the same time before they burst out giggling together; causing Michiru to chuckle while Urd smiled humorously at the funny scene occurring in front of her from where she sat at the table.

"I was afraid of that, alright then…both of you can be the test tasters." Michiru replied before unplugging the electric chopper. "Skuld, you can put the milk and ice cream away while I clean up. Peorth? Would you be so kind as to get some more glass cups out for us please?"

"Sure Michiru." Peorth said sweetly before opening up the cupboard to retrieve more cups to fill and serve the delicious cold drinks in.

"Okay, the milk and ice cream are back in the fridge." Skuld declared as she shut the fridge and freezer doors once the items were inside.

"The glasses are out Michiru." Peorth said, holding up a glass in each hand as she stood waiting for Michiru to fill them for her and Skuld.

"Thank you Peorth, thank you Skuld; now time for each of you to give this chocolate milkshake a taste test." Michiru replied with a light smile as he poured some of the cold foamy substance into each glass, one at a time until they were both full; Peorth then handed one to Skuld who took it from her with both hands so she could admire its tasty appearance before drinking it. "Don't drink it too quickly or you'll get a brain freeze."

"Time to taste test Skuld, you ready?" Peorth asked, holding her glass up as she waited for Skuld.

"Yeah, down the hatches!" Skuld replied excitedly before she and Peorth put the glasses to their lips and slowly drank down the cold, but very tasty chocolate ice cream milkshake; the looks on their faces was proof enough that it had turned out perfectly and they were savouring the flavour of the cold treat as they emptied their glasses and swallowed the creamy drink down their throats. "Ah, that was great!"

"MM!" Peorth said before removing the empty glass from her lips. "It turned out perfectly, just as I knew it would given that you're the one who taught Skuld and I how to make it."

"May I have a glass then please?" Urd asked, drawing their attention Skuld's eldest sister.

"Yes Urd, I'll get you a glass." Michiru replied, before filling up all the glasses Peorth had gotten from the cupboard; he then set the pitcher on the counter and handed a full glass to the second class goddess who accepted it from the young Japanese boy. "Here you are Urd."

"Thank you very much Michiru, you certainly have a talent in the chicken; you might even made a good dessert maker one day." Urd said with a little remark as she complimented the Shikigami user. "Skuld, you should go find Belldandy and the others so they can have some more chocolate milkshake as well; best to have it while it's cold and fresh."

"Got it, be right back Michiru; save some more of that milkshake for me." Skuld declared before leaving the kitchen to find Belldandy.

"Skuld sure loves ice cream, I'm surprised she didn't try eating out of the container while we we're busy making the milkshake." Peorth commented.

"Well, she knows it's wrong and impolite so I guess she resisted the urge to do it this time." Michiru replied with a chuckle, causing Peorth to giggle for a moment until she noticed that Michiru's attention was now focused on her face; making her wonder what was on his mind.

"Michiru?" Peorth asked quietly, not knowing why he was staring at her so intently.

"You have…milkshake on your….face." Michiru answered softly as he raised a hand to her face and used a napkin to gently wiped away the trace of ice cream milkshake on her face just below her left cheek near her lips, removing his hand once he was done and lowering it to his side once more; his eyes never breaking contact with Peorth's for that brief moment which continued to last as they stared at each other.

Ordinarily, Michiru would have stopped staring once he had finished cleaning the spot on Peorth's face to avoid being rude and causing the awkward moment to turn into an uncomfortable situation for the female in front of him; but Peorth was a goddess instead of an everyday human girl and so a part of his mind knew she wouldn't be bothered by him staring at her so intently. Though he didn't know why, he just found himself drawn to her lovely face; perhaps it was her smile or maybe her eyes given that his own eyes were now locked on them. Peorth knew that uttering even one word would bring Michiru back to reality, so she decided to stay quiet and allow herself the same opportunity as she stared back at him; her eyes never blinking or twitching to look elsewhere except into the eyes of her client. The Shikigami user and the gorgeous goddess were both breathing very shallowly with practically no noise, everything and everyone else around them or throughout the rest of the house were gone from their minds since they were presently focused on only one thing; each other. Miraculously, both of them had forgotten that Urd was still in the kitchen with them; sitting at the table just a short distance away. Not wanting to disturb the two, Urd kept quiet just to see how long the cute little moment would last until they took notice of her in the room.

"Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!" Went the telephone, startling Peorth and Michiru at the same time as the silence was broken; the telephone's noisy ringing had brought them back to reality.

"W-We'd better answer the phone." Michiru said softly before taking off to the living room in the hopes that who ever was calling didn't hang up yet, leaving Peorth in the kitchen with Urd and causing the two of them to look at each other; Urd giving the first class goddess a devious grin along with a wink which made Peorth blush lightly for a moment at having been caught in such a cute moment with Michiru.

"Hello? Koshian residence?" Michiru said after holding the phone to the side of his face once he had answered it after the third ring, hearing a deep voice reply back; causing a sudden chill shoot up the young boy's spine as its owner reveal who he was. "It's for you Urd."

"For me?" Urd asked in surprise, getting up from her chair and heading into the living room to take the phone from the Kururugi boy; she noticed his nervousness as she approached him. "No need to be so nervous Michiru, you have to relax yourself. So who's on the phone?"

"Well, um…" Michiru mumbled, handing the device to the second class goddess in order to keep the caller from waiting any longer.

"Hello?" Urd spoke into the phone and then hearing the same deep voice reply back to her which caused her some uneasiness, for she knew whom the voice belonged unlike Michiru and she therefore knew to pay close attention; for this was none other than the Almighty One. "Yes? The Yggdrasil system is having some problems? And it's because of…I see. How long until the system is fully operational?"

"What's the matter Michiru?" Peorth asked worriedly with concern as the teenage boy returned to the kitchen. "Who is Urd talking with?"

"H-He identified himself as the Almighty One; I just felt a sudden chill shoot up my back when I heard him speak that's all." Michiru answered, causing Peorth to pause for a moment as she gathered her thoughts.

"Perhaps we should go outside and leave Urd to talk alone, we have to find out how everyone else is doing after all anyway so let's go." Peorth suggested, floating aloft and wandering throughout the house down the hallway which lead to one of the porches outside; tugging Michiru lightly by the hand and forcing him to follow on foot since he was a mere mortal and couldn't levitate like she and the other goddesses could do. "Ah, a nice sunny day; perfect for going out and having fun! Oh no, I forgot we have to let you and your Uncle talk everything over with your parents first so that they're fine with having you stay here with us. But afterwards, we'll have time to ourselves."

"Yeah, I can hardly wait." Michiru whispered to himself, dreading the idea of having to explain to his parents that he was staying at his Uncle's house with five other young people who he had only just befriended; four of which were attractive young girls even though they were actually goddesses.

"Hmm? Peorth asked, turning around to face Michiru once they had arrived outside and were standing together on the porch deck located on the side of the house where Michiru had met Urd for the first time nearly a full day ago. "What's that?"

"Oh, huh nothing." Michiru countered quickly in an attempt to satisfy Peorth's curiosity so the matter would be closed and left at that.

"Michiru?" Peorth asked, standing a mere three feet away from the Kururugi boy as she addressed him; her voice drawing his attention.

"Yeah Peorth?" Michiru replied, wondering what it was that Peorth had wanted to talk about now.

"I was just wondering…um…why you were looking at me like that after you had finished wiping the ice cream away from my cheek." Peorth explained, feeling a little uneasy since she knew what kind of reaction her question would trigger in the young boy standing in front of her.

"Oh, well I…huh, that is…I…" Michiru stammered quietly as he lowered his gaze and looked off to the side, being completely unable to look the goddess in the face and admit that he had found himself staring at her because of how gorgeous she was; that and how he never thought he would ever be able to interact with a beauty such as her even though fate had given him the chance.

Peorth could already tell my the sound of Michiru's voice, his words and his posture that her client wasn't yet ready to openly share how he felt about her even though she knew he found her attractive and although the time they spent in the kitchen making milkshakes together had allowed the two of them to do something together as friends which also lead to that cute little moment which followed afterwards; it clearly didn't have the effect needed to give a boost to the young boy's confidence and so the first class goddess reluctantly had to bring the matter to a close until such time when Michiru found the courage to declare his feelings openly with her and in person. So Peorth put her hands on each of Michiru's shoulders; causing him to redirect his attention back on her face and into her eyes; pausing momentarily until she found the right words to say out loud.

"Never mind Michiru, you don't have to tell me now, you can tell me when you feel that you're ready and until that time comes…" Peorth said softly with a gentle smile as she moved forward and slowly embraced the unprepared teen in a tender hug, wrapping her arms about his lean body and holding him close to her; positioning her mouth close to his ear so she could finish her sentence. "…we can just be friends and have fun while we get to know one another. Your wish can wait too until you've decided what it is that you want the most, I want to spend as much time as I can with you while you're here for two weeks until you have to go home; so hang in there and be happy."

Peorth stayed still and silent after that, waiting for her words to sink into the young boy's mind; hoping that her attempt at dispelling his uneasiness would work. A brief moment passed before Michiru's hands gradually wrapped around the goddess's bear waist as he returned the embrace, indicating that she had been successful at cheering up her client; it was a pleasant experience which made the first class goddess feel butterflies inside of her stomach.

"Thank you Peorth, I'll hang in there and be happy…so long as you're happy too." Michiru replied softly without breaking contact, managing a light smile as a light pink blush appeared on his face for being embraced by the attractive goddess whom he was now holding gently by the waist; feeling much better after having been cheered up a moment ago.

That was when Peorth's heart skipped a beat and she felt a warm feeling rise up to her chest, this was quite possibly the first time a client had this kind of effect on her and not just any client; but someone special who was just as honest and innocent as Keiichi had been. Peorth let out a sigh to keep herself under control as new emotions took hold over her, she was especially happy how things had now turned out for her like this; she made a mental note to thank Urd later for the advice the second class goddess had given too her earlier that morning given how she had managed to set things right between herself and Michiru without having to act all flirty or dress herself in overly revealing attire. Caught up in the blissful moment, both Peorth and Michiru failed to notice that the two of them were now levitating a few inches off the deck; for each of their feet were in the air and neither of them were touching the wooden floorboards.

"SKULD!" Urd shouted from the living room, her loud voice echoed all through the house as well as outside of it; causing Peorth's brief levitation to end and land Michiru and herself back on the solid surface beneath their feet which brought both of them back to reality.

"Uh oh, we've better find out what's going on; come on Peorth." Michiru said with concern; before he released his hands from Peorth's waist and walked briskly back inside; down the hallway to get to the living room with the first class goddess following close behind him.

"No one gave you permission to eat all of the chocolate ice cream milkshake yourself, now there's none left over for the rest of us you little hog!" Urd stated angrily, fighting to retrieve the nearly empty pitcher from Noble Scarlet who was hovering just out of Urd's reach while Skuld was attacking her eldest sister from behind by yanking on Urd's long hair and practically giving herself a piggyback ride in the process. "Noble Scarlet, what Skuld's doing is wrong; now hand me back that pitcher before I lose my temper!"

"You always lose your temper Urd, you're nothing but a mischief making misfit!" Skuld retaliated, desperately trying to keep the second class goddess from getting her hands on the pitcher which now had only enough milkshake left to refill each glass just once after Skuld had polished off the majority of the deliciously cold drink. Michiru and Peorth both halted and sighed once they arrived back in the living room, only to find Urd and Skuld fighting each other over the chocolate milkshake that had been made less than an hour ago.

"You go get the pitcher from Noble Scarlet; I'll break up the two sisters before they make a mess of the kitchen." Peorth declared.

"Be careful Peorth and try not to get hurt." Michiru said briefly, receiving a smile from the first class goddess as they glanced at each other before strolling into the kitchen to bring an end to the commotion before a messy disaster befell all of them. "Noble Scarlet, hand me the pitcher please."

"Alright Skuld, time to break it up now; calm down and stop fighting over a mere milkshake." Peorth ordered, levitating and grabbing hold of Skuld from behind as she summoned her angel out in an effort to assist her just in case Skuld put up a fight and resisted. "Gorgeous Rose, please help me to separate Skuld from Urd; hurry before anyone gets hurt."

"Hey! No fair Peorth, stay out of this and let me at Urd; I've got her on the ropes!" Skuld protested as she struggled to avoid being pulled away by Peorth, only to have Gorgeous Rose use her hands to pry Skuld's hand lose until the female inventor had released Urd's hair.

"Woaah!" Urd cried suddenly regained her momentum only to stagger forward and collide with Michiru, knocking the young boy backwards until they both fell to the kitchen floor with her on top of him; but with no time to break each other's fall as on the previous occasion earlier this morning.

"Okay Skuld, time to explain yourself to Belldandy and let her punish you for your actions; you've brought this on yourself so stop wining like a little kid." Peorth said, after having Skuld completely tied up with her green rose vines to keep her from getting away as she walked off to go find Belldandy who was probably still outside with Keiichi. "Oh that's right, you ARE a little kid; and you'll always be a little kid."

"Release me at once you perverted goddess or so help me, I'll…" Skuld yelled back angrily as she was gently tugged around like a floating balloon since she was still levitating in the air even though she was being dragged out of the house against her will by Peorth.

"Or you'll what?" Peorth interrupted, cutting off Skuld in the middle of her sentence as she was forced to drag the length of vine in her hand when Skuld tried going the other way; creating a tug of war between the two goddesses even though the younger one was tied up. "You know its not nice to gang up on your sister like that, two to one is hardly a fair fight; even though both of you are goddesses."

"Well excuse me, its not my fault Urd didn't summon her angel out once I had summoned mine!" Skuld countered loudly on purpose so Urd would hear her words, causing a weight of emotional pain to suddenly resurface from within her eldest sister as Urd's eyes watered.

"Alright Skuld, you've had enough fighting for one day now come on." Peorth demanded as she managed to drag Skuld out of the kitchen and down the hallway which lead outside of the house; leaving Michiru and Urd alone on the kitchen floor. "You too Noble Scarlet."

"Ouch, that really…Urd!" Michiru said suddenly once he saw that the first class goddess was lying on top of him, and this time with Urd's well developed body pressing down against his; causing a blush to creep over the embarrassed boy's face just like before…until he noticed the tears streaming down her face which told him that the female beauty was now crying. "Oh no. What's wrong Urd? Are you hurt?"

"N-No, not from colliding into you or falling on the floor if that's what you mean." Urd answered before sniffling softly, this immediately told Michiru that something else had caused Urd to cry; possibly something that Skuld had blurted out at the end of their fight even though the Kururugi boy didn't catch what it was when he had been knocked to the floor once Urd had collided with him after having her hair let go of.

"Was it something your sister said? Urd wait, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel more hurt and I shouldn't have asked." Michiru replied apologetically with a concerned expression on his face before he looked around and noticed the box of napkins which he must have knocked off the counter when he had fallen to the floor, pulling one out and gently wiping away the tears from Urd's face until it was dry once she eventually stopped crying. "You came to my aid when I had need of it earlier this morning; allow me to do the same for you. I didn't catch what ever it was that Skuld had said, but what ever it was; it's your business and not mine so we'll leave it at that. Though you may be a goddess like the others in this house except of course for Keiichi, its still easy to feel hurt; but what matters is that you can recover from the pain that's inside of you no matter how long it takes and always remember that you have people who care about you that can help you when you need it whether they're your family or your friends. I know we've only known each other for less than a day, but I'm your friend and your mine; you're a good person Urd and don't let what ever Skuld said cause you to think otherwise because I won't."

By now, Urd's eyes had stopped watering and she could only stay wide eyed and still as her mind processed everything that the mortal teenage boy had said to her; causing warmth to heat up from within herself which chased away most of the emotional pain she had been suffering from only moments ago. Unable to find the words to express herself right away, Urd simply smiled back at Michiru for all of the kind words he had shared in his attempt to comfort her when he saw the second class goddess in such a sad state; a part of her wished that she could repay him for his kindness even though he had already mentioned that they were now even for when she had helped him out in the embarrassing situation in his bedroom earlier that morning. Unable to think of anything at the moment, Urd simply got up and helped Michiru up in the process as they both stood up from the floor; but then she gave the Kururugi boy a very tight hug which nearly sent his hormones out of control when he felt Urd's irresistible figure and sizable cleavage pressing against his body again.

"Thank you Michiru…for saying those kind words, they mean a great deal to me." Urd said softly, pausing for an extra ten seconds before releasing herself and walking out of the kitchen, leaving a now blushing young boy who was somewhat confused and dazed for a bit.

"Uh, you're welcome…Urd." Michiru whispered quietly before tidying up the kitchen and pouring the last of the milkshake into some glasses.

Once Urd had safely retreated to the sanctuary of her bedroom, she slid the door shut and stood leaning her back to the wall as she took into account all of the thoughts and emotions she was feeling from when she had been depressed and then comforted by the human whom had labelled her as one of his friends and vice versa. While she knew from Michiru's storytelling of his Feudal era adventures that he was a good person who made friends with human, half demon and full demon friends alike; she couldn't fully believe that he would accept her if he found out about her half demon heritage along with the events of her past which still haunted her to this very day. Though she knew Michiru had been completely honest when he said those remarks, the fact that he didn't catch what Skuld had blurted out still caused Urd to worry about how he'd react after knowing everything about what she really was and what she did in her past; whether or not Michiru would still look upon her the same way again was a very serious fear on the goddess's troubled mind.

Meanwhile in the Shrine outside of the house, Uncle Koshian had just completed his inspection of the grounds on his property as well as the interior of the house and the Shrine; he was presently relaxing in the Shrine where it was shady along with Belldandy and Keiichi who had accompanied him throughout the whole task from beginning to end. When Peorth had arrived on the scene with Skuld tied up in rose vines and being tugged around like a balloon, Belldandy was the first to ask what the meaning of this was; making Peorth explained quickly starting from when she and Michiru arrived in the kitchen until her explanation ended with Skuld's uncalled for comment about Urd not summoning out her angel which made Belldandy sigh with worry. Uncle Koshian was engaged in conversation with Keiichi when Belldandy's boyfriend had begun talking about the Auto club he was part of, so the two of them were to busy to hear or notice the other conversation taking place amongst the goddesses; but everyone quickly got together once each of the talks had come to an end.

"It was very wrong of you to bring up such a painful matter in front of Urd like that, I want you to confront her privately and apologize to her sometime in the day." Belldandy said with a serious tone of voice before turning to Peorth. "Peorth, please don't resort to tying up my younger sister just to bring her to me like you did; you should have summoned me instead if she was too much for you to handle by yourself."

"Alright, I won't do it again." Peorth replied with a sigh until she caught Skuld sticking her tongue out at her. "Unless she deserves it."

"So Skuld, what did you do to make Peorth mad enough to tie you up like that?" Keiichi asked humorously, giving in to his curiosity now that Skuld had been released; not knowing that he would be making her mad with his question even though he meant no offence.

"HMPH!" Skuld fumed as she spin around and gave off a scary glare of certain death if she was set off even more. "Why are you asking me that Keiichi? Are you suddenly developing naughty ideas for how to take advantage of MY BIG SIS? WELL? ARE YOU? HMM?"

"No! No! No!" Keiichi replied with denial, waving his hands around defensively while Skuld stood on her toes just to scare him even more.

"Well now that everything is in good order, I'll call up Michiru's Mother and inform her of the situation." Uncle Koshian declared.

"Oh, by the way Peorth." Belldandy said suddenly as she suddenly had a memory recall. "How did you enjoy making milkshakes with Michiru?"

"It was fun, he was a very good instructor and he taught Skuld and I everything we needed to know." Peorth answered joyfully with a happy smile on her face. "Its too bad you weren't there with us to taste the new batch we made together, most of it is now gone because of someone's uncontrollable craving for ice cream."

"Ah, ha, ha, ha." Skuld responded shyly once Peorth had sarcastically hinted that she was the one who drank most of the milkshake.

"Ah, what can you do?" Keiichi commented. "Skuld loves her ice cream; it is her alternate energy source after all so she can't control it."

"Alright Skuld, go find Urd and apologize to her properly so we can put this matter to rest; she should be in her room if she's not in the kitchen or living room." Belldandy declared as everyone re-entered the house after leaving the Shrine, they then arrived in the living room and saw Michiru had just finished tidying up the kitchen; everything was clean and there were some full glasses with the last of the chocolate ice cream milkshake waiting to be served. "You didn't have to clean up in here while we were outside Michiru, I could have done that; you're our guest in this house."

"Oh it wasn't much work Belldandy and besides, I needed to clean up the mess on the counter anyway after making milkshakes with Peorth and Skuld." Michiru replied with a chuckle as he stood back so everyone could grab a full glass for themselves. "Help yourselves."

"Well thank you very much, Peorth says she had fun learning from you and that you made a great teacher; I'm so glad that the two of you got to spend such an enjoyable experience together." Belldandy said happily, causing Michiru to steal a glance at Peorth, only to blush and turn away when she smiled back at him so affectionately. "Skuld, you can have your glass after you've apologized to Urd, go on."

"Alright." Skuld said reluctantly before heading off to Urd's bedroom.

"Does anyone know where Mr. Koshian went too?" Keiichi asked curiously as he noticed that Michiru's Uncle was missing from the group.

"ARGH!" A scream echoed throughout the house, causing everyone to pause with worry for what was going on inside of the house; then a massive burst of lightning descended and struck the house until it penetrated inside to where ever its target was located.

"Ahhhhhh!" Another loud cry echoed throughout the house, most likely due to the painful electric shocks from the lightning attack.

"That sounded like Urd and then Skuld!" Keiichi pointed out, he had lived with the goddesses long enough to distinguish whose voices were whose and therefore he could identify who had cried out loud just now; everyone scurried throughout the house until they arrived at Urd's room and slid open the door to find Skuld laughing her head off.

"Urd?" Michiru called out in surprise, his eyes widening in disbelief as he beheld a little girl trying to cover herself up in the same clothes he recalled Urd wearing only a couple of minutes ago; she looked even younger than Skuld. "A-Are you alright? What happened to you?"

"Ah! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Skuld laughed out loud before calming down. "Its nothing serious Michiru, this is just what happens when our energy supply is caught off from heaven in the event that Yggdrasil is having a serious amount of technical problems; but it should be fixed soon."

"But that doesn't explain where all that lightning came from." Michiru pointed out loud in confusion. "How did that come about?"

"Oh, well I told Urd I was sorry, but she still held a grudge and she was the one who caused the lightning attack which stung me with electricity; and that's how she turned into a little kid because she used up her precious energy." Skuld explained while Urd glared at her.

"Well I suppose that explains why you, Peorth and Belldandy are both alright, seeing as how the two of you haven't exhausted your powers." Michiru deduced before asking. "So does that mean that each of you would become even younger than you are now if you did that too?"

"Oh no, Skuld, Urd and I govern different time domains." Belldandy explained. "Urd governs the past, I govern the present and Skuld governs the future; so Urd becomes younger and Skuld becomes older when ever our energy supply from heaven is cut off. In order to exist on earth, we must rely on a continuous supply of energy from up in heaven which is supplied to us by the Yggdrasil system."

"What about you Peorth?" Michiru asked curiously. "Aren't you effected by this too?"

"Not in the same way that Skuld and Urd are, I don't govern any time domain so when you think about it; I'll just have the same reaction that Belldandy would most likely have when our supplies of energy are cut off which means we'll both pass out and fall asleep if we use up our remaining amounts of energy or power."

"That reminds me of when ever I use my "Light of Judgement" attack, its so powerful and takes up so much of my energy that I always end up fainting and falling unconscious immediately after casting it during a battle." Michiru added after recalling from his adventure in Feudal Japan.

"This must have happened just recently then, and we would have received a phone call from heaven to warn us of it too." Peorth deduced.

"As a matter of fact, there was a phone call; someone with a deep voice asked to speak with Urd earlier this morning." Michiru recalled.

"That was the Almighty One!" Belldandy pointed out before kneeling down to look a now younger Urd face to face. "What did he tell you?"

"He said that the Yggdrasil system is experiencing some difficulties when a massive amount of new data was imputed into its memory banks, the system overloaded and that is what caused the temporary trouble it is now currently experiencing." Urd answered in a cute voice due to her sudden transformation. "But the good news is he said that the problem should be fixed within six to eight hours, so there shouldn't be anything to worry about and he'd call again to inform us of any changes in the situation up in heaven; that's the whole of it."

"I see, well that's good to hear; six to eight hours isn't much so I suppose it'll be okay so long as each of us conserve our energy supplies." Belldandy mentioned. "Well, why don't we all return to the living room where we can relax together for a little while?"

Everyone wandered back to the living room and sat down together on the couch and comfy chairs which were available, Urd took a couple of minutes to change into some new clothes stored away which she had brought to wear during the previous time when she had temporarily transformed into her younger self; she arrived and did a brief spin to show off her other clothes. She was now wearing a pair of orange shorts, a black T-shirt and a little sweater which had white sleeves, an orange hood and black for the rest of the garment. Peorth came and handed out some glasses which had the last of the chocolate ice cream milkshake for everyone to drink, they had to finish it off while it was still cold or else the delicious drink would no longer be a nice cold treat. As everyone chatted amongst themselves, Michiru noticed that Urd looked much happier than before despite her temporary transformation as well as the incident which made her sad so he was glad to see her in better spirits; hopefully she'd be back to normal again after the problem with Yggdrasil had been fixed.

"Michiru?" Mr. Koshian called out as he entered the living room, drawing everyone's attention in the process; he held out a mobile phone in one hand which he must have used to talk with someone. "I've just sorted the whole matter with your mother, everything's fine; but she still wants to talk to you so here you go. Don't worry, I've already informed her that Miss Belldandy and everyone else living here has been looking after the house during my absence and that all of them are trustworthy; you've made friends with them already so cheer up."

A panicked expression suddenly came over the Kururugi boy as his eyes widened with sheer dread, for his Uncle had already told his mother that Michiru was staying at his house with five other young people whom he had only known for perhaps a day; and four of them were girls no less. While he was glad that he didn't have to tell her this himself, he was now faced with the dreadful task of hearing a mother to son lecture over the phone about what she thought of the whole affair among a few other things which Michiru himself was hoping that she wouldn't bring up; at least this was over the phone and his mother wasn't here in person to talk with him face to face or heaven knows how he'd survive even a minute longer. And so with great reluctance, Michiru took the phone from his Uncle's hand and held it to the side of his face so he could speak with his mother; taking a deep breath first to prepare himself for the worst of the event.

"H-Hello Mom, h-how have you been doing?" Michiru mumbled weakly, his uneasy state due to the torturous talk on the phone causing everyone in the living room to look at him with worry and concern…everyone except for his Uncle who had now gone to the kitchen briefly.

"Michiru?" The boy's mother replied. "Is it true what your Uncle said about him allowing these people to reside and watch over his house and property while he's been gone all this time?"

"Yes." Michiru answered, breathing ever so slowly in an effort to keep himself sane in front of his new friends who were all watching him.

"And that you've gotten along well with them even though they're complete strangers?" His mother asked with concern once again.

"Yes." Michiru answered again, hoping to get this over and done with before he suffered any further discomfort or embarrassment.

"Well that's understandable given that they're around your age, I'm glad that you've gotten to know them for yourself and that you're Uncle's finally come home to see you so that's all good to hear." Mrs. Kururugi continued. However, your Uncle mentioned that he's going away on another long pilgrimage which means that you'll once again be living alone with these people under the same roof. Am I right?"

"Yes, he told me about it; he leaves tomorrow morning so we'll have the rest of tonight to spend some time together." Michiru replied.

"Well I hope that you do, both of you don't get to see each other very often so please make the most of it until he leaves." Mrs. Kururugi instructed. "Oh yes, your Uncle tells me that four of the people now staying at his house are young girls, and that you seem to be having relations with one of them. Is that true?"

"Mom!" Michiru countered loudly as a light blush crept over his face, causing Urd and Peorth to smile sweetly at him while his Uncle grinned; having caught on to the change of subject which his young nephew was now forced to discuss over the phone with his mother.

"Now I understand that you've been a good boy all of your life and that you've done a great job by being responsible and well mannered towards other people, but as your mother, it is my responsibility to remind you of what to do in certain situations that you'll encounter such as this one." The boy's mother instructed as she went on, despite the torture she was now putting Michiru through. "In the event that you and your girlfriend decide to have sex together if and when ever that time comes in your future, be sure to use condoms so that the two of you are prevented from making a mistake which would ultimately effect the rest of your lives."

While his mother continued to talk over the phone, the blush on Michiru's face turned a deep dark red and his head looked as though a shower of sweat was running down from it; any time he glanced at one of the goddesses caused the Shikigami user to turn away with sheer embarrassment in an effort to control his sanity which was already slipping from his mental grasp with each passing minute. To make matters worse, this conversation was bringing back the memory of waking up in bed with Peorth which lead to Michiru's misunderstanding followed by being Urd rescuing him and then the multiple times of being in physical contact with either of the attractive goddesses. Although everyone kept quiet so Michiru could better hear his mother's voice over the phone, Urd and Peorth had managed to catch a few words passing between the two; they were now giggling inwardly and it was painfully difficult for them to suppress their laughter and they were waiting for the Kururugi boy to hang up so they could vent it all out of themselves before they died from it all.

"You are a young man and I don't need to remind you that you'll be staying under the same roof as your new friends for two whole weeks, a lot can happen in that period of time so I just want to make sure that you know what your father and I expect from you, do you fully understand everything I've just told you Michiru?" His mother concluded, bringing a final end to the sensitive subject over the phone.

"Yes mom, I understand and just because I've met some girls who I'm now friends with doesn't mean I'm going to have sex any time soon." Michiru countered in his own defensive, causing Peorth and Urd to nearly burst out laughing while the other young people in the living room now wore light blushes on their faces; namely Keiichi along with Skuld and Belldandy. "If we're done, then I'll say goodbye."

"Goodbye Michiru, I'll call again in a few days; take care." His mother replied before hanging up, allowing Michiru to do the same.

"See Michiru? I told you everything would be fine once your mother was brought up to speed." Uncle Koshian said reassuringly after walking into the living room and giving his nephew a pat on the shoulder to show some support. "Now that wasn't so bad now was it?"

"I don't ever want to go through that again." Michiru murmured quietly as he leaned back to rest his head against the soft backrest.

"Don't worry Michiru, your mother's allowed you to stay here with us so that alone is a good thing." Little Urd said as she stepped in front of where Michiru was sitting, holding a glass of chocolate ice cream milkshake in both of her hands. "Here, I think you need a cold drink."

"Thank you Urd." Michiru sat as he accepted the glass, drinking it down quickly to calm himself before taking a few deep breaths of air.

"You don't look so well Michiru, are you feeling any better now that your talk on the phone is over?" Belldandy asked with concern.

"I should be alright; I only hope there aren't any more surprises in store for today." Michiru answered with a wave of relief for being to endure such an embarrassing experience. "Thank you Belldandy, but you don't need to worry, I'm fine now."

"Your mother loves you very much Michiru, I'm sure she means well even though she may have put you in an uncomfortable position, don't be too troubled by it." Belldandy said sweetly in an attempt to dispel any troubled thoughts that Michiru had on his mind. "Anyway, its almost time for lunch so how about all of you go outside for a bit while I prepare some delicious food and drink. No buts, everybody out!"

"Aw, come on big sis, its too hot outside." Skuld whined until she reluctantly gave in once she made eye contact with Belldandy, she would rather have stayed inside the air conditioned house so she could work on more of her inventions inside of the make shift laboratory which was her bedroom. "Alright fine, but only until lunchtime, just let me go to my room for a sec so I get Banpei to come outside too."

"Any ideas about how we're to occupy ourselves until lunchtime?" Urd asked out loud, looking around at everyone for any suggestions.

"I wouldn't mind having a walk around outside, its been a while since I've seen my Uncle's shrine, and I'd like to explore the whole outside yard around the house too." Michiru answered, looking around to see if anyone had any other ideas. "If anyone wants to accompany me, you're more than welcome, unless there's something else you'd rather do instead."

"I'll come with you Michiru." Peorth replied with a smile as they headed outside followed close behind by Urd, Keiichi, Skuld and Banpei.

"Okay then, let's go Peorth." Michiru replied, smiling back at Peorth momentarily after exchanging glances with the first class goddess.

Author's Note: I apologize again for the long wait and also for the fact that romance isn't an easy subject to write about when one has no experience in the field and must therefore rely entirely on one's imagination; I hope you still enjoyed this chapter and that it was well done.

Trace Carter: I hope you enjoyed the moments with Michiru and Peorth together, I'll try to further their relationship throughout the story.

Orionpax09: Yes, he will be jealous, lord help Michiru and the others when Miroku shows up at the house and meets the goddesses.

Greymon Leader: There's more fun still to come, for Michiru has two weeks to spend at his Uncle's house with all four goddesses.

J4RRE77: Don't worry, Michiru just made friends with everyone during his Feudal era trip which is why he's now falling for a goddess.


	5. A Morning to Remember

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Oh My Goddess, or anything associated with either of them. This story is being written just for fun and enjoyment.

Chapter #5: A Morning to Remember.

Up in Heaven, all of the gods and goddesses peacefully carried on with their daily routine of what ever work they were tasked to perform, those who did work on the Yggdrasil system and those who relayed messages back and forth throughout the various departments of Goddess Relief Office as well as the Earth Help Centre. The setting of the working environment is quite inviting given that all the buildings are marble white without a single sign of decay on them and they are complete with lush green bushes or trees surrounding them which gives an everlasting paradise appearance since this is Heaven after all.

While the majority of the deities worked mainly in peace and quiet, there is one particular goddess whose routine differs a lot from the others, her name is Lind and she is a Valkyrie or a member of Heaven's battle division as she is also known as. Lind is dressed in a heavenly white clothes with thin dark blue lining on the exterior edges along with a matching pair of boots, a fancy trench coat like garment with long cape like attachments running down from her shoulders, giving the divine beauty a military appearance which was appropriate given her status as both a goddess and a Valkyrie warrior.

At a glance, Lind's face looked similar to Belldandy's, though her facial expression was serious since the goddess had become transformed by long periods of hard combat training she had put herself through in order to be powerful enough to take on anything and anyone who was deemed to be an enemy. Lind had light blue hair, the majority of which was cut short like Peorth's, but the few remaining strands on the right side of her head and face were left to grow longer, their lengths hanging down to reach Lind's waist. There were tiny blue markings on Lind's face just as the other goddesses had, though Lind had three smaller ones at the centre of her forehead which were arranged in a triangular pattern, Lind's light blue eyes looked like jewels which added even more beauty to her lovely face.

"I must become stronger; I must continue training myself until I'm strong enough to…" Lind said to herself, wielding a long handled axe with a spike protruding from the tip of the mighty weapon which she swung back and forth at various angles during her own practice sessions, destroying targets such as falling boulders under simulated battle conditions on a level of which no other goddess or Valkyrie could keep pace with.

"Lind?" A deity called out, bringing a halt to the Valkyrie's personal training session. "I've just received word that Peorth is not at the Earth Help Centre, she presently has a contract with a young human boy who summoned her down to Earth yesterday afternoon, but she has not yet granted her client's wish and therefore, she won't be returning to Heaven until after she has fulfilled her contract."

"What? That cannot be, Peorth is the number one Goddess of the Earth Help Centre, something must be wrong if she's unable to grant a wish." Lind replied in dismay, wondering what could possibly be keeping Peorth from granting wishes as she's always done, concern eventually took over the Valkyrie's mind and she decided to end her daily training practice in order to investigate the matter herself.

"Do you wish to carry on with your daily training Lind?" The deity asked, remaining as he was while waiting for Lind's answer.

"No, I'm done for the time being thank you; I'm going down to Earth for a while so I can investigate myself." Lind answered, using magic to store her weapon away until she had need of it.

"Very well then, until we meet again Lind, good luck." The deity replied politely before Lind left the training grounds to travel down to Earth.

Meanwhile, Belldandy busied herself with preparing lunch in the kitchen, humming softly to herself in the process. Keiichi was doing some maintenance work on his motorcycle and Banpei was helping Skuld with what appeared to be one of her new inventions.

"Hey Skuld, what are you doing with my old bicycle?" Keiichi asked curiously as he glanced up and saw the young goddess scanning it with some high tech gadget in her hand.

"I'm just scanning it, no need to worry Keiichi; it's for a scientific experiment to test out my newest invention." Skuld answered as she continued with her tool.

"Okay then…" Keiichi whispered to himself, keeping quiet to avoid making the little goddess angry with his choice of words.

Meanwhile, Michiru and Peorth were enjoying a walk together throughout the grounds surrounding the house and the temple, the natural scenery of the green grass, lush trees and bushes made everything seem peaceful and beautiful at the same time. A gentle breeze blew which caused all the overhanging branches of the trees to sway back and forth, their leaves rustling gently, echoing softly in the wind.

"Wow, Belldandy has taken great care of everything while my Uncle Koshian's been away on his pilgrimages, the house, the Temple and all of the grounds look absolutely perfect." Michiru commented while examining the surrounding environment with his eyes.

"Belldandy isn't called a first class Goddess for nothing you know." Peorth stated, smiling whilst enjoying a peaceful walk with Michiru.

"I didn't know that there was a class system for Goddesses, I thought all Gods and Goddesses were for the most part, all equal." Michiru replied turning to look at Peorth. "You're a first class Goddess too aren't you Peorth?"

"Yes I am, and I have an unlimited license as well." Peorth answered proudly with a faint aura of heavenly light radiating from her body.

"You must have worked very hard to earn such high status up in heaven, must be difficult to compete against other deities." Michiru said.

"All Gods and Goddesses strive to do their utmost in achieving all that they can for the greater good, that's how peace and harmony are maintained after all." Peorth explained as she and Michiru approached a small clearing next to a big tall tree which had a thick branch overhanging branched protruding from it, causing the first class Goddess to suddenly hatch an idea in her mind. "Michiru, I learned a lot about you from your adventures in Feudal Japan which you told all of us yesterday evening at dinner. Would you mind if I could see a demonstration of your Shikigami powers?"

"Uh, sure Peorth, w-we are on my Uncle's property so I guess it's alright since no outsiders will see us." Michiru answered back.

"Alright, but I'll show you a demonstration of my magic powers first, watch this." Peorth said excitedly, stepping forward so she would be standing closer to the tree, holding up both of her hands in the air.

Michiru's eyes widened when the gorgeous goddess used her divine powers, two pairs of long green vines grew from the thick overhanging tree branch and hung downwards until they halted just three feet above the ground, entangling themselves in the process so they looked like strands of double braded rope, the ends of them then bound themselves together at the bottom which made a swing.

"Wow, that was nicely done Peorth, very creative." Michiru said as he complimented the first class goddess who smiled sweetly in return.

"That's strange, suddenly I feel a little tired all of a sudden." Peorth said softly while her body lost balance and swayed from side to side, forcing the first class goddess to grab the vines only to withdraw her hand suddenly in a flash, alarming Michiru in the process. "Ouch!"

"Are you alright Peorth?" Michiru asked worriedly with a look of concern on his face, taking Peorth's hands in his own to examine them.

"Uh huh, I forgot about the thorns." Poerth replied sheepishly with a hint of embarrassment in the process. "I should have used my magic to remove all of them from the vines before touching the swing with my hand, let my hands go so I can use my magic again."

"Wait Peorth, you've hurt yourself, now please hold still for a moment." Michiru protested in response, grasping Peorth's hands tightly for a moment to keep her still before he relaxed his grip to hold them more gently as he conjured one of his Shikigami spells. "Oh flowing mighty river, give me your blessing."

A glowing red star shaped pentagram appeared beneath Michiru's feet and began to spin, blue light radiated from Michiru which rose up and transformed into a red fish, the fish then hovered above Peorth and surrounded her with more blue light as Michiru's Great River Offering spell was cast. The spell was more than enough to heal Peorth's minor injuries, not only was the pain gone, but all the cuts instantaneously healed so her hand looked as though it was completely unharmed. In addition, Peorth could also feel her strength and energy fully recover which made her fully awake again as she had been before, making her feel better than ever.

"Are you feeling any better Peorth?" Michiru asked with concern, holding Peorth gently by the shoulders to steady her while she stood.

"Oh Yes! Much better." Peorth answered excitedly, snapping her fingers and making all of the thorns vanish without dissipating any of her own magical energy like she did a minute ago when she had created the swing out of vines. "Thank you for showing me a demonstration of your magic powers Michiru, I enjoyed it very much. Would you like to try out the swing I made?"

"Yes, I would Peorth, but I'll wait until after you've had your turn since you were feeling faint a moment ago." Michiru answered.

"I assure you Michiru that I'm feeling perfectly fine now thanks to your healing spell that you cast on me, so try it out." Peorth insisted.

"Ladies first, no arguments." Michiru replied, his politeness and his stubbornness were making Peorth feel a little annoyed, but the first class goddess was willing to let the young Shikigami warrior win this friendly feud in order to end the matter and move onwards.

"Okay then, I'll try it out." Peorth stated with a friendly smile as she sat herself in the swing, swaying gently forwards and backwards at a relaxing pace, all while keeping eye contact with Michiru who stood beside her.

"Peorth…I think I know why you suddenly felt faint, when you used your powers to create the swing, you didn't realize that your energy supply had been cut off from Heaven because of the Yggdrasil system experiencing some problems." Michiru deduced. "The same thing happened to Urd when she used her powers which then resulted in transforming her into a little girl, I suppose this has all been my fault, the overload in the Yggdrasil system was because of my…"

"No Michiru, it's not your fault!" Peorth cut in suddenly, resting a hand on Michiru's shoulder, her soft touch along with her gentle voice and caring expression causing the Kururugi boy to look her in the eyes. "The Yggdrasil system is designed to monitor each and every human being on the earth for misfortune as well as to record their memories and experiences throughout their lives, so of course there are going to be bugs, glitches and all sorts of other technical problems that ordinary computers go through, but you are not to blame for any of that."

The teenage boy could only stare back at the gorgeous goddess seated in the swing before him, he was at a loss for words and no matter how hard he tried, Michiru couldn't shake away the feeling of being responsible for Yggdrasil's problems which in turn effected the goddesses whom he had befriended down here on Earth even though the whole matter wasn't all that serious in Peorth's opinion.

"Protecting the balance of good and evil is a monumental task and we goddesses try our hardest to achieve that by helping people who are suffering from misfortune, while its true that we can't grant wishes for everyone, we ensure that those most deserving of such an honour are the ones who get to receive at least one of their wishes, having only one wish makes a person look deep inside themselves so that they'll wish for what ever will bring them the most happiness in their lives." Peorth explained, her smile dispelling any and all worries that the young Shikigami user had for her sake as well as for all other deities and the Yggdrasil system. "Once a selected candidate has had their wish granted, their misfortune is brought to an end and their feelings of pain or stress are replaced with joy which then provide more strength and hope for us to keep everything balanced and in harmony. When wishes are granted, its not just the client who experiences happiness, the goddess also feels happiness as well for making a difference in that person's life whether it be great or small."

"I understand, if only all human beings were as caring and generous as all of you, the world would be a better place." Michiru commented.

"All human beings are equally capable of doing good Michiru, but not all of them choose to do so and there are many who choose to do terrible deeds instead and sadly, humanity finds itself divided between good and evil which is all the more reason why that delicate balance must be monitored and protected for everyone's sake." Peorth added.

"If you ever had the chance to have your wish granted Peorth, what would you wish for?" Michiru asked curiously to changing the subject.

"What?" Peorth replied after having been caught off guard by such a question, all the various feelings inside of her took hold of her mind which caused the goddess to hesitate. "Well…I…um…it's…"

"I'm sorry Peorth, I shouldn't have asked you something so personal, let's just forget it and move on." Michiru stated after seeing the hesitant look on Peorth's face, feeling bad for stirring up what ever was troubling the first class goddess.

"Okay, but now it's your turn to try out the swing." Peorth said playfully with a smiling face, standing up and pulling Michiru over by the arm so that he'd sit down in the swing next. "Come on Michiru, I know you want too."

"A-Alright Peorth." Michiru replied, resisting the urge to laugh at Peorth's playfulness as he sat himself on the swing and began swaying back and forth.

"In a hurry aren't you Michiru?" Peorth pointed out as Michiru pushed his feet along the ground in order to swing higher and faster than before. "Trying to see how fast you can go?"

"No Peorth, I'm trying to see how high I can go and in order to gain more height, I have to go faster." Michiru answered, swinging his legs out and then tucking them in at the correct moment to achieve more momentum as he continued swinging forwards and backwards.

"Why is that?" Peorth asked since her curiosity had now gotten the better of her as she continued watching Michiru on the swing.

"Well…it's because riding on a swing really fast makes you feel like you can fly." Michiru answered before letting go of the vines and detaching himself from the swing in once swift motion once he had swung as high and as forwards as possible, surprising Peorth when he flew through the air for a few seconds and then landed feet first on the ground about ten feet away or so. "See? Its really fun, but you have to be careful in order to avoid hurting yourself."

"Well then, if you say its fun, then I'll give it a try." Peorth replied excitedly, seating herself down in the swing and pushing her feet off the ground to gain more thrust, moving her legs accordingly while swinging forwards and backwards as she had seen Michiru doing.

"Now be careful Peorth, you have to adjust yourself on the seat of the swing in order to launch yourself properly without falling and hurting yourself, and you especially don't want to fall short only to have the swing hit you from behind even if you land on your feet." Michiru advised with caution. "I can stand behind you and catch the swing once you launch yourself so it doesn't hit you just to be safe if you'd like."

"No, its okay Michiru, I'll be fine." Peorth insisted with a sincere smile as she swung back and forth. "Besides, I won't be able to see your handsome face if you stand behind me."

Caught off guard by Peorth's words, Michiru averted his gaze to hide the light pink blush on his face, but Peorth had already noticed and the butterflies in her stomach now danced around which made her feelings even more difficult to keep bottled up. Unable to resist the opportunity presented to her, Peorth adjusted herself on the swing and prepared to launch into the air as she saw Michiru do a minute ago, just as soon as she reached the highest point once she swung forwards.

"Michiru…think fast!" Peorth shouted excitedly as she launched herself from the swing, being taller and extremely athletic had given the first class goddess even more momentum and so she flew through the air even farther than Michiru had done, alarming the Kururugi boy in the process.

"Don't tuck in your legs Peorth." Michiru warned, fearing that Peorth would lose balance upon hitting the ground and end up hurting herself, so he darted forwards in an attempt to prevent such an accident only to put himself in harms way.

"Wooah!" Peorth shouted upon impacting the Kururugi boy, trying to grab his arms to steady herself in time while he caught her by the waist, but their combined efforts weren't enough and they both tumbled on to the ground which left the goddess on top of the young human boy. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow."

"Are you alright Peorth?" Michiru asked softly, laying still on the ground just in case he had seriously hurt himself given the fact that he had taken most of the impact by attempting to catch Peorth during her landing, still holding her well developed waist gently with his hands.

"Yes, I'm alright, thank you Michiru." Peorth answered, noticing that Michiru was probably more hurt than she was, her legs on either side of Michiru's form while she laid on top of him with her waist and chest pressing against his, putting both of them in a very compromising position similar to the one earlier that morning when Urd had fallen on the floor of the bathroom with Michiru underneath her. "My knees are a little bit sore from falling to the ground, but I'm alright otherwise. What about you? I hope I didn't hurt you when we collided."

"N-No, not as bad as you think. Besides, it was my fault for trying to catch you, I was afraid you would lose balance and fall forwards on your face since you weren't going to land like I had done." Michiru replied sheepishly since his efforts didn't work out as he had hoped.

"Well, thank you anyway for trying your best to help me." Peorth said gratefully, savouring the gentle touch of Michiru's hands on her waist, thinking what to say next in order to keep the conversation going so that Michiru wouldn't notice just yet. "Are you hurt at all Michiru?"

"Well, my back feels a little sore so I think I'll just lay here for a few moments before I try getting up." Michiru answered.

"Good idea." Peorth agreed, looking around at the peaceful scenery which surrounded them, the lush trees and bushes, the green grass along with the small pond with clear blue water a short distance away. Although this occasion wasn't anything close to a romantic date between lovers, Peorth was nevertheless content since she got to share an enjoyable experience with Michiru whom she was becoming close friends with, and their compromising position which they had now found themselves in by accident was an added bonus in her book.

Not wanting to ruin the moment by making Michiru nervous like she had done before by sneaking into the boy's sleeping bag first thing this morning, Peorth reluctantly raised herself off of Michiru's body so that she was now hovering over him rather than laying on top of him. A brief moment passed between them as they looked into each other's eyes, the silence coupled with the gentle breeze blowing through the trees made the world around them disappear from their minds which left them only to focus on themselves, both of them wore smiles on their faces until the two of them suddenly began to laugh together.

"Ah, ha! Ha! Ha!" Michiru commented. "Who would have thought that a peaceful walk would have eventually lead us to this situation?"

"Going for a walk was your idea Michiru, so I'd say you're to blame for this." Peorth joked with a playful grin on her face.

"Hey, you agreed to accompany me Peorth and if I recall correctly, it was your idea to create the swing on the tree." Michiru countered.

"True, but then you're the one who decided to launch yourself from it and fly through the air so if you hadn't done that, then I wouldn't have tried doing it myself." Peorth argued, knowing that she was deliberately creating another friendly feud, but she wanted to see how Michiru would react and what it would take to make him abandon his shy personality…at least temporarily anyway.

"You're right, but you weren't going to land properly so I was forced to step in and try to catch you as you touched the ground." Michiru pointed out, keeping the argument going.

"I could have landed on my feet without hurting myself; I am a first class goddess after all." Peorth stated, changing the tone of her voice so she would sound even cuter than usual, wearing a proud and gorgeous smile in the process.

"Well I didn't want to take that chance…s-so that's why I did what I did." Michiru replied, realizing only too late that he had lost to Peorth.

"Case closed, court adjured." Peorth stated triumphantly, eyeing Michiru in the process.

"Oh yeah?" Michiru countered with a grin.

"EEEEEEK!" Peorth yelped out loud, caught off guard by Michiru's change in tact as she found herself being tickled to death, wearing a small tank top made the exposed skin of her waist vulnerable to such an attack which she had totally overlooked. "AH! HA! HA! HA! HA!"

Peorth tried tickling Michiru back, but he was fully clothed so it was more difficult for her despite the fact that she was laying on top of him.

"Sorry Peorth, I couldn't think of another way to counter you." Michiru said apologetically, halting his assaults and holding Peorth gently by the waist as he had done before, but Peorth was out of breath from laughing and so her chest was heaving in and out until she managed to calm down. "How about you lay on the ground like I'm doing, you'll be able to relax easier and watch the birds in the trees above us."

Peorth did as the Kururugi boy suggested and laid beside him with her back on the soft grass, looking up at the trees, there were a few birds darting about the branches and the sun's rays were shining through the gaps in the leaves which provided most of the shade in the clearing that the two of them were relaxing together in. Although the first class goddess had succeeded in her plan, she hadn't expected Michiru to tickle her and while she enjoyed the feel of his touch when ever he held her gently by the waist, she was very ticklish and had laughed even harder than the time she had lost the first round in the duel she had challenged Belldandy too many months ago.

"What are you looking at Michiru?" Peorth asked after turning her head and catching Michiru staring back at her face with his eyes.

"You have a very nice smile, it makes you look happy, especially when you're laughing like you were while I tickled you." Michiru replied, letting out a short laugh in the process which made his face look goofy for a moment, causing Peorth's smile to grow wider in response.

"You have a nice smile too Michiru." Peorth commented, feeling very thankful that she had been summoned down to earth by Michiru's phone call.

"It must be close to lunchtime by now; I'll go see how Belldandy is doing in the kitchen." Michiru said, getting himself up and off the ground, he was about to walk passed Peorth when she raised her leg and tripped the young man which caused him to stumble forwards, luckily Michiru had regained his footing so he avoided a fall. "What was that for Peorth?"

"I had to get back at you for tickling me, now before you think of how to get even; I have a proposition for you." Peorth replied, wearing a mischievous grin on her face.

"I'm listening." Michiru stated, standing still with his full attention on the first class goddess who had now gotten to her feet as well.

"I propose that we both have a race around the block on bicycles to see which of us wins in order to bring our friendly feud to an end." Peorth suggested. "Keiichi has some bicycles over where he parks his motorcycle, are you up for it Michiru?"

"It's been a while since I've traveled around my Uncle's neighbourhood, but I'll accept your challenge, a bike ride in summer weather is great fun and exercise after all." Michiru said, smiling back at Peorth.

"On your mark, get set, go!" Peorth stated before levitating and going to go grab a bike and race around the block, catching Michiru off guard in the process by starting right then and there rather than waiting until they both got their hands on a bicycle.

"What? Hey!" Michiru called out in dismay, chasing after Peorth who had taken a head start, amazed at how much speed the goddess had while levitating through the air.

Peorth quickly arrived at where Keiichi kept his motorcycle which was parked close by all of the bicycles, Belldandy's shy boyfriend was doing some maintenance work on his motorcycle and it appeared that Skuld was working on one or both of the bicycles which stood beside each other. Eager to maintain her lead, Peorth arrived on the scene and snatched one of the bikes while Skuld had her back turned momentarily, it would be too late to for Skuld to stop her by the time she turned around.

"I'm borrowing this bike so I can race around the block Skuld, I hope you don't mind." Peorth said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Hey! You can't ride that bike yet! It's still in the experimental stage!" Skuld yelled in protest, only to watch helplessly while Peorth rode away and out the main gate. "Come back here Peorth! ARGH!"

"Peorth and I are having a race around the block Skuld. Is it alright if I borrow this bike for a short while until we return?" Michiru asked.

"You'd better hurry Michiru, she's way ahead of you, and you'd better catch up to her fast because she might hurt herself." Skuld answered.

"Why's that Skuld?" Michiru asked in confusion while getting on the other bike.

"She thinks she's riding a real bike, but its actually just an experimental counterfeit I created from my magic duplicating jell that I invented, though it hasn't been fully tested yet so I don't know how long her bike will stay intact for." Skuld answered worriedly.

"Okay, I'll try and catch up to her as fast as I can, hopefully she won't be hurt before I find her." Michiru replied before racing off in pursuit.

Peorth was peddling as fast as she could in an effort to outrun Michiru even though she had gained an early lead thanks to the head start she had taken advantage of, she didn't hear any of Skuld's words during her speedy head start and so she had no idea of the danger she was currently in. A few minutes later, Peorth had made it half way around the block, now she only had to make her way back towards the main gate leading back to the house.

"Perfect, I've already made it half way, and no sign of Michiru so it looks like I've won this race without breaking a sweat." Peorth said confidently until she sensed an aura of strange magic coming from the bike she was riding. "Wait a moment, what's this strange aura?"

Before Peorth could figure out an answer, the bike began to fade and its physical form became see through like that of a ghost, startling her in the process, she quickly tried using her magic powers to counter what ever had gone wrong so that the bike would remain intact a little while longer or at least long enough for her to return to the house and finish the race around the block, but unfortunately that wasn't enough. The bike eventually evaporated in a flash as if it hadn't existed to begin with, and Peorth's attempt at preventing that from happening had drained some of her powers due to having her energy supply caught off from heaven, though thankfully not all of them. Luckily, Peorth was a goddess and so she quickly used her ability to levitate in order to save herself any injuries from falling on the paved road, but now she couldn't finish the race and so her chance at victory was now ruined.

"Argh! Skuld, you crazy little…" Peorth complained angrily, knowing that she was now forced to walk the rest of the way back to the house, levitating was out of the question since that would be counted as cheating, never mind the fact that she was out in the open where other human beings could see her or that she had little energy left to use magic again. "Oh well, I'd better get walking if I want to finish first ahead of Michiru, he's bound to catch up to me unless that other bike was just another of Skuld's experiments like mine had been."

Meanwhile, some distance head, a bright red Ferrari was driving on the very same road even though it was travelling in the opposite direction. The driver was a young man possibly in his late teen years; he had dark brown hair, dark brown eyes and was dressed in an expensive dark green suit with matching dress pants and fancy shoes. A black dress shirt with a red tie and lastly, he wore a pair of glasses, the young man was driving carefully until his eyes picked out Peorth walking on the side of the road which forced him to slow down so he could have a better look at her.

"Oh my, now there's a very fine female specimen, I'd better make a move before someone else gets their hands on her." Toshiyuki said to himself, performing an illegal U turn in the middle of the road in the process in order to head in the same direction as Peorth was walking, examining the unsuspecting beauty with his eyes; especially her physique. "Hello there miss, beautiful morning isn't it?"

"Yes it is, and who might you be?" Peorth replied, keeping her sentences short and to the point in front of this young human being.

"Ah, where are my manners? My name is Toshiyuki; it's a pleasure to meet an exquisite young beauty such as yourself." The young man said flirtatiously, adjusting his glasses. "I noticed you were walking on the road all alone and I thought you might need a ride so I thought I'd pull over."

"No thanks, I only have to walk half way around the block to get to where I'm going." Peorth replied with a polite refusal.

"What's the matter miss? Haven't you ever ridden in a car before?" Toshiyuki asked offhandedly. "Don't tell me you're afraid of a car ride."

"I'm not afraid of anything, least of all riding in a car." Peorth declared, her pride overwhelming her caution and getting the better of her.

"Well then, please step inside." Toshiyuki replied with a flashy grin as he unlocked all the car doors, eyeing Peorth as she walked around to open the door on the passenger side, stepping into the car and sitting herself beside the flirtatious young man behind the wheel.

Some distance behind, Michiru was peddling along as fast as possible, but he had doubts that he could catch up to Peorth since there was no sign of her yet which meant that she was so far ahead of him that he most likely wouldn't see her until he arrived back at the house.

"Oh well, its just a race, someone has to lose. Besides, we both shared a pleasant walk together, we each gave a demonstration of our magic powers and got to take turns riding the swing that Peorth had made. All in all, this had been a fairly entertaining morning." Michiru commented, glancing around at the houses and other buildings as they came into view on both sides along with the lush green trees growing on the grass covered front yards, he then snorted out a short laugh when he suddenly thought of how much Miroku would be jealous of him due to all that he had experienced thus far with the four heavenly goddesses. "I don't know how I'm going to survive telling all of this to Kagome and the others, Miroku's going to be so jealous, Shippo and Inuyasha will laugh their heads off while Sango and Kagome try to keep all of them quiet so I can answer any of their questions afterwards."

A short while later, the bright red Ferrari pulled off to the side of the road and halted about twenty feet from the main gate which served as the entrance to the property leading towards the house, but Toshiyuki had no intention of letting Peorth leave just yet.

"Thanks for the ride, have yourself a good day." Peorth said politely, unfastening her seatbelt now that the drive was over so she could leave.

"Hold on Miss, surely you didn't think I would let you leave so suddenly, you haven't even told me your name or your phone number." Toshiyuki replied, trying to keep up the façade of being a young gentleman even though Peorth would soon find out that he wasn't one.

"You don't need to know either of those, goodbye." Peorth declared, turning to leave only to discover that the car door wouldn't open, the realization of what she had gotten herself into took hold of the first class goddess, she had now found herself locked inside of the Ferrari with a stranger who obviously hadn't given her a free ride out of kindness as she had so thought. "Unlock this door and let me out."

"What's the hurry?" Toshiyuki asked carelessly, looking at Peorth with lust in his eyes and making the goddess feel even more uneasy and frightened then before, the young man unbuckled his seatbelt as well he could lean in closer to her. "I gave you a ride so now you owe me a favour, but I don't take money, you'll have to give me an alternative form of payment."

That last choice of words struck a nerve and Peorth reacted furiously, raising her left hand and slapping the right side of Toshiyuki's face in one swift motion, then glaring at him as if to warn the immoral young man not to mess with her ever again.

"You like it rough and tough?" Toshiyuki replied with a lecherous grin, making Peorth feel sick with disgust. "Fine by me, it'll be more fun."

Toshiyuki was on Peorth in a heartbeat, his lips crashing against hers forcefully despite her struggling in an attempt to push him away, he took hold of Peorth's hands and pinned them together above her head with his left hand before using his other free hand to cope a feel of Peorth's body where ever he wanted as he continued his assault. Never before had Peorth felt so helpless, she dared not risk using her magic and drain herself of what little heavenly energy she had left, for her fate would be unspeakable if she were to faint and lose consciousness in the hands of this evil minded young man. Toshiyuki's hold on her hands prevented her from retaliating and even worse, with his lips forcefully pressed against hers, she was unable to scream for help, leaving her only to wait and endure this horrific experience until fate brought it to an end.

Michiru…please help me! Michiru…Michiru!

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Michiru shouted furiously, putting his hand through the open window on the driver's side and pressing the unlocking button, he then flung open the door and grabbed Peorth's attacker with both hands. "Leave Peorth alone!"

"What the…Ahh!" Toshiyuki replied painfully, being grabbed by the hair of his head and by the collar of his suit, both of which were then twisted tightly and causing a huge amount of pain as he found himself yanked forcefully out of the Ferrari and out on to the sidewalk where he stumbled into the concrete wall which surrounded the enormous property like a fortress.

To Peorth's relief, it appeared as though her prayers had been answered when she recovered herself and saw the young Kururugi boy who had come to her rescue, just in time before Toshiyuki could do anything more to her. However, instead of focussing his attention on Toshiyuki, Michiru then rushed around the front of the car so he open the passenger door and check on Peorth to see how she was.

"Peorth, are you alright?" Michiru asked worriedly with a look of concern on his face, looking Peorth in the eyes while the first class goddess could only stare back in relief since she was too traumatized to answer at the moment, her eyes on the verge of tears as she trembled from the horrible experience she was forced to endure. "I'm so sorry I didn't arrive sooner, here, let me help you out of the car."

"Michiru…I…" Peorth mumbled softly before she scrambled out of the car, burying her face against Michiru's chest and weeping quietly, her body shaking lightly while the Shikigami user hugged the divine damsel in distress in order to comfort as much as he possibly could.

This was quite possibly the first time that Peorth had ever been rescued by a human being before, never mind the fact that it had been Michiru who was also her client, so it was only natural that new feelings arouse within the first class goddess which she had never felt nor recognized before until this moment in her life. Michiru had done more for her than just come to her rescue, rather than taking revenge on Toshiyuki who had been responsible for this horrible act, the teenage boy had instead chosen to aid Peorth first which showed that Michiru cared more for her safety than for punishing the person who had done her harm.

Peorth's lips formed a smile against Michiru's shirt, now she knew how a princess felt after being rescued by a brave young man from the clutches of an evil villain just like in all the fairy tales people read about, though she couldn't help but laugh at the irony that a first class deity had been the damsel in distress while Michiru was a mere mortal playing the part of the hero. The peaceful moment was soon brought to an end when Toshiyuki returned to the scene after recovering himself from being thrown into the solid concrete wall on the other side of the Ferrari, Michiru was reluctant to release Peorth from his comforting embrace so he continued to hold her while keeping his eyes focused on Toshiyuki, ready to break away and defend Peorth in case this rich playboy wanted to start a fight with either of them.

"What gives you the right to treat Peorth so disrespectfully like that?" Michiru asked in a demanding tone while standing off to the side of the rich boy's red Ferrari with Peorth held protectively in his arms and safe from harm.

"Disrespectfully? Ha!" Toshiyuki answered, his words making the goddess feel slightly hurt on the inside. "I offered to give her a ride and she refused to provide compensation, women are meant for satisfying man's desire, but I wouldn't expect a mere boy to understand that."

"How dare you say such a thing!" Michiru declared, his patience slipping away fast. "Take that back and apologize right now for all that you've done!"

"Who are you to tell me what to do? You're nothing but a mere member of the lower classes." Toshiyuki remarked rudely with a grin.

"I'm only going to ask you once more...apologize and we can both walk away from this without any more troubles." Michiru declared.

"Let me ask a more appropriate question instead...what are you going to do if I don't?" Toshiyuki asked with a sly smirk on his face.

"Hey Michiru!" A voice called out from above, causing both Michiru and Toshiyuki to turn their heads and look upwards at someone who appeared to be flying through the air, one look was enough for the Shikigami user to identify the voice was none other than Inuyasha's.

Leaping out from where he was secretly watching and listening nearby, Inuyasha landed feet first on top of Toshiyuki's ferrari and slightly collapsed the roof which bent the metal exterior and caused all of the glass windows to shatter instantly, the loud noise causing Peorth to turn around and watch everything for herself while staying in the comforting embrace of Michiru's arms. Michiru took a moment to look around for Kagome whom he assumed was somewhere nearby as well given that Inuyasha was here visiting the modern era and sure enough, he spotted the reborn priestess parked a short distance away to the right on her bicycle just in case to avoid getting herself involved in the situation now that Inuyasha had just caused some serious damage to a person's vehicle, the teenager wondered how long it would be until Kagome could no longer resist the urge to use her sit commands on his half demon friend after witnessing Inuyasha's grand entrance.

"How've you been doing Michiru? Its been a while since you returned home, we thought we'd check up on you, Kagome and I had a heck of a time trying to find you when we found out from your mother that you've been staying here." Inuyasha explained with a friendly smile on his face. "I overheard everything, you wanna beat this guy up together or would you rather fight him one on one by yourself?"

"MY CAR!" Toshiyuki cried out, his eyes as wide as saucers, Michiru released Peorth from his arms in order to deal with this situation before it got any further out of hand now that Inuyasha and Kagome were present even though Toshiyuki didn't notice Kagome's presence. "LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY CAR!"

"Oh, that was nothing; let me show ya something else." Inuyasha said, hopping down to the pavement and driving both fists down on to the engine hood, creating even more internal and external damage to the car. "Bet you've never seen that before have you. Ya like it?"

"NO! STOP! STOP!" Toshiyuki yelled out, racing over and examining his expensive ride which was no longer in mint condition.

"You know, I'm really glad you've got your priorities in order. You're not worried about sexually assaulting a friend of mine, but you're worried about your stupid car?" Michiru said as he stepped forward, delivering a swift punch to Toshiyuki's face and sending him backwards until he fell on his back. "Here's the deal, if you go to the police, you'll like an idiot when you try explaining how your Ferrari was damaged by someone using their bare fists given that your car's made of metal, they won't want to waste a nice afternoon with the same old question "How does someone possibly put a dent in an engine hood with their bare fists?" And on top of that fiasco, you'll have three people who will testify that you attempted to sexually assault someone and we both know you definitely don't want that on your record or your reputation."

"Or?" Toshiyuki asked in order to hear what the second option was given that everything Michiru said was correct in the first option.

"Or you take the only choice that I offered you before...you apologize to Peorth and we all walk away without any more troubles or problems." Michiru answered, kneeling down to look Toshiyuki face to face. "You've got ten seconds starting now, make up your mind."

While everyone waited for the rich playboy's reply, a semi hauling a carrier trailer designed specifically for transporting conventional cars and trucks inside drove by, it then stopped a short distance away where Kagome was with the end of the trailer sitting still where everyone else stood alongside the Ferrari.

"Excuse me miss, I'm trying to find the main highway leading northwards from here, could you possibly give me directions please?" The driver asked after poking his head out the window of the driver's side door so Kagome could clearly hear him.

"Oh um, sure, just let me look at my map of the city and I'll tell you." Kagome replied politely, digging inside her yellow backpack.

"I'm…sorry…" Toshiyuki said apologetically, clenching his fists in the process at having been forced to give in to all of Michiru's demands.

"Thank you, let's go Peorth." Michiru replied, taking Peorth by the hand and leading her away so he could walk her back to the house.

"How am I supposed to drive anywhere with my car in the state that its in?" Toshiyuki responded angrily while pointing at his Ferrari.

"You could try getting in it and starting the ignition to see if its still functional enough to drive, but put your hazard lights on." Michiru said, suggesting the obvious which only worsened Toshiyuki's already frustrated mood after all that had occurred in the last few minutes.

"I can't drive my car in the state that its in, I have an image to maintain, not that you would understand given your status as a commoner." Toshiyuki argued, his last comment coming close to anger Michiru again, but the Kururugi boy managed to remain calm and let it slide.

"You do know that cars are primarily made for driving people around from place to place right?" Michiru remarked, hinting the obvious.

"A car is more than a means of transportation!" Toshiyuki declared with his eyes twitching uncontrollably. "Its an asset that represents a person's status in society, all members of the wealthy classes drive around in classy new vehicles, it's part of our way of life!"

"Well like it or not, people are mainly judged by who we are and what we do, not by what we own or have so get used to it." Michiru stated, his patience running out and wishing that Toshiyuki would just drive away already.

Suddenly a loud impacting sound was heard which caught the attention of Michiru and Toshiyuki, interrupting them from their minor argument, both of their eyes widened in disbelief when they saw the Ferrari was now sitting on the end of the carrier trailer. As it turns out, Inuyasha had noticed that the whole trailer was only half full and the rearmost space was empty which gave the half demon an idea to send Toshiyuki on his way. While the two young men were talking, Inuyasha used his half demon strength to lift the Ferrari up by the front and tipped it back on its rear bumper so he could get underneath and try lifting the whole vehicle off of the ground himself even though it was very heavy even for a half demon such as himself, it was a miracle that he had been able to pull off such a task without over exerting himself and without anybody taking notice until after the half demon had set the huge vehicle in place.

"There ya go, now you don't have to drive around in it and ruin your precious image." Inuyasha stated sarcastically, stretching his limbs.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY CAR?!" Toshiyuki yelled out loud for the third time with widened eyes just before the semi began driving away with its trailer load of vehicles including his bright red Ferrari which Inuyasha had set on the tail end of the carrier trailer, forcing the young man to run after it while he continued to yell for the driver to stop, racing passed Kagome in the process who took a few seconds to catch on to what had happened. "STOP! STOP! THAT'S MY CAR! ARGH! WAIT! WAIT! GIVE ME BACK MY CAR!"

"Hey there, is your car running?" Well you better catch it! AH! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!" Inuyasha yelled sarcastically before laughing out loud, Michiru and Peorth kept quiet, but they also found Toshiyuki's predicament to be entertaining which is what he so rightly deserved.

"Inuyasha sit!" Kagome yelled, her sit command causing Inuyasha to impact the pavement before she rushed to his side, the black baseball cap fell from his head and exposed his dog ears in the process, standing over him with her hands on her hips while she chewed him out for his actions. "What do you think you're doing huh? You can't just do as you please, especially with someone else's property you big idiot! Honestly, sometimes I swear you have nothing but muscles for brains inside that thick skull of yours."

Now that Inuyasha and Kagome had made an unexpected appearance, Michiru realized he had a tough task on his hands, how to introduce the two of them to Keiichi along with all of the goddesses from heaven and explain why he was staying with them at his Uncle's house and so on. Knowing that he had to break the news carefully, especially after Inuyasha's little stunt with Toshiyuki's car, Michiru decided that he had to take this one step at a time to avoid any unwanted uneasiness or confusion amongst all of his friends. Thankfully, Kagome's act of fury had kept her and Inuyasha distracted so that Michiru could walk through the gate and in towards the house hand in hand with Peorth, allowing the two of them to talk without being overheard on the way there.

"Peorth? Are you well enough to go inside the house on your own?" Michiru asked once they both halted at the front porch of the house, looking Peorth in the eyes with an apologetic expression on his face, gently holding both of the goddess's hands in his own as he talked. "I know you've just been through a horrible experience and I'm very sorry for having to leave you alone like this, but I need a brief moment to explain everything to Inuyasha and Kagome so they're aware that I've told you and the others about them along with my adventures throughout Feudal Japan, they'll also be able to accept that all of you are goddesses from heaven…except for Keiichi of course."

"I'll be alright Michiru, thank you for coming to my rescue; you played the part of the hero perfectly." Peorth replied softly which made Michiru blush lightly as her remark, removing her hands from Michiru's so she could embrace him in her arms once more, the painful memory of Toshiyuki's assault melting away as soon as she felt the Shikigami warrior encircle his arms around her protectively to gently hold her by the waist with his hands. "I'll head inside and inform Belldandy that two of your friends are here, the three of you can then come inside after you've explained everything in order to answer all of their questions, and lunch will probably be ready in a few minutes."

"Sounds like a plan, I'll join you shortly after I've brought Inuyasha and Kagome up to speed." Michiru said in agreement as Peorth surprised the Kururugi boy by giving him a light peck on the cheek, followed by an affectionate smile before she went inside the house.

Author's Note: I didn't originally plan to have the chapter end this way, but it's been ages since I last updated this story and I couldn't delay any longer. I sincerely apologize for not updating in more than a year and I hope you can forgive me for that, I would like to give a special thanks to J4RRE77 for all his helpful support and suggestions, I wouldn't have been able to carry on with writing any fan fiction stories.


	6. Visit from a Valkyrie

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Oh My Goddess, or anything associated with either of them. This story is being written just for fun and enjoyment.

Chapter #6: Visit from a Valkyrie.

"Kagome!" Michiru shouted rushing over and kneeling down to help Inuyasha get up from the ground after having deduced what had happened from a short distance away, picking up the half demon's black ball cap in the process as well before placing it back on his friend's head to cover up Inuyasha's dog ears. "Inuyasha didn't mean any harm by getting involved with what happened, don't be so hard on him all the time, he did help bring this unfortunate incident to an end by doing what he thought was right so no need to be violent."

"Violent?" Kagome protested, feeling a little shocked that Michiru would object to what she had done just a few minutes ago. None of her other feudal era companions had ever scolded her for using her sit commands on Inuyasha before and as a result, she thought she had every right for such means to put Inuyasha in place when ever she felt need for it. "I suppose jumping out of nowhere and landing on top of someone else's car before pounding it with their bare hands isn't violent? What do you think would have happened had that guy found out who we are and where we live hmm? I thought you of all people would appreciate the need to be careful of our actions now that we're in the modern era, especially when Inuyasha's visiting since he can't blend in very well or act properly with others like you and I can."

"All the more reason why we should solve problems like this with words rather then with force, that goes for us as well Kagome and not just Inuyasha, you should be thankful that his actions caused that guy to run off and leave like he did because he wouldn't have had it not been for Inuyasha and then we'd all be confronted with what you feared might happen." Michiru replied. "I'm very happy to see both of you again, but if we want to have fun together and stay friends, one of you has an apology to make and I'm referring to you Kagome so say it."

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing, her Kururugi friend demanding that she apologize to Inuyasha for using her sit commands on him while she was only trying to teach her half demon friend a lesson, she could see by the look in his eyes that Michiru didn't enjoy enforcing this upon her even though she felt as though she had just been given an ultimatum. In her past experiences, words alone had always failed to keep Inuyasha in line whether in the feudal era or the modern era so the use of force was the only option left on the table in her book, one that Inuyasha understood very well given that he solved most of his problems with his own means of violence. But she reluctantly had to admit Inuyasha had managed to turn things around in the end after his arrival on the scene destroyed the young stranger's Ferrari at the start so Kagome realized that Michiru was right which forced her to apologize so all of them could move on.

"I'm sorry for saying s…" Kagome said, giving Inuyasha and Michiru a momentary scare before she stopped herself from saying 'sit', making both of them sigh with relief as she looked Inuyasha in the eyes. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, please forgive me for what I said and did."

"Thanks Kagome." Michiru said, earning a smile from the reborn priestess who now felt forgiven for making her apology. "Inuyasha? Do you have something to say?"

"Hmm?" Inuyasha asked, blinking his eyes in confusion while he looked back and forth from Michiru to Kagome. "What do you mean?"

Sadly, Inuyasha was a little slow when it came to reading people's emotions and so on, he also wasn't very good with interacting with most people either due to his past experiences while he grew up from being a half demon child. Luckily for him, Michiru understood this and was willing to give the half demon a hint before his inaction sparked off another temper tantrum from inside Kagome who stood by tapping a foot on the pavement.

"Inuyasha?" Michiru asked after noticing Kagome's tapping foot on the ground. "Do you forgive Kagome and accept her apology?"

Inuyasha looked eye to eye at Kagome before turning his gaze towards Michiru. "Yes, yes I do."

"Don't look at me Inuyasha; Kagome's the one you should be addressing here." Michiru stated, yanking the half demon by his left arm so he was standing much closer to Kagome and directly in front of her no less, he then turned Inuyasha's chin with his hand so that his face was looking right at Kagome's as well. "Go on Inuyasha, do you forgive Kagome and accept her apology? She can't hear you….."

"Yes Kagome, I forgive you and accept your apology." Inuyasha said clearly, his cheeks turning pink which Kagome caught sight of before the half demon turned away and redirected his attention on Michiru whom he was a little mad at for forcing him into such an awkward position even though he was also grateful for his Kururugi friend forcing an apology out of Kagome for abusing him earlier, his pride unfortunately wouldn't allow him to act so polite on a regular basis like ordinary human beings did.

"There, that wasn't so hard now was it?" Michiru replied, glad that his friends had forgiven each other after forcing the two of them to patch things up so that they could move on, maybe he'd finally have the opportunity to explain his predicament to both of them at last.

"Now that we've tracked you down Michiru, perhaps we should explain why we've been looking for you." Kagome stated. "Even though we've defeated Naraku, Inuyasha still insists that we continue our search for the Shikon jewel shards that are still scattered throughout the Feudal era, I can't accompany him since I have to catch up in schoolwork which is why he sought my help to try and find you despite the fact that you're stuck here watching over your Uncle's house according to what your Mom told us when we went to ask where you were."

"Well if my Mom's already explained everything to you, then you must know I can't leave here for at least two whole weeks since I have to watch over the house until my Dad returns from his business trip." Michiru stated, noticing Inuyasha's face wear a disappointed look since he had been looking forward to returning to the Feudal era to resume searching for jewel shards and beating up demons along the way.

"Yeah, but we thought we'd come by and visit with you anyway, Sango, Miroku and Shippo have been wondering how you're doing as well so we might as well spend at least a few days together since its Summer Vacation right now." Kagome added excitedly in response.

"How have all of them been doing since I left?" Michiru asked, eagerly wanting to hear news of his other friends whom he had made during his adventures throughout Feudal Japan. "Is Miroku's wind tunnel curse gone for good? Is Sango's brother Kohaku recovering?"

"Miroku's wind tunnel is gone, but that hasn't stopped Miroku from being cursed with a pair of lecherous hands that he keeps using to feel up Sango when ever he feels like it, Kirara bit him in the butt one time he was misbehaving so that hasn't changed." Inuyasha answered.

"Sango's doing well and she's much more cheerful now that Kohaku is safe from harm and free from Naraku's influence, Shippo's the same as he always is and so is Kaede." Kagome answered, knowing that Michiru was happy to hear that all of them were doing so well.

"That's all good to hear, I'm very glad to find that out from you and thank you for coming to see me today, I have a lot to tell you as well so please follow me while I explain things as best as I can." Michiru stated before walking back to the front gate towards the house. "How long ago did the two of you visit my house? Was it early this morning or yesterday afternoon? I'm just wondering what my Mom told you when you asked where I was."

"It was yesterday afternoon, I persuaded Inuyasha to wait until this morning before we venture out to try and find you since there wasn't enough time to travel here yesterday, and it was for the better anyway because now we have the whole afternoon ahead of us." Kagome answered. "It'll be great, you can help me catch up on all the schoolwork I've brought with me and we can also spend part of the summer break together in the modern era!"

"And then once you're freed up from watching over your Uncle's house, all three of us can return to my era and hunt for jewel shards, we can beat up a butt load of demons just like we used too and maybe we'll even kick Koga's butt and take his jewel shards as well." Inuyasha said excitedly, clenching his fists while bearing his fangs and grinning in the process, fighting was always his favourite hobby.

"Yeah, just to warn you both in advance, I'm not living alone in my Uncle's house." Michiru stated, catching his friends off guard when they heard his words. "You see, my Uncle's been away for a very long time on more than one occasion because he's a priest and goes on long pilgrimages to seek and achieve enlightenment or something along those lines, so he's allowed some people to live at his house under the condition that they watch and look after it along with the Shrine which exists on my Uncle's property within the walls around the place."

"Pity Miroku couldn't come here with us; maybe we could force him to accompany your Uncle on one of his travels so he can try to learn how to behave like a proper monk should." Inuyasha commented, earning a curious look from Michiru and Kagome. "Hey, it's a thought."

"I'm a little confused Michiru, if there are already people watching over your Uncle's house, then why do you have to be here?" Kagome asked out of confusion.

"Since my Uncle is on his pilgrimages, my parents weren't able to contact him and none of us knew he had allowed people to stay at his house while he's away. My parents entrusted me with this task and drove me over here yesterday afternoon after I was packed up for the trip, I happened to be dropped off while everyone was out of the house watching a movie in town and they happened to return a short while after my parents had left me here so the timing of events was off, but I explained everything to my Mom over the phone early this morning so they now know I'm staying with people that already reside here and I've also made friends with them too." Michiru briefly explained.

"Sounds like you've explained everything then, so how many people live here with you at this house anyway." Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Actually that's only the start of the whole explanation and my Mom doesn't even know what I'm about to tell both of you, each of you must promise me that you'll never reveal what you've learned here today, you can Sango and our other friends once you've returned to the Feudal era but no one else must know of this." Michiru declared with a serious expression and making each of his friends listen closely.

"We promise Michiru, if you say its that important, than each of us will promise not to tell anyone else a word of this." Kagome stated.

Meanwhile, inside the house, Peorth stepped out of the water and grabbed a towel to dry herself off after having a quick bath. Although most of the painful memories had vanished after the Shikigami user had rescued her from Toshiyuki's assault, the first class goddess still felt the need to cleanse her body after what she experienced from the horrible incident a short while ago, she also didn't see the harm in having a bath to cool down given how hot the summer weather was today. However, Urd and Skuld had noticed her actions and the two of them were waiting outside in the hopes that they could both speak with Peorth once she emerged from the bathroom.

"Hurry up and come out already Peorth!" Skuld complained with an impatient tone of voice.

"Quiet down Skuld, you'll interrupt Belldandy from her work in the kitchen and you don't want to her to worry." Urd said before calling out to Peorth from outside of the closed door. "Are you alright in there Peorth? Lunch will be ready very soon. Will you be out in time to join us?"

"I'm just drying off; I'll come out as soon as I'm dressed." Peorth answered before pausing for a moment to recollect her thoughts and feelings from the incident outside involving herself, Michiru and Toshiyuki. Two of Michiru's friends, namely Inuyasha and Kagome whom Peorth recognized thanks to Michiru's storytelling had arrived on the scene shortly after the Kururugi boy had come to her rescue and much to her relief, the half demon's stunt with the Ferrari had sent Toshiyuki and his car on his way which brought the incident to an end.

A few minutes later, Peorth slide the door open now that she was fully dressed, though she couldn't step outside since Skuld and younger Urd were both blocking the way. Urd was still the same person and while her body and voice and both redressed to an earlier age, Peorth could clearly read the look of concern on the second class goddess's face, Skuld on the other hand wore a look of anger and it didn't take long for Peorth to deduce why the youngest of the goddesses was so mad at her at this present time.

"You interrupted me while I was in the middle of one of my science experiments!" Skuld complained angrily, despite being both a goddess and a talented inventor, she had a short temper and it was very easy to set Skuld off if anyone did or said something she wasn't happy with. "I toiled for hours and hours trying to create my replicating jell and just when I finally have the chance of testing it out, you grab it without even thinking, it was still in the experimental stage and all my data is lost because you wanted to go for a bicycle race!"

"Well I'm sorry Skuld, if I had known what would happen later on in the morning, I assure you I wouldn't have taken it in the first place!" Peorth countered before strolling off to find somewhere else to be alone even though she would likely be followed, her words and tone of voice surprising both goddesses, it was at this point that Skuld and Urd realized something must have been troubling Peorth which would make the first class goddess seek sanctuary in the privacy of the bathroom where she could relax herself and have a nice bath.

"There, happy now Skuld?" Urd stated in her young tone of voice, pinching Skuld in the side before following after Peorth whom she wanted to question in the hopes of finding out what was wrong.

"Ow! Hey! That hurt Urd!" Skuld whined, following her eldest sister which eventually lead her outside.

The two sisters followed Peorth until they arrived in the lush forest area where they found the first class goddess sitting comfortably in the swing which Peorth had made earlier that morning, having shared a lot of enjoyable experiences with the Kururugi boy whom she was quite taken with had made this particular location on the property a very special place in Peorth's eyes from this morning onwards.

"Is there something the matter Peorth?" Urd asked, feeling a little awkward for trying to help Peorth now that she had redressed to an earlier age which transformed both her body and her voice even though her mind was entirely unchanged by the effects of Yggdrasil.

"After I took Skuld's bike to ride around the block, it started to disintegrate so I used my powers to try and prolong its existence until I returned back to the house, but I wasn't successful. Once it was gone for good and I had to walk back, a stranger pulled over and offered to drive me back, I thought he was acting out of kindness…but I was wrong." Peorth explained while the goddesses listened intently. "Upon returning to the house, I found that I couldn't leave because the car door was locked, I found out only too late that the young man had other intentions on his mind…he…tried to assault me and I was helpless to defend myself since I had almost no energy or magic left."

"Something like that happened to me once, luckily Keiichi was there to save me before anything unpleasant happened though." Skuld said, feeling sorry for Peorth once she recalled her own unpleasant encounter with Toshiyuki. "What happened next Peorth?"

"I…I thought no one would be there to come to my aid, but then Michiru arrived and thankfully, he saved me before anything more or worse could happen." Peorth answered. "Instead of focussing his attention on my attacker however, Michiru chose to make sure I was alright, I never felt so helpless in my life so I was overwhelmed with relief and all sorts of other feelings within me."

"Just out of curiosity, can you describe your attacker for us Peorth?" Urd asked curiously, thinking like a detective would do in this case.

"He was a young adult, probably the same age as Keiichi or maybe a few years older, and he wears glasses." Peorth answered, trying her best to describe Toshiyuki's appearance. "Dark brown hair, dark brown eyes and was dressed in an expensive dark green suit with matching dress pants and fancy shoes. A black dress shirt with a red tie and the car he drove was a bright red Ferrari, his hands felt cold and cruel and he said his name was Toshiyuki."

"That's got to be the same person who tried to pick me up that one time when I was turned into an adult!" Skuld said in astonishment, clenching her fists in the process and feeling angry that the same person had tried to assault another goddess besides herself, though Peorth had suffered much worse than she had. "Michiru should have given that lecherous creep a good pummelling for what he did!"

"He punched Toshiyuki in the face and then forced him to apologize, two of Michiru's friends arrived on the scene and managed to intervene which sent Toshiyuki on his way once his car was taken from him." Peorth added. "Michiru's probably still outside trying to explain to them that he's living with all of us and that we're all goddesses from Heaven, except for Keiichi who's just a human being like he is, you'll recognize them from his Feudal era adventures because they're Inuyasha and Kagome, they must have come to visit Michiru."

"Well, we'd better head back then so we can properly introduce ourselves, Belldandy must have lunch ready by now." Skuld stated.

"Peorth?" Urd said, drawing Peorth's attention while Skuld ran back towards the house. "I understand that you feel hurt from the incident you experienced, but I can see that there's something else which is troubling you, something you haven't mentioned yet…"

"When Michiru came to my rescue, I felt like a princess being saved by a hero in all those fairy tales humans like to read and fantasize about, being held protectively in Michiru's arms made me feel safe and all the pain of what happened went away." Peorth answered. "I enjoyed being held in his arms, he's a kind and warm hearted person and its almost as though I yearn for his touch even though I know that I have to wait until Michiru's opened up a little more before we do anything…more physical, I'm not so sure I can wait long enough for him to figure out his feelings for me or his wish for that matter either."

"I see, you've been through a lot so don't be so hard on yourself, I suggest you carry on as you've been doing before this incident occurred because you're doing just fine from what I've seen so far." Urd replied. "There's nothing wrong with a little physical contact every now and again, just be sure to take it slow and one step at a time, do that and Michiru will eventually grow accustomed to hold you or embrace you depending on what direction your relationship takes both of you. Now that you've gotten that off your chest, let's hurry back before all the food and drink disappear, Skuld loves her ice cream after all and Inuyasha has a huge appetite from what Michiru told us."

"Sounds good, thanks again Urd." Peorth said cheerfully, hopping off and out of the swing so she could walk with Urd back to the house.

Back at the front of the house just at the porch, Michiru had just finished explaining to Inuyasha and Kagome all he had come to learn about Keiichi and the four goddesses who were now currently taking up residence at his Uncle's house, the news of him accidentally summoning Peorth from heaven and having a contract with her involving a wish to be granted was especially shocking to take in. But thankfully, Inuyasha and Kagome believed every word that the Shikigami user had told them and they knew him well enough that he always told the truth so there was no reason to doubt his story, and this was every bit as fascinating as their Feudal era adventures were.

"Can you show us those pictures you took of that demon women you defeated before the goddesses showed up?" Inuyasha asked excitedly, once Michiru found them on his cellular phone for Inuyasha and Kagome to look at, the half demon grinned with amusement. "Man, how I wish I could have been there in person to see that for myself, I'll bet even Shippo would have found this hilarious to watch."

"Its hard to believe that demons exist in our era and not just in the Feudal era where Inuyasha lives, but its funny that you were able to defeat her with hard rock music from the television even though she accidentally turned it on by stepping on the TV remote." Kagome stated with a few giggles.

"Yeah, but I'm still confused by the fact that these new friends of yours who claim to be goddesses can only draw their power from up in heaven, I would have thought that each of them had all of their power inside them where they can access it easily just like powerful demons can." Inuyasha commented, scratching his head until his sensitive nose picked up a delicious aroma of food from inside of the house. "Something sure smells tasty, we'd better go inside and introduce ourselves, then we'll be able to eat all that delicious food."

"Hold on Inuyasha, you and Kagome wait here so I can inform Belldandy that the two of you will be joining us, she might need additional time to prepare more food now that you've suddenly shown up for a visit, I'll be back in a bit so please sit sight." Michiru requested, leaving to go inside of the house, much to Inuyasha's disappointment, the half demon wasn't one to just sit about and wait patiently.

"Belldandy?" Michiru called out as he entered the kitchen and found the first class goddess busying herself with preparing an enormous lunch for everyone, the Kururugi boy now felt a little guilty for the fact that two of his friends had suddenly shown up which meant that Belldandy would have to prepare more food so that there would be enough to go around without anyone left starving.

"Good morning Michiru, its nearly twelve so lunch will be ready in a short while." Belldandy said politely with a warm smile, but then she noticed the hesitant look on the young teenager's face and became concerned that something was wrong. "Is something the matter?"

"Inuyasha and Kagome have just shown up, they're waiting outside on the porch, they…came by to visit without informing me beforehand so I didn't know until after their arrival." Michiru answered. "I'm sorry for having to tell you this at the last minute Belldandy…"

"No need to be sorry Michiru, I've already prepared plenty of food for everyone and I can easily make more, please welcome your friends inside so they can relax until lunch is ready in the next ten minutes." Belldandy replied, interrupting Michiru from his apologetic speech.

"Okay, thanks very much Belldandy, I'll introduce you to them briefly once I let them inside." Michiru said gratefully in a polite manner before retracing his footsteps and heading back to the front entrance of the house, he then opened the door and held it open for Inuyasha and Kagome so they could enter inside. "Inuyasha, Kagome, please come inside and follow me."

"Thank you Michiru, come on Inuyasha and remember to behave, we're in the presence of goddesses from heaven." Kagome stated, feeling excited for getting to meet goddesses in person, thinking over what she should say and so on since first impressions were important.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Inuyasha mumbled, not liking when ever Kagome was in one of her overly girly moods, but he was glad to see his Kururugi friend again after a few weeks so that would help him survive anything Kagome said or did that made him on edge or annoyed.

"Belldandy, allow me to introduce you to Inuyasha and Kagome whom I met shortly after my arrival in Feudal Japan, their two of my friends whom you recall from my storytelling yesterday evening during supper." Michiru said politely after he lead Inuyasha and Kagome to the kitchen to briefly say hello to the first class goddess. "Kagome, Inuyasha, this is Belldandy who is one of my newest friends and also one of the goddesses I told you about, she's a very kind hearted and generous person who's been watching over my Uncle's house."

"Nice meeting each of you, Michiru's told me so much about you from his Feudal era adventures, I almost feel as though we have already met." Belldandy said politely with a warm and caring smile on her lovely face.

"Its nice meeting you too Belldandy, I never thought I would ever meet a goddess from heaven before." Kagome said, she had expected a goddess from heaven to be dressed in divine clothes so that they would be easily identified, but she remembered that Belldandy and the other goddesses were living and watching over this house so it was only natural that they dress as ordinary people in order to blend in.

"Hey, nice to meet you, I hope we're not imposing on you by showing up so suddenly." Inuyasha stated, trying to act polite as he spoke.

"No, not at all Inuyasha, lunch will be ready in another ten minutes so please relax in the living room until I call for you." Belldandy replied. "Michiru, if you could please let Keiichi and the others know that lunch will be ready in ten minutes, I would very much appreciate it."

"Sure Belldandy, I'll let them know so they'll all come inside, see you when lunch is ready." Michiru said, running off to pass on the news.

While Michiru went to go inform Keiichi and the others that lunch was nearly ready, Peorth and Urd were walking towards the house when they stopped in their tracks after noticing a beam of blue light shoot down from high above in the sky which was descending fast and about to strike the ground in the middle of the open yard. Upon impact, a bright flash of light blinded their vision for a few moments until it faded away so they could open their eyes and see what had been the cause of this supernatural occurrence, the two of them were surprised to see that a goddess was standing in the spot where the beam of blue light had struck and they were even more surprised when they saw that the goddess was also a Valkyrie warrior belonging to Heaven's battle division.

"Lind?" Peorth exclaimed in disbelief, wondering why a Valkyrie warrior had suddenly shown up on earth and at the house where she and the other goddesses were currently staying at no less. "What in the name of heaven are you doing coming all the way down here?"

"Hello Peorth, its nice to see you again." Lind stated with a smile while walking forward and meeting Peorth and Urd who had rushed over from the side porch of the house, though Urd was still in her younger self due to Yggdrasil, Lind still recognized who she was. "You too Urd, I hope that Yggdrasil's temporary data overload hasn't caused too much trouble for you and your sisters during your stay down here on earth."

"No, we've managed to get by, I just happened to overexert my powers without realizing Yggdrasil was having problems, but its no big deal." Urd replied. "But enough about me, would you tell us why you've come down here to see us on earth? We weren't expecting you."

"Actually, I came to check on Peorth, I was concerned when I heard she hasn't yet granted a wish or fulfilled her contract so I was curious to find out why since she is the number one goddess of the Earth Help Centre after all." Lind answered. "Where is your client Peorth?"

"Oh, he's probably inside the house, lunch is nearly so…" Peorth answered, turning around to look at the house when her eyes picked out Michiru who had come outside looking for her and Urd, he then stopped when he noticed the presence of another goddess whom he had never met standing with them. "That's him walking towards us Lind, Belldandy probably asked him to call us inside for lunch, come and join us."

"Peorth? Urd? Belldandy says lunch will be ready in ten minutes." Michiru called out as he walked towards the goddesses, he then came to a halt a short distance away once he took notice of Lind, though they hadn't met before, he had correctly deduced that she was a goddess from heaven as well and that she had come down to pay a visit to the other deities who were dwelling down here on earth.

Lind marched passed Peorth and Urd towards the house so she could question Michiru herself and ask why he hadn't asked Peorth to grant him a wish yet, she now wore a serious expression on her face, one which worried the other two goddesses who were suddenly concerned for the Kururugi boy's sake even though he had done nothing wrong. The Valkyrie halted four or five feet in front of Michiru and examined him closely with her eyes as though she was making an inspection, the serious look on her face only served to make Michiru that much more nervous as he stood waiting patiently for what Lind was going to say after the goddess had collected her thoughts, Peorth and Urd stood by watching quietly in the hopes that Lind didn't harbour any hostile intentions towards their young friend.

"I've been informed that you are Peorth's client, is that correct young man?" Lind asked as a conversation starter while she carefully observed the Kururugi boy standing in front of her, locking eyes with Michiru in the process to ensure that she could tell whether or not he told her the truth throughout the whole conversation since she had more questions to ask him in order to satisfy her curiosity.

"Y-Yes it is ma'am." Michiru replied politely, trying to keep calm in front of this new goddess as his mind worked frantically to figure out why she was here and more importantly, what she wanted with him seeing as how she was questioning him like how a detective would do.

"Peorth is the number one goddess of the Earth Help Centre, do you know why that is?" Lind stated in a serious tone of voice.

"Because she is a first class goddess, second category with an unlimited license?" Michiru replied nervously in confusion.

"Not the answer I think Lind is looking for, but I'd say that was a good guess on Michiru's part." Urd commented humorously with a smile.

"Urd! This isn't the time for jokes, Lind is the most powerful Valkyrie warrior in Heaven's battle division, she wouldn't have come all the way down here just because she was worried about me." Peorth whispered quietly so she could listen in on Lind and Michiru talking.

"Why not? The two of you are close friends after all." Urd pointed out, making Peorth worry even more about what Lind wanted with Michiru.

"She achieved her rank and status as the number one goddess because she is able to successfully grant wishes to all human beings who are fortunate enough to receive her as the goddess who grants each of them a wish, you on the other hand, haven't yet made up your mind on what wish you want to ask her for." Lind explained, making Michiru feel as though he was being lectured by a teacher at school during detention. "Therefore, if the client as a problem, then the goddess has a problem. Peorth is the number one goddess of the Earth Help Centre, but now she's forced to stay here on earth because of your indecisiveness. Well what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I-I'm truly sorry for making you worry about Peorth like this, but the thing is…she told me that she's happy to be staying down here on earth." Michiru answered, catching Lind off guard with his answer. "And though we've only known each other for barely one day, the two of us have already shared and experienced a lot together which is why we've become close friends, you can ask her yourself if you doubt my word."

Lind's expression softened, changing to a look of disbelief since this clearly wasn't the answer she was expecting to hear from the Shikigami user, unable to respond right away, she turned her head to glance at Peorth in order to see if her female friend felt the same way about her client. After seeing Peorth smile happily while nodding in agreement, Lind turned back to face Michiru, but the Kururugi boy had more to tell her before Lind was ready to say anything else.

"A-And in regards to my wish, in all honesty, I don't think I need to wish for anything. I mean, I have a home, a family and a lot of friends. Not just the friends whom I have already, but everyone that I've met and befriended here as well, especially Peorth." Michiru explained, earning a genuine smile of affection and friendship from both Peorth who stood by listening closely. "I already have all the basic comforts a person needs, I honestly believe that I don't need anything…at least not at the present time anyway. I have so much already and to demand more like wealth, power or whatnot would seem greedy to me, and I don't want that." 

Peorth suddenly remembered her conversation with Michiru after she had made the swing on the tree with her magic, when she said that although goddesses can't grant wishes for everyone, those who are most deserving of having a wish granted are the ones who receive assistance from a goddess which is truly a blessing on its own regardless of what wish the client happens to ask for. And as she listened carefully to Michiru talking with Lind, the young boy's words demonstrated that he wasn't consumed by greed or anything else bad which usually lurked in the hearts of most human beings, Peorth and Urd both giggled while smiling softly with a sigh since this young boy was just too innocent for his own good.

"I-I'm only a boy, I've not yet experienced the difficulties of living by myself in the real world so until I do, there really isn't anything that I could ever want or need at this moment in my life." Michiru explained under the watchful eyes of the Valkyrie warrior woman standing before him. "I'm sorry if that's not the answer you were expecting from me and I'm sorry for making you worry about Peorth being kept down here on earth because of my indecisiveness, I'm sorry for any trouble that I may have caused for you and the goddesses up in heav..."

"That's...quite enough, you don't have to apologize, its clear to me now that you've done nothing wrong." Lind replied, placing her finger over Michiru's lips in order to silence him and put his worries to rest, wearing a gentle smile on her face which put Michiru more as ease. "If Peorth is happy to stay here on earth with you, then I commend you, there aren't many people who can make a goddess as happy as you've made her and that's truly an achievement since you haven't even asked for a wish from her yet. My name is Lind, I'm a goddess and a Valkyrie warrior from Heaven's battle division, Peorth and I are very close friends. What might your name be young man?"

"Michiru, Michiru Kururugi, its nice meeting you Lind." Michiru answered politely with a smile, causing the Valkyrie warrior maiden to step back in shock which alarmed the Kururugi boy, making him suddenly think he had done something wrong. "Is there something the matter?"

"Hey Michiru!" Inuyasha called out from the porch before he leapt high in the air and landed on the ground next to his Kururugi friend, Kagome came rushing after him in pursuit, distracting everyone in the process. "Are all of you going to come inside for lunch already? Hurry up, we're all waiting for you, Belldandy says we can't eat until everyone's sitting at the table so get a move on why don't ya!"

"Stop being so impatient Inuyasha!" Kagome said, coming to a halt and standing on the other side of Michiru which placed the Kururugi boy in between herself and Inuyasha, putting Michiru in an awkward position where he was now forced to break the two of them up from verbally bantering back and forth just like they did a short while ago after the reborn priestess had used her sit commands on Inuyasha. "Michiru had to tell everyone that lunch is ready, it's a nice day outside so of course he'd have to go looking all over the place for them, even that takes a little time so learn to be patient and stop thinking of your stomach all the time when ever there's food being served."

"That's easy for you Kagome, you don't live in my world where your next meal could be your last or when you might not get a next meal for quite some time, then there's always the danger that you might end up a meal for someone or something else." Inuyasha countered with a grin. "Besides, my sense of smell is more sensitive than yours is, my hunger goes way out of control if I smell food cooking and I eat a lot of food so I can become strong enough to beat the heck out of who ever or what ever gets in my way!"

THE Michiru Kururugi? As in Michiru Kururugi, the Shikigami Master that helped InuYasha and his friends bring about the end of Naraku? The Michiru Kururugi we built that massive palace on a mountain in Valhalla for? The Michiru Kururugi whose story and personality won the hearts of MANY Valkyries and goddesses that knew of his existence before the Almighty One himself ordered that further mention of him was only to be discussed amongst the Valkyries and those who knew of him? THAT Michiru Kururugi?

Lind's eyes began to dart back and forth from Michiru to each of this friends, unbeknownst to everyone around her, she already recognized who Inuyasha and Kagome were. Being a member of heaven's battle division allowed Lind access to knowledge and information which was kept classified and secret from everyone else working up in heaven by order of the Almighty One himself when ever he deemed a matter of such importance necessary, she was also the most formidable and powerful Vakyrie warrior so in a way, she was ranked with the same status as being the number one goddess of heaven's battle division just as Peorth was the number one goddess of the Earth Help Centre. As for why she suddenly stepped back in awe and shock from learning the name of Peorth's client, it was because she was already familiar with Michiru Kururugi's past, though she hadn't actually seen a photo of him so it never occurred to her that he was just a teenage boy.

I…I can't believe it! The Shikigami warrior whom all the Vakyries admire and respect so much is actually this young teenage boy standing here in front of me? Its unbelievable! But here are Kagome and Inuyasha standing on either side of him so…it really must be him after all!

"Michiru?" Lind asked softly after finally recovering from her thoughts, drawing the attention of the three Feudal era adventurers in front of her and bringing their bickering to an end. "Are you truly the Michiru Kururugi, descendant of Utsugi and Kakuju from Kururugi Village?"

"Y-Yes I am, b-but how do you already know?" Michiru answered in confusion with widened eyes as he beheld the Valkyrie maiden standing before him, looking him in the eyes with such awe and admiration. "I've never met you or told you of my Feudal era adventures before."

"You already know who Michiru is Lind?" Urd stated in disbelief, making Michiru laugh inwardly since she played the part of a little kid perfectly right now even though the Japanese student knew she was actually a young adult, fully matured and older in age than Belldandy.

"Lind? Why don't you join us for lunch inside and then you can explain how you already know of Michiru and his past, I'm sure Belldandy will be glad to see you again now that you've come down to earth for a visit." Peorth suggested, putting an arm around Lind's back and placing a hand on each of Lind's shoulders. "Lead the way Urd, we have to hurry before Skuld can eat all of the dessert, we'll follow you."

"Okay." Urd replied, but Inuyasha couldn't wait, he raced back to the house in order to make a dash for the dining room with Kagome chasing after him which made everyone chuckle in amusement as they walked together at a relaxing pace. "Bummer, we have Lind and two of Michiru's feudal era friends over as guests for lunch, and I'm stuck as a little kid while everyone gets to be in their true appearance."

"If you'd like Urd, Michiru can use his magic to restore your energy just like he did with me earlier this morning?" Peorth suggested, causing Urd to turn around and look at Michiru and making all four of them halt in the middle of the hallway. "Michiru? If you don't mind helping Urd, would you mind restoring my energy as well?"

"No, not at all Peorth, I don't mind helping you and Urd out." Michiru replied politely before his face flushed lightly. "But wouldn't it be better if Urd went to her room to undress first? I wouldn't want to cast my magic on her only to have her clothes become too tight when she…"

"Good idea! Follow me Michiru!" Urd said encouragingly, grabbing hold of Michiru's arm with both hands and tugging on him like a little kid would with one of their parents, Peorth couldn't help but snort out a laugh in response to the humorous scene unfold before her and Lind.

After another minute of wandering throughout the house, the four friends arrived outside of Urd's bedroom and waited for the young second class goddess to slide open the door and go inside, Peorth and Lind watched and waited patiently from a short distance away so that they could talk privately while the Kururugi boy was busy casting his Shikigami magic on Urd, this gave Peorth the opportunity to bring Lind up to speed a little about her relationship with Michiru and so on.

"Okay Urd, I'll stand just outside the closed door so you can get undressed, you just slide it open a few inches so I can stick my arm through and cast my magic on you once you're ready okay?" Michiru instructed before he slid the door shut to give Urd her privacy.

"Gotcha Michiru!" Urd replied with a young girly voice before she proceeded to undress herself, grabbing her other clothes that she wore.

"Earlier before your arrival Lind, a stranger took advantage of my trust and tried to assault me this morning." Peorth said softly drawing Lind's attention as the Valkyrie warrior wore a look of dismay. "But before anything worse happened, Michiru came to my rescue, he made sure I was alright and unharmed rather than exact revenge on the one who assaulted me and then me made my attacker apologize."

"Why weren't you able to defend yourself with your magic?" Lind asked before she suddenly remembered Yggdrasil's current condition. "Oh right, I forgot that all goddesses rely on their energy from heaven so Yggdrasil's condition is effecting you and the other goddesses."

"Yes, and although I found myself helpless in a horrible situation, I've also endured a lot of experiences during my second stay here on earth and many of them are joyful and memorable because Michiru and I shared them both together." Peorth added with a sincere smile.

"I'm ready Michiru, use your magic on me." Urd called out, sliding the door open just enough so Michiru could stick his arm through, the young Japanese student held out his other arm towards Peorth in the hopes of casting the spell on both goddesses at the same time.

"Oh flowing mighty river, ring with the sound of blessing." Michiru called out as a glowing red star shaped pentagram appeared beneath his feet and began to spin, blue light radiated from Michiru which rose up above him and transformed into a red fish surrounded by clear blue water.

The red fish then transformed into white star like orbs of light which hovered above each goddess and fell on each of them like snowflakes as Michiru's Great River Blessing spell was cast, unlike the Great River Offering spell, the Great River Blessing spell could heal more than just one single person so its effect had the desired result which meant that Michiru only needed to use his Shikigami powers once rather than twice. Lind also felt the effects of Michiru's Shikigami power because she was standing so close to Peorth and although her energy level from heaven hadn't been drained due to her recent arrival, the Valkyrie still felt an inner sensation from the spell's magic throughout her entire body, it was a memorable experience which she would never forget.

"It worked! My body's back to normal now!" Urd called out in her usual voice now that she was in her adult form, overcome by excitement, the second class goddess slid the door open really fast and gave Michiru a glimpse of very attractive female figure. "Thank you Michiru."

"Urd!" Michiru yelled in shock, blushing furiously before he slammed the door shut in response. "Stay inside and put your clothes on!"

"Ah! HA! HA! HA! HA!" Urd laughed out loud while hugging herself before she replied. "Sorry Michiru, but I just couldn't resist!"

Peorth was about to yell out in retaliation for Urd's little joke, but her angel Gorgeous Rose suddenly emerged from her body, alarming her and Lind in the process until they both realized that there was nothing to be alarmed about right now. After looking Gorgeous Rose in the eyes, Peorth understood what her angel wanted and why she had emerged when she did, nodding with a gentle smile.

"Michiru?" Peorth called out, drawing the young man's attention who's eyes were darting back and forth from her to her angel. "Gorgeous Rose wants to thank you for everything that you did earlier this morning, especially when you came to rescue me from Toshiyuki."

"Oh, I only did what was necessary Peorth, there's really no need to thank me all…over…again." Michiru replied while blushing, before he lost control of his voice once Gorgeous Rose hovered over and took him in her arms, making sure her green vines didn't harm him while she planted a soft kiss on the Kururugi boy's forehead and smiled affectionately at him before she vanished back into Peorth's body.

"Well, now that you've restored our energy levels, let's go join Belldandy and the others for lunch." Peorth said, tugging Michiru by the arm playfully like how she had seen Urd do earlier while the second class goddess was still her younger self. "Come on Michiru, let's hurry up."

"But Peorth, Urd's not ready yet, we have to be polite and wait for her too." Michiru protested politely while being dragged away by Peorth.

"Michiru is right Peorth, it would be bad manners not to wait for Urd to accompany us, wouldn't you agree?" Lind added in agreement.

"Oh alright." Peorth pouted, still holding Michiru with both hands and tugging on him playfully for amusement while the three of them waited, Urd emerged from her bedroom a minute later wearing her purple skirt; purple tank top and matching purple high heels.

"Sorry to keep all of you waiting, let's head downstairs to have lunch." Urd said, walking gracefully passed everyone and leading the way.

Downstairs in the dining room, Belldandy just finished serving the feast of food she had prepared for everyone who lived in the house as well as the guests who now visiting and as a result, the table she usually used to serve meals on wasn't large enough for the number of people who would be dining together which forced the first class goddess to lengthen it with the leaf to give it extra room. After neatly setting placemats, cutlery and dishes out for each individual, Belldandy used the remaining space on the table for the food and drink which were served in large plastic containers and pitchers. For drink, there was water, lemonade, and ice tea all mixed with ice cubes to keep them cold. For food, there was Caesar salad, several kinds of sandwiches, and a large plate of fresh vegetables all sliced and neatly arranged with a container of dip in the middle of it. There was also another large plate filled with crackers, various slices of meats, cheeses and pickles for snack food to fill up any corners left in everyone's stomachs, if anyone had any room left at all that is.

"Lind! Well isn't this a pleasant surprise! I'm so happy you came down from heaven to visit us!" Belldandy stated. "We are truly blessed to have your presence here with us Lind, I hope you'll be able to stay awhile and enjoy the afternoon with us today! Please sit everyone!"

"Thank you Belldandy, its nice to see you again too, I'm glad to visit you without having any urgent cause or reason like I normally would." Lind replied politely, looking for a desirable spot at the table to sit down at while everyone else did the same. "I'm here today on my own accord."

Belldandy sat at the head of the table with Keiichi to her right followed by Skuld, Michiru and Peorth. Urd sat on Belldandy's left opposite from Keiichi followed by Lind, Kagome and Inuyasha. Everyone else was already seated and waiting except of course for Michiru and the three goddesses who had arrived last at the table so the four of them quickly picked out a seat to sit in and wait for Belldandy to give everyone permission to dine.

"Belldandy?" Michiru asked once he noticed his Uncle's absence even though a place was set for him at the end of the table opposite from where Belldandy was sitting. "Where is my Uncle? Will he not be joining us for lunch?"

"Mr. Koshian said he was going to have a short nap and that we were to have lunch without him in the event that he didn't wake yet, he asked not to be woken up and he was most insistent, I'm sure he'll come down as soon as he's rested." Belldandy answered, wearing a cheerful smile to help brighten everyone's moods. "Now, everyone please help yourselves, don't forget to pass the plates and bowls of food around for those who can't reach anything once you're done serving yourselves. Would you like some lemonade or ice tea Lind?"

"Oh, I'll have ice tea please, thank you Belldandy." Lind answered, holding out her glass for the first class goddess to pour the drink into.

"Please pass the pitcher of ice tea down to the other end of the table for those who want to drink some Skuld." Belldandy asked politely, passing the pitcher to her younger sister and fellow goddess.

"Okay big sis!" Skuld replied obediently, eager to please her elder sister whom she loved and admired so very much. "Fresh ice tea here!"

"You must try Belldandy's Caesar salad Lind, it tastes delicious." Urd suggested, passing a container of salad to Lind who took it in hand.

"Don't mind if I do, thank you Urd." Lind replied thankfully, loading some if it on to her plate before passing it down the table to Kagome.

"Come on Inuyasha, try some of this salad, it looks really delicious." Kagome said encouragingly with a girly tone of voice, dumping an amount of the leafy contents from the salad container into the half demon's salad bowl, Inuyasha twitched an eyebrow and sat quietly staring at it before his gaze turned sourly towards Kagome for having served him some Caesar salad without asking his permission first.

Huh! Maybe you should try it out first Kagome if it looks so delicious to you, who made you in charge of what I should or should not eat?

"Oh, please excuse me for a moment, the pot's boiling." Belldandy stated, getting up from her chair and leaving the table to go to the stove, after turning off the burner, she drained most of the water and then emptied the pot's contents inside of a plastic container. "Inuyasha?"

"Huh? Ahem." Inuyasha replied, clearing his throat in the process and redirecting his attention to Belldandy as she called out to him. "Yeah Belldandy?"

"I have a treat for you." Belldandy replied as she returned to the table with the plastic container held in both hands, drawing everyone's curiosity including Inuyasha's, but especially Kagome's.

"For me?" Inuyasha asked in surprise, he had only just met the first class goddess as well as everyone else whom Michiru was currently staying under the same roof with so he was indeed very confused, looking to Michiru for a moment in the hopes of getting some answers.

"Michiru told us of his adventures with you and Kagome during his time in your world, he mentioned that your favourite food from our world happened to be instant noodles, I hope you have an appetite for them." Belldandy stated, setting the large cup of instant noodles on top of Inuyasha's plate which still had space for it, making the half demon wear a look of joy on his face which reminded Michiru of all the times Inuyasha got to eat his favourite food when ever he managed to talk Kagome into cooking them for him during their travels together. "Since today's your first visit to this house, I wanted to make it an enjoyable one by making you your favourite food for lunch, enjoy."

"Thank you very much Belldandy!" Inuyasha replied thankfully with a sincere smile to express his gratitude, he then gave Michiru a friendly look to show thanks to his best friend as well, even though all the Kururugi boy had done was mention the half demon's liking for instant noodles during his storytelling. "Now I wish I had come here a lot sooner, you're lucky that you're staying here for two weeks Michiru."

Everyone suddenly laughed humorously for a moment at the half demon's remark along with Inuyasha himself, but everyone was having a good time and it doesn't take much to make people laugh whether they be a human, a half demon or a goddess. Michiru couldn't help but snort out an extra tiny laugh, but Inuyasha looked so happy right now that his behaviour and expression reminded him of how excited Shippo was when ever the fox demon got to try some of the sweet candies that Michiru and Kagome each had in their packs from school, it was almost as though Inuyasha was having his own birthday in a funny sort of way since this was a friendly get together.

Kagome was one who was surprised the most by Belldandy's generosity towards Inuyasha, as soon as Belldandy went back to sit down in her chair at the head of the table, she gave Michiru a brief questioning look as if she were asking him why he mentioned Inuyasha happened to like instant noodles. Michiru could only look back with an expression that said he had nothing to do with what Belldandy had planned out and that Kagome had nothing to worry about since Belldandy's heart already belonged to Keiichi so there was no reason for Kagome to feel jealous or angry even though the reborn priestess had clearly lost control over her inner feelings and emotions.

"So Lind, please tell us how you already know all about Michiru and his adventures in Feudal Japan with Inuyasha and Kagome, we'd all like to hear if you wouldn't mind telling us over lunch." Peorth asked, knowing that the other goddesses wanted to hear this as well as Michiru himself, after catching the looks between Kagome and Michiru, the gorgeous goddess was eager to get their attention focused elsewhere so this was the perfect opportunity. "Michiru only just told all of us his adventures yesterday evening over dinner and yet, you claim to know all of this already which means that you must have known for a while now, please satisfy our curiosity and tell us why."

Lind felt all eyes turn to her while everyone else seated at the table waited quietly for her reply, the Valkyrie warrior woman recalled everything in her mind along with why the Almighty One himself had ordered the matter of Michiru's Feudal era adventures kept secret amongst all of the Valkyries, but the Almighty One trusted Lind's judgement since she was the most formidable warrior and there was obviously no harm in telling everyone presently seated at the table with her given that they already knew as much as Michiru did.

"Very well then, I'll explain this as best as I can, ahem." Lind began, clearing her throat and preparing herself so she could begin telling her tale while everyone listened closely as they ate and drank quietly. "As I'm sure Michiru probably mentioned near the end of at the telling of his adventures in the Feudal era, he returned home at the exact moment in time from when he had been summoned to that era by his ancestor Utsugi, so he didn't loose any time in the modern era while he was away, unlike Kagome does since the same amount of time passes by in both eras no matter which one she goes to visit by crossing between worlds using the Bone Eater's well located on her family's Shrine."

"You…know all about my adventures in the Feudal era too and how Inuyasha and I can both use the well to travel back and forth?" Kagome asked fearfully, asking questions which she already knew the answers too, she was still getting used to the fact that the five females seated with her at this table were all goddesses from heaven as Michiru had already explained to her earlier upon her arrival.

"Yes Kagome, I know, the reason that the Almighty One ordered the matter of Michiru's involvement with your adventures in the Feudal era kept secret was so that none of our enemies would learn that time travel is possible." Lind answered, returning to the topic at hand. "Although the Bone Eater's well allows Kagome and Inuyasha to travel to and from the modern era and the Feudal era, they are the only one's capable of using the well as such, neither their friends nor their enemies possess this power which means that they would be unable to acquire it for themselves even if they found out about it. This has already been proven since when ever Kagome's visiting the Feudal era, her relatives are aware of this even though they themselves can't use the well like Kagome and Inuyasha can. Michiru on the other hand was summoned back in time by Utsugi and was later returned by the same Shikigami magic after Utsugi was buried at Kururugi Shrine, because he returned home again to the same moment he had left without anyone ever finding out about it, that proves how time travel can be used to disrupt or alter events of both the past and the future which can have a tremendous impact on earth and in heaven."

"Of course, that's right, the Yggdrasil system monitors the level of misfortune for each individual person living on earth and the data is used for selecting candidates so that wishes can be granted by goddesses in order to help protect the balance of good and evil." Peorth pointed out, figuring out where this conversation was going and what Lind was eventually getting at in her explanation. "If someone were to misuse time travel and alter events for their own selfish ends, the balance would be shattered and as a result, the tide could tip in favour of either side which would be catastrophic and no one would know anything about it until after it was all over if anyone was lucky enough to find out at all."

"That must be why Yggdrasil is currently experiencing problems, Michiru's level of misfortune was suddenly altered due to the many months he had his adventures throughout Feudal Japan, he returned to the exact moment he had left so it couldn't balance itself out mathematically where as Kagome's could because she spent the same number of days in Feudal Japan as she was absent from Modern Japan." Urd deduced, catching on as well once she added all the clues and variables together. "Kagome and Michiru both had their experiences in the Feudal era together with Inuyasha and the others, Yggdrasil knew this from recording their memories and feelings from what they went through, but the system didn't know what to do or how to correct itself due to the massive data overload along with the fact that the time frame was off for both of them while they were away from the Modern era and that's what caused the system overload."

"Lind, the Almighty One called us a few hours ago in the morning that Yggdrasil system should be fully repaired and functional again by about dinner time tonight at the latest." Belldandy stated. "Does that mean a solution has been found to deal with the problems that its currently experiencing?"

"I believe so Belldandy, however, part of that solution is due to the fact that the matter regarding Michiru's time travel experience has been revealed on his profile so that the monitoring teams can access that information in order to accurately explain the situation to Yggdrasil which will allow the system to repair itself and operate at full status without any further problems." Lind answered. "As a result of this, the data is no longer as secret as it was before which means that the balance of good and evil is more vulnerable to anyone's interference should an enemy try to manipulate time in order to change history for their own selfish benefit which could effect all of us as well. For now, we'll all just have to wait a while and see what happens in the days to come after Yggdrasil is running at full capacity again, and that's all."

"I understand…" Michiru stated in a soft, but serious tone of voice, drawing a worried look from everyone at the table. "I can already think of at least three people who would misuse time for their own benefits, thankfully, one of them is incapable of using time travel. The second person could be though I don't know enough about her to say for sure, as for the third person, he's been dead for centuries."

"Who are these three people you're referring too Michiru?" Keiichi asked curiously on behalf of everyone else at the table.

"Toshiyuki to name one, he has the motive, but not the means for misusing time travel." Michiru answered. "That demon lady named Mara would probably have motive and the means if she somehow acquired them which I sincerely hope she doesn't, the third person is Naraku even though my friends and I killed him in battle just outside of Kururugi Village, but…I honestly wouldn't be surprised if he was somehow able to come back from the dead after all that I saw him do during my days in Feudal Japan with Inuyasha and my other friends."

"I see…thank you for your thoughts and concerns Michiru, the Valkyries and I will do all in our power to ensure that no one disrupts the balance of good and evil and to that end, we will fight alongside you against any enemy you or your friends happen to cross paths with." Lind stated proudly. "You've made such a difference for each and every one of us up in heaven, I am truly honoured to have had the chance to meet you face to face in person like this, you're a rare and one of a kind human being who we greatly admire and respect."

"Well well, looks like you've gained the favour of many goddesses Michiru, good job for you." Inuyasha commented with a grin, making his Kururugi friend feel even more embarrassed than he already was after hearing to Lind's kind words and remarks, Michiru averted his eyes to look down at his plate, but he couldn't hide the pink blush which spread all over his face. "So Lind? Why do so many goddesses admire and respect Michiru so much if you don't' mind my asking? I have a monk for a friend who could use a few pointers and follow his example."

Kagome immediately spat out what ever lemonade she had been drinking from her glass at the time right after hearing Inuyasha's last remark even though it had been a joke, the high school girl knew her half demon friend had been joking just as Michiru also knew, but she still found his remark to be a little rude, never mind the fact that Inuyasha's question beforehand might be viewed as very personal to Lind and her fellow Valkyries.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome burst out after clearing her throat from the liquid substance, earning a "what" look from Inuyasha in response since he had good reason, both of them knew Miroku would never amend his inexcusable behaviour towards women or his other such habits, but they were divided about whether or not Miroku should be told about Michiru's friends from heaven along with meeting them as well. "Please excuse Inuyasha if he's asked you something so personal, we all understand if you don't want to tell us because you don't have too."

"Thank you Kagome, but its alright, however…" Lind replied while smiling, turning to glance at Peorth, then Michiru and finally Inuyasha. "…that is a story which I would rather tell at another time."

"AWW!" Inuyasha whined in disappointment, returning his attention to eating his lunch, he had long since eaten the instant noodles Belldandy had cooked for him and now he was trying out the other various foods including the Caesar salad Kagome had dumped on his plate until another idea suddenly popped into his mind. "Hey! I got an idea! Why don't one of you use your divine powers to bring Sango, Shippo and Miroku to our world so they can visit Michiru too? They've been wondering how he's doing and they've been bored out of their minds ever since we've defeated Naraku!"

"N-Now just a minute Inuyasha, let's not get carried away, there are quite a lot of us staying here at this house already." Michiru pointed out, trying to discuss the matter carefully without rushing into it after learning of the serious situation that the goddesses were now forced to deal with due to Yggdrasil's malfunctioning problems and so on, though he missed the rest of his Feudal era friends very much and wanted to see them just like they wanted to see him. "I want to see all of them too, but we should think this through carefully so our actions don't do anymore harm than they have already, I don't want to place any more problems on the shoulders of Lind or any of the other goddesses whether they're down here with us or up in heaven."

"AWW Come on Michiru, it'll be fun!" Inuyasha said encouragingly in an effort to change his friend's mind. "We'll vote on it if we have too!"

"Everything will be alright Michiru, now that Lind has informed us of what's going on up in heaven, all of us are ready and able to deal with anything that arises should the situation escalate out of control." Belldandy stated in an effort to dispel the Shikigami warrior's worries. "Don't forget that you and your friends were able to defeat Naraku which is a monumental achievement, if all of us join together, I'm positive we can overcome anything and anyone that threatens to bring harm to all that we care about and cherish so cheer up Michiru."

"I will Belldandy and thank you, all of you, I'm just worried for all of you...that's all." Michiru replied with a childish smile of embarrassment, he clearly couldn't handle all the smiling expressions of the five goddesses who were all directed towards him or those of his friends.

Meanwhile, in another district of Tokyo, Toshiyuki had just finished recovering his Ferrari from the transport company which the semi trailer belonged too. After he had chased after it on foot no thanks to the actions from Inuyasha, the rich playboy had run until he was out of breath and his precious vehicle was out of sight, it had taken him hours to contact the company once he had paid for a taxi to drive him home in the hopes of getting the car back which was no stressful ordeal or small expense in the amount of money either. For he had to compensate the driver of the semi trailer for redirecting him back into town to deliver the Ferrari to his doorstep in exchange for putting them behind their work schedule, then there was the cost of transporting it to a repair shop, never mind the amount of money he would have to spent for repairs, maintenance, replacement parts etc. Last on the long list of hardships and expenses was how to explain everything to his insurance agent, luckily Toshiyuki was a wealthy young man and although he didn't enjoy a single second of the entire experience from beginning to end, he employed what ever influence and bribery tactics that rich folk used to get themselves out of a troubling situation in order to avoid any red tape regardless of what legal means they were expected to follow.

However, even after the worst of it was over and he could at last breath with a relief without the weight of it on his back, Toshiyuki was still not satisfied to leave the matter where it had ended. Unlike poor people or people who of the middle class who worked to earn a living to survive and so on, wealthy class individuals were cursed with something which outweighed the money which made them wealthy to begin with, pride and ego. Toshiyuki had been punched in the face, humiliated and defeated by a young teenager who's status was lower than his own, never mind the amount of time and money it cost him to get his Ferrari back and repair it to operational condition. Then there was the mysterious young woman of exquisite beauty who he had hoped of sampling in his bed after catching sight of her on the road with his eyes, he wanted to make both of them pay in full for what their actions had lead up to costing him in the end, revenge was now the number one goal on Toshiyuki's agenda for the summer and he was driven on achieving it no matter what the cost or the consequences were for himself and those he was after.

"When I get my hands on those two…" Toshiyuki declared vengefully while sitting in an armchair on the balcony of his luxurious hotel looking apartment, holding an alcoholic beverage in hand. "ARGH! I'm going to take the worth of today's unexpected expenses out of them both, I'm going to beat that smart mouth, young boy so that he'll learn his proper place under the heel of the wealthy elite. And as for that deliciously divine beauty whom I was denied the opportunity of tasting for myself, I'm going to make her…"

"Before you decide what to do to your enemies in order to satisfy your hunger for revenge, perhaps it would be in your best interest to FIRST figure out how to lure each of them into a trap specifically designed to counter what ever tricks they'll have up their sleeves to use against you, just a suggestion." A female voice interrupted from somewhere that Toshiyuki couldn't see, making him jump out of his chair and spill the contents of his glass on himself in the process.

"Who are you?" Toshiyuki asked in a rage, looking at the long blond haired woman who was actually a demon. "How did you get in here?"

"The name's Mara, I hear you want to plan out some sort of scheme to exact your revenge." Mara answered with a grin. "Want any help?"

Author's Note: I'm very grateful to all those who have taken the time to read and evaluate my work, especially those who have waiting for many months without nothing when or if any more chapters would be added to this story in the coming future so thank you all so very much and I hope you enjoy reading this story as it progresses.

Greymon Leader Batx flashpoint: Thank you, I'm glad to be continuing too, I enjoyed writing out that portion of the last chapter and I also think Michiru and Peorth are an interesting couple despite the many differences between them.

J4RRE77: Hey, I'm simply acknowledging the fact that I was able to carry on thanks to your support and encouragement, I'm in your debt.

Orionpax09: I'm very glad you enjoyed this chapter, especially after having to wait for more than a year since my last update, I enjoyed writing out those scenes near the start where Michiru and Peorth got to share together in order to build their relationship. You're correct, Michiru's Shikigami magic will help the goddesses when ever their energy supplies are cut off from heaven which is all to the good, because they'll need to help each other in order to protect themselves from other danger foes as I'm sure you've now learned. Yes, and I agree, Toshiyuki deserved everything he experienced in the previous chapter, I inwardly laughed at seeing him chase after his own car after Inuyasha did some damage to it before placing it on the rear end of the semi trailer. Don't you worry, Michiru will set Kagome straight and one of the goddesses might too if she ever misuses her sit commands again. Forgot to ask earlier. What does WAFF stand for?

Oh yes, Lind was in for a shock, but she recovered from it as quickly as it came seeing as how she's a formidable Valkyrie warrior. Mara will show up again sooner or later too, given the mischief she likes to cause, perhaps Toshiyuki will reappear alongside her in order to take part in one of her sinister schemes. No need to feel sorry, life is tough on all of us including yourself and you were in no way at fault, thank you for your kind words and remarks though. Don't worry about the goddesses, I'm sure they can deal with Miroku and they'll be FULLY prepared for the lecherous monk after what they've learned from Michiru's storytelling, Miroku's the one who needs worrying given that he'll receive MUCH MORE than just a slap in the face if he dares to misbehave in front of even one of the goddesses from heaven.

HotelKatz: I like the idea of Miroku challenging Michiru for the right to receive a wish from Peorth even though Miroku wouldn't be worthy or deserving of such assistance from a goddess as all the other candidates like Keiichi would be, good thinking on your part, Miroku's going to be in for a world of hurt as soon as he dares lay a hand on any female whether they be human or goddess and he'll find out the hard way for himself which will be very fun to watch from Inuyasha or Shippo's perspective. I'm especially looking forward to writing out those scenes in this story and I hope you're looking forward to reading them once they're done, I hope you liked this chapter in the meantime.

Trace Carter: I apologize for the tremendously long delay; I hope that you haven't lost interest in this story; I'm refocusing my attention on it and am going to try updating a new chapter every month. Sango, Shippo and Miroku will certainly make an appearance very soon, if not in the next chapter, then definitely right after it so stay tuned. I've already got plans for how to punished the perverted monk should he dare lay one of his lecherous hands on any of the goddesses, he'll be in for much greater punishments than what he can imagine, having a slap from Sango when ever he touches her will be nothing compared to what gets dished out at him as a consequence for his actions.

Ressan: Thank you, I hope you enjoy reading more of it as I write out more chapters, please continue to read and review them as they are posted.

Raidentensho: Glad you like the story so far, now that I've returned to it after leaving it untouched for more than a year, I've had time to think about where it would go and how to expand it along the way. Peorth and Michiru have become friends and leaving their contract aside, they'll develop their relationship which will grow stronger as it goes beyond friendship and towards love. Peorth's powers and Michiru's Shikigami magic provide lots of potential for using their spells to accomplish goals, creating combo attacks together in the event of being in combat during a battle, etc. I hope you can look forward to what awaits the two of them as the story progresses, I hope to update a new chapter every month from now on so we'll see how that goes, take care and thanks for reading and reviewing my story.


	7. Planning a Reunion and Planning Revenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Oh My Goddess, or anything associated with either of them. This story is being written just for fun and enjoyment.

Chapter #7: Planning a Reunion and Planning for Revenge

Michiru blushed lightly in embarrassment from having five attractive goddesses of heavenly beauty smiling at him simultaneously, even when he had averted his eyes from each of them, he knew they still had their eyes fixed on him from their cute giggles and cheerful voices as they laughed lightly at how funny they found his reddened face to be. Inuyasha and Kagome were also smiling too, though they felt a little sorry for their Kururugi friend's momentary state right now, but they were both happy that Michiru had made more friends and that they were getting to enjoy the afternoon together and what ever else was in store for them today.

"I-I'll have to ask my Uncle's permission if we can have more friends visit and stay over, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Michiru said in an effort to move on since he couldn't argue with Inuyasha and besides, he also wanted to see his other Feudal era friends again, having all of them over for a visit in the modern era was a wonderful idea even though he hadn't yet learned how to summon or take people back and forth through time like his ancestor Utsugi had done. "However, even if he would allow our friends over, Kagome and Inuyasha are the only ones who can use the Bone Eater's well to travel back and forth between worlds, Sango and the others can't and neither can I."

"No need to worry about that Michiru, if I happened to know where the Bone Eater's well is, I could offer my divine blessings which would allow them to use it just as Inuyasha and Kagome do." Belldandy suggested, drawing everyone's attention with her words.

"Really?" Wow! That would be great, I always hoped that Sango, Miroku and Shippo could come and visit the modern era one day." Kagome replied excitedly, recalling all of her fantasies in which she imagined having Miroku and Sango's wedding in the modern era with Shippo, Inuyasha and herself standing off to the side with her family watching joyfully, and Michiru as well even though she had all of these fantasies before she and the others first met him in the Feudal era.

"Wouldn't that be dangerous Belldandy?" Michiru asked worriedly. "I mean, if you did that, wouldn't anyone or anything else be able to use the well too? I wouldn't want any dangerous demons being able to use the well to venture into our era because that would endanger Kagome's family and put humanity in danger, the thought of having Naraku in our era is just as scary even though we all know he's dead."

"Oh, not to worry Michiru, I can offer my blessings so only you, your other friends and all of us can use the Bone Eater's well." Belldandy answered reassuringly. "That will ensure that no one or nothing else can pass through between eras to cause danger to people in this world, if Kagome will allow me to accompany her and Inuyasha back to her house, I believe that I can arrange for this to happen."

"Well if you're going Belldandy, then I'll stay here to help watch over the house until all of you return." Michiru replied. "Even though my Uncle is still here and won't be leaving until tomorrow morning, I still have the responsibility of watching over the house."

"That's fine Michiru, we'll let Sango, Miroku and Shippo know that you'll be waiting for us here, all of them will be so exited to see you again." Kagome said joyfully.

"But before we leave Kagome, all of us must finish eating our lunch, especially you and Inuyasha since you'll be on the road again going back to your house so please eat as much as you can to gather your energy." Belldandy ordered with a polite, but caring voice.

"Sounds good to me Belldandy, don't mind if I do." Inuyasha replied, loading his plate with another helping of various foods to eat again.

"Belldandy? When I saw you for the first time, you entered through the mirror upstairs in the washroom." Michiru asked. "Can you travel from place to place using mirrors no matter where they are just like that without any difficulty?"

"Yes I can Michiru, but why do you ask?" Belldandy replied curiously.

"Well, after you've offered your blessings to the Bone Eater's well, I think its best that you return here right away so you can spare yourself the embarrassment of having Miroku…" Michiru answered, his face blushing lightly in the process as he stopped in mid sentence.

"Good call Michiru, we need the time to have a talk with Miroku in order to make him smarten up since he'll be meeting all of the goddesses here, though I doubt we'll succeed given his long streak of indecent incidents thus far." Inuyasha pointed out, catching on to what his Kururugi friend had been hinting at. "Besides Belldandy, I'm sure you and the other goddesses would like time to prepare yourselves because you'll need all the help in the world to save you from Miroku's lecherous hands if you recall from our adventures together."

"No need to worry so much Inuyasha, we'll have Michiru here to watch over and protect all of us." Peorth said reassuringly with a lovely smile, stealing a glance at Michiru and making the Shikigami user blush even more than he was already, she was quite confident that Michiru would look out for her and the other goddesses after his heroic actions had saved her this morning from Toshiyuki's assault. "And if that's not enough, each of us have our own means of self defence to protect ourselves with, magic and what ever else we possess."

"I see, well then, it looks as though we don't have to worry…seeing as how all of you have Michiru protecting you." Inuyasha stated jokingly with a sarcastic grin, the half demon was already imagining the priceless look on Miroku's face when the monk realized that their Kururugi friend was living under the same roof as five heavenly goddesses of unimaginable beauty for two whole weeks and he couldn't wait to see it once Miroku, Sango and Shippo had come over here for a visit.

"Please Inuyasha, I don't want you encouraging Miroku, I want you to make him understand that he better behave himself or else…he'll get more than just a slap in the face if he dares lay a hand on any of my new friends." Michiru politely declared. "Though he may be a guest coming over for a visit, this is still my Uncle's house and I expect him to abide by the rules that everyone in the modern era is expected to follow…no exceptions. Do you understand that as well Kagome?"

"Yes, I understand, and we'll give Miroku fair warning before we arrive so that he won't have any excuses for what ever consequences befall him should he be stupid enough to ignore our warnings." Kagome answered, understanding Michiru's reasons and concerns.

"Ahem, if Belldandy's going to accompany, I can follow in my motorcycle and Belldandy can ride with me." Keiichi suggested. "I better be there with Belldandy when she offers her blessings to the well in case this Miroku character tries anything."

"Its alright Keiichi, I'll be home as soon as I'm done because I'll leave long before Miroku and the others even get to the well." Belldandy said reassuringly. "Besides, you'll be busy at the auto club again since you and your friends will be building the new bike you mentioned."

"Oh, right, I forgot about that." Keiichi replied sheepishly, earning a glance from Urd who gave him a wink for acting like a man out of concern for Belldandy just as any young man would do for their girlfriend. "Well I better head over to the Auto club then now that lunch is over, thanks for the wonderful meal Belldandy. As long as you can travel from place to place easily using mirrors, would you like to accompany me to the Auto club before going to Kagome's house?"

"Oh yes, I would like that very much, thank you Keiichi." Belldandy replied smiling sincerely at her boyfriend as their hands touched.

"But if Belldandy goes with you Keiichi, Inuyasha and I will have to wait for her to come back before we can leave or else she won't know how to find us or where to look for us." Kagome said worriedly, momentarily forgetting that Belldandy was a goddess and underestimating the powers and abilities that Belldandy had at her disposal.

"Its alright Kagome, you and Inuyasha can leave here at the same time that Keiichi and I do, I'll be able to track both of you down easily so I can accompany you the rest of the way after Keiichi arrives at the Auto club." Belldandy replied reassuringly and bringing Kagome's worries to rest. "Now, if everyone has had enough to eat, we can all clean up and leave."

"Thank you again for such a nice meal Belldandy, all of the foods you made tasted delicious." Michiru said thankfully to Belldandy.

"You're very welcome Michiru, I'm glad that all of you enjoyed everything." Belldandy replied politely, just before she noticed Michiru's Uncle entering the kitchen having awoken from his nap at last. "Oh, Mr. Koshian, we've just finished eating. But there's still lots of food left, please sit down and help yourself, I'll package up the leftovers after you've eaten."

"Thank you Miss Belldandy." Koshian replied politely, sitting down at the other head of the table with Peorth on his left and Inuyasha on his right. "Who might the three of you be? Are you by any chance friends with my nephew Michiru?"

"Yes we are sir, I'm Kagome, this is Lind and this is Inuyasha, its nice to meet you." Kagome replied swiftly in a polite tone of voice, hoping that Michiru's Uncle wouldn't notice Inuyasha's dog ears since the half demon had removed his black baseball cap from his head out of politeness while eating lunch at the table.

"Nice to meet all of you as well young lady," Koshian answered before turning his attention towards his young nephew. "Had I known that you had this many friends Michiru, I would have allowed all of you to stay over at my house a lot sooner so your parents wouldn't have to worry about the house being left alone even though Belldandy and Keiichi have already been looking after it during my absence. But it appears as though everything turned out in the end seeing as how you've already befriended everyone living under this roof so you're doing a good job, your parents would be proud of you."

"Thanks Uncle Koshian, speaking of friends, I actually have…several more of them and I was wondering if I could..." Michiru said with a hint of hesitance in his voice since he felt guilty for wanting his Uncle's permission to allow more of his friends to visit here given that there were already a lot of them staying under the same roof.

Keiichi and three goddesses were currently living here to begin with, Michiru's arrival had lead to Peorth followed by Lind along with Inuyasha and Kagome which added altogether made a total of nine occupants, not counting Michiru's Uncle. Now Miroku, Sango and Shippo would soon be visiting or so he and everyone hoped, the house was large enough and there were plenty of rooms available, but Michiru was inwardly worried for what his parents would say after what his Mom had learned thus far which was merely a fraction of the entire truth.

"Well of course you can invite them over Michiru!" Koshian replied wholeheartedly, making Michiru sigh with relief, Inuyasha and Kagome were both inwardly cheering now that they had permission to have Miroku, Sango and Shippo over for a visit. "The more, the merrier, having a lot of friends is just as important as having a loving family and after all the hard work that you've been doing while you've grown up, you deserve to be rewarded in life."

"Uh huh, th-thank you Uncle Koshian." Michiru responded sheepishly with a hint of embarrassment even though he was very grateful for his Uncle letting him invite Sango and the others over for a visit at the house.

"You're my nephew Michiru, if you need anything, all you have to do is ask, remember that." Koshian replied before drinking some ice tea.

A short while later, Michiru's Uncle had finished eating and everyone helped to clean up the kitchen and package up the left over food before putting all of it away in the fridge, everyone then went about preparing to leave or to occupy themselves until the time came to say goodbye to those who would shortly be leaving. Keiichi went outside to prepare his motorcycle so he and Belldandy could drive together to the Auto club, Kagome and Inuyasha waited outside to discuss how they should break the news to Sango, Miroku and Shippo about coming over to visit Michiru in the modern era along with the matter of the goddesses who their Kururugi friend was currently staying with under the same roof. Michiru stayed in the living room to keep his Uncle company along with the goddesses who were content to relax and chit chat. Keiichi came back inside and informed Belldandy that the motorcycle was revved up and ready to go, he then handed the first class goddess her helmet and everyone followed the two of them outside to see them off along with Inuyasha and Kagome who had called a taxi to take them to the train station where they would travel from Nekomi to Tokyo, they would then come back with Sango, Miroku and Shippo on the return trip once the three of them came through the Bone Eater's well as they had planned out.

"Have fun at the Auto club big sis, see you when you get back!" Skuld shouted happily with a big smile while waving at Belldandy and Keiichi who waved back at her before preparing to drive away.

"Bye bye Skuld, take care everyone, see all of you when we come back!" Belldandy replied happily in response while waving back too, a minute later Keiichi accelerated power on his motorcycle and the two of them rode away together, a taxi followed them out the front entrance of the property, transporting Inuyasha and Kagome to the train station, the two of them waving at Michiru until they were out of sight.

"Well, now what should the rest of us do until everyone comes back?" Michiru asked curiously since it would be a couple of hours until Inuyasha and Kagome returned with the rest of Michiru's Feudal era friends once they passed through the well from their era to this one.

"I'm going to watch TV for a while, I hear there's supposed to be a good sci-fi show on this afternoon." Urd stated, going to the living room.

"I'm going to my room to work on some of my latest inventions." Skuld stated, wandering off to go upstairs to her bedroom/private lab.

"I think I'll practice some combat training for a while." Lind stated, heading around to where the side porch of the house was located, near the open ground between the house and the patch of trees where she had first landed on earth after coming down from heaven to visit.

"I'm going for a short walk, you're welcome to accompany me Michiru if you'd like." Koshian suggested.

"Sure, that'd be nice." Michiru replied.

"I'll come too." Peorth said, taking hold of Michiru's hand with her own and smiling affectionately at him which only served to make the teenage boy nervous since his Uncle was present.

A short distance away and outside of the property which surrounded the house, Toshiyuki watched and observed the motorcycle and taxi driving away with the passengers onboard through an pair of binoculars he was holding in his left hand to spy on the property from his hiding place, he held a cellular phone in his right hand to communicate with Mara who was back at his luxurious apartment.

"I can see Belldandy and Morisato leaving together, well now, this is certainly interesting to find out." Toshiyuki commented while watching carefully. "The other two in the taxi are the ones who suddenly appeared out of nowhere the last time I was here, the guy dressed in red is the one who destroyed my car with his bear fists and lifted it off the ground on to the back of the trailer which then drove away with it, I was then forced to chase it down and I was cost a lot of money for that no thanks to the first person who showed up and ruined my fun."

"Are you positive that the girl you mentioned was named Peorth and that the boy you described fit's the same profile of the boy whom I said thwarted my plan after I had broken into that house yesterday afternoon?" Mara asked over the phone.

"Absolutely, there's no doubt about it, I was enjoying her when that cocky commoner ruined everything and punched me in the face." Toshiyuki answered, grinning angrily in response as he recalled the incident from this morning. "I say we go in now while the others are gone."

"We don't know how long they'll be gone for or when they'll be coming back, you get in your car and follow Belldandy and see if you can find out how long they'll be gone from the house for, I'll stay and start formulating our plan of attack for later on in the day." Mara ordered.

"But what about the other two?" Toshiyuki asked. "Without them or Belldandy, Peorth and that brat of a boy will be easy prey for us both."

"From all those stories you told me of how you were thwarted by Belldandy and Urd, its obvious that none of your plans ever succeeded, which is why I'm in charge so shut up and get going, I'll meet you back at your place once I've figured out what to do and how to plan out our next move." Mara ordered, snarling evilly on the other end of the line in an effort to get her point across. "Understand?"

"Very well then, I'll return when I have more information." Toshiyuki replied frustratingly before hanging up as he reluctantly obeyed, leaving his observation post to return to his now drivable Ferrari which was now repaired and running at full operational status. "I don't see why she has to be one in charge, at least I have experience when it comes to dealing with Belldandy and her sister Urd who both seem to possess unexplainable powers which allow them to avoid or get out of even the most carefully planned ambushes devised by Sayoko and I. Wait a minute, I should get Sayoko and see if she's interested in helping Mara and I, perhaps her involvement will give us an advantage."

Japan's Feudal era, somewhere in the vast forests, a female demon dressed in a white and dark pink kimono held together with a yellow sash walked casually through the trees as she cautiously listened and looked for anything around her. She wore sandals on her feet, she had tiny beaded earrings made of jade along with her raven black hair tied up in a ponytail with two or three small white feathers done up in it and she carried a paper fan in hand kept folded up while it wasn't in use. Though she was a demon, she still had the figure of an attractive woman, but she wore a serious expression on her face for most of the time and her bright red eyes would give any human being a fright. Her name was Kagura, the wind sorceress and she was an incarnation of Naraku whom she despised and wanted to free herself from despite the fact that her betrayal had cost Kagura her very life.

Naraku's dead and gone, but that doesn't make any sense! How can I be alive right now if Naraku is dead?

Flashback…

"I-I'm alive! B-But how?" Kagura asked out loud after coughing for a moment once her body had regained life and woken up amidst the rubble of rocks, dirt and broken boulders littered about the floor of the massive cavern. "That's right, Naraku killed me after I betrayed him and lead Michiru and the others to where he was hiding inside here. But…I'm alive now even though I feel no heartbeat within me which means…Naraku's still alive."

Looking around the ruined environment which surrounded her as she slowly pulled herself up to stand on her own two feet, the wind sorceress recalled all of her memories including all of those which surrounded her last moments in life before death along with who were involved in them and so on, knowing that Naraku was alive gave Kagura reason to look for the entranceway to the cave so she could leave this place which had been her tomb temporarily while she was dead. After a short walk, a glimmer of sunlight shone through the cave's entrance, a light which grew bigger and brighter as she approached until she ventured outside into the open where the air smelled clean and fresh. Blinking in the sunlight, Kagura looked about for signs of any recent activity or evidence which could tell her whether or not Naraku was even still here or how long it had been since the time she had died by his hand, but alas…there were none to be seen.

"I don't understand, surely Naraku would have waited for me if he still has a use for me, he wouldn't have resurrected me otherwise." Kagura deduced, walking along the path leading throughout the interior of Asagiri island, just off the coast of Shiyosai Village which was a short distance away and built on the beach of the mainland, but close enough that it could be seen clearly by the naked eye. "Hmm, maybe this is his way of giving me time to think twice about betraying him again…no, that's not like Naraku at all, he would use force and pain to get what he wants as he always does when ever he manipulates people. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to do as I please for now until he shows up…and maybe I should look for Kanna as well, if I'm alive then she must be alive too."

Kagura walked along the path leading from the secret cave entrance into the island interior, in order to pass the time, she decided to explore the whole of the island in the off chance that there were some clues left behind to show what had happened to Naraku and everyone else in the aftermath of the battle following her death. Once she finished exploring the island, the wind sorceress headed towards the beach where she recalled was the most suitable spot to travel to and from the island to the mainland, the beach was deserted and no boats were seen which told her that Inuyasha's band of friends had managed to survive the battle against Naraku.

"Huh?" Kagura inhaled sharply as an unexpected feeling shocked her from within, followed by a calm and steady pulse beating from inside of her chest, her heartbeat to be precise. "I-I can feel my heart b-beating again, so that must mean…Naraku is finally dead. I-I am free…at last!"

End of flashback…

He must have confronted Inuyasha and the others in battle again…but then my heart started beating in my chest shortly afterwards…which means he must have been killed in battle! Even if he wasn't killed, if he had killed Inuyasha and the others instead, what reason would he have to resurrect me? I betrayed him when I offered to lead Michiru and the others to Naraku's hiding place and I can clearly remember Naraku destroying my heart before he fought everyone, so why? Why would Naraku have any need for me alive?

Even as Kagura pondered these questions through her mind over and over again, the answers still eluded her, making the wind sorceress feel more uneasy despite the fact that she was now apparently free. It was rather ironic, she finally had her freedom and was liberated from Naraku's possession, but Kagura still didn't feel any satisfactory from her new predicament which was understandable since she had no positive proof other than the fact that she could feel her heartbeat inside of her chest again. The demonic woman would have liked to see Naraku's demise with her own eyes just as she knew Inuyasha and his friends must have seen it, to watch that monster of unimaginable cruelty die with a look of fear all over his face before the end and more importantly, to have that memory as proof that he truly did in fact die once and for all with no means of ever returning.

I don't even know how many days it has been since I died…though its been almost a month since I was resurrected again. I wonder if Kanna was brought back to life too? I don't see why not, Naraku always had more trust in her than he did in me, but that doesn't matter any more. Though, I suppose if Kanna is alive, maybe I should try to find her and see if she has any answers which could explain everything.

Elsewhere in the wilderness of Feudal Japan, a young little girl who was very short in stature wandered silently through the forest in an easterly direction towards the mountains, she had black eyes and long white hair which made her mysterious appearance look almost ghostly. Her name was Kanna and she wore a simple white kimono which matched the white sandals on her feet, she had a white flower on the either side of her head in her hair, both of which were difficult to see unless one looked carefully at her. Though she didn't appear to be dangerous or formidable in battle at a first glance, this little girl was in some ways more dangerous than even Kagura, for she possessed a mirror which she could use to suck out the soles of her unsuspecting victims should they happen to stare into its depths for even a moment.

Its been many days since I came back to life and I still haven't found any sign of Kagura. How many more days it is going to take until I find her?

Flashback…

"I-I'm alive, b-but how?" Kanna asked as life returned to her demonic body, she examined herself carefully before turning her attention towards her mirror which also appeared to be intact and unharmed. "Naraku must have brought me back to life…which means that it is time for me to set out on my next mission."

The little girl stood up and wandered silently throughout the deserted ruined of Botan village, this had once been a small community full of life and home to many humans, but not any more. The huts and houses were empty, their wooden structures were rotting away and falling apart, a mysterious blanket of fog had descended over the whole area which added more suspense to the scenery and only served to scare away any human beings who dared to venture inside and explore the village for any valuables left behind. Being a little girl with a very short stature compared to the wind sorceress Kagura, Kanna took longer to walk on foot and she always moved slowly in order to avoid making noise which would attract unwanted attention from any demons lurking nearby even though she was armed with her mirror, though she probably did this in order to listen and watch for any signs of movement all around her given that she was an incarnation of Naraku and therefore an enemy of Inuyasha and all of his companions.

End of flashback…

Naraku is dead, yet I am alive and my mission remains unchanged. How is this so? Why do I feel this way? What of Kagura? Is she alive too? I must find her.

Kanna continued walking eastwards towards the mountains alone and in absolute silence, step by step one and mile by mile, for she couldn't fly until after she had met up with Kagura if she managed to find her demonic companion. For the time being, it looked as though Kanna would be progressing at a snail's pace which also meant that what ever mission Naraku had supposedly given her in the days leading up to his death in battle with Inuyasha and the others would be very slow to accomplish even for one as dangerous and reliable as herself.

Later on that afternoon at Kaede's village, everyone was enjoying a day of relaxation and only did what ever work was necessary, toiling in the fields or cooking and cleaning or whatever. Kohaku was sleeping peacefully inside of Lady Kaede's hut with Kirara in her kitten form watching over him to make sure he was safe, Shippo was playing around with some young boys who were having fun watching all of his tricks toys. Sango was taking time to help Kaede with her daily chores and Miroku who had only just returned from a trip which had taken him to his father's gravesite, was back wandering around and enjoying the site of the villagers going about their peaceful lives…especially the young female villagers.

"Hello Miroku, did you have a nice trip?" Sango asked as she noticed the young monk wander over to her and Kaede who were toiling in the field together, gathering and planting vegetables.

"Yes, though it was rather dull since I was by myself for most of the time, but I did run into Hachi and we chit chatted for a while." Miroku replied. "Hachi was kind enough to fly me back here, he just wandered off to go for a short walk, he'll be back in a little while."

"How are ye Miroku?" Lady Kaede asked curiously. "Feeling better now that your wind tunnel and Naraku are both gone for good?"

"Yes indeed, thank you Kaede, which brings me to why I've returned here. Sango, I know that you've been through a lot and that you finally have Kohaku back safe and sound, but I believe we're both finally free to move forward with our lives together now that Naraku's dead and gone." Miroku replied, taking hold of Sango's hands with his own and looking the female demon slayer in the eyes affectionately. "Sango…would you do me the honour of bearing my children?"

"Huh?" Sango mumbled uncontrollably in response, her face and cheeks blushing red and her eyes widening in shock. While it was true she had her own feelings of affection for Miroku just as he had for her, she was really hoping that Miroku would finally abandon his lecherous ways and at least attempt to change himself in to a proper young man who she eventually hoped he would become, but sadly that day was obviously a long way off and the perverted idiot had just ruined what could have been a very romantic moment. "Why you…"

"The two of ye can have some privacy in my hut if ye so desire, I'll move in with a friend and look after Kohaku for tonight if ye both wish." Kaede said humorously with an amused look on her kind face, her words bringing Sango out of her embarrassed state in the process.

"Miroku…you dirty monk!" Sango yelled angrily, removing her hands from Miroku's grasp and swinging her body around in a 360 degree turn which gave her the momentum she needed to lift a leg off the ground and drive her foot into Miroku side, knocking the monk on the ground with ease. "Honestly Miroku, I really hoped that you would finally change for the better, but it appears as though I was wrong."

"Sango, I never said we had to do anything this minute or tonight, I meant in the near future when you find that your ready." Miroku replied, hoping to dispel Sango's anger as he spoke, crawling about on his hands and knees under the watchful gaze of the warrior woman.

"The only way I'll ever bear your children Miroku is if you put an end to your lecherous actions and act like a well behaved young man, someone who is honest and caring without any lies or deceitful ways." Sango countered, towering over Miroku as she stood over his cowering form with her hands on her hips and her eyes glaring down upon him. "You know what? Michiru, Inuyasha and even Shippo stand a better chance at starting a loving family of their own than you ever do because each of them know how to behave and act politely. One of these days Miroku, you're going to see each of them find themselves someone to love and you'll be left all alone in the world because you can't let go of your perverted ways."

"I think I'll leave ye two alone for a moment, I'll see ye both later, take care Sango and thank ye for all your help today." Kaede stated, gathering up her basket of freshly picked vegetables before wandering off to her house, leaving Sango and Miroku alone in the field.

"Inuyasha already has a relationship with Kagome and although they're both stubborn and need time to move forward, they'll eventually settle down together and start a loving family with children of their own. Shippo may be very young, but he's polite so I'm sure he'll find someone to fall in love with and start a loving family with too." Sango explained, her eyes never breaking contact with Miroku's as she spoke. "Michiru may be somewhat shy and socially inexperienced, but he's also kind hearted and treats others respectfully and fairly just as every young man should do. Mark my words Miroku, maybe not today or tomorrow, but one day you're going to find out just why its so important to treat people properly and not to have your mind focussed entirely on lechery your whole life."

With that, Sango turned about and stormed back to Kaede's house, making sure to carry the two baskets that were left behind with the vegetables she had picked while she was helping Kaede with working in the fields today. Miroku was left behind in his crouched position, relieved that Sango had only yelled at him and nothing more after the kick she had given him, but his mind was divided over whether or not the female demon slayer would be correct in her predictions. Before Miroku could ponder this matter any further however, he was interrupted by the sound of Inuyasha's voice who he could hear calling out to him as the half demon bounded over to him one leap at a time, Kagome was running along in an effort to catch up from behind since she couldn't jump as high or as far as Inuyasha could.

"Miroku! Where's Sango at? Have you seen her?" Inuyasha asked excitedly, heaving the monk up from the ground in one swift motion with his strong hands and arms before backing up and giving Miroku some space along with the chance to respond to his questions.

"She just left with some vegetables that she and Kaede were both picking from the garden in the fields here, she's probably back at the hut with Kaede right now." Miroku replied, only now just noticing that his half demon friend was in an unusually excited mood which didn't happen very often, the last time Miroku had seen Inuyasha in such a great mood was in fact just after he and everyone had defeated Naraku in battle shortly before Utsugi's death and Michiru's return back to his own world. "What's gotten into you all of a sudden Inuyasha?"

"How would you like to go visit Kagome's world?" Inuyasha asked, knowing full well that the lecherous monk would jump at the chance.

"Go visit…Kagome's world?" Miroku replied, completely caught off guard by such a question, the thought had never crossed his mind because he knew he couldn't use the Bone Eater's well like Inuyasha and Kagome could, but he often fantasized about flirting around with young attractive women and having them all dressed in short skirts like Kagome was an added bonus. "But how is that even possibly Inuyasha?"

"I'll let Kagome do the talking on this one, you wait here while I go find Sango, be right back." Inuyasha stated, darting off before Miroku could ask or say anything else, luckily Kagome had caught up and was running over to the monk's side so she could talk to him.

"Hey Miroku." Kagome said once she came to a halt, feeling as excited as Inuyasha was to take Miroku, Sango and Shippo on a surprise visit to the Modern era where they could all see Michiru after what felt like a very long three weeks. "Are Sango and Shippo around?"

"Yes they are, Sango just left to go to Kaede's house and Shippo's somewhere playing with the village children." Miroku answered, hoping to get an explanation from Kagome about what Inuyasha meant behind him and everyone else getting to go visit Kagome's world. "Kagome? What's this talk of going to visit your world all of a sudden? Inuyasha showed up and suddenly asked me if I'd like to go even though I can't use the Bone Eater's well like both of you can."

"Well…its kind of a long story, but Inuyasha and I will be happy to explain everything to you and the others on the way if we go now, we have to hurry if we want to arrive before the afternoon is over." Kagome answered, taking the opportunity to try brushing the dust and dirt off of Miroku's blue kimono as well as straighten it out a little so it was neat enough to make the monk look presentable since he would be meeting five goddesses from heaven, though her excitement caused the reborn priestess to temporarily forget Miroku's undesirable qualities which would undoubtedly cause trouble once they arrived back at the house where all of them were going. "Follow me Miroku."

Miroku went along with Kagome and followed the reborn priestess in an effort to track down Shippo who was presumably somewhere else in Kaede's village playing around with the young village children and showing off his toys and tricks which easily entertained those who were so young. Inuyasha was still trying to explain all that he had learned from Michiru to Sango in an effort to convince the female demon slayer that she could now use the Bone Eater's well just as easily as both he and Kagome could, though Sango still had her doubts and since Michiru hadn't accompanied Inuyasha and Kagome to come and see them, it was rather difficult for Sango to accept all of this with only words to go on. Kagome tried her best to tell all that she had learned to both Miroku and Shippo as well, and although they too were having a hard time believing her about being granted access to travel between eras through the Bone Eater's well, they were both very interested and excited to visit the modern world and to see Michiru in person once again.

"This is going to be really exciting, I'm going to get ready to leave right now." Shippo said joyfully once the three of them arrived inside of Kaede's house where the elderly woman was speaking with Sango and Inuyasha.

"This is certainly an interesting story Kagome, I thought that no demons or magic wielders exist in your era." Miroku commented.

"I thought so too, but after Inuyasha and I went to go visit Michiru at his Uncle's house, we were both just as shocked as you are to find out that demons and goddesses still exist in my world." Kagome replied. "But you'll have a better understanding once all of us arrive, now we have to hurry if we're to catch a train so we can travel to Nekomi before the afternoon is over, and stay together so no one gets lost."

"What's a train Kagome?" Shippo asked curiously, making the teenage girl wear a sweat drop on her head since she was going to be bombarded with endless questions from each of her feudal era friends all the way until they arrived at the house where Michiru was.

"Kagome, I'm glad to have the chance of visiting Michiru again, but I'm not entirely comfortable with leaving Kohaku and Lady Kaede like this." Sango stated out of concern, it was only natural that the young warrior woman feel worried for her younger brother and for the safety of the villagers if she and her friends left this world for a short while without leaving anyone behind who could protect everyone.

"AWW, come on Sango, Naraku's dead and gone so there's nothing to worry about." Inuyasha complained, hoping to change her mind.

"It'll be okay Sango, the goddess Belldandy offered her blessings to the well so all of us can go together, Kohaku and Kirara as well." Kagome stated, smiling as she knew her words had hit the mark and made Sango smile with relief since Kohaku would be safe from harm so long as he was with them at all times. "I knew you wouldn't want to be parted from Kohaku so I made sure to ask Belldandy to bless the well in order for him to come with us as well, he'll be perfectly safe, I promise you that everything will turn out alright."

"Thank you Kagome, but Kaede and the villagers will still need some protection and I don't know who can…" Sango replied softly.

"Meow!" Kirara growled affectionately while in her giant fighting form, trying to reassure Sango that she would protect everyone while the female demon slayer was away with Kohaku and the others, rubbing her huge snout against Sango's waist gently in the process.

"I'm sorry Kirara, I haven't forgotten about you, I was under the impression that you would want to accompany us so I didn't want you to feel left out." Sango said, managing a light smile while rubbing Kirara's ears and petting the furry feline gently with both hands. "Are you fine with staying here by yourself to protect everyone while we're gone for a few days? Okay, if you say so, thank you Kirara."

"Well, now that its decided that we're all going, let's head out and walk to the Bone Eater's well." Kagome stated as though she was in charge of the group, preparing to march outside and take the lead ahead of everyone else.

"Don't forget to bring along the gifts that each of you wanted to give to Michiru now that you get to see him in person again." Inuyasha stated, grinning humorously since he knew his reminder would cause everyone to rush off and gather each of their gifts up in mad panic.

After a brief moment, the six companions were ready to depart once they had gathered up all of their belongings and their special gifts to give to Michiru once they met him at the house, Kirara accompanied them as they strode along down the path which lead to the forest where the Bone Eater's well was located in the open clearing. Inuyasha jumped in first to show everyone how it was done, Kagome stood by to encourage each of her other feudal era friends to follow suit one at a time until she was the last one left, Sango gave Kirara a big hug to show her appreciation and to wish the furry feline all the best while all of them were away and then she climbed down into the well with Kohaku holding on to her for support before Kagome jumped in to follow them. Once everyone had jumped down the well and disappeared from sight, Kirara wandered back to the village where she would keep Lady Kaede company while she remained on guard to protect the villagers from any dangers that might arise.

Now that everyone had arrived in the modern era, Inuyasha raced up the stone steps and out of the shed which surrounded the well, ushering each of his feudal era friends out in order to see how they'd react to seeing a glimpse of modern civilization. Kagome wandered upstairs with Shippo perched on her shoulder, Miroku and Sango followed close behind with Kohaku until all of them had stepped outside where they were standing in the open, looking all around them at the tall buildings and large houses as well as the house which was Kagome's home along with Higurashi Shrine. Miroku and Sango's eyes widened and they watched in awe, Shippo's too, though he was the easiest of the three to surprise since he was still a young little kid compared to the two of them, the big smile he wore on his face made Kagome giggle with amusement.

"WOW!" Shippo exclaimed in excitement, looking around from one building to the next, looking in all directions as far as his eyes could see. "It must be great living in a place like this Kagome, you and Michiru must be really happy here. Are there lots of different foods or toys that you can buy for yourselves?"

"Yes Shippo, more that you can ever imagine, but now we have to wrap up our gifts for Michiru so we can make our visit extra special." Kagome stated. "Follow me inside the house and I'll introduce you to my family, once we're all done and ready to leave, we'll go catch a train which will take us to the house where Michiru's staying at."

"Kagome, you mentioned that the goddess named Belldandy blessed the Bone Eater's well so that the three of us could travel here to your world, I don't see her anywhere." Miroku pointed out in confusion. "Did she not want to wait for us?"

"Belldandy left to go spend time with her boyfriend Keiichi after she offered her blessings to the Bone Eater's well before Inuyasha and I came to see you, we'll get to meet her along with everyone else as soon as we arrive at the house." Kagome answered, mentioning Belldandy's boyfriend Keiichi in order to discourage Miroku from getting any ideas of flirting around with any of the goddesses even though she knew in the back of her mind that the perverted idiot wouldn't be able to control himself. "Which reminds me Miroku, you're being invited as a guest just like the rest of us and we expect you to BEHAVE yourself because if you don't…we won't be responsible for what happens to you should you act out of line or treat anyone inappropriately while you're in the presence of the goddesses staying at the house which is owned by Michiru's Uncle. Do I make myself CLEAR?"

"Y-Yes Kagome, you've made yourself…clear." Miroku answered, feeling a little frightened while under the gaze of the reborn priestess who had given him a brief, but scary glare as a warning before she returned to her kind and cheerful self and lead everyone towards the front entrance of her house.

"Good, I know you wouldn't want to be blown up, struck by lightening or anything painful like that due to bad behaviour." Kagome replied, recalling incidents which Michiru had mentioned during his explanation of how he had first met some of the goddesses and so on, making Miroku gulp in fear for his own life after hearing her words.

Meanwhile, back at the house where Michiru was staying with his Uncle and the goddesses, Mr. Koshian was walking throughout the yard by himself and enjoying the fresh air. He had enjoyed a pleasant walk with Michiru and Peorth who had accompanied him for a while, but he decided to give his young nephew some alone time with the first class goddess whom he could tell had an affection for the Kururugi boy. He had left them in the small area of the yard which was shaded by the trees and the two of them were talking amongst themselves while taking turns on the swing Peorth had made with her magic, the old man was about to wander back to the house when he happened to glance towards the front entrance of the property leading outside, there was a young woman standing at the gate and leaning against the side to balance herself as though she was feeling dizzy or unwell.

"Hello there miss, are you not feeling alright?" Mr. Koshian asked out of concern after wandering over to see of he could be of any help.

"I think I'm going to throw up sir, I must have gotten an upset stomach after eating something at a restaurant a short while ago." Sayoko answered, holding her stomach with one hand while leaning the other against the side of the stone gate to try and stay balanced.

Sayoko Mishima, a wealthy young teenage girl who like Toshiyuki Aoshima, knows there's an unexplainable force behind Belldandy's ability to avoid troubling situations despite the fact that neither of them know she's actually a goddess from heaven. She had dark brown eyes, long dark brown hair, a nice face, pale skin and an attractive figure.

"Perhaps you should come inside to rest yourself, if you tell me who your parents are, I can contact them to come and get you." The old monk suggested, holding out a hand to see he meant no harm to the young female adult. "Its entirely up to you miss, you don't have to…ahh!"

"That was easy as pie, the old man fell for the oldest trick in the book, nice performance Miss Mishima." Toshiyuki commented after knocking Mr. Koshian on the back of the head from behind with the end of his cane that he was carrying, the poor old man fell unconscious and dropped to the ground. "Shall we go let ourselves in?"

"You didn't have to knock him out Toshiyuki, he was going to let me inside which would have given you both the opportunity of sneaking inside yourselves while I distracted him!" Sayoko burst out, standing up straight now that her little act was over, feeling guilty for what had occurred despite not knowing that Toshiyuki had intended to knock the old monk unconscious like this. "This wasn't part of the plan and I thought you wanted revenge on some teenage boy, not this old man!"

"Plans change, besides, I needed this man out of the way so that we don't lose the element of surprise." Toshiyuki answered offhandedly without a care in the world for what he had done, waiting for Sayoko and Mara to accompany him as he broke into the house. "Shall we let ourselves in then?"

"I can already see this plan going downhill and I don't want to be a part of it, I'm leaving, you can carry on without me if you think that you'll get away with it." Sayoko replied, turning to leave and walk to where she had parked her bright yellow Mercedes a short distance away.

"You're leaving already?" Toshiyuki said in dismay as he watched the beautiful young woman walking away without turning around or saying anything further. "But we've only just begun."

"Let her go, she's getting cold feet, we can manage just fine by ourselves from here on in." Mara stated as she and Toshiyuki watched Sayoko driving away in her bright yellow Mercedes, the female demon was eager to get inside of the house and put their plan in motion.

Meanwhile under cover of the trees, Peorth was sitting in the swing, swaying back and forth gently while playing a fun game with Michiru to pass the time and occupy themselves until Kagome returned with Inuyasha and the rest of their friends from Japan's Feudal era. Peorth had wanted to play the Truth or Dare game and for a while, Michiru played along, creating a lot of laughs for both of them since the first class goddess was asking easy questions or requests from the Kururugi boy so far…until now.

"Truth or Dare Michiru?" Peorth asked, recalling each scenario in mind no matter which choice the Kururugi boy choose for his turn.

"Truth." Michiru answered, waiting for Peorth to ask him a question.

"Did you enjoy waking up in bed with me…even just a little bit?" Peorth asked, enjoying the reaction on Michiru's face which also answered her question even though she waited for the Shikigami user's reply.

"Well…I-I…yeah…a little bit." Michiru answered, turning his eyes away in embarrassment since he couldn't handle Peorth's devious smile any longer.

"Don't be so embarrassed Michiru, you're a young man after all, its perfectly natural and normal to have desires like that." Peorth stated, deciding to move on so that her turn would be next. "It's my turn now and I pick truth."

"Alright, um…do you have an alternate energy source as well just like all the other goddesses?" Michiru asked, the question just popping into his head out of nowhere.

"Yes Michiru, all goddesses have an alternate energy source, you should already know that since you restored my energy earlier this morning right after I made this swing with my magic." Peorth answered while reminding Michiru of the first time they came to this place.

"Sorry Peorth, I wasn't thinking clearly." Michiru replied apologetically.

"If you want to know, my alternate energy source is sunlight and since my magic is based on the element of earth, sunlight restores my energy just as it provides plants and vegetation with the energy to grow." Peorth explained.

"Wow, makes sense I guess, and you're lucky that we're in the season of summer so there's lots of sunshine for you." Michiru stated.

"Yes there is." Peorth agreed with a devious smile which Michiru didn't notice, for what she didn't tell him was that in order to her to harness the sun's rays as an alternate energy source, the divine deity had to remove all of her clothes and stay naked with the sun shining on her body until her energy level was fully restored in the event that her energy supply was cut off from heaven. "Now it's your turn Michiru, pick one or the other."

"I'll choose dare this time." Michiru answered, causing Peorth's devious smile to widen slightly as he had set himself up for another trap.

"I dare you to do an impersonation of your friend Miroku, and you have to make it a believable one." Peorth declared right then and there.

"What?" Michiru replied in dismay, a pink blush covering his handsome face in the process. "Y-You w-want me to impersonate…Miroku?"

"You heard me, no backing out of it either because you chose dare." Peorth answered. "We'll take all day if we have too Michiru so do it."

The teenage boy was more than familiar with Miroku's character and above all, his mannerisms and undesirable qualities which had gotten him into trouble time and time again whether it was with Sango or another attractive young woman. Although Michiru knew in the back of his mind that this was only a game and that Peorth wouldn't lash out at him or slap him in the face in response, he couldn't bring himself to do anything inappropriate or disrespectful towards her despite her insistence on asking him to make a believable impersonation of the lecherous monk. Thankfully, Peorth had left Michiru with the choice of deciding how to impersonate Miroku or which impersonation he could choose out of the various options available, that was a small amount of mercy in his case. He couldn't bring himself to grope Peorth's body despite how attractive he found her to be, for he would feel ashamed for the rest of his life no matter the fact that this was just a game, so he decided on an easier one to make even though it would still be very embarrassing from his viewpoint.

"Okay, here I go. Ahem." Michiru stated, clearing his throat and taking each of Peorth's hands in his own. "Peorth…w-would y-you…do me, I-I mean…"

Would I do you? Oh yes Michiru, and I would make it the most pleasurable experience ever!

"I-I mean…would you…do me the honour of…" Michiru stammered uncontrollably, his face getting redder and redder by the second, his temperature sky rocketing like crazy as his hands started shaking lightly from embarrassment, still looking Peorth face to face and eye to eye. "…b-bearing…m-my…"

Peorth could tell from the look in Michiru's eyes that the Kururugi boy's patience for attempting such an embarrassing impersonation was about to run out, so she took advantage of the moment before he could react, for the feelings rattling within her like butterflies were taking control over her and she herself had run out of patience as well. The first class goddess pulled her hands free of Michiru's in a flash and grabbed on to the doubled breaded vines holding the swing to the branch of the tree, swaying forwards and wrapping her athletic legs around Michiru's lower waist and locking her ankles together from behind.

"Yes, I would happily bear your children! Oh yes, oh yes." Peorth replied affectionately, the movement of the swing caused the heavenly beauty to lean back with her hair hanging down while her hips ground into Michiru's, moaning in response as if she was experiencing sexual pleasure even though she was now make believing as well. Michiru's blushing red face grew darker and darker, sweat threatened to cover his upper body now that a temperature rise shot from his waist up to his head, it was a miracle that he wasn't going to faint.

"Uh…Peorth?" Michiru mumbled nervously, overcome by shock from the goddess's actions while he looked her in the eyes without saying anything else further. When Peorth had leaned back in the swing, he had tried grabbing her waist in order to stop her from falling off, not knowing until she playfully gave her own response to his impersonation which left the Kururugi boy in a state of confusion and embarrassment.

Is Peorth just playing along and responding to my impersonation? Or does she really want to…no! I can't think like that, I already swore I wouldn't use my wish just to take advantage of her that way! B-But, could she really feel that level of desire or attraction to someone like me…and if so…why? Her smile is so gorgeous…a-and her eyes have no trace of lies or deceit in them which could only mean…

"That was a good try Michiru, I'm sorry for putting you through something so embarrassing, I wanted to see if you could go through with it." Peorth explained apologetically, still wearing the sincere smile on her face to put Michiru at ease, her voice had succeeded in distracting his attention so he forgot about the compromising and very suggestive position that they were now in which would look like nothing short of intimacy had it not been for the fact that they both still had their clothes on.

The goddess waited for Michiru's reply while savouring the feel of his touch while his hands held her waist and her legs locked around his, Peorth made a mental note to come out here as often as possible with Michiru in the days to come during the two weeks he would be here at his Uncle's house, especially at night so they would have all the privacy in the world should they actually go through with this for real and share their first passionate experience together. Although Peorth knew that day was still far off, she could tell that Michiru was slowly getting used to her forward and flirtatious advances, thanks to his feelings of affection for her and his own inner desires which were straining to come out even though the teenage boy held them in check out of respect and moral conduct until the time was right.

"Peorth? Michiru?" Lind's voice echoed from somewhere else in the yard outside between here and the house, forcing the two to release themselves quickly to avoid being caught in their position, Peorth and Michiru rushed through the trees and over to the front gate where they were alarmed to find the Valkyrie knelt down beside the unconscious body of the Kururugi boy's Uncle who Lind had just found.

"What happened Lind?" Michiru asked in concern, kneeling down to examine his Uncle to make sure that he was still alive and alright.

"I don't know, I was taking a walk around the house after a short round of combat training and I happened to find him here like this, it looks as though he was struck on the head from behind which means we could have an intruder inside of the house." Lind answered.

"Let's take your Uncle to the trees and let him rest on the grass where he'll be safe, then we'll search the house to find his attacker or attackers if there happen to be more than one." Peorth suggested, kneeling down to life Mr. Koshian by his legs and ankles.

"Good idea, Lind, you and Peorth are goddesses so the two of you can levitate freely without leaving footprints or making any noise." Michiru stated, taking charge of the situation since he was the rightful owner of the house after his Uncle who was now unconscious. "I'll search the house and warn Urd and Skuld while the two of you get my Uncle to safety, then each of you go will have to split up to find Belldandy and Inuyasha in case we need their help, we'll all meet inside and deal with whoever's broken in together once we've done those tasks first."

"Very well then, we'll be back in hopefully a little while from now once we've found everyone, be on your guard Michiru." Lind replied, doing as the Shikigami user had asked and lifting the boy's Uncle up by the arms in order to help Peorth take him to the safety of the trees.

"Please be careful Michiru." Peorth asked with a worried tone of voice and a look of concern on her face as she levitated into the air.

"I promise Peorth, see you soon once you're both back." Michiru replied rewarding the first class goddess with a confident smile to show he would do all that he could to keep himself and others from coming to any harm at the hands of whoever had intruded into the house.

Inside the house, Urd was sitting comfortably in front of the television and watching some sort of sci-fi program that she had become a fan of. Sadly, the second class goddess was so focussed on watching what was playing on television that she was unaware of the two intruders now inside of the house who were currently sneaking up on her from behind. Toshiyuki held a set of huge headphones in his hands which he quickly placed on Urd's ears in a flash, he then pressed the switch to activate the device made by Mara which was set to play enka music, alarming the second class goddess in the process as she struggled to break free of the play boy's assault.

"Quite the handful aren't you Urd?" Toshiyuki remarked lecherously, cupping a hand over Urd's mouth to muffled her cries for help while squeezing one of her breasts with his other, counting down the seconds until the divine beauty had succumbed to the enka music and lost all consciousness. "That's payback for striking me with a bolt of lightning, pleasant dreams my dear, until we meet again then."

The rich playboy grinned in triumph at outwitting and subduing another victim during his crime of forced entry into the house which wasn't his own, turning off the television while examining Urd's attractive body with his eyes, but his inner fantasies were interrupted when Mara's voice broke the silence and brought his glorious moment to an end.

"You handled that well, you look like you've done this before." Mara commented as she complimented the rich playboy for his efforts at subduing Urd with enka music which was of course her weakness. "I told you my irremovable headphones would do the trick for us."

"Well as a matter of fact, I have done this before, Urd and Belldandy caused a lot of trouble for Sayoko and I when they first appeared at Nekomi Tech without warning. Despite our best efforts along with our influence over the students and teachers, the two of them stole our popular status and intervened with our affairs, this is what I'd like to call a long awaited payback." Toshiyuki remarked until his mind returned to the present goal at hand, he sneaked a peek at Urd's well formed cleavage before releasing his hold on the unconscious goddess and backing away. "There we are, now all we have to do is find Peorth and that young little brat of her friend."

"I'm going to search downstairs for that boy, I'll come back once I'm done, then we can search upstairs together if I don't find anyone." Mara stated before wandering off to find the staircase which lead to the lowest level of the house so she could search those rooms quickly.

"Very well, don't take too long or you'll miss out on the fun." Toshiyuki advised with a grin as he stood on guard to watch Urd until Mara returned from her search downstairs.

Meanwhile inside the private sanctuary of her bedroom which was also her laboratory, Skuld was peddling what looked like a stationary exercise bicycle with no wheels, several power cords which were plugged into it at different outlets ran from it to several machines in the bedroom. One of them was her mechanical assistant Banpei, it was clear that the goddess was trying to charge up the power of three machines simultaneously, but she was running out of energy due to peddling as fast as possible for who knows how long.

"Oh boy, I feel really tired from all this peddling, I hope I was able to charge up the power for at least one of my machines." Skuld murmured as she stood up from the exercise bicycle and wandered over to examine each machine to see what their power levels were. "WHAT? Banpei's only forty percent fully charged? My generator's at fifty percent and my new prototype trap is at seventy? Oh darn it!"

Looking around in the bedroom in frustration, her eyes eventually fell on her reflection in one of her large rectangular bedroom mirrors and she was surprised to see herself transformed, her mouth gaped open in surprise. A closer look revealed what had happened, Skuld was taller and older than before, her bright green shorts and long sleeve shirt felt smaller and tighter now that her body had grown to her young adult self though she was fortunate that she still had enough freedom to move around comfortably in both pieces of clothing.

"I-I'm in my…adult self…which means…I must have accidentally used up what little energy I had left in my attempt to charge up my machines with my modified exercise bike. Big sis did say that Yggdrasil is experiencing troubles and won't be fully recovered until later this afternoon or possibly the evening, I better tell Urd and the other's just in case." Skuld exclaimed while she examined herself in the mirror since it had been many months since the last time she had temporarily turned into her young adult self. "With the massive data overload due to Michiru's return from Feudal Japan, there's no telling how much longer Yggdrasil's repairs will take, along with the fact that all of his friends have now traveled through to the Modern era."

After collecting her thoughts, Skuld dashed out of her bedroom and downstairs to the kitchen and living room where she last saw Urd watching television, completely unaware of her sister's predicament or that the house had been broken into by two dangerous intruders lurking around inside.

"Urd? Urd? I think Yggdrasil is experiencing more problems, and with Michiru's other friends coming over soon, I don't think Yggdrasil will be repaired or fully functional later tonight." Skuld called out after walking through the kitchen and into the living room until she noticed her eldest sister hadn't even bothered to turn around and look at her, nor had she replied verbally which meant that Urd hadn't heard her either, she failed to notice Toshiyuki who now stood up from hiding behind the couch once he caught the sound of her voice as she entered from the kitchen. "Urd? Why are you watching television while wearing headphones and listening to music at the same time?"

"Well well, isn't this a nice surprise?" Toshiyuki commented with a sinister grin as he entered the living room and came face to face with Skuld whom he had recognized from his last encounter many months ago, Skuld froze with fear and looked around for an escape route. "Of all the people in this house, I wasn't expecting to see you here, its been so many months since we've last seen each other hasn't it?"

Skuld tried to run away, but Toshiyuki blocked her avenue of escape, forcing Skuld to turn around and run in a last ditch effort to remove the headphones from Urd and wake her eldest sister from sleep. The youngest goddess nearly reached Urd, but Toshiyuki was quicker and grabbed Skuld from behind, pulling her back in a flash and clamping a hand over her mouth to silence her from screaming.

"You cost me a lot of money that day at the ice cream shop all those months ago, and I'm going to take the equivalent cost along with the accumulated interest value out of you before this day is over, well…after I've exacted my revenge on Peorth and that meddling young brat of hers that is." Toshiyuki declared angrily with a cruel grin, making Skuld tremble with fear as she struggled to free herself from his hold.

Meanwhile, Michiru just finished searching the upstairs rooms of the house without any success once he had entered the house through the side entrance, for he had wanted to warn Skuld and Urd of the dangerous intruders first before hunting them down and he mistakenly thought Urd had gone to her room when he heard no noise echoing from the television upon entering. As a result, the Kururugi boy skipped searching the kitchen and living room since it sounded as though they were both empty and also the fact that the intruders were probably searching elsewhere for more valuable items to steal. Its possible he had just missed Skuld when she left her room while he was busy searching the other rooms, though he had no idea that she was now taken captive by Toshiyuki who was one of the intruders, but he would soon find out once he retraced his steps to go back down to the living room and kitchen.

Something's out of place, Skuld and Urd aren't in their rooms and its too quiet throughout the house, the television is off so maybe they both went outside for a walk.

As the Kururugi boy quietly came downstairs, he heard faint noises echoing from the living room which indicated a struggle taking place, he then rushed inside through the kitchen and was astonished to find Toshiyuki with poor Skuld held prisoner in his hands.

"You?" Michiru shouted in disbelief, out of all the enemies to break into the house, he was indeed surprised to see Toshiyuki in here.

"Yes, me." Toshiyuki replied with an excited grin on his face, he had found Michiru, finding Skuld was an unexpected bonus, only Peorth was left unaccounted for.

"Ahh!" Michiru cried in pain after being struck on the back of the head from behind by Mara who had borrowed Toshiyuki's cane to use as a weapon which had been leaning against the wall, the impact from the blow causing the Kururugi boy to lose focus as he lost balance and fell to the floor, looking at Toshiyuki and Skuld until his eyes closed shut once unconsciousness overtook him.

"And me too!" Mara added with a triumphant grin, leaning the cane back against the wall where she had found it. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Both villains now smiled in satisfaction for successfully subduing their second victim today, now Skuld and Michiru were both prisoners.

Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay everyone, this chapter turned out to take longer and be longer than I had originally planned. In fact, there are about 7 to 10 pages of story material which I had to cut out of this chapter in order to use for the following one, but the good news is I should have that one ready for uploading by Friday or Saturday once its complete. Special thanks to Orionpax09's suggestion of having Belldandy offer her divine blessings to the Bone Eater's well so that Michiru's other Feudal era friends could use it to travel to the Modern era for a visit, please also give a special thanks to J4RRE77 for his suggestion of having sunlight as Peorth's alternate energy source, the additional amount of comedy is unbelievable as I'm sure everyone who read that scene can imagine.

HotelKatz: That's a fair assumption, demons and goddess are bound by the rules set by those whom they serve after all and you may even be right about Mara wanting to defeat the goddesses on even ground, she is or was friends at one point in time with Urd if I recall correctly and there's no sense of achievement in winning a fixed fight or defeating an opponent who stood little or no chance of winning to begin with. I have to agree with that theory your friend came up with, the same rules that both goddesses and demons are expected to follow could very well be as a result of a treaty formed to benefit both heaven and the netherworld not only for both sides but for the people of earth as well on whom the delicate balance is also dependant on since every human being is continuously monitored for their level of misfortune throughout the duration of their mortal existence on earth.

Lind may know about Michiru's Feudal era adventures or at least those that he had beforehand along with his ordinary life in the Modern era, but now that she's found out he's a young teenage boy, her curiosity is going to keep her down on earth so she can learn more from him since she undoubtedly has more questions of her own about him and why he is held in such high esteem. Lind may be a Valkyrie herself, but this doesn't excuse the fact or the possibility that she may have other reasons for holding admiration and respect towards Michiru, reasons which may or may not be different from those that other goddesses and Valkyries have themselves. Since this story is only seven chapters long thus far, nothing is written in stone as of yet so don't give up hope on Lind pursuing Michiru romantically, I mentioned in the plot summary that there will be some alternate endings so that Michiru will be paired with a different goddess for each.

Yes, pitting Mara and Inuyasha against each other would be one heck of a battle and each of them could come out victorious over the other depending on how such a battle would unfold, it would a very close match so its almost impossible to tell who would have the upper hand.

Trace Carter: I thought so too, since she rarely makes an appearance and is difficult to understand all around, I thought it would be fitting and even a little cute for her to react all surprised like that. It helps to display herself along with her inner feelings, especially like how she eventually opened up a little during the Fighting Wings ova, it was so nice to see Lind smile happily at the very end before she departed to go back to heaven and I want her to learn a few things from Michiru and the others during her stay on earth so she can show her true self.

Greymon Leader Batz flashpoint: I thought it was funny as well, Kagome abuses her power over Inuyasha's subjugation beads way too much so I believed it was appropriate that Michiru set her straight, and having Inuyasha verbally forgive her afterwards was both funny and fitting too since that made the two of them even.

Raidentensho: Now that Lind has made an appearance, there will be plenty of possibilities to occur in this story, namely for Michiru along with Peorth and the other goddesses. Since Lind is a formidable Valkyrie warrior, she could probably train in combat with Michiru and Peorth could use her magic in combination with Michiru's Shikigami powers in order to create new attack spells or anything just as useful on the same level which would otherwise be too difficult for just one of them. Such opportunities will definitely be occurring once everyone pays a visit to the Feudal era which will likely be unfolding very soon shortly after Miroku and the others make their appearances.

J4RRE77: Sorry for taking so long to update again, thanks a lot for your helpful thoughts and suggestions, I hope this chapter was well worth the wait. Thanks again for your suggestion of having sunlight serve as Peorth's alternative energy source, its works out perfectly and the scene when Peorth and Michiru were both playing Truth or Dare was made even more hilarious because of it.

Orionpax09: There's no doubt of that, Michiru won't just be blushing furiously, he'll probably faint right afterwards too.

That's a good point to make, Michiru did meet Inuyasha and Kagome after the two of them had befriended Shippo, Miroku, Sango and Kirara after all so there's no reason why Inuyasha and the others couldn't have encountered other deities and demonic foes during their travels before they eventually met Michiru and let him join their company. I had to let Lind be surprised in order to set the stage for what she knew and didn't know about Michiru before and at their first meeting, it was also very cute which I felt helped to show Lind's true self and inner feelings since her brief appearance in the Fighting Wings ova was so short, she needs more attention too in my opinion.

In short, Kagome had it coming, she abuses her sit commands so much that its like she has an addiction for them. So I thought its only just and fair that Michiru set her straight given that he's friends with her and Inuyasha, that and since he wasn't in the anime or the manga to set her straight in the first place given that he always shows compassion towards people in the SOTCM game including Kagura and Utsugi even while he was forced to fight against either of them time and time again. Yes, Inuyasha is doing better than Kagome ever could or would. Kagome also has a bad happen of judging others for their faults when she clearly has her own even though she won't admit them, not even to herself.

I wanted Lind to mention that so that the other goddesses would understand why the Almighty One deemed that Michiru's Shikigami powers and Feudal era experience, everything other than his ordinary life kept classified except to the Valkyries and those who knew of the matter beforehand. After Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara have had the chance to visit Michiru and the goddesses, I'm going to have everyone return to the Feudal era since an old enemy will be returning soon and I'm sure you know who I'm talking about…this will provide possibilities for Michiru and the goddesses to interact in battle and deepen their relationships along the way. I'm glad you like the idea of having alternate endings with Michiru/Urd and Michiru/Lind, I happen to like each of those pairings myself so I hope they'll work.

I'll write out another chapter for my Inuyasha/Ghostbusters fanfic after completing chapter 8 for my Inuyasha/Ah! My Goddess fanfic, chapter 8 should be done either Friday or Saturday so then I can start on that afterwards. I heard about Harold Ramis's passing and was saddened by it, of all the Ghostbusters, his character Egon whom he portrayed was my favourite since he designed and built all of the tools and equipment used for catching and combating ghosts. You and me both, Miroku's going to deserve every single punishment directed against him for each and every offence he commits against any young woman, human or goddess and the same goes for Toshiyuki as well now that he's back for revenge with Mara as his accomplice. Thanks again for your helpful suggestion of having Belldandy offer her blessings to the Bone Eater's well so Michiru's other Feudal era friends aside from Kagome and Inuyasha could use it to travel between worlds, I don't know how I would have been able to set up a first meeting between Miroku and the goddesses without it, those scenes are especially going to be a lot of fun writing out beginning in chapter 8.

.


	8. Michiru versus Mara and Toshiyuki

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Oh My Goddess, or anything associated with either of them. This story is being written just for fun and enjoyment.

Chapter #8: Michiru versus Mara and Toshiyuki

Keiichi was driving his motorcycle home with Belldandy asleep in the side passenger car beside him, the first class goddess had suddenly shown up at the Auto club after travelling instantaneously through a side mirror of Mrs. Higurashi's parked car at Kagome's house and then emerging from the side mirror of Keiichi's motorcycle just parked outside of the small building where everyone was working inside. Although no one was around to witness Belldandy's inexplicable arrival except for Keiichi who deduced how she had showed up so suddenly thanks to her powers as a goddess, her sudden appearance had given everyone a surprise, forcing Keiichi to tell a white lie and say that she had gone for a walk after he and driven here with her. Unfortunately, Belldandy's energy supply had been cut off because of the Yggdrasil's malfunctioning problems which were still undergoing repairs up in heaven and due to the fact that she had offered her divine blessings to the Bone Eater's well to allow Michiru's Feudal era friends to use it and travel back and forth from place to place twice through mirrors, the gorgeous goddess had exhausted her powers and was in need of some rest which forced Keiichi to leave early in order to drive her back home.

"Well you be alright Belldandy?" Keiichi asked worried while keeping his eyes on the road ahead of him, having noticed Belldandy had split off from herself in order to conserve energy which allowed the goddess to shrink her body down to the size of a tiny doll or figurine.

"Oh yes Keiichi, now that I've split off from myself to conserve energy, I'll be able to recover that much faster." Belldandy answered with a soft smile, she looked so cute due to her tiny form, tucked inside the front of teenager's jacket which was left slightly unzipped below the collar so she could remain hidden from view with just her head poking out in order to watch and talk with Keiichi as they drove home together. "I used a lot of energy travelling back and forth like I did and when I offered my divine blessings to the Bone Eater's well, since Yggdrasil is still undergoing repairs, its no surprise that I exhausted my powers. But perhaps it's a good thing that this happened because now we can go home to relax for a while; Michiru's friends will be arriving soon so we must be ready to give them a warm welcome when they arrive."

"That sounds like a good idea, I just hope that you'll be able to recover in time, it might be awkward for you to have to introduce yourself if you're still split off from yourself like you are now." Keiichi replied, moments before a ringing noise came from his jacket pocket which told him and Belldandy that someone was calling him on his cellular phone. "My cell phone is ringing Belldandy, we'd better pull over so I can answer it."

"Of course Keiichi." Belldandy said with a nod while Keiichi pulled off to the side of the road to park his motorcycle, he then pulled out the small device from the side pocket of his jacket, a ray of brilliant light shone forth from the screen of the cell phone as Peorth emerged from it just as she had done when Michiru had summoned her accidentally by calling the Goddess Help Centre. "P-Peorth? What are you doing here all of a sudden? Why aren't you back at the house?"

"I came to warn you that the house has been broken into, Lind found Mr. Koshian laying unconscious at the front gate of the property, and he was struck from behind and knocked out by who ever wanted to sneak inside." Peorth explained, causing both Belldandy and Keiichi to wear worried expressions on their faces. "Michiru asked Lind and I to warn both you and Michiru's friends before all of you return to the house so you'd be aware of the danger, he was going to warn Skuld and Urd before dealing with who ever intruded.

"Oh no, that's terrible, this couldn't have happened at a worse time while Belldandy and the rest of you are vulnerable due to having your energy supplies cut off from heaven what with Yggdrasil under repairs." Keiichi commented, revving up the motorcycle in order to leave.

"Could you try returning to the house through someone's cell phone the way you came here Peorth?" Belldandy asked pleadingly. "Mr. Michiru can't face danger by himself despite possessing his Shikigami powers, he may need your help until all of us return to the house."

"Of course Belldandy, that was already part of my plan." Peorth stated as she prepared to leave the same way she a had traveled here. "Oh wait, Michiru can use his Shikigami powers to restore most of our energy so you can ask him to do the same for you once you return, then you'll be recharged and ready for dealing with whoever's broken into the house."

"That's good to hear, thank you again Peorth, good luck." Belldandy said gratefully while waving goodbye.

"See you in a little while Peorth, oh and try not to destroy the house if you find yourself in a fight with the bad guy or bad guys." Keiichi said sheepishly.

"Don't worry Keiichi, I won't, good bye for now." Peorth replied with an innocent smile before disappearing back into the cell phone screen.

Meanwhile, Kagome along with Inuyasha and the others had just stepped off from the train and were making their way over to the station's exit where they could then call for a taxi to drive them the rest of the way to meet Michiru at his Uncle's house along with Keiichi and the five goddesses who were living there as well. Kagome was relieved now that the train ride was finally over and done with, for her mind was set on edge throughout the entire train ride as all other passengers were giving her and her friends curious looks and murmuring quietly amongst themselves which was no surprise given that all of her Feudal era friends stuck out from everyone else. Not that there was anything wrong or out of the ordinary with wearing traditional Japanese kimonos since modern era people wore them during festivals or for what ever reasons, but that was only one of the reasons why Kagome's group of friends had received so many strange looks.

Shippo was bombarding Kagome with endless questions and while that wasn't a bad thing, his excited tone of voice only helped to draw people's attention since the majority of the other passengers were keeping quiet or talking softly enough to avoid disturbances. Inuyasha was holding all of Sango's arsenal of weapons along with Kohaku's which had been carefully concealed and bundled together inside a thick blanket to avoid being seen, except of course for Sango's Hiraikotsu which stuck out like a sore thumb, then there was his Tetsusaiga which was sheathed and strapped to his side as well. Luckily when ever anyone curious enough to approach Inuyasha in order to ask him about the giant boomerang weapon or his sword, the half demon cleverly explained that he had them made for sparring and recreational purposes which earned him a rewarding smile from both Kagome and Sango for thinking of such believable answers.

Sango was sitting quietly with her young brother Kohaku and whispering words of encouragement to him as well as Kagome who both felt uneasy and worried with so many strangers taking curious glances at them, out of everyone, she and Inuyasha were the only ones able to remain calm and keep their cool. Miroku appeared to be doing well, but in actuality, he was struggling to resist flirting around with the numerous young Japanese school girls whom he saw in the train car. Needless to say, the perverted monk was being turned on by all of the young beauties who were dressed in high school uniforms with short skirts just like Kagome, but Inuyasha and Kagome had verbally warned Miroku not to cause trouble or else he might be charged with harassment and locked up in prison for ages and ages. So Kagome's warning had the desired result, Miroku didn't want to be locked up in prison and he especially didn't want to pass up the chance of meeting five heavenly goddesses face to face once he and the others arrived.

"Glad we're finally off that train, I couldn't take another minute of it." Kagome stated with a sigh of relief, pulling out her cell phone so she could call a taxi. "I'll call for a taxi to drive us the rest of the way there so everyone stay together and just relax, we're on the last lap of our trip now."

"Sango? Did you really have to bring your Hiraikotsu with you?" Inuyasha asked, with the Hiraikotsu slung over his shoulder in one hand with the bundled blanket containing both Kohaku's and Sango's other weapons held in the other. "Not that its too heavy for me to carry, but we won't be fighting any dangerous battles like how we usually do everyday in the Feudal era, we're supposed to be on a relaxing vacation which is why we're going to visit Michiru at his Uncle's house."

"Sorry Inuyasha, but its almost like a part of my body now so I can't help but take my Hiraikotsu with me everywhere that I go whether I'm taking a day off to relax or fighting dangerous battles." Sango answered apologetically, holding out a hand while holding her other arm around Kohaku's shoulder to keep him close. "I can carry it now that we're out in the open, thank you for holding on to it for me while we were on the train."

"No problem, but I don't think we'll be able to carry this inside of the taxi when it arrives, there won't be enough room." Inuyasha commented as he handed over Sango's giant boomerang weapon, he then noticed Lind wandering over from a short distance away, she must have been waiting here for them after somehow figuring out that they would be getting off from a train at this station so he walked over to greet her. "Hello Lind, what are you doing here?"

"Someone's broken into the house, Michiru wanted me to warn all of you before your arrival so you'd be prepared, and I'm going back now to see if he needs help facing the culprit." Lind answered before she prepared to leave.

"Give me a moment to drop these off and I'll follow you, I don't want Michiru to have all the fun of fighting without me." Inuyasha replied, leaping back beside the others and dumping the bundled blanket of demon slayer weapons in Miroku's hands. "Here, hold these for Miroku, thank you."

"What? Hey!" Miroku replied abruptly, just barely catching the heavy bundle of weapons, dropping his staff in the process and nearly losing balance as Inuyasha tossed them at him with nothing more than a verbal warning. "Inuyasha, I can't carry all of these by myself."

"Sango? I'll carry your Hirakotsu for you, I'm going on ahead with Lind to help Michiru beat up some intruders who've broken into his Uncle's house so I'll save you the trouble of trying to fit it inside of the taxi when it arrives, see all of you when you get there." Inuyasha stated, grabbing the giant boomerang weapon from Sango before darting off after Lind in a flash.

"Huh?" Kagome asked after clicking off her cell phone now that the taxi cab was on its way, only just noticing Inuyasha's sudden absence from the rest of the group. "Where did Inuyasha go?"

"He was talking with a lady dressed in white just a short distance away, he came back to dump Sango's weapons in Miroku's hands and then he took her Hiraikotsu and darted off just like that, I guess he couldn't wait to get to the house so he left without us." Shippo said.

"That lady you mentioned must have been Lind, Inuyasha said he was going on ahead with her to fight some intruders who broken into the house Michiru is staying at with all of the goddesses, he took my Hiraikotsu with him just before he left." Sango explained.

"What?" Kagome and Miroku said in unison, both of them with eyes and mouths wide open in dismay.

"You mean one of the heavenly goddesses was just here and I missed the chance of seeing her in person with my own eyes?" Miroku asked in surprise before he sighed in disappointment, making everyone else wear a sweat drop on their heads in response. "Oh…"

"That's Inuyasha for you, he always loves to fight and when there's a fight, he can't stand to stay out of it." Shippo remarked with a grin.

"The taxi will be here in a couple of minutes so we shouldn't have long to wait, soon we'll be at the house and we'll see Michiru again." Kagome stated excitedly, making everyone excited as well, especially Miroku since he couldn't wait to meet all of the heavenly goddesses.

Meanwhile at the house, Michiru at last regained consciousness and slowly opened his eyes, he was surprised to find himself in the same place he had been before when he had entered the living room and found Toshiyuki in the middle of a struggle with Skuld just moments before he had been knocked unconscious. The bigger surprise however was that Skuld was taller and older than she normally was which told Michiru that her energy levels had been depleted, recalling an earlier conversation about how Urd and her younger sisters governed different time domains and the consequences that affected each of them differently should their energy supply from heaven be temporarily severed.

"Wake at last I see, good, time for the fun to begin." Toshiyuki said wickedly with a grin, holding Skuld's lower arm with one hand to keep her from running away even though her arms and hands were bound behind her back, he held his sliver cane in the other hand. "Don't keep our guest on the floor Mara, help him to his feet so he can stand and address us properly, we have much to talk about after all."

"Don't forget about me kid, I'm here to settle a score with you too." Mara said, surprising the Kururugi boy from behind were she had been standing, grabbing hold of Michiru from behind and pulling him to his feet since he found he couldn't move himself, for his hands and arms were bound behind his back just like Skuld, only he was allowed to talk were as Skuld wasn't given that Toshiyuki had put tape over her mouth.

Damn it! Bad enough that Toshiyuki's here, but Mara's here with him too, I don't know if I can out of this one unharmed.

"We didn't have time to introduce ourselves earlier this morning so let's start over, its only fair that each of us knows the name of our adversary, especially if we're going to fight each other." Toshiyuki declared with a grin, acting without a care in the world for his actions or for Skuld whom he held hostage.

"Hello Mara, I'm Michiru, and I already know who you are Toshiyuki so there's no need for you to make an introduction. I'll give you a fight if you want one that badly, but only if you let Skuld go, she has nothing to do what happened between us earlier this morning." Michiru replied with a serious tone of voice, thinking carefully in his head about what to do to get Skuld out of danger which was his first priority.

"You're absolutely right…Michiru, however…there's a bit of a problem with your request because she and I have unfinished business to settle." Toshiyuki begun, tightening his grip on Skuld's arm and making the poor girl moan in pain which angered Michiru in the process. "I invited this fine female specimen out to tea many months ago and when she wanted some ice cream, I generously took her to a shop and said she could have as much ice cream as she could eat, I was astonished to find that a slender young woman like her completely cleaned out all the ice cream in stock. I generously paid the whole cost of the bill for her, all I expected in return was a little…compensation, but she didn't want to pay up, and now here we are together again after all these months at last."

"You're a very cruel and sick person Toshiyuki, but I suppose you already know that even if you won't admit it openly." Michiru commented, although he could use his Shikigami powers, he was reluctant to escalate the situation while Skuld was a hostage and so he hoped he could converse with Toshiyuki at least long enough for Belldandy and the goddesses to return home and help. Even though he could use his powers, he and Skuld were still tied up so Toshiyuki and Mara still had most of the advantages over the two of them at least for now, this forced the Kururugi boy to bide his time until the opportune moment when he could turn the tables against his enemies without endangering himself or Skuld in the process.

"Well, since you're in a hurry to get down to business, let me ask you this before we decide what to do next." Toshiyuki asked, adjusting his glasses briefly. "Where is that gorgeous young female who according to Mara goes by the name of Peorth?"

"She's out, I don't know when she'll be back." Michiru answered truthfully, leaving out the fact that Peorth was a goddess even though Mara may have already told Toshiyuki all about the goddesses and so on, but he highly doubted it.

"Well that's too bad, I would have enjoyed exacting my revenge on her, looks like you and this lovely lady are the only ones left to have fun with." Toshiyuki replied, tightening his grip around Skuld's arm and twisting it just enough to make the poor girl moan in pain again.

"Hey dude, we came here to exact our revenge on this kid here, not on Skuld." Mara pointed out as she begun to get frustrated with Toshiyuki's attitude, having seconds about teaming up with the rich playboy. "Peorth's not here so this kid's our only victim today."

"I'm not content with leaving this lovely lady unpunished Mara, you'd feel the same as I were you in my shoes during our last encounter." Toshiyuki argued, pulling out his cell phone from his pocket as a means to intimidate the female demon. "Do you feel like dancing yourself to exhaustion like you did during your first encounter with Michiru here? Because that's what will happen if you interfere with me Mara."

"No I don't." Mara answered angrily, reluctantly giving in since she didn't want to spoil her chance at revenge and also because she knew fighting with Toshiyuki would only benefit Michiru and Skuld even though they were both held captive so she let Toshiyuki's threat slide.

"Good, I'd hate it if the two of us blew this chance for revenge just because of a you growing a conscience." Toshiyuki said, putting his cell phone away, Michiru made a mental note to go easy on Mara for her objections against harming Skuld should he somehow managed to free himself and defeat both her and Toshiyuki in a short while.

"If you and Mara are here to settle old scores or unfinished business, then start with me instead, let Skuld go or you're both going to be in for a world of hurt and irreversible consequences should you try to hurt her while I'm here." Michiru declared angrily, hoping Toshiyuki would take the bait before adding. "Don't forget how our last encounter ended, I gave you my word and fair warning that you could walk away without any problems or troubles, you're the one who rejected them both and yet here you are ready to make the same mistakes once again."

"Ah! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Mara laughed out in disbelief, she was getting very entertained by Michiru's boldness given his hopeless predicament, she eagerly awaited for when the young man's spirit were broken once she and Toshiyuki were both done with him.

"That maybe so, but the circumstances are a little different from the last time, I have a hostage and you can't do anything except try to talk me out of harming this girl…seeing as how you're a prisoner yourself." Toshiyuki argued with an evil smirk, glaring sarcastically at the Kururugi boy in response. "All talk and no fight hmm?"

"You want a fight? You got a fight, but only after you let Skuld go free and unharmed, only a coward hides behind a helpless hostage." Michiru stated, losing patience, but trying his utmost to keep his ire under control for Skuld's sake in order to avoid setting off Toshiyuki's temper. As Michiru waited for Toshiyuki's reply, he spotted Urd laying asleep with headphones covering her ears, something was definitely wrong because surely she would be awake at a time like this with Skuld in danger unless she had been knocked unconscious like his Uncle had been.

"Well Mara, it appears as though we have to teach this young boy a lesson so he'll respect us from now on, you can finish him off after I'm done with him first." Toshiyuki declared, shoving Skuld down on the floor so the poor girl couldn't run away, stepping forward to close the distance between himself and Michiru who still stood defiantly even though he was being held from behind by Mara. "You punched me in the face during our last encounter, so I owe you a punch in the face as well…"

Toshiyuki then delivered a swift punch into Michiru's face, causing the Shikigami user to immediately feel pain from the blow, it was obvious that Toshiyuki wanted to exact his vengeance on him now while he had the chance before anyone came to the rescue which would be a lot sooner than he and Mara expected.

"Actually, if you consider all the damage you're other mysterious friend in that red kimono did to my car…" Toshiyuki remarked, flexing his fingers and forming a fist before punching the restrained Shikigami user in the stomach really hard. "…I owe you a hell of a good beating. You having any seconds thoughts about being my first victim yet?"

"Never, I've faced worst than you and Mara put together, you're the last person I'll ever beg for mercy from." Michiru declared defiantly, glaring into Toshiyuki's eyes with his own and causing the rich boy's temper to increase tenfold. "Before you continue, tell me which of you attacked my Uncle."

"I'm the culprit, guilty as charged, I struck him on the back of the head with this silver cane here." Toshiyuki boasted, holding the device in front of Michiru, making the young boy's anger boil within him for assaulting a member of his family. "Its made of pure silver. Do you like it?"

"Did you happen to knock Urd unconscious with that as well?" Michiru asked, gritting his teeth while trying to bear the pain in his stomach.

"No, you see, she's has a weakness for music just like Mara does." Toshiyuki explained, causing Michiru's expression to change to a look of disbelief. "Mara will dance continuously until she's exhausted if she hears hard rock music, but Urd on the other hand simply falls asleep if she listens to enka music, funny that they both have similar weaknesses even though they react differently to different kinds of music."

What? Urd falls asleep if she listens to enka music? But then that would mean she's…half goddess and half demon!

"If you're done asking questions Michiru…" Toshiyuki stated, delivering another sudden punch to Michiru's stomach, making the Kururugi boy groan in response to the painful blow. "…let's continue, if you're still up for it."

Mara restrained Michiru while Toshiyuki continued delivering punches over and over again to the teenage boy, adding more and more pain with each blow as he went on, poor Skuld could only lay on the floor struggling to free her hands from their bonds while watching helplessly in silence. However, even though he was enjoying exacting revenge on the Kururugi boy, this was still not enough for Toshiyuki and he wanted more than just revenge. By now, Michiru's stomach was so sore that his posture forced him to lean forwards to bear with the pain as best as he could, his arms and legs begun to tire since he couldn't move, let alone free himself from Mara's iron grip or from the ropes binding his hands and arms. But no matter how painful his injuries were, Michiru knew it was worth enduring so long as Toshiyuki was wasting precious time beating him up and more importantly, ensuring that Skuld wasn't Toshiyuki's revenge victim instead.

"You can let him go now Mara, I'll take it from here, and you'd better steal anything you might want now before we leave in a short while." Toshiyuki stated, enjoying how weakened his young adversary looked after taking so many hits and punches to the stomach.

"I already have, but before we both finish him off, let's have a drink to celebrate our success." Mara replied, releasing her hold on Michiru's arms and letting the injured boy drop to the floor before opening up a full bottle of saki she had brought along for her and Toshiyuki to share. Drinking half of the full bottle before handing it over to Toshiyuki who accepted it from her, she then kicked Michiru in the stomach before stepping behind and pulling him to his feet in order to restrain him again.

"D-Don't be afraid Skuld, it'll be alright, you'll see." Michiru whispered weakly with a soft smile, trying to give Skuld some comfort despite how hopeless their predicament appeared to be.

"Oh will it now? I think not!" Toshiyuki cut in after drinking what remained of the saki and emptying the other half of the bottle, kicking Michiru in the stomach with his foot before turning around and grabbing Skuld with his hands in order to pull the young goddess to her feet. "Since you're in such a hurry to die, I want you to die knowing that you were unable to protect your other friend here, we're going to have so much fun together after we leave your dead corpse behind."

No…stay back…don't touch me! Big sis…Urd…Michiru…someone please help me!

Skuld's eyes pleaded in vain for mercy as Toshiyuki grabbed hold of her arms and slammed her body into the kitchen counter, the poor young goddess continuously struggled with every ounce of strength despite the fact that her hands were still bound together, repeatedly kicking Toshiyuki's legs with her feet in an effort to fight back against her attacker. Michiru clenched his fists together as his rage begun to boil over, he knew Toshiyuki was only trying to provoke him since this wasn't the time and place to take his anger out on Skuld, but the Shikigami warrior was down right pissed off that the playboy would harm one of his friends, especially a young girl.

"Mara? Toshiyuki, I'm asking both of you one last time to let Skuld go free, you can settle your scores with me afterwards, this is your last chance." Michiru warned firmly, deciding that it was now or never to turn the tables with his Shikigami powers. "Shikigami, please help."

"You've got a lot of guts for a kid, but it takes more than that to intimidate someone like me, actions speak louder than words after…ahh!" Mara replied, only to notice that Michiru had lit the ropes binding his hands on fire with a small ball of fire he had summoned, giving the female demon a brief scare. "How did you do that? Do you have a lighter on you or something? Let me see your hands."

"So be it Mara, Oh flame burning bright, turn into a sword of wrath!" Michiru called out as he grabbed Mara's hands to keep her from getting away despite the fact that his own hands were still tied together behind his back with ropes, using his Shikigami powers to cast his Raging flame attack spell, giving the full fledge female demon an even greater scare than before since she hadn't known that he possessed magic.

Mara was so taken by surprise by the fact that this human boy could use magic, she didn't realize the danger she was now in, the glowing red star shaped pentagram spun beneath Michiru's feet as well as hers given she was standing just behind him. The Shikigami familiar of a lion appeared momentarily only to transform into a bright giant ball of red and orange fire which descended upon the unsuspecting female foe, hot flames engulfing her completely and burning the ropes binding Michiru's hands and arms in the process as was his intention, allowing the Kururugi boy to break free of his bonds despite being lightly burned himself.

"AHH!" Mara screamed in agony, struggling to yank her hands free from Michiru's as the flames scorched her body, causing her to feel a lot of pain from the attack despite the fact that she was a full fledge demon. "H-How in the world could a mere m-mortal possess m-magic powers?"

Toshiyuki had his attention focused on Skuld since he decided to take her with him as a hostage should anyone try to follow him and Mara after they both finished off Michiru and left the house, he didn't see the Kururugi boy's display of Shikigami magic and nor was he aware that his young adversary possessed magic, but he turned around just in time to see Mara engulfed in flames while Michiru broke free of his bonds after Mara's scream caught his attention. As soon as he was free, Michiru turned around and raised his fist in the air as though he was going to punch Mara in the face, but the glowing red star shaped pentagram which spun around on the floor beneath his feet confirmed he was about to unleash another attack spell on her.

"Mara? Leave now and we can settle your score another time, otherwise I'm using my magic again on you and this time, the attack spell will be more powerful than the first one was." Michiru warned, looking Mara in the eyes with a dead serious expression on his face, hoping that he could finally convince the female foe of leaving quietly so he could focus on Toshiyuki alone. "I'm giving you an easy way out Mara, take it or leave it, the choice is yours to make."

Mara froze in fear as her mind processed everything that had happened in the last minute, the tables had certainly turned against her right now and although she still had Toshiyuki on her side, she didn't think that the rich playboy would be enough to help her now.

"I-I'll leave." Mara mumbled quietly, her eyes never leaving Michiru's for a moment since she was still mentally trying to process the fact that this human boy before her possessed magic. However, Michiru's angry expression softened after hearing her answer.

"Thank you Mara, if it makes you feel any better, you're a far better adversary than Toshiyuki is." Michiru stated softly, lowering his hand.

Toshiyuki who had seen the sight before him suddenly felt a chill crawl up his spine when he realized his young adversary had powers similar to Urd and Belldandy, the playboy grabbed his cane and pressed a switch, allowing him to draw out a thin straight sword which revealed that his device was actually a sword cane. Not wanting to fall prey to a magic attack spell as Mara had, Toshiyuki darted towards Michiru from behind in an attempt to stab him in the back before the teenager turned around to focus his attention on him next, sword cane in hand.

"MMFF!" Skuld cried loudly even though her mouth was taped shut, alerting Michiru in the process and causing the young man to turn around and see Toshiyuki's attack, dodging to the side to avoid it.

"Ahh!" Michiru cried out as the sharp thin blade sliced the side of his waist, wounding him as opposed to killing him as Toshiyuki had intended.

Michiru took advantage of Toshiyuki's close proximity and momentum to elbow the vile villain in the mouth and send him staggering into Mara before he could recover, the Shikigami user also used his right hand to grab hold of the empty sword cane sheath and rip it from Toshiyuki's other hand so he could use is as a weapon. Despite the fact that his waist was now injured and bleeding, Michiru's ire and adrenalin were both up which negated any of the pain from all of his injuries at the present time while he faced both of his opponents, he could forgive Mara for wanting to settle a score given that he was her only target and how demons had their reputations and such, but he had no mercy for Toshiyuki this day.

Thanks Sango, looks like all those days of combat training with you have paid off.

Michiru quickly pulled out his cell phone from his pocket and held it up with his left hand, it was hardly a weapon and neither was the sword cane sheath, but he could still use one of them to block and deflect attacks since it was made of metal and it was also the same length as the sword cane was. Now that he was standing between Skuld and his opponents, Michiru had finally achieved his first priority and now he could go on the offensive and drive both Toshiyuki and Mara out of the house for good, and it was only a matter of minutes until all of his friends returned to the house as well which was also a good thing.

"Mara? You haven't left yet, since you're forcing me to make you leave, I apologize in advance for this." Michiru stated, activating his cell phone, worrying Mara that he was about to use his magic again even though he was about to play hard rock music really loud instead.

"NO! NO! MAKE IT STOP! M-MAKE I-IT S-STOP!" Mara begged, losing control over her body as she found herself dancing against her will to the hard rock music now playing and echoing from Michiru's cellular phone. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE YOU IDIOT! HELP ME!"

"You want a fight, you got a fight, but now we're fighting on equal terms." Michiru declared before using the sheath to attack first, forcing Toshiyuki to instinctively block it with his sword cane even though he had nothing to fear from the sheath itself, giving Michiru the chance to kick the guy in the balls really hard.

"AHH!" Toshiyuki cried out, his eyes widening from the pain in the process as his legs wobbled uncontrollably.

"That one's for my Uncle!" Michiru yelled, repeating the same attack pattern over and over again so he could freely kick Toshiyuki in his groin area again to get even for the harm done to each of his friends and family. "That one's for Peorth! That one's for Urd!"

With his cellular phone in one hand and the sword cane sheath in the other, Michiru was able to successfully drive both Mara and Toshiyuki back one step at a time, he had learned the art of swordsmanship from Sango during the days when they had practiced combat training together so that made up for the fact that the weapon he was using wasn't dangerous or lethal like the razor sharp sword cane Toshiyuki was wielding. Michiru moved forward with the fighting stance of a fencer, holding his arm up in the air for balance with his cell phone in hand while using the sword cane sheath to fight Toshiyuki and drive Mara back with him since the hard rock music served as his other weapon. Just after he had driven them outside on to the porch however, the volume from Michiru's cell phone started to die out, the power supply from the internal batteries were running low which forced Michiru to turn it off even though Mara was nearly exhausted.

"God forgive me, but I really wish this had lasted longer." Michiru remarked angrily, venting out the last of his rage by punching Toshiyuki in the stomach and face with both fists after dropping the sword cane sheath and putting his cell phone back in his pocket, breaking the man's nose and sending him flying off the porch deck until he crashed on the ground with a thud. "Those were for what you did to Skuld!"

Since both of his foes were too exhausted or beaten up to fight anymore, Michiru turned around to go back inside the house, but Toshiyuki was waiting for that to happen. The vengeful playboy stood up and raced back towards the house with the sword cane in hand, he had just reached the porch and was sure of success, for no one would be able to warn Michiru of an attack from behind as Skuld had done the first time.

Suddenly without warning, a halberd flew passed between the two young men, striking the outside wall of the house and pinning Toshiyuki's hand and wrist against it which were lodged between the spike and the topmost part of the halberd's curved blade. The throw had taken the three people by surprise and it had impacted the wall with such force and speed, that it even gave Mara a good scare.

"AHH! OUCH!" Toshiyuki cried in agony as he tried to withdraw his hand which was tightly pinned in place, his fingers had gone limp which forced him to drop his sword cane, he then looked around to find out who had thrown the weapon at him. "WHO THREW THAT?"

"I DID!" Lind answered in a loud and angry tone of voice as she marched over with Peorth at her side, causing Mara's eyes to widen.

"A-A V-VALKYRIE!" Mara shouted in a frightful tone, racing to make a getaway while she could, leaving Toshiyuki to face his fate alone.

"Thank you Lind, I'm glad you and Peorth are both back, your timing was perfect." Michiru stated with an expression of gratitude.

"You're welcome Michiru." Lind replied with a friendly smile, yanking her halberd from the wall with ease and releasing Toshiyuki's hand in the process, relieved that Michiru was unharmed and that she and Peorth had arrived in time to save the Kururugi boy's life.

"Where do you think you two are going? Stay put, we're not finished with you guys yet." Peorth stated as she summoned her green vines to entangle both Mara and Toshiyuki by their legs and drag them back along the ground to prevent them from escaping, she then bound their arms and legs together tightly which ensured that they were now held captive and helpless. Mara was too worn out from dancing to struggle any further so she stayed quiet and still, but since Toshiyuki kept trying to break free of his bonds, Peorth then used her magic to cause tiny sharp thorns to grow out of the vines which ensured that the rich playboy remained still to avoid any pain by struggling. "It'll only hurt if you struggle and move, you're better off staying still, that's better."

"I'll be right back Lind, Skuld and Urd need my help, thanks again for your help." Michiru said before entering the side door of the house.

After retracing his footsteps, the Shikigami user wandered down the hallway until he arrived back at the kitchen where he found Skuld was struggling to break free of her bonds, Urd was still fast asleep sitting in the chair over in the living room a short distance away.

"Everything's going to be fine now Skuld, Lind and Peorth have both returned so Belldandy and Keiichi should be back shortly as well." Michiru said reassuringly as he walked over to where Skuld was standing, he then yanked the tape from her mouth and proceeded to untie the ropes from her arms and hands. "I'm sorry I didn't use my magic right away, but I couldn't risk putting you in more danger than you were in already until I had a chance to turn everything around in our favour, I hope you can forgive me."

As soon as Skuld's arms and hands were free again, the young goddess turned around and buried her face against Michiru's chest, crying softly from the physiological pain of being forced to endure such a traumatizing experience. The young teenager could only hug her in response and rub his hands on her back to show he was there and that no one and nothing would harm her ever again, but sadly, he couldn't undo or erase the painful memories of being scared and helpless while she had been held captive as Toshiyuki's hostage.

"Would you like me to restore your energy so you'll turn back into your true self?" Michiru asked, hoping that would make Skuld feel better.

"Uh huh, thank you Michiru." Skuld replied, managing a weak smile as she raised her head up to look into Michiru's eyes with her own.

"Your going to turn a lot of heads when you grow up Skuld, you're also the only girl I know who can build cool inventions with advanced equipment and do all sorts of complicated calculations all at once, you're one of a kind and that makes you special even if you don't yet see that for yourself." Michiru remarked, paying Skuld a few compliments in the hopes of cheering her up after what she had been through.

Skuld's cheeks suddenly flushed pink at hearing Michiru's compliments, what a pity Urd wasn't awake to hear them as well, the young goddess would totally love to rub them in Urd's face after all the times her eldest sister had teased her for not having big breasts or what ever. This moment reminded Skuld of the first time she had been turned into an adult and when she had spent time with Keiichi after being saved from Toshiyuki as well, thankfully, Michiru had been here to safe her this time, otherwise things could have taken a turn for the worse. Before Skuld could utter a reply to the Kururugi boy's words, Belldandy appeared on the scene after entering the house through the front door, she wore a relieved expression on her face once she saw Michiru and Skuld were both safe and sound. Michiru had a surprised look on his face once he saw Belldandy's small form floating around the house, but he correctly deduced that it was because she had lost most of her energy even though she had split off from herself to conserve what little energy she had left, so he decided to restore both goddesses at the same time.

"Here we go then, oh flowing mighty river, ring with the sound of blessing." Michiru stated, calling on his Shikigami powers to cast the necessary spell.

The glowing red star shaped pentagram appeared and began to spin on the floor beneath Michiru and Skuld since they were standing so close together, blue light radiated from Michiru which rose up and transformed into the familiar red fish which then hovered above both of them. Both Belldandy and Skuld started to feel their strength and energy fully recover as the spell did its work, the bright colours of red and blue illuminated all around the three friends and was a awe inspiring sight, even for the two goddesses who had seen and experienced plenty acts of magic performed in their days living on earth with Keiichi and Urd. Michiru felt the inner pain of his stomach from all those hits going away and the pain from the slash to his left side was gone too, healing up the majority of his injuries all at once including the burns he had sustained when he had freed himself, but he focussed most of the healing spell's magic on the two goddess in front of him in order to restore their energy levels and so he wasn't able to heal himself completely.

Belldandy was just behind Skuld when she had floated over and Michiru, eyes were glued to the first class goddess as he watched her transform from her tiny self into her full form as he remembered her to be, the effects from his Shikigami spell working perfectly. Skuld had her back towards Belldandy and wasn't yet aware of her sister's presence, for throughout the entire time Michiru had cast his Shikigami spell, Skuld's eyes never left his for a moment and she felt an unexplainable feeling take hold of her which caused the young goddess to suddenly close her eyes and inch her lips closer to the young boy before her. However, before Skuld's lips could make contact, the transformation was complete and the young goddess found herself back in her younger body which had a shorter height then before. Unaware of what had almost happened, Michiru then lowered his eyes to look down at Skuld whom he still held in his arms, managing a friendly smile to show that the two of them were alright again and that his Shikigami spell had successfully done its task.

"I'm glad to see that you're both alright." Belldandy stated with a soft smile now that she was fully recovered as she broke the silence, the sound of her voice bringing Skuld out of her trance which made the young goddess turn around and embrace the first class goddess.

"Big sis!" Skuld cried out loud, her watery eyes tearing up again as she sought as much comfort as she could from her older sister just as she had from Michiru a brief moment ago.

"There, there Skuld, I'm here now, no need to cry." Belldandy said soothingly while hugging her younger sister tenderly in a gentle hug, rubbing Skuld's back just as Michiru had done to provide additional comfort, she then looked Michiru in the eyes and gave him a soft smile.

Thank you Michiru, I owe you everything for all that you did to keep Skuld safe.

The Shikigami user could only look back at Belldandy and smile weakly in response, no words had to be spoken, for he knew what she was saying even though no words passed between them and she knew what he was thinking given that she could read his thoughts with her powers as a first class goddess. Now that Skuld was in good hands, Michiru wandered over to the living room where he found Urd still asleep with the enka music playing in her ears from the headphones resting on her head, he felt he'd better wake up the second class goddess from sleep so she could find out what she had missed during the duration of her unconsciousness.

Urd is half demon just like Inuyasha, but that doesn't change anything, she's still a good person just like Inuyasha is. I don't understand or know why that is yet, but…maybe one day I'll tell her privately about my finding out about her being half goddess and half demon so she knows I won't think of her any differently than I do now. Alright, time to turn off this enka music so that Urd can wake up.

Michiru was surprised to find that he couldn't remove the headphones so he simply pressed the power switch on one of the ear phones which turned off the enka music, however, he didn't realize Urd would awaken violently after having been subjected to enka music by Toshiyuki who had planted the electronic device on her from the very start. Urd's eyes opened slowly until her mind suddenly rebooted itself from the last moment when she had been awake, recalling her struggle with Toshiyuki as she tried to remove the headphones he had placed in her, causing her to lash out suddenly without warning.

"YOU FILTHY PERV!" Urd screamed out loud, her leg shooting up and striking an unprepared Michiru between the legs below the belt which caused the poor boy an immense amount of pain.

"URD!" Skuld yelled angrily in a fit of rage after turning around at the sudden commotion which had caught her attention, racing over to Michiru's side see if the teenage boy was okay after having been kicked by her sister even though it had happened entirely by accident. "What did you do that for huh?"

"Huh? Michiru? Did I just…oh god!" Urd replied apologetically with a guilty look on her face, raising both of her hands to her mouth after she realized what she had done. "I'm so sorry Michiru! I thought you were…"

"Its fine U-Urd, I-I understand that it wasn't your fault." Michiru murmured while managing a weak smile, holding his hands between his legs just before he lost balance and fell to the floor with a thud. "Y-You'd make a good kicker if you ever played soccer or football. Ever thought of trying out for a team?"

Urd couldn't help but smile at the poor boy's sarcasm, she knew he wasn't angry with her for accidentally kicking him in the balls, but she had to give him credit for trying to cheer her up as well as some help since he obviously couldn't pick himself up off of the floor.

"Here, let's get you off the floor so you can lie down somewhere comfortable, trying to tough out the pain even though it must really hurt makes you more of a grown man than you actually are." Urd stated with a flirtatious grin while holding out her hand for Michiru to grab hold of and helping Skuld to pull the teenage boy to his feet so they could lead him over to the living room couch, it was then that the second class goddess noticed the blood on the lower left side of Michiru's T-shirt. "What in heaven's name happened to you Michiru? Your left side is bleeding!"

"Huh?" Michiru responded until he suddenly remembered his swordfight with Toshiyuki and being injured at the start of it. "Oh that, it's a bit of a long story and it all happened while you were asleep Urd, I'll try using my Shikigami powers again to see if it'll fully heal this time."

"Again?" Urd burst out in surprise, unaware that Michiru had just used most of his magic from his healing spell to restore the energy of her two sisters just a minute ago before he came over to wake her up. "You mean it didn't fully heal the first time you used your magic?"

"N-Not exactly no." Michiru answered, though most of the pain was gone and some of the bleeding was stopped, most of the healing effects that he received had gone to his stomach since he had taken so many hits from Toshiyuki's assault so that's another reason why the cut on his left side wasn't fully healed. "But I can…"

"But nothing, I'll look after you myself if that's what it takes for you to recover, no buts about it." Urd declared in a serious tone which meant her word was final, supporting Michiru while helping him to walk towards the couch so he could lay down. "Skuld? Watch him!"

"Right." Skuld replied, smiling at Michiru and giving him the hint that he couldn't argue his way out of this situation now that Urd had made up her mind on what needed to be done.

"Urd, I'm alright and besides, I-I have to go see if my Uncle's alright." Michiru protested, trying to lean up. "Toshiyuki's done more than enough harm to everyone here today and I want to call the police to ensure he doesn't set foot within ten miles of this house or any of you for that matter ever again."

"And that's what we'll do Michiru, you've already done more than enough for today so you just relax and leave everything to us." Belldandy reassured him as she ordered the Kururugi boy to stay put, her gentle smile and lovely face always worked wonders at changing people's minds when ever they found themselves unable to do what needed to be done in certain situations. "Besides, your friends should be arriving here any moment."

Meanwhile, outside of the house, Lind and Peorth stood guard over Mara Toshiyuki who were forced to stay still to avoid bringing the wrath of the Valkyrie warrior down upon each of them. Inuyasha suddenly entered through the gate after leaving Kagome and his other friends to arrive on their own since he was dying for a fight, but it appeared as though he had arrived too late to take part in it.

"Aww man, I missed the fight didn't I?" Inuyasha asked out loud, turning to Peorth who nodded in return, Inuyasha then slammed one end of Sango's Hiraikotsu into the ground as he turned his attention towards Toshiyuki who was even more frightened than before now that the half demon had mysteriously shown up again. "Let me guess, you caused a lot of trouble and that's why you're being held under guard to answer for your evil deeds, sounds like Michiru whooped your ass again. Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Now that Skuld was safe and all of her fears were gone, she suddenly felt her own boiling anger emerge within her upon seeing Michiru laying injured on the couch even though he was fine all around and there was so much of it, she wanted to teach Toshiyuki a lesson he would never forget so he wouldn't come within ten miles of her ever again. But she might need help from someone else so she decided to ask Michiru since she knew he wouldn't mind even though he was still injured.

"Urd? I'll watch over Michiru if you want to go get the first aid kit from the washroom, we should clean his injury before we patch it up." Skuld suggested out of concern for the Shikigami user who had saved her this afternoon.

"Are you sure you can keep him in one place by yourself Skuld?" Urd asked curiously in response, only to receive a glare from her youngest sister which forced the second class goddess to change her mind. "Alright, you two wait right here, I'll be gone for just a minute."

Yes!

"Michiru? Are you well enough to move? I know you're injured and all, but…I really need your help with something." Skuld asked pleadingly, grasping her hands together while praying that the Shikigami user would offer his help for what she was planning to do.

"Well, what do you need help with Skuld?" Michiru asked curiously, only to have the young goddess lean over suddenly and whisper quietly in his ear for a moment, trying not to laugh as he listened to Skuld's words until she then leaned back to await his answer. "Okay, I'm up for it, but we have to play along and off of what each of us say and do in order to make Toshiyuki as scared as you want him to be."

"Sounds simple enough, follow me then, I have to go grab something from my lab." Skuld stated, helping Michiru stand before racing off to her bedroom while the Kururugi boy followed as fast as he could, holding the side of his waist to keep the pressure on the cut which was still partially bleeding.

A minute later, Skuld came rushing out of the house, wielding a huge chainsaw with a yellow motor and light blue handle. After all that Toshiyuki had done to her, the young goddess wanted to exact her revenge by giving him the scare of his life so he wouldn't dare come near her ever again. Although Skuld was back to her younger self, Toshiyuki still recognized her anyway and boy, was he ever scared to see her wielding a chainsaw of all weapons. Michiru followed the young goddess outside and stood behind Toshiyuki in order to that he made sure Skuld was safe, should the playboy try to escape, the goddesses were all here and Inuyasha had arrived on the scene as well so things were entirely in their favour.

"Say your prayers, for I'm going to send you to your grave with my beloved TEXAS MURDER!" Skuld warned with scary eyes and a creepy expression written all over her face, swinging the device once and severing the vines round Toshiyuki's legs to demonstrate the cutting power of her Texas Murder chainsaw which she had designed and built by herself, Inuyasha was now watching with amusement now that Skuld's behaviour reminded him of Shippo trying to act all high mighty.

"NO! NO!" Toshiyuki begged pleadingly for mercy even though he wasn't going to receive any after all he had done today. "HELP ME!"

"Don't worry, I promise to make this as quick and painless as possible if you stay perfectly still." Skuld replied sarcastically with a sweet and innocent tone of voice even though the creepy and excited look on her face said otherwise, but unfortunately for Skuld, her Texas Murder chainsaw was shorting out for some reason and the rotating blades begun to slow down and speed up uncontrollably. "Darn it! I'm having power problems! I guess I'll have to chop you up now while my beloved Texas Murder still has enough power! Hold still now, it'll only hurt for a moment!"

"NO! NO! NO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Toshiyuki cried out loud, struggling in vain to free himself from Peorth's vines which bound his hands and arms together as Skuld raised her chainsaw up in the air in order to bring it down on the young play boy's body. "AAHHH!"

"Darn it! All I needed was one minute of power!" Skuld cussed angrily after swinging down her weapon and just missing her target when Toshiyuki leaned backwards and fell flat on his back, the tip of the rotating blades slicing through Peorth's vines which bound his arms together, but leaving his body and clothes completely unharmed since the device had now shorted out and stopped working. "DARN IT!"

"Turn it off and try activating the power again." Michiru suggested, wearing a smile on his face as Toshiyuki was completely unaware that the two of them were pulling his leg from the start, eagerly awaiting the guy's frightened response after his unforgivable actions today.

"AH! HA! Now I've got FULL POWER!" Skuld stated in excitement, the sound of the chainsaw's reactivation causing Toshiyuki's to panic.

"I'M SORRY!" Toshiyuki blurted out loud as he scrambled to his feet to make a break for it in the off chance that he could flee for his life.

"What's wrong pal?" Michiru asked sarcastically, grabbing hold of Toshiyuki by his hands and arms to restrain him and forcing him to walk back towards Skuld who was walking towards him. "You don't WANT to PLAY with Skuld? Why not? She's just DYING to play with YOU!"

"N-NO! NO! I DON'T WANT TO P-PLAY WITH HER!" Toshiyuki cried out as he struggled to free himself. "NOT NOW! NOT EVER! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

"YOU!" Urd shouted angrily in a fit of rage once she saw Toshiyuki after stepping out of the house, she came out to find Skuld and Michiru who had given her the slip, but now the second class goddess was in the mood to dish out some punishment against the perverted playboy who had subdued her with enka music. "I GUESS YOU REALLY ENJOY BEING PUNISHED, SEEING AS HOW YOU KEEP DOING EVIL DEEDS WITHOUT ANY SECOND THOUGHTS!"

"N-NO! W-WAIT! P-PLEASE! I CAN EXPLA…AAHH!" Toshiyuki cried out as he was suddenly struck by a massive lightning bolt which had descended from the sky as a result of Urd's power, Michiru let go of the rich boy and backed up just in time to avoid being hit by it, more of them followed which continued to strike the helpless human being one after the other and cause him more additional agony.

Since Michiru had released the panicked playboy, letting Toshiyuki make a run for it just in time before Skuld could take a swing at him with her chainsaw, Skuld unfortunately couldn't run as fast as her fleeing prey since her legs were shorter given how young she was. Nevertheless, the young goddess wasn't going to give up just yet, she chased after Toshiyuki until he arrived at his car. The retreating rich boy quickly got into the Ferrari and started the engine, flooring the gas pedal in order to get away before Skuld or more of Urd's lightning bolts could strike him, Michiru hurried after Skuld in pursuit along with Inuyasha who wanted to see Toshiyuki flee for his life.

"Darn it! He's getting away!" Skuld pouted in disappointment while shutting off and lowering her Texas Murder chainsaw, watching the Ferrari drive away down the road as Inuyasha and Michiru arrived at her side.

"Not for long," Inuyasha replied, digging his razor sharp nails into the palms of his hands, drawing fresh demon blood from the cuts he had made in them before hurling them at the Ferrari as he made one of his attacking moves like he usually did in combat. "Blades of Blood!"

The blood red blades spun through the air like small boomerangs, as they drew closer and closer to the back of the Ferrari, Inuyasha, Michiru and Skuld waited with excited anticipation for what was about to happen next. The Ferrari's license plate was cut clean off and the rear tires were punctured, pieces of rubber flew off of them as the air inside rapidly bled out in seconds, causing the speeding car to spin out of control on the road where it nearly collided with a police car which sounded its alarm and chased Toshiyuki down until his precious vehicle came to a dead stop.

"YEAH!" Skuld/Inuyasha/Michiru shouted triumphantly in response after witnessing what had happened to their fleeing enemy. Belldandy who had now come outside wandered over with Urd to watch what the three of them were cheering about, Urd wore an annoyed expression on her face since neither Skuld nor Michiru had stayed in one place as she had wanted them too, storming over to where they were just outside the gate with the first aid kit in hand.

"Skuld!" Urd shouted angrily with her free hand clenched into a fist, drawing the attention of the three friends out had now stopped cheering aloud. "I told you to make sure Michiru stays on the couch and what do I find? The two of you outside jumping around like a wild bunch of troublemakers, honestly, you can be so unreliable sometimes!"

"But Urd…" Skuld whined, knowing she was now in trouble and that she had gotten Michiru in trouble with her eldest sister as well.

"I don't want to hear it Skuld, Michiru, come inside so I can get you patched up." Urd ordered with a commanding tone of voice.

Everyone then withdrew inside of the gate where they couldn't be seen from outside and while Michiru went inside with Urd, Toshiyuki was ranting and raving aloud about his life being threatened even though he totally deserved everything that had befallen him after Michiru had driven him out of the house, one of the police officers was now standing beside the Ferrari with a pen and notepad in hand to record all of what he had witnessed as he interrogated the playboy who had just finished being forced to take a breathalyser test. Although the Ferrari and police car were both parked a good distance from the front gate of the property where she now stood, Belldandy could easily deduce what was going on, the first class goddess then decided to take matters into her own hands now that there was an opportunity of ensuring everyone's safety as Michiru had wanted for all of Toshiyuki's evil deeds which had been committed today.

"B-But officer, that girl tried to kill me!" Toshiyuki protested while the police officer was writing up all sorts of charges for his report before he prepared to arrest the rich playboy for dangerous driving among other breaches of the law.

"Speeding, dangerous driving, driving under the influence of alcohol." The police officer said, writing down everything word for word, each offence he added to the charge made Toshiyuki's eyes twitch uncontrollably in response and utter disbelief. "Driving with unsafe and punctured rear tires, driving without any license plate, let me see your driver's license please."

"Please sir, this is all just a big misunderstanding, I was trying to get away from a little girl who chased after me with a chainsaw!" Toshiyuki rambled on, interrupting the officer from his paperwork and making the grown man raise an eyebrow which indicated that he didn't believe a word of what was said. "S-She's just over there and she lives in that house where that Shrine and Temple are located!"

"Hmm, Toshiyuki Aoshima eh? One moment." The officer replied, talking into his hand radio. "I have a Mr. Toshiyuki Aoshima here in custody, do a background check please and report back with a reply."

As the police officer waited for a response from his coworkers back at the police station, Belldandy had travelled there herself through the side mirror from Keiichi's motorcycle and out another one at the police station, she then used her divine powers to create a file inside the database which gave precise details on Toshiyuki's inexcusable crimes. Both of his assaults on Skuld, this recent one along with the first one which was many months ago, his assault on Peorth along with the crime of breaking into the house and for attempting to kill Michiru, etc. Not only were the exact details and dates of his crimes included in the file, but also the details and conditions of his sentencing and so on. As soon as the officer was informed of this, Toshiyuki would be placed under arrest and taken to the police station where he would await the sentence given to him. Once Belldandy had completed her task, she returned without being caught, now everything was left in the hands of the police.

"Toshiyuki Aoshima, wanted for several acts of sexual assault, breaking and entering and attempted murder. A restraining order has been issued forbidding him to come within ten miles of Mr. Koshian's residence along with all persons currently residing at said address, should Toshiyuki ignore these conditions following his release, his prison sentence will be extended without bail or parole."

"WHAT?" Toshiyuki burst out as he was immediately thrown against the side of his Ferrari and searched by the police officer before he was handcuffed and escorted over to the police car which would take him to prison where he would be spending a long time behind bars.

"Well, looks like you're in a lot of trouble son, let's go quietly then and we'll get through this unscathed." The officer advised politely.

"WAIT! You don't understand! I'm being framed!" Toshiyuki protested, shaking his head as the reality of his predicament took hold of him.

Once Toshyuki was placed inside the backseat of the police car, the officer strode up to the front gate of the house where Belldandy had now arrived, the first class goddess had also used her powers while she had briefly been at the police station so that the personnel were aware of the situation and received a phone call from the house just minutes ago in order to leave nothing unexplained or out of place. Since all the details of the incidents this morning and this afternoon were documented and recorded online, leaving out everything regarding Michiru's Shikigami magic along with the fact that Peorth and Skuld were goddesses, all that needed to be done was to briefly summarize what had happened prior to Toshiyuki's arrest and wish everyone the best before driving back to the police station.

"Please rest assured that Mr. Aoshima will be locked up for a very long time and that upon his release in the far future, he won't be coming within ten miles of this house or any of you for that matter ever again either, have yourselves a good evening Miss Belldandy." The police officer said reassuringly. "A tow truck will arrive shortly to take Mr. Aoshima's Ferrari away where it will be held in our custody, the mess on the road will also be tidied up as well so it'll be clean and made safe to drive on should anyone drive by using this road again."

"Thank you again officer, have yourself a pleasant evening as well and a safe drive back to the station." Belldandy replied politely as she bowed respectively to show her gratitude now that Toshiyuki was being arrested and taken to prison where he would be locked up in jail.

As the police officer wandered to the cop car and Belldandy returned to the house where everyone including Mara had gone inside just to be extra safe, Michiru was now flat on his back resting on the couch with several goddesses crowded around him, Inuyasha and Keiich couldn't help but laugh in amusement at Michiru's predicament since the Kururugi boy wasn't used to so much female attention from the goddesses who were now tending to his injured waist. Peorth stood at one end of the couch where she used one hand to hold Michiru's hands and arms above his head together by the wrists and her other hand was on his left shoulder to hold him down on the couch, Skuld sat on Michiru's legs to keep him still as well while she held the open first aid in her hands, leaving Urd to patch up and bandage the injured teen's waist with ease since he couldn't move at all other than to breath and talk. Lind stood guard over Mara who was knelt nearby on the living room floor, still tied up and unable to move anyway if she wasn't due to her exhaustion from dancing to the rock music Michiru had played on his cell phone.

While Urd was treating Michiru's injury, Skuld and Peorth took turns recounting their experiences when the Shikigami warrior had each rescued them from Toshiyuki's assault, entertaining everyone presently in the living room including Lind, though Mara wasn't pleased since she had been defeated yet again due to her weakness for rock music. Michiru's Uncle had awoken from his long unconscious slumber now that he had recovered from the hit on his head and proceeded to wander back to the house to join everyone else, however, he then caught sight of Kagome and more of Michiru's friends whom he remembered were coming over for a visit.

"This looks like a nice house to live in, everyone must be inside." Sango commented as she, Miroku, Shippo and Kohaku followed Kagome through the front gate leading into the huge property which was where they would all be staying the night during their visit.

"Oh, there's Michiru's Uncle, hello Mr. Koshian." Kagome pointed out, waving her hand to say hello as she rushed over to the old man.

"Good evening Kagome, I'm glad all of you made it here on time, Michiru is inside the house with everyone else so please follow me inside." Mr. Koshian stated, greeting Kagome and her companions with a warm welcome. "My nephew will be so glad that you're all here."

After Michiru was bandaged up and released so he could sit comfortably and relax, Urd then turned her attention to Mara who was still bound by Peorth's vines and under the watchful eyes of Lind as well as Inuyasha who both stood guard over her. Keiichi went to return the first aid kit to the washroom and Belldandy decided that it was time to prepare supper for everyone, knowing that Kagome and the others would be here any minute.

"You have some nerve Mara, helping that perverted playboy break into this house like that, why I outta…" Urd stated angrily while preparing to cast a lightning bolt on the helpless demon, not caring that such an action would blast a hole through the roof of the house.

"Wait Urd!" Michiru stated, standing between Urd and Mara in protest which forced the second class goddess to halt her attack. "Mara may have helped Toshiyuki break into the house, but I was the only person she was after, Mara had nothing to do with what Toshiyuki did or would have done to Skuld. Please Urd, there's been enough fighting and violence for one afternoon, let's leave it at that for tonight."

Mara was taken aback with Michiru defended her from Urd's assault, but then she recalled the Kururugi boy's words when he said she was a far better adversary than Toshiyuki was which meant she had earned a little of respect along with this act of mercy as well. Urd on the other hand wasn't willing to forget or forgive just yet however, but upon hearing Mr. Koshian enter the house with Michiru's other friends, the second class goddess reluctantly decided to stand down just this once.

"Fine, just this once…but only if Mara removes these blasted headphones from me and leaves afterwards." Urd demanded, trying in vain to remove the headphones again. "You can untie her Peorth, with all of us present, even Mara won't be foolish enough to try anything in her exhausted state."

"Alright then." Peorth replied, snapping her fingers and making the green vines vanish, releasing Mara and allowing her to move freely. The female demon took a brief glance at Michiru before she stood up and used what ever trick or power was necessary to remove the headphones from Urd's head, she then exchanged looks with the second class goddess for a moment before walking out of the living room to leave the house through the side door at the end of the hallway. Once Mara was outside the house, she paused and gritted her teeth angrily since she had been defeated yet again by the same human being whom she now found out possessed Shikigami powers and her anger outweighed her gratitude towards the boy for showing her mercy even though she didn't want to acknowledge or admit it.

"I thought I told you to leave Mara." Urd stated, suddenly appearing right behind Mara without warning and giving the full demon a good scare. "Let this be a lesson to you, don't ever take sides with that perverted playboy ever again or else…"

"Ahh! That's not fair Urd! Ahh! Alright, I'm leaving, knock it off already! Ahh!" Mara shouted as she was blasted with multiple lightning bolts until she had run all the way to the front gate of the property and on to the road outside, making Urd halt her attacks now that she had left.

Urd then re-entered the house and walked down the hallway leading into the living room where she arrived just as Mr. Koshian had lead Kagome and the others from the front door entrance as well, all eyes then turned to Michiru who was flat on the couch surrounded by all of the goddesses and although they could deduce that the Kururugi boy was being treated for his injured waist, Miroku's mind went into overdrive upon seeing the goddesses as the monk's hormones took over. The expression on Miroku's face looked like it had been taken from a manga drawing since his eyes looked as though they had turned to hearts and although no steam could be seen coming out of his nose or ears, one could easily imagine it along with the high pitched whistling noise like a boiling tea kettle or a train whistle going off.

WOW! TOTALLY MY TYPE OF WOMEN! AND MICHIRU'S STAYING WITH ALL OF THEM IN THIS HOUSE FOR TWO FULL WEEKS!

"What happened to you Michiru?" Shippo asked out of concern upon seeing his Kururugi friend injured and bedridden on the couch.

"I'm alright Shippo, no need to worry, I just got involved in a tough fight this afternoon and as you can see…" Michiru answered reassuringly, glancing around at each of the goddesses around him. "…I'm being well looked after and I should recover quickly with ease."

"That's good to hear Michiru, you had me worried there when I came inside and saw you on the couch like this." Mr. Koshian responded, deciding that he needed to give his nephew some space and free time to catch up with all of his friends now that they had arrived. "Miss Belldandy, would you mind helping me out in the kitchen please, I wish to prepare a delicious supper for everyone here tonight."

"I can help you in the kitchen Uncle Koshian, it would be bad manners if I didn't since we're family and besides, Belldandy's been busy doing all of the cooking and cleaning all by herself up until now." Michiru offered, only to be held down by Skuld, Urd and Peorth.

"You've done more than enough for today Michiru, let the rest of us help Belldandy out, you can help by taking it easy and relaxing because that's all we can expect." Urd stated with a commanding tone of voice even though she gave the teenage boy a gorgeous smile.

"I agree with Urd Michiru and I'm sure everyone here in this house will want you to recover quickly as well so relax and stay put, there's a good nephew." Mr. Koshian added in agreement, grinning humorously after ending his sentence with a goofy remark as he went to the kitchen.

"I'd be happy too Mr. Koshian, I'll be with you in the kitchen in just a moment after I've introduced myself to our new guests." Belldandy replied sweetly, turning her attention to welcome Sango and all of the demon slayer's companions who had now been invited inside. "Welcome everyone, I am Belldandy and I'm very pleased to have this opportunity of meeting all of you after having heard Michiru tell of his Feudal era adventures with you and so on, please enjoy your stay and make yourselves comfortable until Mr. Koshian and I have dinner prepared. Allow me to introduce Peorth and Lind, they're both very good friends of mine and these are my two dear sisters, Urd and Skuld, this young man here is Keiichi and most of us have been living under this roof together for many months.

"Good evening, I'm Sango and this is my younger brother Kohaku, its nice meeting all of you." Sango replied politely with a quick bow.

"Hey, my name's Shippo, nice to meet you." Shippo said hoping over to introduce himself to Skuld who looked to be about his age.

As everyone took turns saying hello to each other, Miroku was interrupted from making his own introduction to each of the gorgeous goddesses whom he had found immensely attractive, especially Peorth and Urd given how they were both dressed which helped to show of their attractive female figures to everyone around them. But given how crowded it was in the living room and all, the young monk decided to introduce himself to each of the other goddesses first so that he could at least make a good first impression before making a move on any of the divine beauties from heaven.

"Good evening my lady, my name is Miroku, it's a pleasure and a privilege to meet you." Miroku stated politely, reaching for Lind's hand.

"Touch me..." Lind stated, summoning her halberd out of nowhere in seconds, alarming Miroku and making him back away. "...and your hand won't touch anything ever again."

Inuyasha grinned with amusement as he watched Miroku's attempts at making a good first impression on each of the goddesses, sadly for Miroku however, all of them had already learned his true nature so none of them had the slightest interest in treating him with the same kindness and respect that they had shown Michiru or all of the other Kururugi boy's friends. Inuyasha quickly wandered over to Kagome who was busy chit chatting with Michiru who had sat up on the couch in order to talk properly with all of his friends whom he had missed so much, the half demon then whispered something in the reborn priestess's ear which made Kagome jump with excitement.

"Oh that's right! Thank you Inuyasha!" Kagome replied back, digging into her yellow backpack to pull out the gift she had made especially for Michiru since now was as good a time as any for everyone to present each of their gifts to their Kururugi friend. "Everyone get your gifts out!"

Sango, Miroku sorted through their belongings to pull out their gifts while Shippo now leapt up and dived inside of Kagome's open schoolbag since the high school girl had been carrying his gift too, making Inuyasha and Michiru smile at the hilarious looking scene. Lind, Peorth, Urd and Skuld all waited patiently as they watched since they knew this would be a very special occasion for the young Shikigami warrior whom they all cared for and respected so much. Since Shippo had clawed his way into Kagome's backpack, he naturally pulled his gift out first which made him the first person to present Michiru with a gift, the young fox demon then held out the package in both hands.

"Happy…get together Michiru, I worked really hard to make this just for you, I hope you like it." Shippo said with an excited look written all over his face as he handed over the wrapped present to his Kururugi friend, Michiru carefully unwrapped the package and found what looked like a large colouring book inside, he then flipped through the pages and found that Shippo had made a picture book featuring his Feudal era adventures with drawings of people and places all in chronological order using drawing materials probably given to the young fox demon by Kagome. Michiru then flipped to the last few pages and found a drawing of himself and his friends defeating Naraku followed by a drawing of Utsugi's passing and finally, a drawing of everyone saying their farewells to Michiru where Utsugi was buried with Kakuju in the Kururugi Cemetery before the Shikigami user was summoned home to his own time in Japan's Modern era.

"This must have taken forever for you to make, great job on all of the drawings and you even drew everything out in chronological order too from the first day I arrived to the last day I spent in the Feudal era, thanks so much for such a great gift Shippo." Michiru stated thankfully, looking up from the picture book to reward his young fox demon friend with a warm smile. "I'll keep it with me always."

Upon hearing Michiru's kind words and acceptance for his gift, Shippo's smile grew even wider and for the first time, he truly felt as though he had done an incredible achievement which was worthy of all the words and remarks he had received from his human friend. Now that his turn was one, the young fox demon stepped aside to allow Kagome the opportunity of presenting her gift to Michiru, Kagome pulled out her package only to pause for a moment since the anticipation and excitement of the moment was killing her on the inside.

"Here you are Michiru, its very delicate so please open it carefully." Kagome said with a warm and tender smile on her pretty face as she passed the parcel to the young teenager sitting on the couch before her, trying her best stay calm and wait patiently for Michiru to open it.

The Kururugi boy did as Kagome had instructed, holding the parcel level the way the reborn priestess had handed it to him, removing the wrapping paper from it ever so slowly since he wanted to be extra careful to avoid damaging what ever the present was inside. Once the paper was all torn away, Michiru found a small thin box beautifully carved out of wood with hinges at the top which meant that the cover was a lid, the teenager's mouth grasped upon opening it. Resting on the inside of the thin wooden box which was cushioned with soft dark red fabric, there were two slabs of clear rectangular plastic held and secured tightly together by tiny metal screws at each of the corners. Each slab was a quarter of an inch thick with a length of eleven inches and a width of eight inches, preserved inside for display was a large leaf, the very same leaf named paper leaf for its resemblance to paper which the painter Kukuryusai had sketched painted a beautiful black and white drawing of Michiru and all of his Feudal era friends together during one of his visits to the mysterious fields in Kaede's village. The likeness and detail of everyone in the drawing was so exact that each person looked lifelike, this was a very memorable keepsake which Michiru would treat with special care, one which he would treasure always until his life was over.

"I-I had forgotten all about this drawing, I must have misplaced it during one of our stops to relax from our search for Naraku and such!" Michiru stated, he had no idea how or when he had lost it, but Kagome had obviously found it after her Kururugi friend had already been summoned back home to Modern day Japan. As a result, she had taken the opportunity to gather up the materials and the wooden box so that this precious memento could be preserved and displayed inside the clear plastic slabs protecting it from harm. "Thank you so very much Kagome, I don't know how or where you found this, but I'm so happy that you did and that you made it into a display for me."

"Your welcome Michiru, that's what friends are for! He he he…" Kagome replied with a few giggles before she leaned over to give the Shikigami user a brief hug for support since Michiru looked as though his eyes were going to start watering even though he was happy.

Miroku decided to wander over and present his gift to Michiru, for Sango was still busy reorganizing and arranging her arsenal of weapons and belongings once she had undid the blanket containing all of them to pull out her gift, so the monk naturally stepped in to hand his gift over and also buy the female demon slayer some time.

"Hello Michiru, nice to see you're doing well after so many days, it looks like you're in good hands." Miroku said with a handsome smile while glancing briefly at each of the goddesses who stood nearby Michiru who was sitting on the couch, not wanting to ruin his first impression in front of the lovely ladies, the monk quickly returned to the subject at hand and presented a small bag to the Kururugi boy. "Here you are, please accept this gift from a friend who is both an exorcist and an honourable monk, I hope you like it Michiru."

"Thank you Miroku, I'm glad your wind tunnel curse is finally gone, you must feel so much better knowing that you'll no longer be swallowed up by it." Michiru replied as he accepted the young monk's gift, undoing the knot which tied the opening of the bag together so that the contents inside could be taken out. Michiru then opened up the bag and found a packet of Buddhist sutras which he remembered Miroku using many times in battle on more than one occasion, there were also a couple of sacred scrolls, a few talismans and an assortment of tiny jars containing precious powders and special paints for exorcisms and powerful enchantments, etc.

"Pity he won't stop using it as a means to make young women have pity on him even though its gone so that they'll bear his children." Inuyasha commented out loud, causing Miroku to turn around at the half demon's remark only to have Shippo and Inuyasha laugh their heads off at him in response, causing the goddesses to exchange glances with each other during this humorous moment. "Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"Thank you very much Miroku, I'm sure all of these will come in very handy if I ever revisit the Feudal era again, there won't be any shortage of deadly opponents to fight during our travels throughout the land now that Naraku's dead and gone." Michiru said gratefully.

"Your very welcome Michiru, I'm glad you like them and I hope that all those items will be of use to you no matter which world or era you're combating dangerous foes in." Miroku replied politely, glad that the Kururugi boy had accepted his collection of gifts. "Ready yet Sango?"

"Yes Miroku, thank you, come on Kohaku." Sango replied, wandering over with her young brother Kohaku to present her gift to the young Japanese boy whom she had befriended during the many months Michiru had been in the Feudal era with Inuyasha and the others. "I remembered how hard you tried when ever we sparred or trained together in combat during our days off Michiru, s-so I thought you'd like to have some of these, Kohaku and I both made them especially for you, I'm pretty sure that they're the right size and that they'll all fit."

The female demon slayer handed Michiru a thick blanket rolled up together which was tied with a strap, the Kururugi boy untied the knot and carefully unfolded the blanket, revealing a set of armoured pads for his legs, knees, arms and elbows. There were also two armoured glove like gauntlets for each of his hands, solid enough to protect his hands and fingers from a blow, yet flexible enough to allow freedom of movement. All of them were coloured grey, yet they were brand new and shiny that they almost looked like they were made of silver. Lastly, there was a pair of hakama or feudal era style pants dark blue in colour together with a light blue kimono, both of which were put on and worn underneath all of the armoured pads.

"I-I'm afraid we didn't have enough time to make your chest armour though, Kohaku and I were planning to make it for you starting tomorrow, but we couldn't wait once Inuyasha and Kagome wanted to take us to your world so that we could visit…" Sango stammered.

"I love them, they're beautifully made, you and Kohaku must have worked really hard to make all of these." Michiru stand, placing the blanket with all of its items beside him so he could stand up from the couch, rewarding Sango with a tender hug to show how much he appreciates the special gift. "You both put a lot of effort into making all of these for me, I-I only wish I had something to give each and every one of you in exchange for so many wonderful gifts."

"What are you talking about Michiru?" Sango responded as she released herself from the embrace in order to look Michiru in the face, smiling with a few tears of happiness in each of her eyes. "You helped me and the others to save Kohaku, you helped defeat Naraku, you kept us going and gave all of us a chance to move forward with our lives. That's the greatest gift anyone could ever give us, you're a great person Michiru, that's why all of us wanted to repay you for all that you've done during the brief time that you were with us before you were summoned back home."

"Thanks Sango, I'll try and remember that, thank you all…and I hope you enjoy your stay so that all of us can have fun just like we used too." Michiru stated, causing Shippo, Kagome and Inuyasha to cheer out loud while Miroku smiled quietly along with all of the goddesses. "Keiichi, Belldandy and all of the goddesses have been very kind to me so I expect you treat all of them with the same respect and kindness that you've shown me, this is also my Uncle's house so please respect it and him since we'll be staying here during your visit."

"But before we all get to that Michiru…" Inuyasha said in response, drawing everyone's attention as he gave Michiru a friendly grin, tossing over a long thin object concealed in wrapping paper which Sango caught and then handed over to the Shikigami user. "…you have one last gift to open up, mine!"

"Better open it up Michiru, Inuyasha went through a lot of trouble to get that for you, he still has a few bumps on the head. He he he." Kagome remarked, letting out a few giggles afterwards which only added to the Kururugi boy's curiosity and excitement.

The Japanese boy unfolded the wrapping paper so he could unravel it until the item inside was at last revealed, Michiru's eyes widened with awe and disbelief, a flashback in his memory from his days in the Feudal era suddenly occurred. Inuyasha had given him a sword, and not just any sword, for this was the Flower Bloomer sword made by none other than Totosai which the demon blacksmith had also dubbed as Tensiega's little brother. It was the same design, length and shape as any traditional Japanese Katana of the Feudal era, one might even mistake it for Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga at a glance given that they looked nearly identical. However, has Michiru remembered from that day, this sword possessed an entirely different set of powers and abilities from the half demon's special sword.

"Is this what I think it is Inuyasha?" Michiru asked out of uncertainty even though he had already guessed what the gift was just by looking.

"Of course it is!" Inuyasha answered, still wearing a grin on his face. "I had one heck of a time trying to track down old man Totosai so I could get that sword from him, I remembered him saying that no bloodthirsty idiot could use the sword since it only makes flowers bloom when ever its wielded, but than I thought what if someone like you ever used it in battle?"

"Well…I don't know…" Michiru mumbled, making Inuyasha, Shippo and all of the girls and goddesses present in the living room giggle.

"Well then, I guess you'll just have to try using it in order to find out then won't you." Inuyasha replied sarcastically as his grin widened.

"What about Totosai?" Michiru asked curiously. "Did he have anything to say about you giving me the Flower Bloomer sword he made?"

"Yeah, I had to argue with him about handing it over to me and that's when he took a couple of swings at me with his long hammer, the old man can be so slow in the head sometimes." Inuyasha answered, scratching his head to feel if the bumps were still there even though they probably healed up and vanished. "But after a short brawl, he eventually figured out that you're the person I wanted to give it too and then he finally agreed to let me have it, that's the whole story."

"Well, if Totosai is fine with me having this sword, then I guess I'll try it and see if I can figure out how it works." Michiru said, drawing the sword from its sheath to look at the blade, it was then that the Shikigami user noticed that there were letters inscribed on both sides of the blade, one side read "The Flower Bloomer" and the other side read "Tenseiga's little brother." "Thanks very much Inuyasha, I'll promise to take good care of it and I'll only use it for sparring practice or for combat should anyone threaten us with hostile intentions in either era."

"Pity you didn't have that sword earlier Michiru, you could have tried it out when you were fighting Toshiyuki and Mara." Skuld commented.

"Its okay Skuld, I'm sure I'll figure out how to use it eventually one way or another, thanks for your concern though." Michiru replied, sliding the one of a kind weapon back into its sheath. "Now perhaps we should help Belldandy and my Uncle in the kitchen, I'm sure they can use all the help they can get since they're trying to prepare supper for all of us."

"Oh no you don't Michiru, you're supposed to stay on the couch and relax, you let the rest of us help Belldandy and your Uncle make supper." Peorth ordered, grabbing Michiru's shoulders after stepping behind the couch and pushing him in order to force the boy to sit.

"If there's really a lot of work, Kagome and I can help out with the cooking as well, please stay with Michiru and Inuyasha Kohaku." Sango responded as she offered her assistance, making sure to mention Kagome given how talented Kagome was at cooking meals as well.

"Yes Sango." Kohaku replied, sitting on the couch with Michiru along with Shippo and Skuld who both sat down as well, the lot of them taking turns to examine and look at all of the gifts that the Shikigami user had received from all of his Feudal era friends here tonight.

"Pardon me, your name is Urd is it not?" Miroku asked out of the blue, trying to start a conversation with the gorgeous second class goddess standing before him who was currently looking at all of the gifts as Michiru allowed Kohaku, Shippo and Skuld to look at them.

"Yes, it is." Urd replied, keeping her answer short and to the point since she had a bad feeling where this conversation was going.

"Good evening Urd, my name is Miroku and I couldn't help but notice your flawless beauty, you truly deserve to be called a goddess." Miroku stated, putting on the most handsome smile he could possibly come up with as he took Urd's hand in his own. "I apologize if I sound overly forward but um…"

"But what Miroku?" Urd asked, trying to keep her guard under control since she could easily fry this mortal monk with a bolt of lightning.

"Would you ever consider bearing my children?" Miroku asked with a polite tone of voice, everyone suddenly paused upon hearing his words, they all had an idea of what was coming and Michiru was especially worried even though Miroku had just crossed a line.

"YOU DIRTY DISHONOURABLE PERV!" Urd shouted, kicking Miroku in the balls with even force that she lifted him off the floor.

"AAHHH!" Miroku yelled out loud, grasping his balls with both hands which were buried between his legs only to feel Urd's wrath a second time when she retracted her leg in mid air and delivered an equally powerful horizontal kick to the same vulnerable place a moment later, sending the perverted monk flying down the hallway, through the sliding porch door and out of the house into the open yard.

"Woooah!" Inuyasha/Shippo/Skuld all exclaimed at once, totally in awe of the power behind both kicks Urd had given Miroku, the three of them put the gifts in their hands back on the couch and raced down the hallway to see if the lecherous monk was even still alive.

"I apologize for Miroku's misbehaviour Urd, please don't feel bad or ashamed for how you reacted, we all know he had it coming." Michiru stated in an effort to reassure Urd she wouldn't be in trouble for her actions, the teenage boy then rushed down the hall to go see if Miroku had managed survived and if he had, then the Kururugi boy would have a few words of his own for the monk's misbehaviour towards Urd.

"What was that high pitched cry just now?" Keiichi asked after running out of the kitchen to investigate what had occurred. "Where are all of the others Lind? Did they run off somewhere?"

"That so called monk named Miroku had the gall to ask Urd to bear his children, she reacted as any goddess would have done for being offended in such a way, Miroku's outside in the yard and everyone ran off to see if he survived getting kicked." Lind answered briefly on Urd's behave after clearly seeing the level of discomfort the second class goddess was currently in. "We'd better adjust the seating arrangements at the table so that this doesn't happen again tonight, the guys will have to sit at one end of the table and the girls on the other or something along those lines."

"What?" Peorth whined in response. "But I wanted to side next to Michiru! You can't do that Lind! Tonight's a special reunion with friends!"

"All the more reason, but as I said, we'll have to adjust the seating arrangements…just a little though if that will put you at ease." Lind replied, wandering over to the couch so she could have a closer look at the Flower Bloomer sword Inuyasha had given to Michiru.

Outside of the house, Michiru and those who had ran off after Miroku found the lecherous monk still alive, screaming his lungs out as he lay flat with his back on the ground in agony. However, despite the tremendous amount of pain that he undoubtedly now felt from receiving two powerful kicks in the balls from the second class goddess whom he had foolishly flirted with, Miroku wasn't screaming his lungs out because of the agony.

"AAHHH!" Miroku cried out, his body shaking and twitching over and over again, making everyone curious enough to walk up to take a closer look at the monk even though there was really nothing unusual to see since anyone would be in serious pain after surviving this.

"He just never learns does he Inuyasha." Shippo commented while shaking his head from side to side as everyone looked at the monk.

"Apparently not, and at this rate, its likely that he'll never learn either." Inuyasha added until his dog ears twitched, suddenly hearing a faint voice echoing a short distance away from where all of them were standing around Miroku. "There's someone else here Michiru, someone we don't know or recognize, this may be a good time for you to test out that sword of yours after all if we're in for fight before bedtime."

"What makes you say that Inuyasha?" Michiru asked, only just noticing that Miroku's body was covered from head to toe with giant scaly insects that were crawling all over him, this only confirmed Inuyasha's warning about someone or something else lurking nearby outside.

"EEW!" Skuld said with disgust, backing away and standing behind Michiru where she knew she'd be safe even though she wasn't in any kind of danger. "What's with all of those disgusting bugs crawling all over Miroku? Look how many of them there are! That's so gross!"

"B-But where did all of them come from?" Shippo asked in confusion as everyone looked in all directions around them from where they stood, Inuyasha started sniffing the air with his nose in the hopes of picking up any scent of who's voice he could hear somewhere nearby.

Author's Note: My apologies, I needed to take the extra time to include everything else after Michiru's fight with Mara and Toshiyuki and a lot of the scenes required fine tuning and adjustments, I hope it all turned out for the best. I admit I felt bad for putting Skuld and Michiru into that helpless situation, but I really hate Toshiyuki and felt that he seriously needed to end up behind bars for his offences, those in this story and especially for his first encounter with Skuld.

Getting struck by a bolt of lightning from Urd however painful it might be is too quick and nothing close to a punishment for his actions in my book, therefore, I took it upon myself to punish him properly and having all those additional offences on his record would guarantee his place in jail where he rightfully belongs. He won't be appearing in this story ever again so everyone can rest assured that there won't be a repeat of what went on when he broke into the house with Mara, just so that's clear and everyone understands.

Moving on to the comedy, now that ALL of Michiru's feudal era friends have arrived at the house for a friendly reunion, all of you can look forward to the hell that I have planned for Miroku. I hope all of you laughed your heads off when Miroku felt Urd's wrath after asking to bear his children, if anyone caught the cliff hanger I left at the very end after the lecherous monk landed flat on his back outside, good for you and I hope that everyone can look forward to what will happen next.

Greymon Leader Batx flashpoint: I wanted to end the last chapter with a cliff hanger since there wasn't enough room in it to include the fight which followed, anyway, I hope you enjoyed all the scenes in this one.

Raidentensho: Now that Michiru has received his gifts, specifically those from Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Kohaku, he'll eventually begin different kinds of training for different purposes, swordsmanship and combat training along with learning out to use the Buddhist sutras with his Shikigami powers as well. There's more in store for Michiru, the goddesses and everyone else besides a relaxing vacation over the summer, but I'll reveal additional hints as the story goes on.

Hotelkatz: I hope the chapter was to your liking, especially the first half with Michiru fighting against Mara and Toshiyuki, I wanted Toshiyuki to end up in jail and this was a satisfactory way of making that happen as well as Skuld and Urd getting to have their shots at Toshiyuki and Mara too. This will be Toshiyuki's last appearance, now that he's behind bars, he's where he belongs and that's final.

Trace Carter: I also hate Toshiyuki, I hope you liked that he got was he deserved and more after reading this chapter, he won't be appearing ever again now that he's locked up in jail where he belongs for his offences and so on. Sorry I didn't have everybody take a crack at him, but Skuld deserved the lion's share of getting even with him and Urd deserved getting even with Mara at the end as well.

Orionpax09: Yes, I'm happy that all of Michiru's friends are finally able to visit the modern era too, now the real comedy can begin as I'm sure you noticed after reading about Miroku's latest big mistake! Its natural for Peorth to mention that she and the other goddesses will have Michiru to protect them, he saved her from Toshiyuki after all and used his powers to restore the energy of any goddesses who have need of such assistance, Michiru also cares and looks out for all of his friends whether they be a goddess or otherwise.

I do have plans for everyone to revisit the Feudal era with the goddesses after spending a relaxing vacation together at the house while Michiru is still tasked with watching over, but that is a long way off now that the comedy is only just beginning. Sayoko played upon Keiichi's feelings since he had a crush on her long before he ever met Belldandy so I thought it would work…despite how underhanded the trick might have been which is why she left afterwards to avoid more trouble, she has more brains than Toshiyuki and Mara that's for sure.

The scene with Peorth and Michiru was used as filler, given how flirtatious Peorth is, I honestly thought she would try something given all her advances and experiences with Keiichi in the past. I seriously wanted Toshiyuki to pay in full for what he had done and what he was going to do, after his first encounter with Skuld, its natural that the lecherous creep tries to get even when he's presented with an unexpected opportunity. As badly as I felt for putting Skuld through that whole experience, it was necessary to ensure Toshiyuki gets sentenced to rot in jail where he belongs, he's much worse than Miroku in my opinion even though they're both nearly identical in their lecherous desires and lack of morals and such.

Lastly, Michiru deserved a shot at taking both Mara and Toshiyuki down by himself before anyone else arrived and Skuld deserved having her chance at getting even for Toshiyuki's offences as well as for what he tried to do during his first encounter with her. Also, Michiru has now learned that Urd has a weakness to enka music just like Mara has to hard rock which makes him draw the conclusion that Urd is in fact half goddess and half demon even though he doesn't yet know why or how that is possible. Despite this, that revelation doesn't change how he sees her what he thinks of her as you've already found out, I'm taking the matter slowly so that Michiru and Urd have time to develop a deeper bond with one another before Urd eventually discovers this and also before Michiru eventually learns the whole story behind Urd's half demon heritage.


	9. Trouble with Troubadour

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Oh My Goddess, or anything associated with either of them. This story is being written just for fun and enjoyment.

Chapter #9: Trouble with Troubadour

"Bugs and bugs and bugs and bugs and bugs and bugs and bugs, more bugs more bugs more bugs more bugs more bugs and bugs and bugs." a deep voice murmured from somewhere inside of the yard, causing scaled insects to appear all over Miroku's body which gave the monk the fright of his life, alarming everyone presently outside who mistakenly thought that Urd had been responsible for this commotion. 

"AAHHH!" Miroku screamed loudly again, whining like a panic stricken cry baby in front of everybody as he shook frantically in an effort to wipe all of the scaly insects off of his body, shaking his arms and legs in the process. "THERE ALL OVER ME! GET THEM OFF OF ME! HURRY U-UP AND H-HELP M-ME!"

"Oh SHUT UP Miroku! I can't hear myself think!" Michiru responded in an annoyed tone of voice, kicking one side of Miroku's butt in the process to further vent out his anger and disappointment towards the lecherous monk for his inexcusable behaviour towards Urd whom he valued as one of his newly made female friends. "Shippo, you'd better go inside and summon everyone outside so we can decide what to do with Miroku here."

"Gotcha Michiru." Shippo replied before heading back inside the side door of the house to summon everyone outside. "Stupid Miroku."

"Skuld?" Michiru asked curiously, turning to face the young goddess standing beside him. "Am I wrong in thinking that Urd may have cast some sort of spell on Miroku before she kicked him out of the house? I've never seen her cast a spell to summon giant scaly insects before, not that I'd blame her if she did given Miroku's behaviour towards her, you know Urd better than I do since you're both sisters."

"That's a difficult question Michiru, while Urd does have a habit of getting even with those who have wronged her, casting a spell to summon bugs on her victim isn't her style and I myself have never seen her do that at all to anyone." Skuld explained. "She'd usually strike her intended victim or foe with a powerful bolt of lightning or cast a spell on them which would prevent them from any further acts of misbehaviour, which means that someone or something else is responsible for causing all of these bugs to crawl all over Miroku."

"Skuld's right Michiru, I can faintly hear someone's voice chanting "Bugs and bugs and bugs." over and over again somewhere out here." Inuyasha remarked, pausing briefly to inform his Kururugi friend of the discovery he had just made thanks to his superior sense of hearing and smell from being a half demon. "Ah ha! He's hiding on the roof top, Blades of Blood!"

"What'd you do that for Inuyasha?" Michiru asked, turning around just in time to see his half demon friend hurl a handful of razor like blades made from his half demon blood which he had drawn from the palm of his own hand after piercing his flesh with his sharp fingernails.

"What?" Inuyasha pointed out loudly for everyone to hear. "A stranger who comes on to your property and inflicts punishment on someone for their own enjoyment while hiding like a coward is an enemy in my book, just the sort of thing that Naraku would do!"

"I fully understand your point of view Inuyasha, but I think you should refrain from starting a fight until AFTER…" Michiru countered, grabbing hold of Inuyasha's wrist to prevent his half demon friend from hurling more blades of blood at the unknown intruder who had leapt from the roof of the house and was about to land in the middle of the yard. "…We FIRST learn more about who our visitor is and what his intentions are or else we'll look like the aggressors here as much as I know how disappointed you are to hear me saying this."

Ordinarily, Inuyasha wouldn't just sit still in a situation like this, even with Miroku fully deserving what he was forced to endure. But the half demon had great respect for his Kururugi friend and as much as he itched for a fight, this was the modern era where he and everyone else were presently in and so he reluctantly had to do as Michiru suggested, at least he got to alarm the stranger and lure him out of his hiding place with his Blades of Blood attack which also brought an end to Miroku being plagued by giant scaly insects.

"I should have known…" Urd said in annoyance as she arrived on the scene followed by everyone else who came out of the side entrance of the house and into the yard, everyone except for Michiru's Uncle who was cooking tonight's dinner in the kitchen along with Sango's brother Kohaku who was relaxing peacefully on the couch in the living room, Urd strode over to the mysterious intruder in order to talk to him face to face to find out what his intentions were. "Troubadour! What are you doing here showing up uninvited at this hour of the day?"

"Urd!" Troubadour exclaimed cheerfully, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around the second class goddess in order to hold her in his tender embrace to display how much he missed her along with how much he longed to hold her again, completely ignoring Michiru and Inuyasha who were both still waiting for the guy's introduction along with an explanation for his actions towards Miroku. "I've missed you so, it's been ages since we've last seen each other, but I've finally returned to you after braving many dangers over the course of my quest which I have at last completed."

Everyone stood still in silence and suspense as they waited to see what would happen next, Keiichi stood beside Belldandy, Skuld and Lind while Sango along with Shippo and Kagome stood alongside Miroku, all of them were in a long line which bowed in the centre which allowed everyone to watch and listen in on what was going on in front of them, Michiru and Inuyasha stood ahead out in front with their full attention on the mysterious intruder who stood waiting to introduce himself and so on. But before that could happen, everyone was surprised to see Urd stepping forward, walking right up to the suspicious character and calling him by name which revealed his identity along with the fact that the second class goddess knew who he was.

"Who is that Belldandy?" Keiichi asked curiously, being just as much in the dark as everyone else present except of course for Belldandy who at least knew the identity of Troubadour and the relationship that once existed between himself and Urd many years ago.

"That's Troubadour, he's a Plum Tree Spirit who was once Urd's sweetheart, but I recall that they both broke up long ago so I don't understand why he would suddenly show up here now." Belldandy explained. "I guess we'll have to listen closely and find out for ourselves."

Troubadour was very tall and had slightly tanned skin just like Inuyasha along with pointy ears and long black hair which gave him a half demon like appearance even though he wasn't one, he wore white pants with white shoes and a long sleeve shirt. Troubadour also woe a reddish brown cloak over his clothes along with black and white fingerless gloves, resting on his shoulders was a thin brass oval shaped piece of jewellery with a round orb broach that fastened his cloak together which also matched the brass musical harp he happened to be carrying on himself, making everyone think that he was perhaps a musician of sorts.

He had grey eyes, a handsome face complete with a deep singing voice which would woo any young woman who admired such skill from a handsome person as the majority of the people present were about to find out. However, he was still a Plum Tree Spirit and this could be confirmed by the blue circular symbol on his forehead which was similar to the markings that goddesses or demons happened to possess, that and his ability to cast spells upon those whom he vented his jealousy on when ever anyone made any advances towards Urd whom he viewed as his beloved despite the fact that they had both broke up a long while ago.

"Huh?" Troubadour responded in surprise as the second class goddess released herself from his embrace and stepped away before turning around and showing her back to him, a clear indication that his uninvited advance was unwelcome. "What's wrong Urd? Are you not happy to see me again after all this time?"

"If you know what's good for you, you should leave now without saying or doing anything further." Urd declared, everyone could tell from her body language along with the sound of her voice that she wasn't pleased with Troubadour's actions or his appearance, though she was remaining as calm and polite as possible in order to avoid making a scene in front of everybody who stood watching and listening close by. "Who do you think you are suddenly showing up now out of the blue after so long?"

"It's been so long since we've last seen each other and we were both so very young…" Troubadour replied with a soft sigh, recalling the event when he had left Urd to go pursue his lifelong goal many years ago, only to be interrupted by the second class goddess before he could finish his answer.

"Hey, I'm still young in case your eyesight has gotten poor!" Urd cut in crossly with a moment of fury written all over her beautiful face.

"Yes, indeed you are, your beauty is eternal and everlasting just as my feelings of affection which I have for you as well." Troubadour commented, pulling out his brass harp and running his fingers delicately over the string instrument to play a gentle melody. "OH URD MY LOVE, HEAR MY SONG FROM ABOVE, OUR LOVE…"

"ARGH!" Inuyasha cussed out loud with his fists clenching, cracking all of his knuckles again in the process as he interrupted the Plum Tree Spirit's performance. "HEY PAL! ARE YOU GOING TO ANSWER URD'S QUESTION AND EXPLAIN HOW AND WHY YOU CAUSED ALL THOSE BUGS TO PLAGUE MIROKU? OR DO MICHIRU AND I HAVE TO BEAT THE ANSWERS OUT OF YOU OURSELVES?"

"What?" Troubadour said to himself upon turning his attention towards Inuyasha and Michiru whom he had ignored for too long. "HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT ME FROM MY PERFORMANCE! I WILL NOT TOLERATE SUCH RUDENESS FROM A HALF DEMON LIKE YOU!"

"That half demon happens to be my best friend sir, so watch your mouth!" Michiru said loudly, stepping forward to get between Troubadour and his half demon friends, surprising Urd and ruining Inuyasha's chance to start a fight. "This happens to be my Uncle's house and everyone here is a welcome guest regardless of who they are, half demon, human, goddess or otherwise. Lastly, you haven't introduced yourself yet so let me ask again. Who are you? What are you doing here and why did you cause Miroku to be plagued by all those scaly bugs and insects?"

"I am Troubadour, and I have come to visit my beloved Urd whom I have been searching for." Troubadour explained while examining both Michiru and Inuyasha with his eyes. "I could hear everyone's voices from inside of the house as I was about to enter in and introduce myself when I heard the most inexcusable words ever spoken to a Goddess, THAT DISGRACE OF A MONK STANDING BEHIND YOU HAD THE NERVE OF ASKING MY URD TO BEAR HIS CHILDREN! I took it upon myself to properly punish the man for his actions!"

"See Miroku? When you mistreat a woman in the Modern era, there are serious consequences; you would do well to remember that." Kagome pointed out, giving the lecherous monk a cold glance which informed how disgusted she and every other woman was with him.

"Now I have some questions for you boy!" Troubadour asked suddenly, pointing directly at the Kururugi boy. "What did you mean when you said everyone here is a welcome guest? Are you implying that Urd is spending the afternoon with the likes of a mere mortal?"

"All of us are staying together at this house which happens to be owned by the Uncle of this young man, that's more or less what's going on and that includes me as well." Urd declared with a soft sigh, knowing full well how her ex boyfriend would react to such information.

"ARGH!" UNFORGIVABLE! I WILL NOT HAVE YOU ASSOCIATING WITH MY URD! BUG SUMMONING SONG!" Troubadour blurted out before singing the same summoning song which cast the spell he had used earlier on Miroku. "Bugs and bugs and bugs and bugs and bugs and bugs and bugs! More bugs, more bugs, more bugs, more bugs, more bugs and bugs! More bugs and bugs and bugs…"

"Oh, looks like a fight might break out, better get your camera ready Kagome." Shippo suggested, digging the digital camera out of Kagome's yellow backpack which the reborn priestess had brought outside with her in case Miroku needed any band aids or bandages.

"AH! GROSS!" Michiru shouted loudly with disgust, finding himself covered in giant scaly insects like Miroku bad been earlier, frantically using his hands and arms to smack and remove them from his body before he was bitten by any of them. "What a dirty and disgusting trick!"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Urd declared angrily, using her powers to summon a lightning bolt attack in order to save Michiru from Troubadour's wrath.

"HEY PAL!" Inuyasha yelled, charging forwards without warning with both fists clenched. "THAT'S MY FRIEND YOU'RE CASTING YOUR CURSE ON, SO TAKE THIS!"

**POW!**

"AHH!" Troubadour cried out painfully as he felt both blows at once. Inuyasha had charged forwards, using his right nee to strike the unprepared Plum Tree Spirit between both legs below the belt while delivering an equally powerful upper cut to Troubadour's chin, landing on his feet again with ease like a cat while Troubadour was sent flying up in the air until he fell back to the ground a few feet away from where Urd was standing with Michiru and Inuyasha beside her.

**KABOOM!**

"Are you alright Inuyasha?" Michiru asked out of concern, amazed to see his half demon friend still standing up on both feet after such a powerful electric shock. Unfortunately, the half demon had stepped into the very spot where Troubadour had been standing, not realizing his mistake until after the powerful lightning bolt attack which Urd had summoned struck him from above.

"Sorry Inuyasha." Urd said apologetically even though Inuyasha was apparently fine apart from the burn marks on his head, arms and all over his red kimono.

"No need to worry, it didn't hurt all that much, awesome magic attack though Urd." Inuyasha replied reassuringly with a confident grin on his face, brushing off the bits of dust and dirt which had covered all over him from the explosion just now.

"Urd, not that it's any of our business, but were you and Troubadour once..." Michiru asked quietly, causing a huge pinkish red blush to cover Urd's entire face due to her own embarrassment, making Michiru smile lightly for a moment since he had ever seen the second class goddess turn red like this before until now. "Wow, Urd looks really cute when she's shy, never thought I'd ever see that side of her."

"Well, a long time ago, we-we dated, but only for a little while." Urd explained with some embarrassment in her voice in addition to the cute pink blush all over her face. "After we broke up and went our separate ways, I thought I'd eventually find someone else, but there wasn't a chance in hell of that ever happening knowing Troubadour's jealousy and all. I wonder what became of all the guys who ever made a move on me, I'll bet they all suffered just like Miroku did, Troubadour's songs cause insects to appear on anyone who ever made passes at me and that only proves of how he easily gets jealous even though we're no longer together."

"Well, I don't blame him for that. Boyfriend or ex-boyfriend, I admit I'd also be jealous of someone making a move on you if you were ever my girlfriend." Michiru stated, drawing Urd's gaze towards himself as he blushed furiously and began spouting out apologies in response. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry Urd! I didn't mean anything weird or... I'm just saying that I understand why Troubadour would be jealous, th-that's all!"

"You there! Young mortal!" Troubadour shouted, snapping to his feet in a flash after hearing Michiru's comments, alarming everyone in the process, making Urd worry for Michiru's safety. "Who are you and what you do think you're doing associating with MY Urd?"

"I'm Michiru Kururugi, Urd and I are friends with each other as well, just as I'm friends with everyone else you see around you." Michiru answered while trying to be polite despite the circumstances of how this meeting begun.

"Friends? FRIENDS?" Troubadour replied as his rage began to boil uncontrollably. "WHY SHOULD A GODDESS SEEK FRIENDSHIP FROM A LOWLY HUMAN LIKE YOU?"

"Excuse me, Urd and I can make friends with whom ever we please thank you." Michiru replied, "And please lower your voice, I can hear you just fine, there's no need for you to yell or get angry."

"I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO BE ANGRY! THAT YOUNG MAN'S BEHAVIOUR IS INEXCUSABLE!" Troubadour shouted while pointing a finger at Miroku, scaring the lecherous monk once again even though he wasn't being cursed this time. "TREATING URD SO DISRESPECTFULLY!"

"Troubadour, for the last time, please lower your voice!" Michiru stated with a slightly raised voice, he was getting more agitated by the minute. "There are ladies present, that being said, I would have thought that there would be gentlemen present as well."

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME IN SUCH A WAY! I WON'T STAND FOR SUCH BACKTALK COMING FROM A LOWLY HUMAN!" Troubadour yelled after losing his temper yet again. "I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL AND ONCE I STRIKE YOU DOWN, URD WILL BE MINE! IF YOU THINK YOURSELF AS HONOURABLE, YOU WILL ACCEPT MY CHALLENGE AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!"

"Forget it!" Michiru replied.

"WHAT?" Troubadour asked in surprise.

"Urd is my friend, not some prize to be won or competed for in some duel." Michiru declared, nearly losing patience himself which was no surprise given how the Plum Tree Spirit was acting, all eyes darting back and forth between him and Troubadour.

"Hey Troubled Dude!" Inuyasha blurted out suddenly, mispronouncing Troubadour's name on purpose in order to get his attention. "You wanna duel do ya?"

"YES!" Troubadour answered angrily after turning to face Inuyasha, not realizing he had just picked a fight with the half demon standing before him.

"Good! Then let's get started! AHH!" Inuyasha shouted aloud with a delightful grin on his face, charging forwards and head butting Troubadour which caused the Plum Tree to fall flat on his back, the half demon then picked a stunned Troubadour off of the ground and proceeded to stuff his open mouth with a handful of bugs left over from the Bug Summoning Song which were laying all over the ground close by. "Have some bugs! Have some bugs! More bugs, more bugs and bugs and bugs…"

"Ugh! Looks like Troubadour's getting a taste of his own medicine." Skuld remarked.

"That Inuyasha can be so…hot headed and immature, what am I saying, he's always itching for a big fight." Kagome commented with a sigh, as tempted as she was to stop Inuyasha's one sided brawl, she wasn't in the mood to start another argument with Michiru about her reasons for using or abusing her powers over the subjugation beads which their half demon friend was forced to wear around his neck.

"Yeah, but at least Inuyasha's having a good time, its been ages since he last had himself a good fight…even if it's a little one sided." Shippo added with a funny grin.

"Wooah! Now that felt good! Which of you wants a turn to beat up this Troubled Dude next?" Inuyasha asked out loud, now carrying a tired out Troubadour on his back with both hands like a sack of potatoes, looking around at each of his friends. "Bet you do Miroku!"

All eyes turned to Miroku who hadn't done or said anything since he had been plagued by all the giant scaly insects caused by Troubadour's bug summoning song, it was a dirty trick to pull on him even though the lecherous monk had totally deserved going through the unbearable experience. However, it appeared as though Miroku had taken enough punishment and pain for one evening and he didn't want to risk suffering any more which was evident from him not uttering even one word in response to Inuyasha's offer, all Miroku did was shake his head in a polite refusal.

"What? He's too tired out to sing anymore and you're still scared stiff of him, you big wimp!" Inuyasha remarked disappointedly, tossing Troubadour's body in the air and letting the Plum Tree Spirit fall freely on to the ground a short distance away from where Urd and Michiru both stood.

"Huh?" Urd said, glancing down at something which had presumably fallen out one of the pockets of Troubadour's clothes, the second class goddess caught everyone's attention when she unexpectedly walked over and then knelt down to pick up what looked like a small ring made of silver. "Isn't this…?"

Urd paused briefly in disbelief, staring at the tiny object with widened eyes and her mouth partially open, recalling the memory of the incident when she and Troubadour had exchanged gifts to each other during the time long ago when they had both dated one another. But when Troubadour had abandoned Urd for his life long dream, the second class goddess had mistakenly assumed that the Plum Tree Spirit had no need to hold on to that small silver ring she had given to him all those years ago, she was unprepared to discover that Troubadour had still kept it in his possession all this time. Troubadour had now regained consciousness and recovered from the pummelling Inuyasha had given him, sitting up and coughing out the bugs which had been stuffed into his mouth as he composed himself to converse in conversation with Urd after seeing that she found out about him holding on to the gift she had given to him, perhaps his chance at re-establishing his former relationship with the second class goddess wasn't completely gone for good after all.

"You still had this with you for all this time?" Urd asked softly whilst sitting under the cherry blossom tree with Troubadour sitting behind her, their backs facing each other since they were both too embarrassed to show their faces to one another at the present moment.

"Well, it wasn't my intention to…" Troubadour replied, unable to finish his sentence since he was worried for Urd's response.

"Well, you shouldn't have, cause…because…" Urd said softly, her body shaking ever so slightly, crying softly as a few small tears fell away from her watering eyes and rolled down her lovely, but saddened face. Michiru, feeling sorry for the second class goddess was about to step forward in an effort to try comforting his female friend when Troubadour suddenly turned around and darted forward in a flash, holding a golden coloured scroll in his outstretched hand.

"Ah! At last! I finally unlocked the seal!" Troubadour exclaimed with excitement, unravelling the sacred item in his hands after catching one of Urd's fallen tears, unaware of the fact that both his words and his actions had just poured gasoline on a fire which was on the verge of eruption from inside the young Shikigami user standing off to one side as everyone watched for what was about to occur next. "The sacred seal on the Golden Nightingale can only be unlocked with the heartfelt tears of a goddess! I couldn't have done this without your help Urd, you truly were a necessary part of my dream, I have you to thank for helping me to fulfill it. Now I can summon the Golden Nightingale and hear its divine singing with my own hears, having the opportunity to perform such a deed is an honour and a privilege for a Plum Tree Spirit such as I...all of you should be thankful for getting to see and hear the Golden Nightingale in person as well!"

While Troubadour read the lyrics on the sacred scroll he had just unlocked, Michiru's eyes darted back and forth from him to Urd, his fists were slowly clenching and his calm breathing changed pace until the young man was panting deep breaths in and out in order to vent at least a fraction of his fury until he could no longer contain it. However, one look at a saddened Urd told the Shikigami user that the second class goddess was in more need of attention than Troubadour was so Michiru reluctantly had to keep his temper under control for the sake of his female friend who needed someone to comfort her, most of the others had their attention focused on Troubadour for the moment. Lind and Peorth however, kept their attention on Michiru, glad to see that the Shikigami user had stepped in to comfort Urd after all that the depressed deity had endured thus far, namely Miroku's rude remark and now Troubadour's actions as well.

Urd was crying more heavily than before even though she managed to stay quiet, her face was buried in both hands until Michiru gently rested his left hand on her shoulder which forced the depressed deity to remove her hands from her teary face, allowing the teenage boy kneeling in front of her to pull a handkerchief from his pocket and gently wipe away the tears in order to dry her eyes and face. Urd managed a weak smile which lasted for merely a moment, this embarrassment reminded her of the first time she had been emotionally hurt when the Kururugi boy presently with her had dried her tears and comforted her enough so she could feel better, Urd inwardly had to admit that the young Shikigami warrior was certainly a generous and warm hearted individual who had earned the right to receive assistance from a goddess.

While Michiru tried his best to console Urd, Troubadour was busy seeing each verse written on the sacred golden scroll which he had unravelled in his hands, his deep singing voice captivating all females present except for Urd, Lind and Peorth who were focusing their attention on Michiru. Inuyasha was now becoming bored and he was debating over whether or not he should give the Plum Tree Spirit another good pummelling, but after he turned his attention towards Michiru whom he saw consoling Urd, the half demon had a hunch he wasn't going to be bored for much longer. As the minutes went by, most of the girls and guys were focused on Troubadour as they all waited for the Golden Nightingale to make its appearance; even all of the goddesses had failed to notice the ire that was boiling within their Kururugi friend since Michiru had managed to bottle it up for the time being. 

"How nice, what a beautiful melody that is." Belldandy commented, glancing back and forth from Troubadour to Urd since she was worried for how her elder sister felt, but she was relieved to see Michiru stepping in to comfort her and so she was content to leave Urd be.

"What a great singing voice he has." Skuld commented, enjoying the Plum Tree Spirit's singing performance as much as the other girls.

"Miroku? If you ever want to woo a young girl, namely Sango, I strongly suggest you try singing to her instead of feeling her up with your perverted hands all the time." Kagome remarked, getting both Sango's and Miroku's attention at the same time, glancing at the monk momentarily with a slight glare in her eyes.

"I don't think that's a good idea Kagome, you saw how unimpressed Urd was at Troubadour's attempts when she struck him with a lightning b-BOLT!" Miroku disagreed only to receive a sack in the balls from Kagome's yellow backpack which she had swung at him, his eyes widening while he tried clamping his mouth shut to keep quiet and bear the pain from the high school girl's sudden surprise assault.

"Well of course it's not to work all the time! Especially between two people who broke up long ago! I'm talking about wooing a girl whom you've never met before or a girl who you have known for a long time and want to date you lecherous idiot!" Kagome declared with a huff.

"If you sing to me a song Miroku and any of the lyrics have even one lecherous comment in them, I'll sic Kirara on you or ask Inuyasha to give you a good pummelling just like he gave Troubadour." Sango warned without even turning to look at the monk since she was focussed on listening to Troubadour's vocal performance, Shippo laughed at hearing her words and watching Miroku's discouraged face.

"Ah, there it is! The Golden Nightingale! I've finally summoned it! Urd! Isn't that the most beautiful bird you've ever…" Troubadour stated in excitement as a giant shimmering golden bird flew down from the sky towards everyone; the Plum Tree Spirit turned around to look at Urd and stopped short of finishing his sentence when he saw the Kururugi boy consoling the second class goddess. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING BOY? HOW DARE YOU LAY YOUR HANDS ON MY URD! I WILL NOT STAND FOR SUCH AN OUTRAGE!"

"I don't believe this..." Michiru said, backing away from Urd and turning around to face Troubadour as he spoke, it was obvious that Troubadour yelling at him had just ruptured the dam containing his ire and now the flood gates were about to burst open. "...you abandon Urd and leave her alone for all that time without remorse, you come back here and expect to make up just like that, and then you have the gall to make her cry just for the sake of unlocking some stupid seal so you can summon a Golden Nightingale? Have you no heart at all?"

"How dare accuse me of wrongdoing mortal human!" Troubadour protested angrily, pointing a finger at the Kururugi boy. "I gather from your outburst that you've changed your mind about accepting my challenge, if you have, say so and we'll both duel."

"Better have your fun with your Golden Nightingale first then, you might not have the energy or the voice for it after I'm done with you." Michiru warned with his declaration, angering Troubadour yet again and making Inuyasha excited since the half demon was just inching to watch a good fight.

"You won't talk so tough after I put you've endure the same fate as your pathetic excuse for a monk went through." Troubadour countered, canting his bug summoning song. "Bugs and bugs and bugs and bugs and bugs and bugs and bugs, more bugs, more bugs, more bugs."

"Shippo?" Michiru called out after catching the young fox demon out of the corner of is eye which gave him an idea of out to outwit his opponent. "I need ball. Can you transform into a ball?"

"You need a ball?" Shippo replied in confusion, not expecting his Kururugi friend to ask for his assistance in a duel between himself and Troubadour.

"I need ball." Michiru repeated, turning to Shippo again and then redirecting his attention on the Plum Tree Spirit.

"Why do you need a ball?" Shippo asked out of curiosity.

"Michiru's asking you for your help Shippo! Are you turn into a ball or not?" Inuyasha asked impatiently on purpose to get Shippo in the mood for a fight now that all sorts of giant scaly insects appeared all over Michiru and forced the teenager to swat them away with both of his hands over and over again to avoid getting any bug bites.

"Of course I can turn into a ball!" Shippo replied loudly, getting all fired up for a fight. "Hang on to the camera for a minute please Kagome."

"This'll be fun to watch, heh, heh, heh." Inuyasha remarked excitedly with a big grin all over his face.

"I hope this doesn't get any uglier." Kagome commented, taking the camera and aiming it at Shippo who ran towards Michiru and Troubadour. 

"Alright! I'm here!" Shippo said loudly before asking "What kind of ball do you need?"

"A soccer ball!" Michiru answered loudly, still frantically smacking away all of the bugs that appeared all over him.

"Okay!" Shippo replied, using his fox demon powers of transformation to turn himself into a soccer ball using the image of a soccer ball Kagome had brought him once to play with for fun at Kaede's village, the fabric of the soccer ball matched the coloured pattern of the fox demon's Feudal era clothes and Shippo's eyes and face could also be seen on one section of the ball as well. "I'm ready Michiru! I'm a ball!"

"Oh brightly burning light! Turn into a sword of wrath!" Michiru called out, casting his Raging flame spell to create a giant red and orange flame which took on the appearance of a Lion momentarily before it launched itself at Troubadour, causing the Plum Tree Spirit to catch fire and bringing an end to his bug summoning spell along with all of the bugs appearing all over the teenager's body as well.

"Ahh!" That's hot! H-How can a mere mortal possess magic powers like that?" Troubadour cried out suddenly in surprise as he hastily removed his red brownish cloak which had caught fire in order to save himself from being burned anymore, using it to beat the rest of the flames out all on the remainder of his body. "HOW DARE YOU! ARGH! BUGS AND BUGS AND...BU-OW!" 

Once Troubadour's bug summoning spell was checked, Michiru was free to go on the offensive and after waiting for his Raging Flame spell to do its damage as well as provide a distraction, the Shikigami warrior charged in to attack the preoccupied Plum Tree Spirit. Michiru delivered a powerful punch to Troubadour's stomach and followed up with several more punches to the deity's face before withdrawing upon seeing the giant Golden Nightingale which had at last arrived on the scene for everyone to witness. After Michiru's ire had been fully spent, the giant pudgy Golden feathered bird landed on Troubadour's left shoulder, weighing him down due to his size and weight along with the fact that its body was made of pure gold which is heavy as well. 

"Time to finish this, you get to deliver the final blow Shippo." Michiru stated, using his foot to kick the fox demon/soccer ball and launch it with lightning speed towards his immobile opponent.

"HHHAAA!" Shippo shouted as he flew through the air, striking the Troubadour in the balls since the dude's legs were spread apart in order to balance himself because of the heavy Golden Nightingale which had now perched itself on his left shoulder.

"YYEEEEEOOOOOWWW!" Troubadour cried in agony, grabbing his injured area with both hands, totally losing balance and falling to the ground flat on his face with the Golden Nightingale still perched on his left shoulder.

"I WOOPED YOU!" Shippo declared triumphantly out loud, pointing a finger at the defeated Plum Tree Spirit after transforming back into his normal form.

"Thanks for your help Shippo, you delivered the final blow, you're the champ!" Michiru remarked to show his gratitude for Shippo's help.

"I'm the champ!" Shippo replied, feeling really good about himself, Inuyasha then rushed over to join in on the fun as well.

"You're the ball!" Inuyusha commented with a grin, slapping hands and sharing high fives with both Shippo and Michiru who did the same in response.

"I'm the ball!" Shippo shouted, leaping into the air with one fist raised high to celebrate his share of the glory.

"You won as the ball!" Michiru shouted out loud, wanting to share as much of the victory as possible since Shippo didn't get to kick butt a whole lot.

"I won as the ball!" Shippo shouted, jumping up and down over and over again, this celebration made everyone watching laugh humorously with amusement.

"YOU WOOPED ASS AS THE BALL!" Inuyasha shouted out loudly, getting the young fox demon even more fired up than he already was.

"I WOOPED ASS AS THE BALL!" Shippo stated, breathing in and out really quickly, expecting to hear more praise from his friends, but this was more than enough and any more praise would have made the three of them along with everyone else watching die of laughter.

"Alright, the duel is over, go sit down and relax now guys." Michiru said with a few laughs at the end as he calmed down with the others.

"Okay." Shippo replied, walking back to go sit down along with Inuyasha who followed behind him, looking in the Kagome's camera up close with a triumphant grin on his face, poor Kagome had trouble staying still as did everyone else who was watching from the sidelines.

"I protest, this isn't a proper duel!" Troubadour cussed weakly, drawing everyone's attention to himself. "You cheated and had help from your fox demon friend, this duel was only supposed to be between you and I."

"Hey!" Shippo countered loudly with an angry grin. "The way we saw it, both of you got to use magic and since you summoned all those bugs to do your fighting for you, there's no reason why Michiru couldn't ask for my help so quit whining and accept that you lost fair and square!"

"OW!" Troubadour cried out again from being kicked in the side by Miroku who had left the others and strode over to give the Plum Tree Spirit some payback after having been plagued by scaly insects from the bug summoning song, the cry catching Michiru's attention in an instant, causing the Kururugi boy to walk over and deal with the matter.

"That was for causing bugs to appear all over my body you Plum Tree prankster." Miroku stated in a triumphant voice even though he hadn't taken part in bringing about Troubadour's defeat.

"Hey! Who're you hitting Miroku?" Michiru asked sarcastically, grabbing the monk by the ear and kneeing him in the groin without warning.

"OW!" Miroku whined, shielding his groin area with both hands before dropping to his knees and falling flat on his face beside Troubadour.

"Don't think for a moment that I've forgotten about YOUR unforgivable actions towards Urd either you ill mannered monk." Michiru stated, the Golden Nightingale then repositioned itself for better balance, planting a foot down on the shoulder of each person who had hurt or insulted Urd a short while ago. "Now I think its best that both of you make amends to each other and apologize to Urd for all that both of you have said and done that hurt her feelings and if she's not satisfied, than I won't be either."

"Sh-Show me mercy, I'm too weighed down to get up and see her with the Golden Nightingale perched on my shoulder." Troubadour pleaded, looking worn out and sore. 

"Yes Michiru, t-this giant golden bird is unbelievably heavy; the two of us can't possibly lift ourselves off the ground while it's sitting on our shoulders like this." Miroku said in agreement.

"Quite whining Miroku, we can hear your voices just fine and I'm sure Urd can too." Inuyasha cut in from the audience of friends.

"Urd, I'm s-sorry...for all that I said and did which may have hurt you...please find it in yourself to forgive me even though I probably don't deserve it." Troubadour stated apologetically, fortunate that he and Miroku were at least facing Urd so they could look in her direction despite being held down by the Golden Nightingale. 

"Miroku?" Michiru said with an intimidating tone of voice. "You were invited here to this house and to this era as a guest, I expect you to reframe from your usual behaviour and act properly the way a well mannered and respectable monk should, especially towards women no matter their age or whether they be human, goddess or otherwise. Now if you can't bring yourself to do that, then I'll have no choice but to send you back to Feudal Japan where you can spend your days alone until the rest of my friends have enjoyed their stay and decide to return to your era. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"Urd, it was very wrong and rude of me to ask you…if you'd be willing to…b-bear my children." Miroku apologized. "As a man and a monk, I have truly shamed myself and I offer my most sincere apologies for my offence, I won't say any such remarks to you ever again."

All eyes then turned towards Urd, eagerly awaiting her response, for her reaction would decide the fate of both Miroku and Troubadour so long as Michiru was concerned. Troubadour and Miroku began to sweat with nervousness as they could see that Urd's mind was undecided, but while Urd had already made up her mind that she'd accept both apologies so everyone could move on, the second class goddess was recollecting all her thoughts and feelings regarding the young Shikigami user who had been so concerned for her due to her inner sadness from this whole affair. Excluding Troubadour and Miroku, Inuyasha and the others were both impressed and pleased with Michiru's handling of the situation even if part of it was out of his control, especially the other goddesses who smiled with admiration and satisfaction all at once.

"Michiru?" Urd said in response, getting the Japanese student's attention. "I'll accept their apologies if I can pass my own judgement upon them and determine the appropriate punishment as well. I say that they have to stay outside for the rest of the day in their present positions so that they'll be properly motivated to reflect on their actions until after the sun has set. Is that alright with you and your friends?"

"Well? How does that sound?" Michiru asked, turning to look at his friends. "Sango? Kagome? Belldandy? Lind?"

"Sounds perfectly fair to me, Miroku can stay outside where he is until sundown while the rest of us have dinner together." Sango agreed.

"I couldn't agree more, maybe Miroku will think about acting the way a proper monk should while he's out here reflecting on his actions with Troubadour." Lind stated in agreement as well even though she already suspected that this wouldn't do any good in the long run.

"I do not wish to be disciplined alongside this monk; he is a disgrace and a disgusting person." Troubadour protested angrily in response.

"The Golden Nightingale should not have to stoop so low as to perform in the presence of a monk who can't even behave like a monk."

"Look at it this way then Troubadour, you and your Nightingale can pass the time singing together which I'm sure you've wanted to do for a long time now and while you're at it, you can teach Miroku how to sing since you have such a great singing voice." Urd suggested, kneeling down to look Troubadour face to face for a moment before standing up again.

"What about the Golden Nightingale?" Michiru asked. "We can't expect it to sit here and hold the two of them down on the ground without asking its permission first, we should at least offer to give it something in exchange for doing us a favour, that only seems fair after all."

"Yeah, what about the Golden Nightingale?" Skuld asked in agreement. "We haven't heard it sing yet."

"Pway, poo pick pock." The Golden Nightingale said while nodding with an extremely low and deep tone of voice, not what everyone was expecting.

"Oh, thank you kindly, I'll bring you some of the dinner we've prepared for tonight to compensate you for your assistance." Belldandy stated after communing with the giant golden bird.

"Miss Belldandy?" Mr. Koshian called out from the side porch of the house after opening the door. "Supper is nearly ready, I'll need your assistance serving it out once it's all cooked, everyone else can wash hands and sit down at the table."

"Very well, thank you Mr. Koshian, we're just coming back inside." Belldandy replied politely with a tender smile on her lovely face.

"Are you feeling any better Urd?" Michiru asked softly as everyone made their way back into the house through the side door entrance.

"Yes Michiru, I'm feeling much better…thanks largely to your efforts." Urd replied rewarding the teenage boy with a sincere smile to express her gratitude for his actions this afternoon.

"Well, I didn't do everything by myself; I had Shippo and Inuyasha to help me out today." Michiru said while getting Inuyasha's attention.

"That's right, you didn't get to hog the whole fight this time Michiru, Shippo and I each played our parts too!" Inuyasha remarked excitedly, playfully jabbing Michiru in the side with his elbow.

"Ow, don't do that Inuyasha, the side of my waist hasn't fully healed yet." Michiru said, hissing at the pain from the injury and holding the side of his lower waist with one hand.

"Uh huh, sorry Michiru, you were so awesome in your fight against Troubadour that I forgot about your injury from your previous fight with that Toshiyuki guy." Inuyasha apologized with a small hint of embarrassment for his forgetfulness. "Not to worry, you're a tough guy so you'll get over it.

"Well everybody, I think we've all had enough excitement and violence for one afternoon so I say we go inside to have supper, Mr. Koshian is waiting for us after all." Keiichi stated, glad that this expected incident along with the previous one was finally over.

"Sounds good Keiichi, come along everyone, follow us inside." Belldandy said in agreement, leading the way back into the house.

After everyone washed their hands before dinner, the company of guests and goddesses scattered about the house to do some last minute errands before sitting down at the table. Sango awoke Kohaku from his nap to wash hands as well while Kagome offered to help Belldandy set the table with all dishes and cutlery until all of the food in the kitchen was ready to be served, Skuld went to her bedroom to go get her robot assistant Banpei and instruct him to keep watch over Troubadour and Miroku who would be outside until sunset according to the punishment which was decided upon by Urd. Keiichi and Michiru both gathered up some more chairs for the additional guests who would be joining everybody at the table for dinner, Inuyasha and Shippo spent the brief minutes watching the video footage recorded on Kagome's digital camera to see how well the recording turned out and needless to say both of them were laughing intently before they were summoned to dine with everyone.

The seating arrangements were more or less the same as where everyone had sat down during lunchtime, except that there were four additional chairs added even though only three more guests would be eating at the dinner table tonight, Belldandy sat at one end of the table while Mr. Koshian sat at the other. Belldandy's left sat Urd followed by Lind, Sango, Kohaku, Kagome and Inuyasha. On Belldandy's right sat Keiichi followed by Skuld, Shippo, an empty chair reserved for Miroku, then Michiru and Peorth. Dinner was a magnificent feast, chicken and beef teriyaki fried and cooked with various vegetables in a tasty looking sauce, cooked rice to eat with it or by itself if anyone had that preference, there was also an immense serving of egg foo yung which was pasta noodles cooked together with eggs, soya sauce and a few spices. All hot foods freshly made on the stove were served on the table inside of the pots and pans that they had been cooked in which sat on top of bread boards to avoid burning the surface of the table, the lids were on top to keep the contents warm and there were giant spoons to dish out the food for all to wanted it.

Besides the pots and pans full of food which were kept at the centre of the table, plates, glasses, cutlery and chopsticks were placed out all along the table for everyone to use, it was a miracle that the long rectangular table could hold so many people at once, everything was also neatly organized and set as well. There were pitchers of juice and water placed on the table so no one had to worry about not being able to wash down what ever they ate nor did they have to worry about being dehydrated either, everybody's eyes widened in awe at the bountiful food prepared for them, their appetites increased tenfold merely at the sight of it as their mouths began to water, Shippo and Inuyasha looked especially hungry and Kagome caught a photo of their funny looking faces with her camera which made everybody laugh before sitting down to eat.

Belldandy along with Michiru and Urd filled a large plate of food to take outside for Miroku, Troubadour and the Golden Nightingale so that they wouldn't starve while everybody else was eating. The three of them wandered outside to where the two trouble makers and the Golden Nightingale had been left, upon seeing the plates full of food brought for them, both Miroku and Troubadour wore expressions of gratitude on their faces, making them look like a pair of youngsters being rewarded for at least being behaved enough during the duration of their punishment. The Golden Nightingale flew up in the air momentarily, allowing Miroku and Troubadour just enough time to get up into sitting positions so that they could at least eat their food more easily now that their hands and arms were free, but each of them had to bear the weight of the huge bird once it touched down again and placed a foot on one of their shoulders.

"You brought us dinner?" Miroku said in surprise turning his eyes to look towards the Shikigami user. "But I thought…"

"I said you both had to stay outside in your present positions for the rest of the day, I didn't say you both had to starve." Urd replied, handing the plate of food to Troubadour. "Here you go you big trouble maker, eat it while it's fresh off the stove."

"Thank you Urd." Troubadour replied gratefully, accepting the meal and using the utensils on the plate's edge to feed himself.

"Be thankful that the weight of your punishment is far outweighed by the very deeds that you're being punished for in the first place Miroku." Michiru stated as politely as he could even though he was still very displeased with the monk, handing Miroku the plate of food.

"Here is your dinner my good feathered friend, enjoy." Belldandy said, holding the plate out in front of the Golden Nightingale who eat it up quickly in just a few seconds, this was easily accomplished due to the size of the bird's big beak considering how huge the animal was.

"Pohk, peow." The Golden Nightingale said thankfully after eating its meal, bowing its head politely to the first class goddess in response.

"That sure smells tasty, what are you eating there?" A female voice called out from behind Michiru and the two goddesses.

"Mara?" Urd asked in surprise upon turning around with her companions and seeing the female demon standing before them. "What are you still doing here? I thought I already told you to leave."

"Uh huh, w-well I was about to leave right after I ran to the gate, but then I caught a glimpse of Troubadour arriving and wonder who he was and what he was doing here so…I kinda stayed and watched from afar until I saw Miroku fly out of the side door and land on the ground." Mara explained. "My curiosity got the better of me and I just had to figure out what was going on so I stayed to watch and listen in on everything, I never knew you had boyfriend Urd, but that would explain why Troubadour was so pissed off at Miroku and Michiru."

"Argh! That's none of your business Mara, and he's my ex boyfriend now in case you failed to figure that out while you were eavesdropping on all of us." Urd declared angrily, having a glaring contest with the female demon.

"Would you like to have dinner with us Mara?" Belldandy offered politely, catching everybody off guard with her request, especially Urd.

"What?" Urd protested. "Belldandy!"

"Mara said she stayed to watch from afar once she saw Troubadour arrive, since she didn't know who he was or what his intentions were, she was naturally curious and possibly concerned as well which is why she watched out for us as the situation developed." Belldandy stated. "Therefore, we should repay Mara for her concern by allowing her to have dinner with us tonight, it's the least we can do for her in return."

"You can be a little too forgiving sometimes Belldandy." Urd commented before she turned to Michiru, wanting to hear a second opinion and none other than from the Shikigami warrior who had done so much for her and the other goddesses already. "What do you think Michiru?"

The Kururugi boy turned his attention to Mara, searching her eyes for any sign of deception or hidden intentions before he made a decision. Michiru found himself in a dilemma, while he had to admit that he didn't know the female foe as well as Urd and Belldandy both did, he wanted to believe that Mara had watched on them out of concern for them and not just out of curiosity. Despite the uneasy tension which existed between them due to both occasions when the Japanese student had fought and defeated the female demon who still held a grudge against him for those feats, Michiru still felt that Mara was a far better adversary than others he had fought against so perhaps he could extend his show of mercy even further by inviting her to dinner with everyone which would hopefully make Mara see him less as an enemy and more as a friend in the long run. And in the off chance that any trouble were to occur, all of Michiru's friends would be with him and they were all charged up and ready to deal with it as a unified group.

"Mara is welcome to stay over for dinner, so long as she doesn't start any fights or unwanted trouble, I'm willing to overlook her earlier deeds and give her a second chance if you and Belldandy are both willing as well Urd." Michiru stated, surprising both Mara and Urd with his answer.

"Fine, but you heard Michiru Mara, don't cause any trouble or else…" Urd politely warned. "Dancing to hard rock music will be the least of your worries."

"You're fortunate that there's one empty seat available, you'll be sitting between Michiru and Shippo." Belldandy pointed out in advance.

"It had been reserved for Miroku, but he didn't watch his mouth or his manners and that's why he's stuck outside for the remainder of the day." Michiru mentioned as the four of them wandered inside.

"What?" Miroku mumbled in dismay with his mouth and eyes wide open. "You mean Mara gets to sit where I would have sat while I'm stuck out here?"

"That's what you get for insulting a goddess you big idiot." Troubadour cut in, making Miroku's mind become divided and argue with itself.

"Welcome back big sis!" Skuld stated happily upon seeing her two sisters along with Michiru back, she was suddenly surprise to see Mara entering the room though as was everybody else who stood up from their chairs in response.

"I see we have another guest staying for dinner." Mr. Koshian stated. "Who might you be young lady?"

"Mr. Koshian, this is Mara, she's a friend who's always visits once every now and then when ever she's not away on business." Belldandy answered politely. "Mara, this is Mr. Koshian, the owner of this house and Uncle of Michiru."

"Ah ha, n-nice to m-meet you s-sir, a-and nice meeting the rest of you too." Mara said hesitantly with embarrassment since she was also lying through the teeth just a little, meeting eyes with Inuyasha who momentarily glared back at the female demon with a polite grin on his face.

"Michiru, please show Miss Mara to her seat, there's a good lad." Mr. Koshian asked politely, not realizing the awkwardness he was causing both his nephew and his newest house guest whom had fought against each other more than once in the last few days.

"Yes Uncle, here you are Mara, please sit down." Michiru instructed, pulling the empty chair out for the female demon and waiting for her to sit down so he could push the chair in for her as well.

"Thank you M-Michiru." Mara replied, just managing an awkward smile, much to the amusement of both Urd and Inuyasha who kept their eyes on the female demon now sitting at the table with everyone, she then sampled all of the food with her eyes in an effort to take her mind off of the two half demons both staring at her from the opposite side of the table. "This looks like quite a feast you have here!"

"Yeah, I know, we can't wait to dig in and try all of it out." Skuld stated, eager to start eating just as Inuyasha and Shippo both were.

"Everyone, let us give thanks for this delicious food and let us also give thanks for having each other's company here tonight." Mr. Koshian stated happily, placing his hands together in prayer momentarily, everybody else then did the same until the brief moment was finished.

"Amen." Michiru stated politely after he saw his Uncle had finished giving his thanks, he then looked to Peorth and Mara seated on either side of himself. "Peorth? Mara? Would either of you want some egg foo yung? Or is there something else you'd like to eat instead?"

"Yes please, I'd like to try some egg foo yung, thank you Michiru." Peorth answered sweetly with a lovely smile on her gorgeous face.

"Your welcome." Michiru replied, standing up to grab the frying pan and serve some of its contents to the gorgeous goddess, he then served himself some of the food before turning his attention to Mara who was seated beside him on his left. "Hungry Mara? Please help yourself or I can serve it for you if you'd like, if you want something else then all you have to do is ask and someone will pass it to you."

"Hmm?" Mara replied, momentarily distracted. "Huh, actually I'll have some of that teriyaki with fried vegetables please."

"Alright, here Inuyasha, please pass this frying pan down your side of the table so everyone can have a helping okay?" Michiru requested, passing the frying pan to his half demon friend sitting on the opposite side of the table just a little to his right. "Keiichi? Could you and Skuld pass down the frying pan with the teriyaki and fried vegetables please?"

"Sure Michiru, Skuld and I are just loading our plates so it's on its way down in a minute." Keiichi answered, passing the frying pan to Skuld after the two of them had served themselves, Shippo served himself next before passing the frying pan to Mara who took it from the young fox demon sitting beside to her left.

Well, this has been one hell of a day, to call it crazy would be an understatement. First I was planning to pull a prank with Toshiyuki, then after it backfired, this Michiru kid defeats me again only to defend me from Urd and later on, invite me to have dinner here with Belldandy and everyone else.

Inuyasha eventually dropped his guard, if Michiru and Belldandy were both alright with Mara having dinner here with everybody else, than he would be too and besides, he couldn't focus his mind on anything other than the delicious food on the table now that it was time to eat. Urd still gave the female demon a glance every now and again, but this was only because she knew Mara better than most as a result of being half demon herself, for they had spent many occasions talking while drinking and eating together…even pulling pranks on each other as well which is what made the second class goddess suspicious even though things appeared to be alright so far. Lind kept an eye on Mara as well, for she was a Valkyrie warrior and had been trained to combat powerful foes, she wasn't about to let her guard down just because Mara appeared to be cooperative for the time being and so she decided to stay alert until after the female demon had departed once dinner was over.

Everyone chit chatted back and forth while enjoying the delicious meal Mr. Koshian had prepared for them with some small assistance from Belldandy, with so many people present and those with huge appetites, all of the food was eventually eaten, leaving only empty dishes on the table. To everyone's amusement, Inuyasha and Mara proved that they were the ones with the biggest stomachs by how much food they had eaten, everyone else had eaten just enough to satisfy their hunger so no one felt sore or had any stomach aches. Now that dinner was over, Michiru along with his Uncle, Belldandy, and Kagome gathered up all the dirty dishes to put in the dishwater or sink, everyone else still sat at the table to relax while Urd went to check turn on the television to see if any good programs were playing later in the evening that would be fun to watch.

"Inuyasha? I hear you're supposedly a really strong guy. Can you please help me move my TV from my bedroom to the dining room?" Skuld asked suddenly, surprising the half demon.

"Uh, sure Skuld." Inuyasha answered, wandering off to help the young goddess.

"What would Skuld be planning by moving a TV from her bedroom to the dinning room?" Shippo asked curiously.

"Heck if I know, she's always planning some crazy experiment or science project in the works." Keiichi answered.

"I'm glad everyone enjoyed the meal Miss Belldandy and I prepared for you all, you ate every last bit of food and saved us the trouble of having any leftovers to put away in the fridge." Mr. Koshian commented with a grin, making everyone still at the table laugh lightly in response. "I'm going to the Temple to pray for a short while before I go to bed, please allow me to wish you all a pleasant evening and a good night as well, all of you have been wonderful guests."

"Thank you Mr. Koshian, good night to you as well and enjoy your evening!" Everyone said simultaneously in response.

"Okay, Skuld, where do you want me to set this thing?" Inuyasha asked, carrying a rectangular flat screen TV in his hands as he and Skuld retraced their steps back into the dinning room, getting everybody's attention and curiosity in the process.

"Just set it on the end of the table where Belldandy was sitting, right there, thank you Inuyasha." Skuld replied, plugging in a cable she had grabbed and dragged throughout the house, the other end of which was plugged in who knows where. "What's wrong Urd?"

"Aww, nothing good's playing tonight, you'd think they'd have some awesome movies since its summer vacation and all." Urd remarked as she entered the dining room and saw what Skuld was doing with the flat screen TV on the table. "What's going on with that Skuld?"

"Nothing to worry about Urd, I've thought of something that should get everybody entertained so just sit down." Skuld replied turning on the power and testing out the remote in her hand to make some selections. The young goddess then reached under the table and pulled a switch which unlocked the end of the table so it could be pulled out, allowing Skuld to grab the leaf from the storage room to put in place and lengthen the already long dining room table. "Ah ha, there we go."

"Anyone have room left for dessert?" Michiru asked upon entering the dinning room and drawing everybody's attention, holding a full pitcher with freshly made chocolate milkshake inside of it along with a tray of clean glasses already filled with some ready to serve out.

"Yay!" Skuld cheered with joy, pausing from her work to ask for a glass. "Chocolate Ice cream milkshakes! I'll have one please Michiru!"

"I thought you might Skuld, now while everyone's relaxing at the table, please look at this menu I'm handing out and let me know what each of you would like for dessert…if any of you are still hungry that is." Michiru instructed, handing Skuld her glass of milkshake before handing out a small piece of paper, one to Inuyasha and the other to Peorth so they could select something and pass the menu down to everyone else seated at the table.

"Chocolate cake? Fruit salad? Banana split?" Inuyasha replied, reading through the menu before handing it to Kagome. "Just give me one of everything Michiru."

"I'll have some chocolate cake please Michiru." Peorth asked, handing the menu to Mara as Michiru served out the other glasses of milkshake to everyone at the table.

"I'll have one of everything too Michiru!" Shippo said excitedly, not having even looked at the dessert menu yet which made everyone laugh out loud hilariously, that and also because he was so small so no one thought he had the stomach to eat as much as Inuyasha did.

"Alright, alright, one at a time please. Your desserts will all be ready as soon as possible, for those of you having chocolate cake, you'll have to wait a little longer since it's presently baking in the oven as we speak. For now, I suppose I'll leave you in Skuld's capable hands, enjoy your evening everyone." Michiru replied, writing down everyone's request on a small note pad he had brought with him, he then bowed respectfully like a restaurant waiter before wandering back to the kitchen where he was working to prepare all the desserts.

"What's going on here Michiru?" Belldandy asked curiously after returning to the dining room and seeing the huge flat screen TV sitting on the end of the table where she sat along with the Kururugi boy's performance as a host and waiter now that Michiru's Uncle was gone for the rest of the evening.

"Oh, I'm just preparing some desserts for everyone Belldandy, you can sit here in my Uncle's seat while you wait and watch TV with everyone." Michiru answered after being called back into the dining room by the first class goddess. "Look at the menu and let me know if you want anything, I'll just be in the kitchen, please excuse me."

"So, what are we going to watch on the television Skuld?" Peorth asked curiously just as Skuld had finished all her preparations.

"I left Banpei out to watch over Miroku and Troubadour to see that they stay put and behave, Banpei's a robot so they won't know his eyes are cameras and we can watch what he sees and hears on the screen thanks to my scientific and inventive genius." Skuld explained, turning on the correct settings, then a visual of Miroku and Troubadour along with the Golden Nightingale appeared on the TV screen.

"It looks like Troubadour's singing with the Golden Nightingale." Kagome pointed out as the visual zoomed in to get a close up view of the trio on TV. "Miroku doesn't look very impressed though."

Just outside the house…

"You must have sung about twenty songs already, shut your mouth and give me some piece and quiet already." Miroku bickered angrily.

"An ill-mannered monk like you doesn't appreciate the fine art of singing and how one's voice can lift other people's soles and spirits." Troubadour countered, completely caught up in himself and his Golden Nightingale who was singing along with him, both of them driving Miroku crazy. "Don't listen to him my fine feathered Nightingale, let's sing another song."

"Wait, I'll make a bet with you." Miroku declared. "I'll ask a question and if you can't answer it, you promise not to sing any more. But you can sing one song for every question you answer correctly. Do we have a deal?"

"How about I ask a question as well and if you don't answer correctly, I'll also get to sing another song?" Troubadour suggested. "No sense if I have to do all the guessing."

"Fine, you ask first then." Miroku reluctantly agreed.

"Alright." Troubadour asked. "Are you a lecherous idiot?"

"What?" Miroku blurted out in denial. "Of course not!"

"Wrong answer." Troubadour stated. "Hooray! We get to sing another song!"

"That wasn't fair Troubadour!" Miroku protested.

"Yes it was, it was a yes or no question, requiring a very simple answer." Troubadour countered cleverly while clearing his throat.

"That's not the point!" Miroku blurted out angrily as the Plum Tree Spirit begun to sing with his Golden Nightingale joining along with him.

Back inside the house…

"AH! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!" Inuyusha/Mara laughed out loud as Troubadour begun singing another song which tenors or opera singers would perform on stage in front of hundreds of thousands of people, performing it beautifully no matter which language he used.

"This is turning into quite an entertaining program, live singing for several minutes and then comedy for the next several minutes." Kagome stated with a laugh.

"I don't think Miroku will be able to last through until sunset if this keeps up." Sango remarked, worried for Miroku's wellbeing and sanity.

"Look at it this way Sango, Miroku will be less motivated to say or do anything rude or inappropriate again after this from now on." Inuyasha commented. "If he's forced to endure this much punishment because of asking a young woman to bear his children, imagine what awaits him should he be foolish enough to feel someone up or peep on them while they're bathing or changing clothes."

"I don't think we'll have to imagine given his long list of despicable deeds thus far Inuyasha." Lind remarked as she watched the screen.

Just outside the house…

"That was a beautiful performance! You have such a deep and robust voice!" Troubadour commented in awe and admiration of the Golden Nightingale. "I'm waiting for you to ask your question Miroku."

"Just a second, I'm thinking, I'm thinking." Miroku muttered.

"Pardon?" Troubadour replied offhandedly.

"I'm trying to think of one, hang on." Miroku mumbled angrily, unable to think of anything to ask the Plum Tree Spirit.

"Once more please, I didn't hear you that time either." Troubadour asked again.

"I'M TRYING TO THINK OF ONE! I'M TRYING TO THINK OF ONE!" Miroku yelled infuriately in Troubadour's face. "ARE YOU DEAF?"

"No, but I'll bet you'll be in a little while." Troubadour answered with a grin, cleverly outwitting Miroku yet again. "I answered your question so we can sing another song."

"WHAT?" Miroku blurted out uncontrollably. "THAT WASN'T MY QUESTION! ARGH!"

Back inside the house…

"AH! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!" Shippo/Skuld laughed out at the same time, holding their sides as their eyes watered uncontrollably. "I'M GOING TO DIE IF THIS KEEPS UP ALL NIGHT! AH! HA! HA! HA! HA!"

"Poor Miroku, he's just too predictable…Ha, ha, ha, ha." Sango stated, letting out a couple of giggles as she also found it hilarious to watch and listen too.

"Well at least he'll be too tired to try anything perverted so we'll all be able to get a good nights sleep…" Kagome remarked, giggling as well. "…I can't say the same for him though, ah, ha, ha, ha, ha."

"I honestly didn't see this coming when I decided that they both had to stay outside together until the sun goes down." Urd declared with an amused expression on her face, smiling in response since all these free laughs at the expense of those who had offended her were working wonders and cheering everybody up even if they didn't need it.

"Do you have any regrets?" Lind asked curiously out of concern for the second class goddess sitting beside her.

"No, not at all." Urd replied letting out a soft sigh as she relaxed even more, the burden of all the hurts and actions she was forced to endure finally leaving her for good thanks to the unexpected efforts of the two guys on screen, but mainly because of the efforts made by the Shikigami user who had consoled her as well as punished those who had wrongfully hurt or insulted her as well.

"AH! HA! HA! HA! HA!" Peorth laughed uncontrollably, hugging her sides with both hands to ease the burden of laughing so hard with most of the laughter still trapped inside of her stomach, she only just managed to calm down once Michiru came back to hand out what ever desserts were ready to be served.

Just outside the house…

"Time for another question Miroku." Troubadour asked. "Are you dum? Come on, answer the question, I know you've got an answer."

Miroku had already lost his temper, but he didn't want to utter even one more word for fear of being outwitted by the Plum Tree Spirit again and again so he just kept his mouth shut and tried his best to ignore Troubadour, though that was practically impossible since he was forced to sit next to the dude by the Golden Nightingale perched on each of their shoulders along with the fact that both of his outdoor companions were both singing aloud together.

"If you don't answer, you automatically forfeit which means you also lose." Troubadour replied. "Time for another song! Ready?"

Back inside the house…

"Ah! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!" Everybody laughed out loud in response to Troubadour's words, Miroku's inability to counter anything that the Plum Tree Spirit had to say to him along with the priceless expression on his miserable looking face.

This kept going for a few more hours until sunset, during that time, there were plenty of laughs and songs to be heard and felt by all. Michiru had finally returned after the very first hour or so once the chocolate cake was ready to be sliced and served to everybody who wanted some, he finally joined everyone at the table and got to enjoy the entertainment displayed on the TV screen, the young teenager took the opportunity to enjoy some dessert as well. When ever Troubadour or Miroku said anything unbelievably hilarious, Skuld had to turn up the volume so everyone could hear what was being said above those who laughed out too loudly, this routine was enjoyable in its own way too. The sun was nearly set and the darkness was just about settling in which meant that the eventful evening would soon be over, all that was left to do was to tidy up and then prepare for bed, thankfully that wouldn't take too long. Michiru had already cleaned up the kitchen so all that remained was to gather up the dirty dishes from the table, and just like the supper they had eaten before, all the food had been eaten so no leftovers needed to be put away in the fridge.

"Since it's really late, I should be heading home where I live, it was nice meeting all of you and getting to spend the evening with you too." Mara stated politely with a hint of embarrassment in her voice along with a tiny blush on her face. "Thank you for inviting me over to have dinner with you Belldandy, the food was delicious, including the dessert too, thank you Michiru."

"You're welcome Mara, get home safely and have a goodnight's sleep." Belldandy said warmly with a polite smile on her lovely face.

"Bye Mara, until we meet again." Michiru said, waving goodbye to the female demon as she left through the front door of the house.

The full fledge female demon departed quickly, suddenly feeling very uneasy inside, she had enjoyed herself and had a great time with everyone and there lay the problem. They were her enemies, the goddesses anyway, but the others who were staying over had to be counted as enemies as well. There was no escaping the underlying truth behind why all of them were her enemies, Mara was a servant of demon kind who's task it was to increase demon shares by either creating contracts between humans and demons similar to those that the goddesses had or else to thwart and harass the goddesses enough to sabotage their efforts of maintaining their present peace and control over the mortal world. However, Mara was unable to figure out what to do from now on, especially after her encounters with Michiru Kururugi who had defeated her using his Shikigami powers and by taking advantage of her weakness for hard rock music. While the young human boy had proven formidable, he was also compassionate and understanding which is way he had shown her mercy even after her involvement in today's events along with the grudge she still held against him for defeating her twice on two separate occasions.

"Argh!" Mara grumbled frustratingly as she levitated through the air in the direction of her home. "I can't think clearly about this whole affair with so many variables and circumstances involved, I'll just have to leave it until after I've had a good night's sleep, then I'll figure it all out tomorrow."

Back at the house…

"Okay everyone, its now sunset, let's go outside and see how our television trio is doing." Urd stated, standing up from the table to go outside, followed by Michiru, Sango and Inuyasha. The four of them wandered outside and sought out the trio they had been watching on TV for a few hours already, Michiru along with Sango and Urd had a plate of dessert which the Kururugi boy had hidden away for the two trouble makers and for the Golden Nightingale who kept watch over them until sundown as some compensation for having behaved themselves and also for providing some unexpected entertainment for everybody else inside the house. "Are all of you still alive and singing?"

"Yes we are." Troubadour answered before suddenly catching the final remark in Urd's sentence. "Wait, how do you know we were singing?"

"We were watching and listening to the three of you on a television inside thanks to Skuld's handy work and her robot Banpei who stood watching over you all evening." Urd answered, handing Troubadour a plate of dessert. "A gift from Michiru, he thought you earned it."

Troubadour's eyes darted back and forth from Urd to Michiru until the Plum Tree Spirit found it in himself to reply. "Thank you Michiru."

"You're welcome Troubadour." Michiru replied briefly before holding a plate of dessert out for the Golden Nightingale to eat from. "Here you are, since you had supper earlier, it's only fair that you get to have some dessert as well. Thanks again for your help and your singing, you're free to go where you please."

"Pohk, peow." The Golden Nightingale replied thankfully before gobbling down the dessert really fast in one moment, it then bowed respectfully again before taking off into the air and finally leaving Miroku and Troubadour to stand up and stretch their worn out limps.

"Hey! Wait! Come back here! Where do you think you're going without your master?" Troubadour cried out in dismay, darting up into the air to pursue the giant golden bird, only to pause in hesitation as he turned to look back to the second class goddess standing below him.

"Get going or you out be able to chase after your Golden Nightingale, let alone catch it." Urd stated, throwing the tiny silver ring up to the Plum Tree Spirit who managed to catch it even though it was dark outside. "It's too bad that your Golden Nightingale means more to you than I do, but that was what you decided when you left me all those years ago."

"I'm sorry Urd." Troubadour said softly, turning away shamefully before darting after the Golden Nightingale who had a tremendous head start ahead of himself, only now realizing the consequences of his mistake long after it was far too late.

"Finally, he's gone at last, I thought he'd never leave." Miroku remarked, breathing a sigh of relieve while stretching his worn out arms.

"Have some left over dessert Miroku, Michiru made it for you might as well have something to cheer you up before bedtime." Sango said, offering the plate of dessert to the still pissed off perverted monk.

"No thank you Sango, I've lost my appetite." Miroku replied, wanting nothing more than to go to bed to get some much needed sleep.

"Oh, well that's too bad." Sango said with a sigh, not wanting to waste it, she turned to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha? Would you mind eating it?"

"Don't mind if I do, thanks Sango, you know I'm always there to help you guys out." Inuyasha said thankfully, taking the plate from the female fighter and eating up the dessert swiftly.

"When it comes to fighting foes and finishing food that is." Miroku mumbled without thinking.

"I heard that you idiot." Inuyasha countered before turning his attention to his Kururugi friend. "Thanks a lot for the desserts you made Michiru, they were all delicious, oh and the chocolate milkshakes too."

"You're welcome Inuyasha." Michiru replied, taking the plates and utensils from everyone so he could put them with the other dirty dishes.

The five friends along with Banpei returned indoors and went to the living room where everyone else was in order to say their goodnights before preparing to go to bed, the day had certainly been an eventful one from beginning to end with one unexpected experience after another, and it was hard for most to believe that it was finally over. Michiru's Uncle had already gone to bed after praying in the Temple about several hours ago and despite the long period of singing and laughter, he had fallen asleep easily without being disturbed or aroused by any noises in the rest of the house. However, everyone had been so focused on enjoying their visit and the unexpected experiences along with it that no one had taken into account the dilemma which everybody was now faced with, namely the sleeping arrangements since there weren't enough bedrooms in the house.

"Well, I'd say its past time we all went to bed, it's been a long day and all of us need to get some much needed sleep." Sango pointed out.

"Speaking of going to bed, um…now that there are much more of us then there were before, I don't know if we have enough rooms for everyone to stay the night in." Keiichi pointed out with some concern, suddenly alarming the majority of everybody in the living room. 

"I have to stay with Kohaku in order to take care of him, but I'm willing to share a room with Kagome and Shippo, we've stayed together before during our travels throughout the Feudal era after all so it won't be a problem here in the Modern era." Sango mentioned.

"The only person I'll share my bedroom with is Belldandy, so don't even think about sharing a room with her Keiichi." Skuld declared with a glare, giving Keiichi a brief scare before turning her attention to Banpei. "You did a spectacular job for us tonight Banpei, thanks a lot."

"I don't mind sharing a room with Michiru, besides, we've slept together before." Peorth stated, causing everyone's eyes to widen, their faces to turn pink, except for Michiru's who of course was blushing red.

"WWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT?" Everyone burst out loud with wide open eyes, mouths and bright pink faces.

"You snuck into his sleeping bag while he was asleep Peorth, that's hardly the same thing." Urd pointed out. "Michiru can stay in my room tonight if he wants too, besides, it's not like I don't have anything he hasn't already seen before."

"WWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT?" Everyone burst out loud again, their eyes and mouths open wide again as before, but this time with bright cherry red faces.

"You opened the door to your room and flashed Michiru after he used his magic to restore your energy Urd, that's all." Peorth stated.

"I know, but Michiru's a nice guy, I just couldn't resist the temptation." Urd replied with a cheerful smile, giggling out loud.

Michiru could only focus his eyes on the floor while blushing red with sweat threatening to trickle down his face from the sudden temperature rise in his body after hearing each comment from the two heavenly goddesses gathered in the living room with him and all of his friends. Multiple pairs of eyes examined him for a few moments, making him feel even more uncomfortable about the goddesses' remarks, but he managed to find the energy and the courage to response accordingly in order to resolve the matter quickly and decisively.

"Urd?" Michiru stated while blushing furiously. "Kagome, Sango, Shippo and Kohaku can share the downstairs area. Peorth and Lind can both share my bedroom if you want to have your room to yourself, Miroku along with Inuyasha and I will sleep in the temple after we've gathered up our belongings. That will allow Keiichi, Skuld and Belldandy to keep their rooms as well. Does that sound fair to everyone?"

"Yes, that's fine Michiru if everyone else agrees." Urd replied with a nod, watching Skuld sneak off to her bedroom with Banpei following her close behind. "Thank you Michiru, anyone who needs to use the washroom better do so now or else wait in line until it's vacant."

"Does anyone smell blood around here?" Inuyasha asked, his half demon sense of smell kicking in and detecting the smell of blood.  
>"You're side is bleeding Michiru, that cut must have reopened, let's go to the washroom so we can re-bandage it!" Peorth pointed out after seeing a small blood stain on the one side of Michiru's lower waist, grabbing hold of the young boy's arm in order to rush him to the washroom "And no ands ifs or buts about it, Urd, Lind and I are going to look after you whether you like it or not so let's get this over with."<p>

"I'm sure it's not as bad as it looks Peorth, I hardly feel any pain at all, really." Michiru said reassuringly even though his efforts at dispelling Peorth's worries and those of both Lind and Urd were in vain as he was forcefully hurried to the washroom by the three heavenly goddesses.

"That's what you said last time Michiru and it was bleeding a lot more the first time around, it didn't even fully heal when you used your own magic to heal it so we're not taking any chances seeing as how you frequently like to aid those in need of help even if that means putting your own life at risk." Urd countered, cleverly catching the Kururugi boy in a trap of words which forced him to keep quiet and give in to their demands. "I'm going to my bedroom to get you some special medicine, Peorth and Lind will help clean that slash to your waist and re-bandage it, please wait here until I'm back."

Michiru let out a soft sigh, while he was thankful for the concern of the goddesses, he still wanted to show that he was capable of taking care of himself with or without the aid of his Shikigami powers. Nevertheless, Michiru reluctantly had to go along with the goddesses on this occasion, else he'd risk offending them by acting rude or ungrateful which he especially didn't want to do after all each of them had been through along with all each of them had given him thus far.

"Don't look so down Michiru, Urd's just overly concerned for you, that's all." Peorth said cheerfully, trying to brighten the young boy's mood a little while she and Lind prepared the new bandages. "You did a lot for Urd today when you cheered her up just as you did when you saved me from Toshiyuki and later Skuld as well, try and think of this as her way of repaying you for all that you've done."

"Urd doesn't owe me anything Peorth and neither do any of you for that matter either, even though you're all goddesses, you're my friends first and that still applies even if none of you were goddesses." Michiru argued back, unable to sit still like this and being treated like a kid.

"Well, now it's OUR turn to help you out for a change, now hold still so I can remove your shirt." Peorth declared, smiling deviously as she closed in on the helpless high school student, making Michiru blush with embarrassment at the realization that the gorgeous goddess was going to have her hands all over him even though he knew in his mind that her intentions were purely out of concern for his wellbeing.

"I'll do it." Michiru stated, removing his T-shirt quickly so the first class goddess could examine the slash wound on the side of his waist. "I must have accidentally struck it without realizing it while I was trying to smack those bugs that were all over me because of Troubadour's bug summoning song, either that or being elbowed in the side by Inuyasha might have caused it to reopen…or both for all we know."

"Well which ever it was, you'd best get yourself another clean T-shirt because that one's going in the wash." Lind stated, pointing at the piece of clothing now laying on the floor, she then sat behind Michiru and held pressure on the old bandage with one hand while Peorth did the work of unravelling the bandage ties wrapped around the teenager's waist. "Please hold your arms up Michiru, they're in the way."

"All those days you spent in the Feudal era fighting demons and training with your friends have given you a little muscle Michiru, now I understand why you fought so well in combat today against various foes, you're turning into quite the handsome warrior." Peorth stated, complimenting the Shikigami user while she did her work, admiring Michiru's athletic physique with her eyes and occasionally feeling him up with her hands every couple of seconds until the old bandage was unfastened. "No need to be so embarrassment Michiru, I was giving you a compliment, you should be especially proud of yourself right now since you've received such attention from a goddess such as I."

"Hurry up please Peorth, you're making Michiru uncomfortable and the three of us need to finish so we can go to bed." Lind said, reminding the first class goddess of their task and ruining Peorth's fun in order to save Michiru some unnecessary embarrassment.

WHY? WHY IS MICHIRU SO LUCKY AND I'M NOT? LIVING UNDER A ROOF WITH FIVE GORGEOUS GODDESSES! Miroku whined mentally while eavesdropping outside from behind the closed door of the washroom, the words he heard only drove him even more nuts.

"AHEM!" Urd responded angrily upon her return only to catch the lecherous monk who had insulted her earlier up to no good yet again even after all he had been forced to endure during the duration of his punishment. "You never learn do you Miroku? I guess you really must enjoy being punished, I can't imagine how everyone's been able to put up with you all this time, especially Sango of all people."

"Uh ha, I-I'll be going to the temple n-now, g-good night U-Urd." Miroku muttered guiltily before making his escape, but once he was outside and on his way to the temple, a bolt of lightning came crashing down to earth and struck the panicked pervert. "AAAHHHH!"

"Hello Urd, we've finished changing the bandages on Michiru's injured waist." Lind stated as Urd entered the washroom. "What's that?""

"This is a healing enhancement seed, if you eat it, your injury should fully heal itself overnight so you won't have to wear any bandages tomorrow morning." Urd answered, handing the small almond looking medicine to Michiru who sat looking at it with in his hand while he listened closely to the second class goddess. "Michiru? You have to be asleep in order for the seed to do its work, so best go to bed now."

"Very well, thanks very much for the medicine Urd, I appreciate it." Michiru replied politely. "Lind? Peorth? Thank you for your kind efforts and concerns as well, good night and pleasant dreams to all of you."

"Good night Michiru." Peorth/Urd/Lind said in response before the three of them along with Michiru went about preparing for bed. Urd then retreated to the private sanctuary of her bedroom and after closing the door, the second class goddess sat for a short while deep in thought, feeling guilty as additional feelings flooded into her heart and mind along with the memories of today's events from start to finish.

"That half demon happens to be my best friend sir, so watch your mouth!" Michiru said loudly, Urd recalling the memory again in her mind.

Why do I feel this way all of a sudden? Is it because of Michiru and what he did for me this afternoon? A-And this morning too? No, I-I can't! It's not possible! I've only known him for two days! He's a young teenage boy and I-I'm a… Peorth's already developed feelings for him and even I can see that Michiru also has feelings for her as well and I don't' want to make things worse by coming between them!

Author's Note: Sorry again for the long delay, I hope all of you had a nice Christmas Holiday and that the New Year will bring many great experiences for everyone. Congratulations to Orionpax09 for correctly guessing that Troubadour was the culprit who caused all of the bugs and scaly insects to appear crawling all over Miroku for the lecherous monk's recent rude behaviour towards Urd at the end of the previous chapter. The comedy has begun and more misfortune is in store for Miroku, more embarrassing moments will also befall Michiru even if some of them come as a welcome delight to some of the gorgeous goddesses, I hope everyone enjoyed reading this chapter and that all of you look forward to the next one.

Jose19: Michiru Kururugi is one of four characters created for a PS2 game Inuyasha: Secret of the Cursed Mask, so he doesn't exist in either the anime or the manga of the original Inuyasha realm and neither do any of the other four characters either. You can watch walkthrough clips of the game and look up more information about the game various internet websites if you want to know more, the game is very difficult to find, I myself only found out about its existence about eight years ago, many years after Inuyasha first aired in English dub on television. Although there isn't much anime video footage in the game itself, at least there's enough background information on each of the four characters to use as a basis for further character development which is especially helpful when it comes to fan fiction writing, anyway, I hope you're enjoying the story so far and that you continue to read more of it as new chapters are uploaded.

Trace Carter: So pleased to read a review from you again, it feels like ages since I last heard from you, I hope you've been doing well. Mara may have caused mischief as she frequently does, but the worst is over for her and she'll have plenty of chances for friendly interactions with the Goddesses…so long as Inuyasha doesn't try to pick a fight with her that is, those two have such short tempers even though they're both awesome characters. Sayako is a nice person underneath the fierce female façade she normally wears and displays towards others, but the worst is also over for her also and there will be opportunities for her to appear again without her pride interfering with her gentle personality.

I've never forgiven Toshiyuki either and from that episode in season 1 when he tries to harm Skuld, I honestly thought his punishment was far too light and quick which is why I wrote what occurred in chapter 8 so the rich spoiled scumbag ended up behind bars where he belongs. Now that he's there for good, Skuld and the Goddesses are free to enjoy the summer and have fun with Michiru along with Inuyasha and the rest without any further interruptions, except for course for some minor incidents used for hilarious comedy and so on.

J4RRE77: Yes, it turned out to be more violent that what I had anticipated, but it needed to be done in order for Toshiyuki to be sentenced to jail which is what he deserves so that's that. Time for the hilarious humour to begin now that Inuyasha and the others have finally arrived for a visit, thanks again for your idea involving Kirara, I'll be sure to include it soon when the time comes for everyone to re visit Japan's Feudal era.

Raidentensho: Trust me; there will be plenty of interesting twists, whether they involve comedy or drama. I agree with you that Sango truly is a beauty just as each of the heavenly Goddesses are, a pity that she's forced to put up with Miroku's lecherous ways, but not to worry. Miroku's going to learn that being the lecherous idiot he is will ruin his chances of gaining any of the Goddess's favour, the next couple of chapters are going to put him through hell so that he'll eventually learn this lesson or so I hope anyway, hope you can look forward to it.

Greymon Leader Batx flashpoint: Glad you enjoyed the chapter along with the fight scenes and the events involving all characters from both anime realms, Miroku won't learn such like that I'm afraid, but I have plenty of plans in store for him so he'll learn to wise up a bit.

Orionpax09: Yes, Belldandy unfortunately exhausted herself by using up most of her powers, but she managed to recover in the end. While its true that Inuyasha and his feudal era friends do stick out in a crowd of modern era people, all of them are smart enough to keep cautious and not draw unwanted attention to themselves despite the excitement that some of them must be feeling about getting to explore the modern era and see all that it offers, Shippo and Miroku are the ones most likely to do this even though they managed to stay put. But the reason is primarily because of all the warnings that Kagome and Inuyasha gave them, while Miroku would especially be tempted to feel up a young girl among other things, he knew he'd eventually have that same chance later on once he meet all of the Goddesses at the house Michiru is staying at which is most likely why he refrained from his lecherous actions…that is of course until he asked Urd to bear his children which was downright disrespectful.

Yes, Toshiyuki is certainly what you described him to be, all the more reason why he got what he deserved in the end. I was honestly unsatisfied with how the Oh My Goddess episode ended with him merely being struck by Urd's lightning bolt attacks, such a punishment is far too minor and quick for all that he did and all of what he would have done had he had his way. He was given plenty of chances by Michiru for a peaceful way out which he rejected, threatening both Mara and Skuld pretty much made the crowning achievements of his unforgivable actions until the fight finally broke out. And long before Toshiyuki was chased from the grounds and later arrested, I enjoyed Lind and Peorth coming to the rescue to stop the swine from backstabbing Michiru like a lowly coward, those scenes turned out nicely. Belldandy wouldn't tolerate anyone harming her sisters and in addition, leaving Toshiyuki free to commit more crimes again would put everyone at risk and in the unfortunate position of having to explain everything to the authorities afterwards so ensuring that Toshiyuki is arrested and sent to prison was the best course of action available for everybody's sakes and that's what she choose to do.

Michiru showing Mara mercy demonstrates his chivalrous personality just like how he was able to trust Kagura and eventually forgive Utsugi's actions from the Cursed Mask game, and this should also help Mara to eventually come to know Michiru as a friend rather than an adversary even though her pride as a demon might not allow her too. Inuyasha missed out on the fight unfortunately, but he got to help chasing Toshiyuki from the property and besides, there are other things to do for fun other than fighting which he'll have to find out for himself.

Michiru may be turning a few heads of the Goddesses, but it's only because of the events that occurred, though I don't blame Keiichi for being concerned about the matter seeing as how Belldandy happens to be his girlfriend. Although Michiru has found out about Urd's nature, his view hasn't changed despite the fact that he doesn't know all the details and that Urd is reluctant to talk about the matter. Nevertheless, Urd will eventually find out that Michiru knows about her demonic heritage which will effect the friendship between them once she realizes that he still sees her and treats her with kindness and respect just as he treats others and don't worry, Urd will get over her accidental reflex action when she kicked Michiru suddenly without warning.

Congratulations on guessing that Troubadour was behind all of the bugs and insects crawling all over Miroku at the end of the last chapter! Could deduction on your part, I hope you enjoyed the fight that broke out between Michiru and Troubadour, it was bound to happen when the Plum Tree Spirit made Urd cry just so he could unlock the seal on his Golden Nightingale and such an action would be unforgivable in Michiru's eyes after all that Urd's had to endure for one afternoon. I also think it would help draw Urd and Michiru closer together, slowly but surely, Urd has suffered in ways which are similar to experiences that Inuyasha and Sango have had to endure and she truly deserves to find happiness in life and Michiru is someone who can help her achieve that in my humble opinion.

Lastly, I'm very happy you enjoyed the scenes with Michiru receiving all sorts of gifts from his Feudal era friends for all that he did for them during his Feudal era adventures, I also like the paper leaf drawing and thought it would make a wonderful keepsake which is why I had Kagome be the one to give it to him as her gift. There will come a time when Michiru and everybody else will return to the Feudal era and find themselves battling many foes together which is why I decided that Sango forge some armour for Michiru and Inuyasha giving him the Flower Bloomer sword was also a workable idea, I plan on expanding on the sword's potential in the future so it will do a great deal more than just making flowers bloom, I hope you can look forward to that.


End file.
